La fille qui n'avait pas d'espoir
by elwe de mirkwood
Summary: Elwen faisait partie de ceux qu'on ne voit pas. Les invisibles, ceux qui se cachent et fuient. Ceux qui resteront à jamais dans l'ombre. Parce qu'ils portent un poids bien trop lourd et qu'à jamais ils devront le porter. Son père lui avait un jour dit que la couleur rouge sang de ses cheveux était le présage d'une vie d'assassin et de sorcière. Peut être avait il eu raison ...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elle avait toujours eu peur. De dormir, de mourir, d'être abandonnée. Mais sa plus grande peur était de se faire rattraper par ce passé dont elle cherchait à tout prix de se défaire. Elle savait que tôt ou tard ce moment viendrait, c'était peut être ça le pire …

Depuis des décennies, elle fuyait chaque instant qui pouvait lui rappeler cette vie à laquelle elle voulait échapper. S'endormir était une torture, elle savait que ses rêves seraient peuplés de souvenirs.

À cet instant, ils la regardaient tous. Mahtan, Fingon, Elerinna, Mistrid, Elros ,Elenwë, Hélios, Ella. Et tant d'autres, des inconnus dont elle ne savait rien. C'était une foule silencieuse, ils la regardaient étrangement. Elwen avait bien essayé maintes fois de déchiffrer leurs regards mais elle s'était vite avouée vaincue. Leurs yeux reflétaient la colère, la souffrance, la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu vivre plus, mais surtout, des reproches. C'était comme regardaient un horrible tableau de chasse.

À perte de vue s'étalait une foule de personnes qui se tenaient face à elle. Les premières fois, elle avait pleuré. Le simple fait de revoir tous ces visages perdus à jamais était une souffrance insupportable. À cet instant, elle était seule face à ce passé. Perdue dans les cauchemars d'une vie antérieure et qu'elle espérait révolue.

La foule était toujours restée silencieuse, seul le jugement de leurs yeux parlaient pour eux et s'était déjà une torture d'y faire face. Mais cette fois ci, Elenwë s'avança le visage toujours fermé et planta ses yeux gris – blanc dans ceux orageux de Elwen. Elle voulait lui dire de se taire, de ne rien dire et de retourner dans la foule, de faire demi tour mais Elenwë ne reculait pas, elle avançait inexorablement vers elle.

\- « Tu m'avais fait une promesse Elwen. Encore une que tu n'as pas tenue.» Dit elle d'une voix blanche quand elle fut assez près.

\- « Si tu savais comme je me hais pour cela. Cela aurait dû être moi. » Murmura Elwen, la voix tremblante. Cela faisait des années qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire ces paroles mais à présent, cela sonnait comme faux.

\- « Personne n'a jamais choisi de croiser ton chemin, Hélios encore moins. »

\- « Je suis désolée. Si c'était à refaire, je ferais en sorte que cela soit différent. Hélios méritait de vivre tout comme vous tous. »

\- « Nous n'avons que faire de tes excuses ! » Hurla Elenwë, ses cheveux blanc s'envolant au dessus de sa tête. « Tu es la personne la plus mauvaise que nous n'ayons jamais rencontré ! Et à présent, je demande aux Valars ce qui les a poussé à te laisser encore en vie après tout ce que tu as fait ! »

Elwen resta sans voix, elle releva lentement la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- « J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de vous faire ça ! » Cria t-elle en se tournant vers la foule toujours silencieuse. « Mais cela ne changerait rien … Vous êtes morts, et c'est de ma faute. » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir depuis des années maintenant.

\- « Ne pleure pas. Tu n'en n'a pas le droit, tu te dois de souffrir sans verser de larme. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ce jour là ? Le jour de ma mort ? « Si j'avais tu le perds, si jamais il meurt, je te promets, Ilestelwen ,fille de Fingon, que à jamais je te hanterais. Plus jamais tu ne pourras t'endormir sans revoir mon visage. Mais tu sais ce qui sera le pire ? C'est que au fond de toi, tu sauras que c'est de ta faute, et seulement de la tienne. » C'est chose faite. Tu l' as perdu Elwen. Et avec lui je m'étais promis de te faire tomber. Tu as tué les êtres que j'aimais plus que tout et même lui. Lui qui avait survécu à la fureur des hommes que tu as amenés jusqu'à nous, même mon petit survivant, mon amour, même lui tu l'as perdu. »

Elenwë pleurait. Ses mots étaient chargés de larmes. C'était une peine inconsolable, celle d'une mère perdant son enfant.

Elwen avait toujours vécu avec ce sentiment de savoir que l'unique coupable, c'était elle. Mais à cet instant, elle faisait face à des mots auxquels elle n'aurait jamais pensé être confrontée. C'était la souffrance d'une mère perdant la chair de sa chair, son enfant. Elle se haïssait d'en être responsable, elle voulait se faire du mal, elle pensait même parfois à la mort mais c'était trop facile.

Elle se tenait devant une foule d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants dont chacun était mort par sa faute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Bienvenue sur ma toute première histoire/fanfiction ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le court prologue qui précédait ce chapitre. Je me permets de vous prévenir, si vous recherchez une Mary-Sue en puissance, princesse attendant sagement dans son royaume, je crois que vous êtes au mauvais endroit … **

**Cette histoire a été très longuement pensée, si vous ne saisissez pas tout dans les premiers chapitres sachez que cela sera sûrement expliqué plus tard (je reste malgré tout ouverte à toutes les questions !) J'ai essayé de construire un personnage le plus crédible possible, avec des forces mais aussi des faiblesses, un coté plus sombre que d'ordinaire et tout un tas d'autres détails … **

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que cela fait quelques années que ,dans ma tête, cette histoire est prête et que je prends le risque de la gâcher en la couchant sur le papier … **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

_Italique= _Elfique

**Gras = **Langage noir (Mordor, …)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Troisième Age, 2400

Elwen se réveilla en pleurant silencieusement. Les jumeaux auprès d'elle dormaient encore. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi plus de trois heures consécutives. L'elfe rousse sécha rageusement ses larmes et se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Personne ne savait, personne ne saurait jamais que, à l'abri des regards, la forte et l' imperturbable Elwen pleurait ses proches, _ses_ _victimes. _

Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant au moins trois heures, alors, au lieu de rester assise, elle se leva et alla chercher ses armes. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'occuper ses pensées pour éviter de s'effondrer. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours su faire et c'était une des rares choses qu'elle faisait bien. Avec voler. Tromper. Mentir. Tuer. Combattre.

Elle partit dans le sous bois qui était à proximité de leur campement et se mit à la recherche de traces quelconques. Rien, si ce n'est quelques lapins. Elle les abattit rapidement et en profita pour cueillir quelques baies. Le temps passait bien plus lentement qu'elle ne le voulait. Quand elle était seule, elle se sentait vulnérable, démunie, comme si à tout moment, elle pouvait s'écrouler et ne jamais se relever.

Elwen alla à la rivière et entreprit de laver les fruits. Elle tenta d'éviter son reflet dans l'eau, elle savait que tout ce qu'elle verrait, c'était une elleth aux cheveux écarlates et aux yeux gris qui cachaient tant de choses. Elle se lava le visage et plongea la tête dans l'eau. Le réveil était dur.

Le réveil était _toujours _dur. Il fallait se recomposer une bonne humeur et un sourire, réapprendre à rire et à plaisanter mais surtout, chaque matin, il lui fallait trouver la force de faire semblant.

Elle avait envie de crier. Les mots de la femme qu'elle avait vu naître résonnaient dans son esprit, tournaient et s'entrechoquaient avec ses propres pensées. La tête toujours sous l'eau, elle vida l'air de ses poumons en criant.

Ses cheveux dégoulinants, elle ressortit la tête hors de l'eau et resta un moment assise sur la rive jusqu'à ce qu'un rire incontrôlable la prenne. Toutes ses idées noires s'en allèrent d'un coup. Elle se dit que, malgré tout, la vie était belle, qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir sa liberté et de si bons amis.

Elle revint au camp et ralluma le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre. Elwen n'avait jamais su cuisiner malgré toutes ces années à travailler comme servante, serveuse et domestique. Mais comme il lui restait bien une heure à attendre, elle entreprit de dépecer les lapins.

Alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur les pauvres bêtes, une paire de mains lui prit le couteau. Elle leva les yeux vers Elladan qui affichait un air faussement paniqué.

_\- « Eh bah !_ _C'est pas trop tôt, un peu plus et je partais sans vous ! _» Dit elle en riant.

\- « _Petite inconsciente ! Massacrer deux beaux lapins comme ça !_ »

Elle rit et se tourna vers le deuxième elfe qui était en train de se réveiller.

\- « _Bonjour __Lacardo __{__Elfe paresseux__}__ ! _» cria t-elle avec un sourire

\- « _Bonjour __Lumnanis __{__Elfe tyrannique__}__ ... _» dit il en baillant malgré un petit sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Ils mangèrent rapidement ce qui restait des lapins déchiquetés et rangèrent leurs affaires. Elrohir alla chercher les chevaux et revint avec seulement deux animaux.

\- « _Je crois que __Lumnanis__ a__vait__ mal attaché son cheval ..._ »

Elwen se décomposa, son cheval n'était pas elfique, aucune chance de le rappeler. Le précédent était mort lors d'une attaque orque quelques semaines plus tôt et elle avait été obligé d'en acheter un dans un village d'Homme. La bête s'était montrée boudeuse et désobligeante et elle avait cherché tous les moyens possibles pour s'échapper.

\- « _Raaaaah ! _» Grogna -t-elle, un air profondément agacé sur le visage avant de jurer en Westron.

\- « _Normalement les elfes et leurs chevaux sont inséparables ... _» Dit Elrohir avec un sourire goguenard.

\- « _Oui et bien ce n'est pas mon cas ! Et dois-je te rappeler que __Lumnanis __{__Elfe tyrannique__}__ n'en est qu'une semi !_ » Répondit elle avec exaspération

\- « Tyrannique _? Oh non ! _» ajouta Elladan en se tournant vers son frère avec un sourire moqueur

\- « _ .ha. Hilarant ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! _» répliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le cheval d'Elrohir. Avec un sourire narquois, elle monta dessus en un bond et les regarda de haut.

\- « _Bon, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?_ »

\- « _Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes lourdement ... » _Lui dit Elrohir avec un air faussement sérieux et menaçant.

Alors qu'elle lançait le cheval au galop, secouée d'un fou rire, elle sentit qu'elle avait eu tort. Bien que sa vie eut été malheureuse auparavant, bien qu' elle regrettait tant de choses, cette vie était celle dont elle avait rêvé depuis une éternité. Sentir ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tresser secoués par le vent, goûter aux rires résonnant dans tout son être et se réveiller auprès de ses deux meilleurs et seuls amis, elle savait que rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le sifflement d'Elrohir au loin. Aussitôt, le cheval se cabra ,faisant tomber sa cavalière, avant de faire demi tour vers son maître. Elle pesta en se relevant, encore sous le choc de la chute. Elle n'était définitivement pas une véritable elfe. Mais elle avait appris à en rire, au bout de 1700 années de vies, on était bien obligé …

Encore à terre, elle se redressa sur ses coudes quand elle entendit le bruit des sabots.

\- « _Je croyais qu'un elfe retombait toujours sur ses pieds. _» lui dit Elrohir en ricanant, son frère tentant de masquer le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage.

Il lui tendit la main et la tira derrière lui. Elwen enroula ses bras de chaque cotés de lui et le pinça en lui soufflant :

\- « _Ôtes moi ce sourire ou c'est moi qui le fait ..._ »

Il prit un air terrifié et lui sourit. Il suivit son frère qui avait commencé à s'engager sur leur route.

\- « _Nous avons rendez vous avec quelqu'un dans deux semaines, nous devons nous mettre en route pour ne pas prendre de retard … _» Déclara t-il avant de partir au galop.

\- « _Comment ça « On a rendez vous » ? Avec qui ? _» Demanda Elwen en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils avaient toujours été tous les trois, juste tous les trois, et jamais personne ne les avait rejoints. Elle avait peur que ses amis la délaissent, elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès d'eux. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Elwen avait toujours eu peur de l'inconnu et surtout, d'être à nouveau seule. Mais ce qui la terrifiait, c'était que cette personne la reconnaisse. Elle était connue de toutes les régions de le Terre du Milieu, bien sûr, c'était il y a maintenant plus de deux siècles mais elle ne serait jamais à l'abri d'être reconnue ou que quelqu'un fasse simplement le rapprochement entre elle et … les Autres.

Sa question resta sans réponse, elle ne sut pas s' ils n'avaient tout simplement pas entendu ou s'ils choisissaient de se taire.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire souffler les chevaux et manger un peu. La journée se révéla monotone et presque ennuyante mais, sans savoir pourquoi, les jumeaux étaient d'une excellente humeur.

* * *

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin près d'un bois. Elrohir prépara un feu tandis que Elwen partit chasser avec Elladan.

Ils ne purent attraper qu'un lapin et une sorte d'oiseau qui paraissait bien gras. Quand ils revinrent, Elrohir était en train de finir d'installer le campement, vérifiant que le chevaux étaient bien attachés.

Le repas fut assez animé, Elwen retrouva sa bonne humeur alors qu'elle riait avec les jumeaux.

\- « _Je suis désolé __Elwen__, mais aucun village n'est sur notre route, le détour nous retarderai__t__ trop, il va falloir faire comme ça pour quelques semaines ..._ » souffla Elladan alors qu'ils finissaient de manger.

\- « _… C'est pas grave, après tout, c'est de ma faute … Si j'avais fait plus attention, ce stupide cheval ne se serai__t__ pas sauvé. Désolée, mais il va falloir que l'un de vos chevaux supporte un poids supplémentaire ... _» Murmura t-elle, s'en voulant d'être un poids pour leur équipe.

Les jumeaux lui firent un sourire rassurant avant d'établir des tours de garde, soufflant que l'endroit n'était pas sûr. Si ces tours démoraliseraient certains, cela réjouissaient au contraire Elwen. Cela lui donnait une excuse pour rester éveillée, retardant l'endormissement.

Elle prit le dernier tour, l'instant avant l'aube étant le plus dur. Elle se coucha, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. C'était l' une des dernières choses qui l'empêchait de faire les pires cauchemars. Elle tenta de contrôler discrètement sa respiration.

Elle sombra dans le sommeil au bout de deux heures à observer le ciel tout en essayant de se vider l'esprit. Elle avait peur de revoir Elenwë. Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de la voir une fois encore, avec à la bouche les mots qu'elle redoutait tant. Mais par dessus tout, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de tenir debout sous tous ces regards pleins de reproches qui ne lui disaient qu'une chose, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, la vérité.

Elwen rêvait. Un souvenir étrange qui venait d'Avant . Avant que tout ne commence. Avant d'avoir peur de ses propres songes, peur d'elle même et de ce passé qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. C 'était l'histoire que Mistrid avait toujours tenue cachée, enfouie au fond d'elle. Elwen ne savait pas comment ce souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas avait pu lui parvenir. Mais le simple fait de revoir cette femme qui avait été comme une mère de substitution et même une première amie, la remplie de joie.

* * *

_Mistrid venait d'une autre maison de marchands. La maisonnée était dirigé par un père et ses trois fils. _

_Ils étaient beaux, riches, gentils, parfaits. Tellement parfaits, tellement désirables. Mistrid avait eu honte de l'avouer mais ,comme toutes les autres, elle était tombée sous leur charme, un charme irrésistiblement puissant. Des mois elle avait passés à s'inventer un autre corps, un corps parfait lové entre les bras de l'aîné. Dans son autre vie, elle était la plus belle, la plus intelligente et Césaire, aîné de la fratrie, passait ses journées à penser à elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion qui finie par la dévorer de l'intérieur. Ronger par un rêve impossible, elle n'était plus qu'un être vide, creux et sans intérêt. _

_Mistrid ne sut jamais à partir de quand elle avait cessé d'être, où elle était devenu le fantôme qui l'empêcha de voir ce qui ce passait. _

_Autour d'elle les choses changeaient. _

_De plus en plus de filles ne revenaient jamais, elles disparaissaient soudainement, sans laisser de trace. À présent, les gens fuyaient La Granche, ils l'évitaient, et lorsqu'ils passaient devant, ils baissaient la tête et détournaient le regard. _

_Tous savaient que quelque chose se tramait dans cette maison, une chose que personne n'osait nommée tant s'était horrible. Mistrid, insensible aux rumeurs, imperméable aux avertissements, fut une des seule à rester. Et ce n'est que des mois plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que les autres étaient parties. La grande maison vide était silencieuse, avec de temps en temps, un cri. _

_Mistrid se mit à lentement ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Plus jamais dans les couloirs elle ne vit le père, le chef de la maison. Il avait été très gentil avec elle et les filles allaient souvent le voir pour se faire consoler. Il était le père que beaucoup n'avaient jamais eu. _

_Peut être était il parti comme tous les autres ? _

_Il était bien parti, à un endroit où personne ne sait ce qu'il y a, un endroit où personne ne pouvait le suivre, un endroit dont jamais on ne revient. _

_Une nuit, ce fut son tour. Une main lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dans une chambre. _

_Cette nuit là ce furent ses cris qui résonnèrent dans les couloirs._

_À partir de cette date, Mistrid ne vécut que pour une chose, tuer l'homme qui l'avait brisée, l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé d'un amour fou. La nuit, elle rêvait qu'elle le coursait et lorsqu'elle l'attrapait, sa violence la terrifiait presque. Jamais elle n'avait voulu la mort de quelqu'un mais à cet instant, c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde : étriper l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. _

_Elle savait comment faire mal, comment briser les gens et c'était la raison pour laquelle aucun homme n'avait voulu d'elle auparavant : elle les terrifiait. Mais bientôt lui faire du mal en rêve devint une obsession si bien que cela ne suffit plus … _

_Elle voulait lui faire payer, lui faire payer pour toutes les filles qu'il avait détruites. _

_Lui faire payer pour cet enfant qu'elle porterait pendant neuf mois, un enfant qu'elle ne désirait pas, qu'elle avait peur de haïr ._

_Une nuit, elle se leva sans bruit et alla à la cuisine. Là, elle prit un grand couteau et monta dans la chambre de Césaire. Une haine tellement puissante la poussait à faire cela si bien qu'encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun remord. Elle alluma les bougies, s'approcha de l'homme et planta son couteau dans sa poitrine. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. _

_À la lueur des bougies, elle put voir le regard que Césaire lui lançait, un regard empli de peur. _

_Césaire avait peur d'être jugé pour les crimes qu'il avait fait, dans un endroit où personne ne sait ce qui vous attend._

_Alors qu'il allait sombrer, Mistrid ,qui l'avait jusque là regarder sans bouger se vider de son sang, s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille : _

_\- « Il n'y a aucune justice dans ce monde assez juste pour te punir de ce que tu as fait, mais souviens toi d'une chose : on paye toujours ses crimes tôt ou tard. Parce que la haine portera toutes tes victimes dans un seul but : retrouver ton cadavre pour lui cracher dessus. »_

_Elle était repartie sans se retourner et avait fermé la porte dans un claquement. _

_Le lendemain, partout il se murmurait déjà que Césaire était mort. Personne ne chercha à savoir qui avait commis le crime. Beaucoup savaient au fond d'eux que c'était cette petite femme, autrefois si douce, qui l'avait tué. Dans son regard on sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé, on sentait qu'elle n'était plus si gentille qu'avant._

_Son fils Zack naquit au printemps. Il avait les yeux de son père, des yeux bleus et brillants. Mistrid essayait tant bien que mal d'y voir son fils et non son bourreau mais chaque jour était un peu plus dur. En grandissant, il devint un étrange enfant, il ne parlait pas et passait ses journées à cueillir des fleurs et à attraper des sauterelles. Les autres enfants le trouvaient bizarre, il ne riait jamais, il était tellement naïf et il pleurait pour un rien. _

_Sa mère ne s'en inquiétait pas, au fond d'elle même elle savait que c'était de sa faute mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué. Sans s'en être rendu compte, elle avait brisé son fils au plus profond de lui même. Elle l'avait rendu coupable. _

_Mistrid se mentait à elle même, se répétant que l'enfant l'avait tout de suite aimé, un enfant aime sa mère, il la reconnaît et la suit. Elle avait encore l'espoir que cet enfant l'aime un jour, qu'il comprenne son geste. Quand il lui sembla qu'il était assez grand, elle tenta de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas de papa. Mais Zack restait insensible à ses confidences, il gardait les yeux fermés ou alors fixés sur un point droit devant lui. _

_Et aujourd'hui, Mistrid se demandait encore si ce n'était pas par choix qu'il s'était jeté dans la rivière, pour en finir avec les remords et enfin quitter cette maman qui le détestait. _

_Elle pleurait souvent, Mistrid, se répétant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accabler ce petit être de tous ses problèmes, de ne pas le punir pour ce que son père avait fait. _

_Et que, finalement, peut être, n'était il pas coupable … _

_Elle pleurait souvent, Mistrid. _

* * *

Elle en avait le droit, elle.

Elwen n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, se laissant imprégner par le souvenir. C'était presque apaisant. Comme si, après le rêve de la nuit dernière, on avait voulu panser ses blessures. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus rêvé de ces souvenirs et les revoir lui faisait presque du bien.

Mais cela lui rappelait la souffrance de sa première amie, de sa maman remplaçante ... Elle se trouvait hypocrite de penser cela, mais cette souffrance n'était pas de son dut et cela était reposant. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Elwen se leva avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

_E_lle se dirigea vers Elladan qui montait encore la garde. Il était assis sur un rocher, son épée à la main, le clair de lune éclairant son visage. Elle le trouva beau, mais après tout, tous les elfes étaient beaux. Elle se sourit en se disant qu' elle était chanceuse de les avoir. Elle les avait rencontré quarante ans après la mort d'Hélios. Elle était de l'autre coté des Monts Brumeux, à une semaine de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Depuis dix ans, elle revenait chaque année sur sa tombe, sur les cendres du village où avait péri toute sa famille. Excepté ce jour, elle restait de l'autre coté des Montagnes.

Elwen tressa rapidement ses cheveux et alla s'installer à coté de l'elfe brun. Il se tourna vers elle, sans rien dire.

\- « _C'est qui qu'on doit rencontrer ? _» Murmura t-elle du bout des lèvres. N'osant pas le regarder, elle fixa son regard sur les arbres en face d'elle.

\- «_ Un … un ami. On avait promis de se revoir ce jour là et nous allons faire en sorte de tenir cette promesse._ » Répondit – il au bout d'un moment. « _Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très gentil, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre. _»

\- « _Qui ? Elladan, Qui ?_ » Insista t-elle

\- « _Il était dans l'armée de Vert-Bois, maintenant il est Rôdeur. Il a perdu son compagnon de route il y a des années, c'était un très bon ami à nous trois._ » Murmura Elladan tristement, baissant les yeux. « _Je te laisse, je vais dormir encore un peu. _»

Il partit et alla se recoucher, Elwen resta seule sur le rocher, une seule et unique phrase résonnant en elle : « O_n paye toujours ses crimes tôt ou tard »_

* * *

Elle vit l'aube se lever quelques heures plus tard. Elle alla réveiller les autres et ils repartirent aussitôt, ne prenant même pas le temps manger.

Les chevaux étaient fatigués, Elwen monta avec Elladan mais il leur fallut bientôt s'arrêter à nouveau pour les laisser souffler. Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, stoppant leur route tous les deux jours pour dormir quelques heures avant l'aube, alors que les plaines sont désertes.

Elwen n'aimait pas ce rythme soutenu, elle se sentait de trop, comme un poids pour les deux autres. C'est vrai que si elle avait eu son cheval, ils auraient pu être dans les temps mais ils avaient déjà pris tellement de retard que celui ci n'était même pas rattrapable.

Elle les voyait devenir anxieux, espérant que leur ami les aurait attendu quelques jours de plus. Alors, un soir, elle leur proposa quelque chose.

\- « _Vous pourriez partir devant, je vous suivrai en marchant et vous viendriez me rejoindre après votre rendez vous. J'en suis capa..._ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jumeaux s'étaient figés. Ils prirent un air très sérieux et froncèrent les sourcils.

\- «_ Ilestelwen … Nous sommes une équipe, on ne sépare pas, même si nous avons du retard sur un rendez vous ! _» Répondit Elrohir « _Ce n'est pas si grave si nous ratons cette rencontre, nous aurons d'autres occasions. »_

\- « _ On ne va pas t'abandonner __Lumnanis__, tu ne serais même pas capable de te préparer un lapin _! » Ajouta Elladan avec un rire moqueur. « _De toute façon il ne nous reste que quelques jours avant d'arriver au point de rendez vous. _»

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et ils choisirent de partir tout de suite et de continuer la route pour la nuit.

Elwen était moins fatiguée que les jumeaux alors elle prit les rênes du cheval d'Elrohir et le laissa monter derrière elle. Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit et quand le jour arriva, ils stoppèrent leur folle course et décidèrent de prendre quelques heures de repos. Tous s'endormirent d'un coup mais les rêves de Elwen en furent pires. Elle cauchemarda pendant toute leur courte pause et se réveilla après deux heures de sommeil. Les jumeaux dormaient encore et elle eut bien du mal à les tirer de leurs songes.

Ils reprirent la route et Elladan leur apprit qu'ils arriveraient dans deux jours s'ils continuaient à cette allure pour tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit.

Le temps les pressait et ils choisirent de forcer l'allure. Ils ne stoppèrent leurs montures qu'au milieu de la seconde nuit et s'endormirent aussitôt. Elwen n'avait pas sommeil alors elle resta éveillée, somnolente. Deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla d'un demi sommeil et décida d'aller explorer cette forêt. Elle se leva et alla chercher ses armes sur son sac puis partit en sautant sur une branche et avant de grimper à l'arbre.

Durant environ une demi heure, elle avança plein Est. Elwen se sentait revivre parmi ces arbres. Ils avaient quelques choses d'étranges, comme si elle était déjà venu ici sans le savoir. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux sentir le vent qui faisait bruisser les feuilles, un bruit la fit se figer. Elle sauta à terre silencieusement et s'approcha de la source du bruit.

L'elleth aux cheveux écarlates découvrit, cachée par les arbres, une patrouille d'environ quinze orcs. Son souffle se coupa et elle sentit le poids rassurant de ses doubles poignards dans son dos. Alors qu'elle allait tenter de se retourner sans bruit pour repartir le plus vite possible et prévenir ses amis, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un des monstres.

\- « **Une elfe ! Tuez la immédiatement !** » cria celui ci, une fois la surprise passée.

Elwen connaissait le langage noir du Mordor depuis sa capture là bas. Cette langue, qu'elle avait toujours méprisée, lui avait été cependant assez utile quand elle avait commencé à marchander avec l'Ennemi, il y a bien longtemps.

Elle dégaina ses doubles épées et transperça l'orc qui ne put finir sa phrase. Aussitôt, elle se mit à courir en sens inverse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était loin de leur campement.

\- «_ Elladan ! Elrohir ! _» cria t-elle de toutes ses forces « _Orcs ! Orcs !_ »

Mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Elle entendait les orque derrière elle. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à comprendre la bêtise qu'elle était en train de faire. Elwen s'apprêtait à conduire directement une patrouille orques sur ses amis encore assoupis et exténués par la route. Elle changea subitement de direction, tentant d'éloigner les horribles bestioles de ses amis. Elle continuait à crier à plein poumons mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient bien trop loin.

Elwen se retourna soudainement et prit la décision de faire face aux monstres. Elle arma son arc aussi vite qu'elle le put et tua le premier orc qu'elle vit. Quand ils se jetèrent sur elle tous en même temps, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher. Les orcs n'étaient pas des créatures très intelligentes mais il fallait avoué qu'elle était en infériorité numérique.

Cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'elle n'avait plus combattu seule mais ses réflexes du combat solitaire revinrent assez rapidement pour lui permettre d'abattre un second orque. Elle ne sut combien de temps le combat dura mais cela lui parut une éternité.

Elle tranchait les chairs aussi vite qu'elle en était capable mais le nombre d'assaillants ne semblait jamais diminuer. Elle tenta à nouveau d'appeler ses amis, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle décapita un autre orc avant de se baisser pour éviter une épée. Elle fit tournoyer ses épées jumelles et tua trois monstres d'un coup. D'un coup de pied, elle fit reculer un orc qui tentait de la transperçait d'une lance. Elle lui planta sa lame droite en plein coeur tandis que son bras gauche coupait une jambe.

Elwen récupéra son arc avant de sauter sur une branche. Elle ne put abattre que trois orcs, à court de flèches. Elle sauta de son perchoir et aperçu les quatre monstres restants qui lui fonçaient dessus.

Elle réussit à en tuer un mais la fatigue du voyage et celle des nuits trop courtes s'ajoutant à celle du combat, elle se sentit incapable de tous les tuer. Elle para un violent coup d'épée, la faisant dévier vers son épaule. La lame coupa sa chair et s'y enfonça d'un coup. Elle hurla de douleur avant d'envoyer son pied dans la tête de l'orc, produisant un puissant craquement.

L'elfe rousse jeta un œil à son épaule gauche, celle ci était salement amochée et saignait. Sa main était poisseuse de sang et bouger le bras était assez douloureux. Le sifflement d'une flèche retentit et elle vit dans le coin de ses yeux un orc tomber. Elle se saisit de son épée restante et transperça l'un des deux orcs restant. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit un elfe blond abattre à son tour un monstre. Il était grand et ses cheveux virevoltaient autour de lui alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

Il avait les yeux bleu.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! **

**J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous aura plus, en attendant, voici le deuxième chapitre. À la base, il était fusionné avec le chapitre suivant mais quand j'ai vu que cela faisait 15 pages je me suis dit que je ferai mieux de le couper en deux … Dites moi si la longueur des chapitres est trop courte, trop longue, je me pose des questions là dessus …**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les probables erreurs par rapport à l'œuvre originale, je ne suis pas Tolkien (malheureusement) et son œuvre est assez complexe ! De plus, je compte m'appuyer plus sur les films que sur les livres et, de l'un à l'autre, certaines choses changent (par exemple la rencontre Legolas / Aragorn …)**

**D'ailleurs, petit disclaimer oublié dans les deux précédents : Je ne possède pas l'univers créé par le formidable, génialissime, incroyable (et j'en passe !) Tolkien. **

**Enfin bref, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur mon histoire, cela me ferai vraiment très plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_Italique_ = elfique ou flash back

normal = Westron

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Il avait les yeux bleu.

Il ne la regardait pas mais elle le savait, sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était un elfe sylvain, il portait un ensemble vert-gris fait pour le camouflage. Tandis qu'il essuyait son épée sur le sol, Elwen s'approcha de lui.

\- « _Merci, de tout cœur._ » Lui dit elle « _Sans toi j'étais perdue_. »

Il releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit lentement.

\- « _Qui aurait cru que des orcs traîneraient par ici ?_ » Ajouta t-elle en riant, encore essoufflée.

\- « _Tu es blessée ..._ » Dit il enfin.

\- _Oh … Ouais, je sais. Un moment d'inattention et … crac. _»

Il continua de la regarder silencieusement. Elle trouva cela gênant, lui au contraire avait l'air presque amusée.

\- « _Tu t'es bien battue. _» lui dit il au bout d'un moment

\- « _Merci, toi aussi ..._ » répondit elle, reprenant enfin son souffle. « _Je suis Ilestelwen _{Femme sans espoir} _mais tu peux m'appeler Elwen, je préfère … Mon père ne m'aimait vraiment pas._ » Après un autre silence de sa part, elle poursuivit. « _Bon … Je sais pas trop d'où tu viens mais moi je dois retrouver ma paire de jumeaux ..._ »

Elle se parlait plus que pour elle même, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- «_ Olala … Je suis complètement perdue moi. C'était par où déjà ? _» grommela t-elle « _J'ai vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation … Bon, le soleil se lève à l'Est. Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ?_ »

Elle continua son monologue, oubliant complètement l'autre elfe. Celui ci la rattrapa vite et la suivit.

\- « _Eh ! Tu parles de Elladan et Elrohir ? _» lui demanda t-il.

\- « _Oui c'est eux ! _» Elle fronça soudain les sourcils « _Comment tu les connais ?_ »

\- «_ Des elfes jumeaux, ce n'est pas très fréquent ... _» Murmura t-il avec un sourire « _J'avais rendez vous avec eux il y a deux jours mais ils ont dû avoir du retard ... »_

\- « _Ne m'en parle pas ! Mon cheval a réussi à s'échapper, imagine le voyage ! _» Dit elle en riant avant de se figer «_ Mais c'est toi ! On devait rencontrer __quelqu'un __, mais c'est toi ! Ils n'ont pas voulu __m__e dire qui tu étais ! _»

\- « _Qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux ?_ »

\- « _Cela va faire précisément __10__4 ans qu'on voyage ensemble … Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, ils doivent me chercher. Ils sont terriblement protecteurs quand ils le veulent._ »

L'elfe blond siffla longuement et un magnifique étalon blanc apparu de derrière les arbres. C'était le plus beau cheval que Elwen n'est jamais vu. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- « _Il est magnifique … J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un comme ça mais ils coûtent horriblement cher. Mais on s'habitue __vite __aux chevaux des Hommes._ »

Sa voix était imperceptiblement chargée de regret et elle se mit soudain à envier cet inconnu. Il monta dessus gracieusement, en le regardant bouger, elle se dit que c'était bien un elfe à part entière. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se mouvoir avec autant de prestance et de grâce. Elle soupira en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. Son autre épaule la fit souffrir mais elle serra les dents et ne dit rien.

Son bras était entièrement mouillé de sang mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, ses capacités en médecine étaient presque inexistantes. La plaie était plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée, le sang s'en écoulait abondamment.

\- « _Je crois me souvenir de ce chemin, à gauche._ » Murmura t-elle, incertaine.

Elle passa son bras valide autour de la taille du cavalier, laissant l'autre pendre à ses cotés. Le cheval trottait assez vite mais elle parvenait tout de même à dialoguer avec son compagnon.

\- « _Et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cette forêt ? Je croyais que notre point de rendez__-__vous était bien plus à l'Est. _»

\- «_ Comme vous n'étiez toujours pas là, j'ai décidé d'aller à votre rencontre ... À priori j'ai bien fait._ »

\- « _Je crois que je ne m'en serais pas sorti si tu n'avais pas été là. Je vais pas dire que je te suis redevable à l'éternité mais presque … _» Dit elle avec un rire étrange dans la voix.

Il la regarda par dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers la route.

\- « _Tu es une elfe bien atypique, je n'ai jamais croisé d'autre personne comme toi ..._ »

\- « _Oh … Je ne suis pas une elfe, enfin __juste __un peu. Ma mère venait de __Green__wood__ et mon père, du Nord, d'un royaume perdu. Je n'ai hérité d'aucune qualité de ma mère si ce n'est __de __son Immortalité et de __quelques avantages que les Hommes n'ont pas__ … _»

Ils continuèrent leur discussion tandis que le soleil se levait doucement. Soudain, Elwen cessa de parler, il se retourna alors vers elle. Elwen avait la tête baissée, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume.

\- « _Ça va ?_ »

\- «_ Ouais __mais j'ai connu mieux__ … ça te dérange si on s'arrête juste quelques minutes. _» souffla t-elle, la mâchoire crispée de douleur.

Il arrêta le cheval aussitôt et la laissa sauter de leur monture. Elwen porta la main à son épaule meurtrie. Sa manche était baignée de sang, ses doigts encore humides du liquide poisseux qui s'échappait de la blessure. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avant de relever la tête vers l'elfe blond qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elwen lâcha un juron en Westron, le visage un peu pâle.

\- « _C'était ma dernière tunique ... _» Dit elle souriant de manière qu'elle espérait rassurante « _Il faut vite qu'on retrouve les jumeaux, ce sont eux qui connaissent le mieux les sciences médicinales. _»

Il l'aida à se hisser sur le cheval avant de monter devant elle et de lancer leur monture au galop.

\- «_ Là ! __La rivière, descends là__. __Le camp est juste après._» Souffla t-elle.

Ils débouchèrent sur le campement vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle quelques heures plus tôt. Elle descendit de cheval alors qu'il n'était pas arrêté.

\- « _Elladan ! Elrohir !_ »

Un bruit à leur droite les fit se retourner vivement. Les deux elfes jumeaux accoururent vers elle, le visage inquiet.

\- « _Ça va … Ça va, ne vous en faîtes pas._ » leur dit elle rapidement.

Ils ne répondirent rien. Elle devait avoir l'air pâle car Elrohir posa une main sur sa joue glacée.

\- « _Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça va … Ça va … _» Répéta t-elle

Le silence n'était comblé que part le bruit de la rivière. Elle se dégagea doucement et alla vers celle ci. Elle commença à ôter sa tunique grise souillée de sang.

\- « _J'espère que ça vous dérange pas si je me déshabille parce que même si c'est les cas, je vais le faire. _» Ajouta t-elle

Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements en dessous mais les jumeaux l'avaient déjà vue, seul l'elfe blond sembla choqué. Elle rinça sa plaie avec de l'eau, grimaçant. La blessure n'était pas propre, elle suintait légèrement mais cela n'était pas bon signe. Elrohir s'approcha d'elle et examina lésion.

\- « _Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas le nom de notre nouveau compagnon._ »

\- « _C'est Legolas, du royaume sylvestre._ » Dit rapidement Elladan, coupant la parole au principal intéressé. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant que celui ci ne l'entraîne à l'écart.

Elwen ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient tellement Elladan parlait doucement. Elle tourna son regard vers Elrohir, celui ci l'observait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- «_ Tu nous as fait peur, __Elwen__ … On a bien cru que tu étais repartie._ » Murmura t-il doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- « _Pour … Pourquoi penser une telle chose ?_ »

\- « _Je ne sais pas … Mais c'est la première chose qui nous est venue à l'esprit quand nous avons découvert ton absence. Tu as toujours étais imprévisible et vagabond, alors … on a tout simplement cru que tu avais décidé de nous quitter._ » Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de poursuivre. « _On sait bien qu'un jour, c'est ce que tu finiras par faire même si on fait tou__t__ pour te faire rester, tu finis toujours par fuir .._. »

\- « _J'aimerai te dire que cela n'arrivera pas mais tu me connais aussi que moi pour savoir que c'est un mensonge … _» Elle entrevit un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux gris et reporta son regard sur les deux autres elfes. « _Elrohir, s'il te plaît, ne lui dîtes pas qui je suis. Je sens qu'il ne l'acceptera pas …_ »

\- « _Legolas est comme nous, il ne juge pas les autres par leur passé_. »

\- « _Je le connais Elladan …_ » Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle avait toujours son regard posé sur l'elfe blond. « _Je ne sais pas d'où mais je l'ai déjà vu … Je … Je crois que j'ai cherché à lui faire du mal autrefois. _»

Quand elle détourna enfin les yeux de Legolas, elle croisa le regard de l'elfe brun, il la détaillait minutieusement. Elwen eut soudain peur qu'il ne la voit comme elle était réellement, un monstre.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa blessure tandis que son ami appliquait une pommade qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. Quand il eu fini, elle découpa la manche encore propre de sa tunique pour l'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle se leva et remit l'habit.

Elwen marcha en direction de sa couche et aperçut Elladan courir vers son frère et lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle remarqua alors que l'elfe blond n'était plus là, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il la regardait étrangement, la fixait comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de son regard appuyé. Legolas cligna des yeux et se détourna d'elle. Alors le doute s'installa en elle.

Elrohir lui avait il dit ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui nerveusement et le trouva en pleine conversation avec son frère. Ils chuchotaient furieusement mais ils cessèrent quand ils la virent arriver.

\- «_ Est ce qu'il sait ?_ » Chuchota t-elle anxieusement « _Est ce que tu lui as dit ?_ »

\- « _Non_ » dit il au bout d'un instant qui lui parut être une éternité.

Elwen expira doucement la tension accumulée et s'appuya contre l'arbre.

\- « _Il ne doit pas savoir. _Jamais. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avant de l'attirer à eux dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elwen soupira de fatigue et de soulagement.

* * *

Le feu crépitait doucement, la nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures. Ils étaient tous silencieux mais le silence qui s'était établi était plus confortable que dérangeant. Elwen était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, ses jambes relevées dans uns posture décontractée. Son épaule ne la faisait moins souffrir mais la douleur restait constante. Les flammes dansaient doucement dans son regard gris clair et les autres elfes sourirent doucement en réalisant que les mèches de leur amie étaient presque semblables au foyer.

Elwen avait toujours su qu'elle avait un physique différent des normes elfique. Les boucles écarlates qui s'écoulaient jusqu'au bas de son dos lui avaient toujours attirées des remarques. Quand elle était petite, son père, sûrement ivre, lui avait un jour dit que la couleur rouge sang de ses cheveux étaient le présage d'une vie d'assassin et de sorcière. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, la jugeant coupable de la mort de sa mère.

Peut être avait il raison après tout …

Elwen avait appris au fil des ans à ne pas s'attacher, toute personne qui croisait sa route mourrait inéluctablement par sa faute, indirectement ou … directement. On lui avait attribué une réputation de maudite qui la forçait à éviter certaines régions malheureusement trop nombreuses. Mais cette « malédiction » n'était pas la seule raison de sa fuite … Elle portait un secret bien trop gros pour elle, caché au plus profond d'elle . Des actions qu'elle regrettait plus que tout au monde, tout le monde faisait des erreurs mais les siennes étaient si importantes qu'elle en payait encore le prix, pour toujours et à jamais.

Elwen sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle sentait un regard posé sur elle. Legolas la regardait depuis l'autre coté du foyer.

\- «_ Alors comme ça tu viens de GreenWood ?_ »

\- « _Oui … Mais on l'appelle MirkWood désormais ..._ »

\- « _J'y suis allée, il y longtemps … Je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir._ » Laissa t-elle échapper avec un petit sourire triste. « _Tu es quoi là bas ?_ »

\- «_ Je … Je suis dans l'armée depuis toujours_. » Elwen ne vit pas le regard d'avertissement que Elladan et Elrohir lui lancèrent. Le visage de l'elfe blond se figea instantanément.

\- « _Est ce que Thranduil est toujours roi ?_ »

\- « _Oui ..._ »

\- « _Oh … Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés en espérant qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi … »_ Dit elle, un rire dans la voix.

\- « _Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais avant de rencontrer cette paire d'elfes intenables ?_ »

Elwen et les jumeaux se figèrent et un silence gênant s'installa autour du feu. Elle se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- «_ Euh … J'ai travaillé dans beaucoup de villes humaines _» Le silence se poursuivit « _D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, ça serait bien de passer dans un village que je puisse avoir quelque chose de plus décent à porter sinon Monsieur Blondinet va encore faire une crise cardiaque s'il voit mes poignets._ »

Tous lui furent reconnaissant d'avoir changé de sujet, la pointe des oreilles de Legolas rosirent imperceptiblement mais cela suffit pour faire éclater de rire les trois autres. La suite de la soirée se passa dans atmosphère détendue et légère. Legolas se révéla être très amusant et agréable à écouter.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'endormit, Elwen sut que ses songes seraient agités. Cette journée lui avaient rappelé tant de souvenirs qu'elle était sûre de les revivre en rêve, parmi eux demeurait un des pires.

* * *

_Elle courrait, courrait sans jamais s'arrêter. __Sa respiration était sifflante et des larmes de fatigue et d'épuisement coulaient sur ses joues. Elle courrait juste pour sa vie, chaque enjambée semblait la maintenir en vie pour quelques minces instants de répit avant qu'à nouveau la peur ne revienne.__ Elle pouvait entendre les pas lourds et le souffle rauque des orcs derrière elle. Depuis maintenant_ _quatre jours elle s'enfuyait au moindre bruit, dormant seulement quelques heures perchée sur un arbre. __Chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait, la voix de Mahtan revenait se faire une place dans sa tête._

_« Cours sans te retourner, vas par delà Vert – Bois le Grand, tu y seras en sécurité » _

_Il était mort sans qu'elle n'ai pu le revoir, il avait fermé les yeux sur l'horreur du monde et elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu. Mahtan était tombé pour elle, pour la sauver, comme tant d'autres ..._

_Elle savait que son avance sur les monstres diminuait de jour en jour mais ses jambes ne pourraient plus la porter si la poursuite durait un jour de plus. C 'était perdu d'avance mais la rage de vivre qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle entendait leurs grognements la faisait courir plus vite. Les branchages la fouettaient au visage et ses jambes étaient parcourues par de longues lézardes causées par les ronces. À chaque instant ses pieds buttaient contre une racine ou une pierre. _

_Elle s'écroula pour la énième fois puis, à bout de force, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en gémissant. Elwen s'autorisa une courte pause, peut être celle de trop. Elle ferma les yeux un seul instant et les rouvris lorsqu 'elle sentit un bras la saisir à la jambe. Aussitôt la figure d'un orc apparue devant ses yeux et elle se débattit en hurlant. Paniquée, elle s'enfuit enfin et s'élança sur le terrain plat, les monstres la talonnant de quelques mètres. _

_Elle pensa douloureusement que sa fin était proche. Ses pieds frottaient sans relâche contre le cuir de ses bottes et ses cheveux s'emmêlaient devant son regard. _

_Le vent se fit plus fort, lui vrillant les oreilles et il commença à pleuvoir. De grosses gouttes se mirent à tomber, alourdissant ses vêtements d'eau. L' odeur de la terre monta du sol et bientôt le terrain ne fut plus que boue gluante et collante. Elwen s'étala dans la gadoue et sentit le froid lui mordre douloureusement la peau. Elle se sentit soudain observée et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard d'un elfe. Elle soupira de désarroi et se releva en vitesse avant de repartir . _

_Elle avait à présent deux fois plus d'ennemi. Elwen remonta une butte couverte d'arbres et découvris avec horreur que le terrain passait brutalement de horizontal à oblique, formant comme un précipice parsemé de souches et de mousses engluées de boue. _

_Elle sentait les orcs se rapprocher toujours plus près d'elle, les elfes les tuant un par un à l'abri des branchages. Elwen n'avait qu'un choix à faire, elle savait qu'elle mourrait dans les deux cas. _

_Son regard allait de l' abrupte pente aux orcs de plus en plus vite. Son souffle devint paniqué et son regard fou se posa sur un elfe caché derrière les arbres, il l'a fixait. Alors elle se détourna et sans un regard en arrière, elle sauta dans la pente, son souffle redevenu calme, l'eau lui fouettant le visage. Elle allait mourir et personne ne s'en plaindrait … _

_Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Mahtan, Mistrid et même son père. Elle l'imagina seul, attablé au bar d'une auberge, noyant ses souvenirs dans l'alcool. Elle eut même la prétention d'espérer qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il la regrettait. Elwen pouvait bien le nier, elle l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours comme une fille aime son père. _

_Elle sentit l'inclinaison du sol heurter son corps avec violence. Un rocher lui écrasa le bras et lui écorcha le coude. Tout tournait autour d'elle et c'est à peine si elle se rendit compte de sa lèvre éclatait. Elle songea au visage fatigué de Mistrid, à son regard protecteur et à ses cheveux bruns. Son genou droit entra en contact avec une souche et l'immondice gluante se répandit sur l'ensemble de son corps, le sang rendant poisseux le tissus . _

_Lorsque tout s'arrêta, à moitié consciente, elle tourna ses yeux vers le ciel d'où s'écoulait encore les dernières gouttes. _

_Elle entendait les cris des elfes en haut et le bruit de leurs chevaux : ils seraient bientôt là. Avec difficulté elle se redressa et évalua son état. Son bras devait être cassé à la vue de l'angle étrange qu'il formait. Elwen gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle vit son genou ouvert, le sang s'en écoulant abondamment. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, couverts de boue et poisseux de sang. Ses bottes avaient disparu. Elle tenta de se lever en titubant. Elle devait bouger de cet endroit ou bien elle finirait dans une des prisons elfiques ! _

_Elle réussit enfin à faire un pas en gémissant et découvrit une étrange bâtisse faite de pierre blanche où le lierre s'y entrelaçait avec délicatesse. Son regard se porta sur une fenêtre entrouverte au deuxième étage . Elwen s'y grimpa avec difficulté et y entra. Ses talents et sa souplesse elfique lui revenant comme par instinct. _

_La pièce était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, toute de blanc, elle semblait sortir d'un rêve. Elle remarqua un petit seau et voulu s'y traîner mais elle sentit sa jambe lâcher. Elle tomba comme au ralentit et s'écrasa au le sol avec un cri en y laissant une petite flaque écarlate. Elwen rampa jusqu'au petit bac de bois et tendit la main vers une eau claire et fraîche . Elle but puis déchira sa chemise déjà en lambeau et la trempa dans l'eau afin d'en faire une compresse. La douleur se rependit dans son corps lorsque le tissus entra en contact avec la plaie suintante._

_Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jeune femme. Aussitôt Elwen se précipita vers la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Elle s'écrasa pour la troisième fois et eut juste le temps d'entendre la femme crier qu'elle tentait de détaler. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres et elle couru vers le mur gauche de la palissade. Elle y grimpa sans difficulté cette fois ci et retomba à terre, légèrement déséquilibrée. Un jeune elfe blond la regarda d'un air étonné avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit sous les cris des elfes présents. On la vit disparaître à l'angle d'un mur et personne ne réussit à la rattraper … _

_Vers trois heure du matin alors qu'un garde effectuait sa ronde, un cri retentit à l'ail Est du palais et aussitôt tout le monde s'y rua. _

_Ce fut un elfe curieux qui découvrit la voleuse accrochée à un lustre, semblant dormir. Le Roi et sa famille furent immédiatement mis au courant mais alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux, un immense brouhaha se répandit dans la salle. Le lustre se balançait de gauche à droite. On eut à peine la temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà l'intruse avait disparu par une minuscule lucarne. _

_Son saut semblait lui avoir donné des ailes car personne n'entendit le bruit d'une chute. Le Roi, fou de rage, hurla presque à ses gardes abasourdis de « rattraper cette sauvageonne au plus vite » . Si une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance pouvait ainsi ridiculiser la garde Royale le premier venu le pourrait aussi … _

* * *

Elwen se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle resta immobile, allongée par terre, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ferma ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de lui échapper. Ce souvenir était un de ceux qu'elle ne souhaitait jamais revoir, il avait été un des premiers moments où elle avait commencé à se demander si son père n'avait pas eu raison. Et si son destin était aussi sombre qu'il lui avait prédit ? À cet instant, elle ne doutait pas de la réponse qui semblait s'afficher en lettres de feu devant ses yeux.

Il avait toujours vu en elle ce qu'elle était réellement …

C'était sûrement la venue de cet elfe de Mirkwood qui faisait remonter ces souvenirs qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir profondément enfouis au fond d'elle. Ils étaient ces choses secrètes qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir faire surface. Si elle avait pu les faire oublier à tous, elle l'aurait fait. Mais c'était à jamais gravé dans les mémoires, tout comme bon nombre d'autres faits …

Dormir était depuis longtemps devenu une torture. Elle fuyait ses rêves, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas enfermer, amasser et laisser derrière elle en espérant de jamais à avoir à y être confrontée. Elwen fuyait, comme toujours. Elle fuyait la culpabilité, les reproches et les remords pourtant évidents.

Elle ne voulait plus revoir ces visages tristes, pleins de reproches. Elle ne voulait plus lire dans leurs yeux la haine qu'elle leur procurait. Elle ne voulait même plus vivre pour y être opposer.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais voir cette réalité en face avait autrefois été au dessus de ses forces. Depuis, elle érigeait une barricade, toujours plus haute, entre cette vérité cachée et elle même.

Elwen pensa à Mahtan, qu'aurait il dit en la voyant aujourd'hui ? Elle qui lui avait jadis promis de toujours rester celle qu'elle était autrefois. Elwen avait changé, tout le monde change. Beaucoup de personnes avaient prédit qu'elle finirait ainsi. Elle ne les avait pas cru.

Elle avait peur des souvenirs. Du passé. De l'irrévocable. Du rêve.

Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait y faire face alors, elle ferma lentement les yeux.

* * *

**Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à vous supplier mais, s'il vous plaît, un review !**

**Même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit vous pouvez laisser un message anonymement. J'en ai vraiment besoin, que ce soit pour me rassurer et m'encourager ! **

**À la prochaine ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le troisième chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Italique _: Elfique

Normal : Westron

**Gras **: Langage noir

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Les préparations du bal durèrent une journée entière, cela permit à Elwen d'avoir une journée de répit. Toutes ses poursuites l'avaient épuisée et elle avait failli se faire prendre comme une débutante. Sa technique pour échapper à ses poursuivants était toujours la même : passer par au dessus. Personne ne pensait à surveiller ses « dessus » ! _

_Voler les pains et la couverture avait été simple mais son bras la faisait à présent horriblement souffrir. Elle était en cet instant dehors, dans les jardins, cachée au sommet d'un arbre. Elle descendit prudemment et marcha silencieusement vers une fenêtre entrouverte. Elle s'y glissa et découvrit une table chargée de vivres. Elle saisit deux pommes et un pain. Au moment où elle allait se servir un verre d'eau, Elwen sentit une présence derrière la porte. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher sous l'épaisse nappe de la table que déjà trois jeunes elfes entraient, bavardant tranquillement. _

_Si ce que Manthan disait était vrai, ils parviendraient à la trouver rapidement. _

_En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle bloqua sa respiration et commença lentement à glisser vers la fenêtre. À peine eut elle fait un mouvement qu'un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle. Elwen s'arrêta net et analysa le plus calmement la situation. D 'après leur précédente conversation, ils étaient près du buffet, seules quelques tables les séparaient. _

_Alors le plus silencieusement possible, elle continua sa progression. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sous la nappe elle tomba nez à nez avec le groupe d'elfes qui eu aussi peur qu'elle. L 'elfe dont elle avait emprunté la chambre se trouvait parmi eux. Celle ci poussa un cri strident et plaqua ses mains sur son visage._

_\- « Mais sait-elle faire autre chose que me marteler les tympans chaque fois que je la croise ! » Cria l'elleth rousse._

_Elle eut juste le temps de se baisser qu'un poing fusait vers elle pour venir s'écraser sur la table derrière elle. L 'elfe qui avait tenté de la frapper n'était autre que le blond des jardins._

_Elle eut moins de chance la deuxième fois. À peine s'était elle relevée qu'une gifle fonçait vers sa joue. Elle la reçut à pleine puissance et, sous l'impact, trébucha sur le carrelage. Elwen jeta un regard rageur à son assaillant qui se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle. Derrière lui, l'elfe blond faisait de même. Elle se releva avec rapidité et couru vers la fenêtre en attrapant au passage les petits pains et les fruits. Les deux elfes la poursuivirent, envieux de faire leurs preuves devant leur amie. _

_Une racine la fit trébucher et elle se retrouva en très mauvaise posture face à ses poursuivants qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques enjambées d'elle. Regardant rapidement autour d'elle, Elwen s'élança vers une immense pin qui parsemaient le somptueux jardin elfique. _

_Les cris stridents de la jeune femme elfe eurent bien vite fait de rameter les gardes mais on ne voyait déjà plus qu'une petite silhouette de flamme dansant parmi les fines feuilles des arbres. _

_La nuit était à présent illuminée par des milliers de délicates lanternes. La fête avait commencé depuis quelques heures et de nombreux rires résonnaient dans la petite clairière où se dressait la salle couverte qui abritait le bal. La musique était légère et les mets recherchés. Un grand nombre d'elfes tourbillonnaient parmi les convives. Le parquet ciré luisait sous la lumière et la famille royale venait de faire son entrée. _

_Pourtant, au-delà de la grande salle, les gardes s'agitaient. Elle venait d'être repérée à nouveau et une course effrénée s'était lancée entre eux et elle. Elwen sautait de branche en branche, volant parmi les arbres, sous la voûte étoilée. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps : malgré sa rapidité de guérison, son bras la faisait toujours atrocement souffrir, un élancement de douleur venait la frapper à chaque mouvement. Enfin, elle aperçut les lumières qui perçaient à travers les grandes vitres. Dans un dernier bond elle atteint l'une d'elle. Les gardes ne la trouveraient jamais ici. _

_Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle laissa son regard glisser vers l'intérieur. Là, sous la lueur des lanternes, des centaines d'êtres bien habillés, propres et naturellement beaux semblaient voler au dessus du plancher. Elwen sortit de sa poche le dernier petit pain aux herbes et mordit dedans sans réel appétit. _

_Elle observa encore longtemps ces jeunes et belles elfes tournoyant dans leur plus splendide toilette. Elles respiraient la jeunesse et le bonheur. _

_Elwen vit le jeune elfe qui l'avait frappé plus tôt dans la journée accompagné de l'autre elfe blond. Ils discutaient tranquillement alors qu'une troupe de magnifiques jeunes elfes arrivait vers eux. Peut être par galanterie, peut être par envie, ils en invitèrent deux à danser sous la lente musique. Ils formaient deux couples on ne peut plus ravissants. _

_Et, comme pour lui rappeler la triste réalité, son regard vint se poser sur le reflet de la vitre. Celle ci lui renvoya l'image d'une pauvre jeune fille en haillons, le visage couvert de terre et un bras ensanglanté. Ses cheveux qui volaient librement dans le vent étaient en réalité crasseux et sales. _

_Ce reflet était réalité, elle : une voleuse, rien d'autre qu'une voleuse. Sans foi ni loi …_

_Son regard fit des allers-retours entre les elfes, majestueux et irréels, et son image imprimée sur les carreaux . Et puis, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, elle tenta d'ériger une ultime cloison contre les pleurs mais cela faisait trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps qu'elle tenait cette barrière entre elle et eux. _

_Les larmes emportèrent avec elles la tristesse accumulée par les adieux, les trop nombreuses chutes et la pression des dernières années. Ce furent plus que des simples pleurs, ce furent des vannes à présent ouvertes, déversant leurs malheurs, leurs misères et leurs douleurs. Elwen sanglotait, la tête sur les genoux, les bras entourant ses jambes, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle pouvait changer, corriger ses erreurs passées. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'on ne pouvait changer ce qui avait été fait, ce qu'elle était. _

_Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se ressaisit et eut juste le temps de sécher ses larmes qu'un bras l'attrapait pour la faire chuter au sol. Elle cria de surprise et entendit des acclamations dans la salle. Lorsqu' elle releva la tête, elle vit un garde penché sur elle, un sourire menaçant sur le visage. Il susurra entre ses dents un :_

_\- « Tu nous as bien fait courir, hein ? Tu vas le regretter, oh oui, tu vas le regretter ! » _

_Puis il abattit son poing avec toute sa violence sur le petit corps à ses pieds. Elwen gémit de souffrance et tenta vainement de se protéger de ses bras avant de recevoir un nouveau coup. Elle reçut un coup de pied dans la lèvre qui se mit à saigner abondamment mais le soldat semblait animé par une rage folle et ne s'arrêta pas. _

_Les coups pleuvaient et toute sensation n'était que douleur qui la traversait de toute part. Elle se mit alors à gémir sous l'intensité des coups, espérant stopper le garde. Enfin elle le sentit s'éloigner brusquement. Un autre garde semblait avoir retenu son compagnon et à présent il murmurait : _

_\- « Laisse la, elle a eu son compte. Maintenant amène la devant le Roi, il te félicitera … »_

_\- « Laisse moi ! » rugit il. « Laisse moi lui faire voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'introduire dans la demeure de sa Majesté ! »_

_Enfin, après quelques instants Elwen sentit que les deux hommes se calmaient. L' un d'eux la souleva du sol pour lui lier les mains avec une corde rugueuse. Tous deux commencèrent à partir et elle cru qu'ils la laissaient ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente les liens tirer sur ses poignets. _

_\- « Aller, avance ! »_

_Elle suivit le mouvement la tête basse, ses cheveux formant comme un rideaux autour de son visage. À chaque pas, la douleur fusait dans ses membres et lui tiraillait la peau. Elle entendit des chuchotis sur son passage, des insultes mais cela elle y était habituée … _

_Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange honte, celle qui lui montrait à quel point elle était misérable au milieu de ces êtres parfaits. _

_Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, son regard se posa sur le petit groupe d'elfes qui dansait i peine une demi heure sous ses yeux remplis d'envie. Leur visage était marqué par le dégoût et la peur. Une des elfe était accrochée au bras de l'un d'eux. Aucuns ne la lâchaient des yeux, la suivant de leur regard bleuté, typique de ce royaume, tout en la jugeant sans aucune pitié. _

_Elle baissa la tête et sentit les cordages tirer plus fortement sur ses poignets déjà à vifs. Le garde qui se trouvait derrière elle la frappa une nouvelle fois, la faisant trébucher. Ses sens étaient confus si bien qu'elle chuta et s'écrasa sur le sol de marbre blanc. Un coup fusa en direction de sa joue qui bleuie aussitôt après. Elwen se releva avec difficulté en gémissant. Elle se sentit traînée vers une direction inconnue. Enfin, le convoi s'arrêta et on la fit s'agenouiller devant une silhouette dont elle ne pouvait que discerner les contours flous. _

_\- « Elle est mal en point, que lui est il arrivé ? »_

_\- « Elle a chuté d'un arbre, Mon Seigneur. »_

_À sa voix on sentait qu'il mentait. Elwen leva le regard et se rendit compte que la foule avait disparue. À la place, le Roi et sa femme se tenait devant elle. Ils la regardaient d'un air impérieux, si supérieur qu'elle se sentit encore plus misérable. Ses habits déchirés et couverts de boue semblèrent peser plus lourd et le sang qui s' écoulait de sa lèvre luisait devant ses yeux._

_Elle sentait leurs regards, si pesants, si lourds sur elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver précipitamment et sut que c'était leur fils. Cet elfe si présomptueux que d'un coup d'œil il semblait vous juger. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, pourtant cet âge sonnait faux, Mistrid lui avait appris qu'un elfe grandissait plus lentement, beaucoup plus lentement qu'un humain. _

_Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce si bien qu'elle leva la tête afin de voir si ils étaient partis. Presque aussitôt elle sentit un violent coup à l'arrière de son cou. _

_\- « Baisse le regard en présence de leurs Majestés ! »_

_Elwen gémit et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Enfin, après quelques minutes, le Roi annonça sa sentence : _

_\- « Quelques années au cachot le plus profond lui feront le plus grand bien … » _

_Elle se releva vivement, un air horrifié sur le visage. _

_\- « Vous … vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je dois partir ! Je dois aller … »_

_\- « J'ai tous les droits ici … » Il prit soudain un air intéressé.« Mais d'ailleurs, pourrais je connaître la raison de votre passage à Vert Bois Le Grand ? »_

_\- « Je me rends au-delà des Monts de Fer. »_

_\- « Que fuyez vous … » Lui demanda lentement le Roi après un court silence. _

_Elwen put lire non pas de la colère mais de la curiosité. Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, le ton monta et le Roi répéta sa question avec plus de force :_

_\- « Que fuyez vous ! »_

_\- « Je ne fuis rien … »_

_La colère commençait désormais à se voir sur le beau visage si parfait du monarque, mais sa beauté était froide, glaçante, tout sauf chaleureuse … _

_\- « Que ferait une jeune fille de votre âge seule sur les routes si ce n'est fuir ? »_

_Il martelait chaque mot avec force et s'approchait lentement. _

_\- « Que fuyez vous à la fin ! »_

_Peut être était il le souverain de son peuple, le souverain de ce royaume, mais il n'était pas le sien, il ne pouvait lui ordonné quelque chose la concernant directement. Il était rouge de colère et sa bouche se tordait en une affreuse grimace. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur en cet instant serait mentir. _

_D' un geste de la main il repoussa sa femme qui allait poser une main sur son épaule et congédia celle ci et son fils. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la grande salle du trône. _

_Il l'observa encore un instant puis d'une voix glaciale, sans cesser de la fixer il murmura : _

_\- « Emmenez la aux cachots. »_

_On lui avait tatoué le blason de Vert bois sur l'épaule avant de la conduire dans une cellule glaciale._

_La brûlure à son épaule avait longtemps demeurée douloureuse mais à présent, la seul trace qui restait de cet épisode était une mince feuille cerclée avec une minuscule étoile en dessous. Elle aurait pu trouver le motif beau, avec tous ces minutieux détails et ses belles arabesques, si la colère ne lui montait pas à la tête chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, encré dans sa chair. _

_On lui avait laissé un petit bol de soupe et un quignon de pain. Mais ce n'était ni des rats, ni de l'obscurité dont elle avait peur, c'était de l'oubli. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle était là, du moins c' était ce qu'elle avait calculé, et elle n'avait toujours vu personne. Le pain et la soupe était toujours là lorsqu'elle s'éveillait. _

_Elwen attendait le jour où on oublierai de la nourrir, le jour où tous l'auraient oublié. Et elle, elle serait là, dans sa petite cellule, seule dans le noir des sous-sols. Elle aurait bien tenté d'amadouer ses gardiens mais seulement il n'y en avait aucun. _

_Le Roi était venu et à nouveau il lui avait posé LA question. Elle n'avait tout d'abord rien répondu, avec colère, il l'avait empoigné par l'épaule, dévoilant la marque au grand jour et il avait poursuivit avec insistance :_

_\- « Pour la dernière fois que fuyez vous ? »_

_\- « Un passé que je préférais oublier … »_

_Elle avait parlé dans un souffle mais elle était sûr qu'il l'avait entendue. Mistrid le lui avait dis. _

_\- « Et de quoi est peuplé ce passé ? »_

_\- « De mensonges et tromperies. »_

_Le Roi avait prit un air choqué, sûrement pensait il qu'un être aussi pur qu'un elfe ne pouvait être mêlé à cela, à cette sauvagerie qui était censée être destinée aux Hommes. _

_Durant trois ans, Elwen resta enfermée dans le même cachot, mangeant chaque jour la même bouillie, buvant dans le même bol. _

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n 'avait pas sentit le soleil sur sa peau, ou encore le vent dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait aussi les oublier. Elle avait peur que sa vie reste à jamais cette minuscule cellule humide et sombre. _

_Depuis le début de l'année nouvelle, elle avait lentement gratté les contours des gonds de la porte, ainsi elle pourrait espérer la défoncer. Elle avait bien essayait de le faire mais cela s'était révélé impossible, le bois elfique était aussi dur que de la pierre. Les jours qui suivirent elle s'attela à la tâche avec une nouvelle ardeur. Elle devait faire une chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps : s'évader._

_Elle mit plus d'un mois à extraire les gonds de la porte de la pierre. Quand elle sentit que la porte était suffisamment affaiblie, elle prit son élan et percuta en plein fouet la porte qui émit un gémissement. Recommençant, elle sentit les dernières barrières de sa prison céder une à une. D' un coup d'épaule rageur, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ce fut comme si l'air parvenait enfin à ses poumons après des années passées sous l'eau. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elwen se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle monta les innombrables escaliers et perçut la lumière de la lune par une lucarne. Il faisait nuit …_

_Les elfes devaient dormir dans leur quartiers. Elle grimpa à une fenêtre et laissa le vent faire onduler ses cheveux crasseux. Enfin, elle sauta à terre et s'allongea contre l'herbe couverte de rosée, des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur coulant sur ses joues. Elle gratta la terre de ses doigts, laissa une fine pluie tomber sur son corps et fixa son regard sur le ciel. Elle se sentait revivre … _

* * *

Elwen se réveilla à nouveau. Elle s'assit silencieusement et se leva pour aller s'accroupir sur un rocher, près de la rivière. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à ces trois ans gâchés. Quelques heures après son évasion, les gardes l'avaient rattrapée et conduit au Roi. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de son regard froid et implacable. Et sans aucun remord il avait proclamé la sentence, sa femme à ses pieds le suppliant encore une fois d'être plus clément.

Devant toute la cour, elle avait été fouetté, humiliée et à nouveau jetée en prison. Elle aurait pu en pleurer de rage si sa haine n'avait pas été aussi grande. Les gardes lui avaient tatoué une seconde étoile, témoignant de son évasion. Elle apprit qu'elle en aurait une troisième quand elle serait libérée.

Elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Sa seconde évasion avait réussi.

Elle regarda pendant des heures l'eau s'écouler, repensant à cette enfance gâchée. Les rêves étaient toujours très flous au réveil, seul les sensations restaient. Les visages, les lieux, tout était voilé. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

_Le passé était le passé. Même si on le voulait plus que tout, rien ne pourrait jamais le changer. _

Elwen l'avait l'appris un nombre incalculable de fois.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pleurait plus mais elle eu soudain l'envie incroyable de fondre en larmes. Elle se leva silencieusement et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son souffle tremblant s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Elwen se gifla avec force murmurant pour elle même :

\- « Tu vas pas pleurer … Hein ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu t'étais promis de toujours garder la face ! De porter un sourire même quand tu as l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur … »

Elwen savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle ne savait si elle aurait la force de le faire éternellement. Car si les elfes étaient immortels, cela signifiait pour elle avoir pour l'éternité ce poids au fond d'elle même.

Quand elle était plus jeune, Elwen avait souhaité avoir quelqu'un pour elle. Quelqu'un qui la comprenne, la console et juste, la prenne dans ses bras pour lui dire que ça allait s'arranger. Elle avait trouvé cette personne, il y a longtemps. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait appris que, ironiquement, la personne qui vous aime le plus et aussi celle qui à le pouvoir de vous achever.

Il avait été sa plus belle mais aussi triste histoire à raconter.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que, par moment, tout roule, la vie est belle, l'avenir vous sourit, et qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, le monde bascule. Le sol semblait se dérober sous vos pieds et alors soit on apprenait à voler ou alors on se laisser juste tomber. Mais Elwen, elle, faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours sut faire, elle fuyait.

Elle pouvait le revoir, souriant, aimant et attentionné.

À cet instant, elle voulait juste le faire revenir de là où il était allé sans jamais revenir. Elle voulait le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui dire combien il comptait pour elle, entendre à nouveau sa voix. Juste pour pouvoir avoir la chance de lui dire au revoir. Une _autre_ chance.

Il avait été le seul à lui apprendre. Apprendre que, dans le monde, il n'y a pas d'un coté le bien et de l'autre le mal. Qu'il n'y a pas méchants et gentils. Que chacun avait un peu des deux cotés en lui.

Mais surtout, il avait été le premier à ne pas la juger. Il disait que personne ne le devrait sans connaître ce que la personne avait vécu. Il avait accepté son passé. Il lui avait donné de l'espoir pour son avenir sans savoir s'il en ferait partie. Mais surtout, il l'avait suivie là où personne ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Il avait été la main qui vous aide à vous relever. Celui qui vous fait sourire même quand cela ne va pas. Celui qui essuyait les larmes et qui l'aidait à surmonter les épreuves. Il avait été sa raison de vivre, de survivre.

Mais comme toute personne croisant sa route, il était mort. Et c'était de sa faute.

Elwen se souvenait de son corps étalé dans le sable, une rivière écarlate coulant à ses cotés. Les dunes qu'il avait toujours aimées l'entouraient pour ses derniers instants. Elle se revoyait courir vers lui en hurlant, son épée brandie vers les Mercenaires qui étaient, depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, à ses trousses.

Elle l'avait vu tomber au ralenti, le sable se soulevant sous lui, virevoltant autour de son crâne. Elle se souvenait l'avoir trouvé même beau dans la mort, son visage éternellement figé dans une jeunesse morbide.

Cela avait été tellement dur … De rester alors qu'elle aurait voulu partir. De rire alors qu'elle n'avait envie que de pleurer. Mais surtout de faire une croix sur la personne qu'elle avait tant aimée. Elle avait appris que l'on mesure la magie d'une présence à ce qui disparaît avec elle.

Ce jour là, elle avait compris qu'il était tout son monde. Mais aussi qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais prononcer son nom, de ne jamais en parler. Comme pour garder son souvenir enfermé au fond d'elle même. Prisonnier mais intact.

Il n'avait pas été le dernier à mourir par sa faute. Tant d'autres avaient suivi. Mais sa simple mort sur la conscience avait suffit à lui ouvrir les yeux, peut être pas vers le bon chemin …

Durant des années, elle avait poursuivit ces monstres. Les tuant systématiquement, qu'il soit guerrier, femme ou enfant. Leur peuple devait payer pour avoir tuer son amour. Elwen était devenue une bête sans coeur ni pitié, n'ayant à l'esprit que ce fils des Hommes qui l'avait rendu si heureuse.

Il avait les yeux bleu.

Bleu comme la mer, bleu comme le ciel étoilé. Il avait été celui qui lui avait ouvert le coeur mais aussi celui qui lui avait brisé, déchiqueté, écrasé, accablé d'une douleur sourde. Une douleur qu'elle connaissait bien, le manque, la culpabilité, le désespoir.

Elle avait passé dix ans de plus dans le désert du Nord, dans le Forodwaith, pourchassant le peuple de mercenaires. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rappeler par Elenwë. Elle ne voulait même pas se souvenir de la suite. Elle avait enfin commencé à guérir quand quelque chose d'horrible était arriver.

Les mercenaires l'avaient suivie.

* * *

Elwen était plongée dans ses souvenirs quand l'elfe blond vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le rocher. Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, contemplant les étoiles et les plaines désertes. Le vent se leva doucement, faisant bruisser les arbres autour d'eux.

\- « _Tu vas sûrement trouver cela étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part ..._ »

Elwen se figea à ses paroles. Legolas l'avait il reconnue ? Elle aussi avait ce curieux sentiment de déjà vu sans savoir son origine. Elle était à présent sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- « _Cela m'étonnerait … Je ne suis pas de la région de Mirkwood et je l'évite depuis très longtemps _» murmura t-elle prudemment.

\- « _Pourquoi l'éviter ? Mirkwood n'est pas très sûr mais c'est sûrement la plus belle forêt elfique de toute la Terre du Milieu._ »

\- « _J'ai … J'ai perdu un être très cher alors que je me rendais là bas. Alors … Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'y retourner. _» Souffla t-elle

Elwen ne mentait. Elle omettait juste de dire une partie de la vérité, elle cachait l'aspect le plus délicat de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Après tout, si cet elfe était depuis toujours dans l'armée, il avait sûrement eu vent de cette histoire …

\- « _Raconte moi._ » demanda t-elle au bout d'un instant.

\- « _Quoi ?_ »

\- « _Je sais pas … Mirkwood, toi ... _»

\- « _Oh … Je vis depuis toujours là bas. Autrefois on l'appelait Vert-Bois-le-Grand mais à présent ce n'est plus qu'un royaume déchu … Les arbres se meurent, les fleurs ne s'épanouissent plus et les oiseaux ne chantent plus. Ma sœur en est tombée gravement malade il y a une vingtaine d'années. _»

\- « _Tu as une sœur !_ » Dit Elwen en se redressant sur ses coudes

\- « _Oui, de cinq cents ans ma cadette. Elle s'appelle __Aldawen_ {Fille des arbres}.

\- « _Elle porte bien son nom …_ »

\- « _Chaque elfe porte __son nom__ bien car il lui est propre._ » Murmura Legolas avec un petit sourire qui se figea quand il vit l'expression de Elwen.

\- « _Dois je vraiment __te rappeler __la signification du prénom que m'a donné mon aimable géniteur ? Ilestelwen, fille sans espoir …_ »

\- « _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'excuse de ma maladresse, vraiment …_ »

Elwen lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant avant de poursuivre.

\- « _C'est pas grave. On apprend à vivre avec, c'est juste un peu dur de penser à quel point cet homme qui était mon père a pu me haïr …_ » Elle vit son regard interrogateur dans le coin de son œil et lui sourit. « _Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde … et j'en suis responsable d'après lui._ »

\- « _Aucun enfant n'est responsable de sa venue au monde … Ne crois pas ce qu'il t'a dit._ » Murmura t-il le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Elwen ne répondit pas, fixant elle aussi les plaines noires et givrées.

Ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas c'était que sa mère aurait survécu si son corps n'avait pas été lacéré par le même peuple qu'elle avait plus tard pourchassé dans le désert. Le peuple de son père.

Elle ne lui disait pas que sa naissance était entourée de sombres rumeurs.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard, de tout et de rien, du temps et de leurs amis endormis. Elwen était très curieuse mais elle tenta de garder des limites, ne voulant pas harceler leur visiteur. Elle était à la fois soulagée et alarmée de cet elfe. Il était sympathique mais le simple fait de ressentir une sorte de déjà-vu en étant près de lui, lui procurait comme une sorte d'avertissement, un rappel à l'ordre.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui tellement de personnes, cherchant à laquelle il correspondait.

Mais ses yeux bleu ne lui rappelait qu'une seule et même personne.

* * *

**Ça serait vraiment sympa de me donner votre avis … **

**(Vous avez été plus de 350 à lire le dernier chapitre mais … aucun review, zéro, rien. **

**Autant vous dire que je commence à perdre espoir moi aussi.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : SdA ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Italique _: Elfique

Normal : Westron

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ils partirent à l'aube, le cheval de Legolas, moins fatigué, portait l'elleth rousse et son maître. Il commença à pleuvoir mais pas question de s'arrêter, ils devaient rejoindre au plus vite un village d'Homme. Legolas leur apprit que Nenuial, une ville du Forochel, n'était qu'à quelques heures de route. Ils mirent aussi tôt cap sur la ville d'humains.

Un mélange de pluie et de neige cinglait leurs visages et le vent fouettait les cheveux. Ils étaient entièrement trempés et frigorifiés quand ils atteignirent la ville. Elladan proposa de se réchauffer dans une auberge et ils prirent alors place autour d'une table, le feu réchauffant vite leurs membres endoloris.

Elwen ne réfléchit pas quand elle essora tout simplement ses cheveux au dessus du sol. En relevant la tête, elle surprit les trois elfes en train de fixer un point dans son dos. Les jumeaux avaient comme un sourire sur le visage qu'ils tentaient malencontreusement de cacher tandis que Legolas aurait pu paraître presque désolé si il n'avait pas tenté de camoufler son rire.

\- « _Quoi ?_ »

Elle se retourna et fit face au barman qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Il avait un air mécontent sur le visage et tenait dans sa main un seau.

Et une serpillière.

Elwen grogna en saisissant ce qu'il lui tendait et se leva sous le rire de ses amis. Elle les maudit intérieurement en les foudroyant du regard ce qui ne fit que les faire redoubler de rire. Elle essuya rapidement d'eau et rendit les engins à l'hôtelier.

Quand la neige cessa enfin, Elwen, accompagné d' Elrohir, alla vers les halles. Là, elle trouva des échoppes diverses qui vendaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle fonça tête baissée vers le stand des tuniques et des bottes, évitant judicieusement l'étalage de robes et jupons. Elrohir rit en voyant cela.

\- « _Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres __Elwen__._ »

\- « _Encore heureux ! Sérieusement, tu m'imagines dans un de ces trucs ? _» Dit elle pointant les riches étoffes et les robes scintillantes.

Elrohir dû avoir une image assez comique qui lui vint à l'esprit car il tenta de ne pas éclater de rire, ses joues se gonflants alors qu' il se retournait vers un étalage de poisson qu'il trouva soudainement très intéressant.

Elwen n'était pas riche, elle ne possédait que quelques pièces de bronze et elle réalisa brusquement que cela ne suffirait peut être pas … Elle se dirigea vers l'espace où les habits avaient l'air les moins coûteux, c'était aussi les plus laids …

Elle choisit deux tuniques grises au tissu usé et rapiécé par endroit. Elrohir la rejoint et posa un œil dubitatif sur les habits.

\- « _Tu vas vraiment porter ça ? _» dit il en soulevant l'étoffe bien trop légère pour la saison.

\- «_ C'est pas comme si je roulais sur l'or … _» murmura t-elle honteusement.

Il se tourna vers elle instantanément et l'observa. Il sortit de sa poche une bourse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver bien plus remplie que la sienne. L'elfe lui tendit une petite pile de pièces.

\- « _Quoi ?! Non, non ! Elrohir, je ne veux pas, je peux pas accepter ! Garde ton argent et moi le mien !_ » dit elle aussitôt.

\- «_ Ca me fait de la peine de te voir habiller comme un vagabond __Elwen__, prend, ça me fait plaisir ! »_

\- « _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne le mérite pas … _» Souffla t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

\- «_Ilestelwen__ … S'il te plaît. _»

Elle le regarda un instant avant de prendre rapidement l'argent, ses joues rouges de honte. Quel ami obligeait les siens à payer ses habits ?

\- « _C'est bien pour ne plus avoir à te faire honte … _» Dit elle, un rire pointant de ses lèvres alors qu'une tape amicale s'abattait sur son crâne.

\- « _Rooooh ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire ! _» répondit il en souriant.

Elle essaya quelques habits avant de payer. Sa garde robe n'avait jamais été aussi pleine. Elle possédait désormais quatre tuniques, deux grises, une verte sapin et une autre verte clair. Elrohir avait tenu à lui acheter trois autres pantalons, près du corps, tous noir, et un manteau noir serré à la taille et doté d'une capuche large.

Elwen sut qu'elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ces cadeaux et que à jamais elle porterait cette dette envers lui. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'auberge, les deux autres s'étaient déjà installé dans un chambre qui comptait quatre lits. Elle se demanda si Legolas, coincé comme il était, avait réagi au fait qu'elle dorme avec eux. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas assez pour se payer une seconde chambre.

Elle déposa ses affaires sur son lit et repartit dehors afin d'acheter un nouveau cheval. Elrohir choisit de ne pas l'accompagner, ne voulant pas retarder son tour pour le bain. Elle rit en entendant cela, malgré leur itinérance, ses compagnons étaient vraiment attachés à leur petit confort.

Le vendeur ne proposait que des chevaux normaux, pas d'elfique. Mais Elwen n'avait eu qu'un seul cheval elfique alors elle y était habitué. Elle entra dans l'enclos, n'ayant pas peur de tâcher ses anciens habits en lambeau. Elle en repéra un, noir comme à son habitude, qui semblait rapide et agile. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son dos. Il tourna la tête vers elle, il avait une légère cicatrice sous l'oeil droit et son regard était légèrement bleuté. De minuscules flocons étaient encore attachés à sa crinière, contrastant avec le crin d'ébène de l'animal.

Elle monta sur son dos, à cru. Contrairement au précédent, celui ci était docile et affectueux. Elle lui fit faire un tour dans l'enclos et descendit. Elwen marcha vers le vendeur qui la regardait étrangement de derrière la barrière. Elle sauta gracieusement par dessus et vint se placer en face de lui.

\- « Combien pour le cheval noir ? »

\- « Cent pièces d'argent. » Le marchand marqua un temps d'arrêt « On voit pas beaucoup d'elfe par ici … Que faîtes vous là ? »

\- « Je … Je voyage beaucoup. »

\- «Je viens d'un village près de l'Anduin, la seule fois où on a vu un elfe, c'était deux jours avant que des mercenaires à sa poursuite n'incendient toutes les maisons. Elle les a conduits jusqu'à nous ... »

Elwen se figea à ces paroles. L'avait il reconnue ? Il y avait une sorte d'accusation dans ses propos. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, il l'observait avec un regard étrange.

\- « La moitié du village est mort. Ils ont été enterré le jour suivant. Nous avons erré sans aucun but à travers les Montagnes jusqu'à ce qu'on reconstruise un petit village dans les Landes d'Etton, de l'autre coté. »

\- « Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? » Murmura t-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement.

\- « Parce que … Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ... »

Elle lui tendit les pièces et il les prit en gardant la tête baissée. Elwen entra vivement dans l'enclos, récupérant la bête.

\- « On vous en a voulue … Tellement. D'avoir brisé nos vies. Mais on a appris que rien ne changera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. » Souffla t-il alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Elwen s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. « Je vous ai pardonnée il y a longtemps … Et vous n'êtes plus qu'un souvenir à présent »

Il referma la porte de l'enclos avant de se diriger d'un pas faible vers sa maison. Elle le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement. Si tous pouvaient penser comme cet homme …

* * *

Elwen rentra et installa son cheval à l'écurie avant de monter dans la chambre. Elle toqua doucement et entra. Ses trois amis parlaient, assis autour d'une table posée devant la fenêtre. Il s'était remis à neiger et les gouttes des flocons fondus dansaient sur la vitre. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et lui sourirent. Elwen tenta de le leur rendre, cela dû être convaincant car aucun ne nota son air figé.

\- « _Je vais aller me laver … A tout à l'heure_. »

Ils acquiescèrent avant de continuer leur conversation. Elwen prit une serviette de bain et piocha au hasard une tunique et un pantalon dans la pile de vêtements. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre là où le baquet qui servait de baignoire était installé. Elle versa l'eau brûlante puis se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

La vapeur s'échappait de la surface bouillante mais son corps était gelé. Les paroles de l'homme résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Il l'avait reconnue.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait pu éviter ce genre de chose. Si jamais certains la reconnaissaient, elle savait qu'ils seraient capable de la tuer à mains nues, juste armés de leur rage et de leur haine.

Elle plongea sous l'eau et se vida l'esprit. Elle saisit le morceau de savon et se savonna entièrement. Il sentait la lavande, un produit bien humain. Elle dû se laver trois fois de suite pour être sûre d'avoir éliminé toute la crasse accumulée sur sa peau et ses cheveux.

Quand elle sortit de la baignoire, le froid lui fit l'effet de la claque dont elle avait besoin. Elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla avec la tunique vert sapin avant de passer le pantalon. Elle avait perdu sa brosse quelques semaines auparavant et depuis elle utilisait celle des jumeaux.

Elwen remonta à la chambre et trouva les trois elfes dans la même position que lorsqu'elle les avait quittés.

\- « _Ah ! Bah ça sent meilleur !_ » s'exclama moqueusement Elrohir.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un paquet de linge sale et boueux suivit d'un ricanement.

\- « _Oh ! Mais c'est le retour du petit __Lumnanis __{__Elfe tyrannique__}__! _»

\- « _Oh ! Mais c'est le retour du grand __Elfe Grincheux__! _» répondit elle en imitant sa voix.

Elle se mit à rire alors qu'il se levait avec un air faussement menaçant sur le visage. Elwen marcha vers lui et fixa son regard dans ses yeux gris. Il soutint son regard tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. L'échange s'éternisait et aucun d'eux ne voulaient dévier le regard sous peine de perdre.

\- « _Tu as dû rouge à lèvres sur la joue._ » Déclara t-elle

Elrohir écarquilla instantanément les yeux et son regard dévia. Elwen hurla de joie et se mit à courir dans la chambre an sautillant. Elrohir sut qu'elle allait le charrier toute la soirée, il jeta un regard implorant aux deux elfes spectateurs.

\- «_ Eh non mon frère ! Tu __s__ais bien que se risquer à un défi avec __Elwen__ comporte des risques !_ »

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la scène. Ces trois elfes étaient vraiment faits les uns pour les autres. Elwen s'arrêta de crier et se tourna vers ses amis.

\- «_ Au fait est ce que l'un de vous pourrait me prêter son peigne, j'ai perdu le mien. _»

\- « _C'est sûr que tu en as bien besoin ! _» déclara Elladan.

Comme elle n'avait plus rien à jeter, Elwen se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Celui ci rit nerveusement avant de lui tendre un peigne. Pendant une heure, l'elleth tenta de brosser ses épais cheveux rouge, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle soupira avant de jeter le peigne.

_\- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? _»

Elle se retourna pour trouver Legolas debout devant elle. Les jumeaux et lui étaient descendus depuis plus d'une demi heure pour aller acheter des provisions pour leur prochaine expédition. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

\- « _On peut dire ça …_ »

\- « _Tu veux que je t'aide à démêler tout ça ? _»

\- « _Oulà ! À tes risques et puérils, tu ne sais pas à quoi __ça__ vas te mener._ »

\- « _J'ai une petite sœur, plus calme que toi, mais avec de très longs cheveux ... _»

\- « J_e ne parlais pas de mes cheveux ! Mais des moqueries d' Elladan et Elrohir, es tu complétement suicidaire pour __risquer d'__affronter leurs railleries ? _» Dit elle en riant.

Il vint se placer derrière elle et ramassa le peigne.

\- « _Allé ! Retourne toi !_ »

Il passa plus d'une heure à démêler chaque mèches de la crinière écarlate de l'elleth. Mais le temps passa vite. Elwen parlait sans cesse, le faisant rire à chaque remarque. Quand ils redescendirent, les jumeaux étaient dans l'escalier.

\- « _Bah alors ! qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? On a bien cru que __Elwen__ avait réussi à s' enfermer dans la chambre !_ »

\- « _Je l'aidais à se peigner._ » répondit simplement Legolas.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, un seul, mais cela suffit à les faire éclater de rire. Ils se tenaient le bras pour éviter de tomber en arrière. Elwen se tourna vers Legolas avec un air désolé.

\- « _Je t'avais prévenu. T'en fais __pas __, on s'habitue vite._ »

Les deux elfes bruns n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter alors elle prit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers le rez de chaussé.

\- « _Viens, allons manger. Laissons ces deux idiots. _» Elle cria un peu trop fort le dernier mot et continua à tirer son ami avec elle.

Elwen n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le visage de Legolas, Mistrid lui avait appris à deviner les pensées des gens mais son regard restait neutre. Elle n'arrivait pas à le _lire_. Il s'était pourtant montré plutôt expressif dans les jours précédents.

\- « _C'est pas grave, tu sais … Ils ont toujours été comme ça, ils ne savent pas qu'ils peuvent faire mal. Ne leur en veux pas …_ »

\- « _Je les connais depuis très longtemps et je confirme, ils ne changeront jamais. Alors j'ai appris à faire abstraction de leurs remarques. _»

\- « _Eh bah, je sais pas comment tu fais … J'ai beau mettre tous les efforts possibles pour me maîtriser, je peux pas m'empêcher de les frapper ... _»

Il rit à sa remarque et Elwen en fut soulagée. La serveuse arriva vers eux et ils commandèrent rapidement. Les jumeaux arrivèrent à ce moment là et firent de même. Le repas n'était pas très nourrissant mais il était chaud et s'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Elwen vit Legolas écarquiller presque imperceptiblement les yeux quand elle se leva pour aller commander une bière. Elle revint du bar avec quatre pintes remplies à ras bord.

\- « Allez ! Pour fêter vos retrouvailles et notre rencontre qui a bien failli ne pas voir lieu. » Déclara t-elle en Westron afin de ne pas alerter les ivrognes et les autres clients bien que ses compagnons ne comprennent qu'à moitié cette langue.

Elladan et Elrohir prirent chacun une pinte. Legolas aussi mais il resta dubitatif face au liquide ambré, le regardant avec méfiance.

Elwen commença à boire rapidement, surprenant le regard de l'elfe blond. Elle s'essuya la bouche sur sa manche avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- « _Tu peux boire tu sais … Je l'ai pas empoisonné !_ » Chuchota t-elle avec un sourire.

\- «_ C'est que … Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool humain. _»

Elwen le regarda comme si il était en train de lui annoncer qu'il était en réalité une princesse ellteh.

\- « _Tu n'as jamais goûté ça ?!_ » demanda t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- « _J'aime beaucoup le vin elfique, mon père est connaisseur, mais je ne me suis jamais essayé à ceci. _» Il fit tournoyer le liquide dans sa chope.

À peine avait il dit cette phrase que Elwen sentit les jumeaux se figer à ses cotés. Elle fut alors témoin d'un échange silencieux entre ses trois compagnons, Legolas les regardant comme s'il venait de faire une énorme gaffe.

\- «_ Bon, dîtes moi ce qui cloche … Vous savez très bien que je finirais par savoir de toute façon. » _Dit elle avec une étrange lassitude.

Il y eut un long silence embarrassant avant que l'un d'eux n'ose prendre la parole. La voix d'Elladan s'éleva, sûre et déterminée.

\- « _Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout._ »

Il avait l'air un peu trop tendu pour qu' Elwen ne gobe ses paroles sans se poser de question. Elle plissa les yeux, les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- « _Elladan et Elrohir m'ont demandé de ne pas te parler de tout ce qui est de nature elfique … Il paraît que cela ne fera que te rendre envieuse et triste de ne pas avoir connu ces choses là dans ton enfance … _» murmura Legolas lentement, observant la réaction des jumeaux du coin de l'oeil.

Elwen sembla un instant prête à lui assener un coup de poing mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Mentait il ? Elle décida que non, après tout, tout le monde avait ses propres secrets, elle la première.

Elle replongea le nez dans son verre et le termina en une gorgée. Elle se leva et alla en recommander une qu'elle but au bar. L'elleth à la chevelure écarlate monta ensuite dans la chambre d'un pas lourd sans un regard pour les trois elfes attablés dans un coin de la salle bondée.

Ils la regardèrent monter lourdement l'escalier, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Alors que Legolas allait se retourner vers les jumeaux, il les surprit à le fixer fermement.

\- «_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé … _» souffla t-il.

\- «_ Bon sang, on __en __a __déjà __parlé ! Elle ne doit surtout pas savoir ! _» s'exclama Elrohir avec colère, en se penchant sur sa chaise.

\- « _Tu l'aurais vu__e__ quand elle a apprit que nous étions de la lignée d'Elrond ! Elle a fuit toute sa vie cette classe de la population, ils l'ont toujours détestée, emprisonnée et humiliée … _»

Legolas baissa la tête, le regard de l'elleth rousse encore gravé sur sa rétine.

\- « _ Comment avait elle réagit ? _»

\- « _Comme une bête sauvage qui se rend compte que les chasseurs l'ont en fait piégée … Elle a voulu partir, s'enfuir et déguerpir loin de nous. _» Murmura sombrement Elladan, regardant vers l'escalier d'un air pensif.

\- «_ Plus un mot sur ta famille et ne parle surtout pas de ta royauté ! Elle ne nous le pardonnerait pas, notre lignée suffit, elle va finir par croire qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec des personnes de ce rang …_ » Dit Elrohir tristement avant de se lever et monter lui aussi dans leur chambre.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, Elrohir sentit tout de suite le courant d'air glacial venir lui frapper le visage. Le vent gelé de la nuit s'engouffrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Elwen n'était pas là.

Il eut un court instant peur qu'elle ne soit partie mais il vit rapidement ses affaires sur son lit. Elrohir passa la tête par l'encadrement de la fenêtre avant de se hisser sur le rebord, surplombant toute la rue déserte. Il gravit aisément la paroi jusqu'au toit, là, une silhouette se découpait dans la lumière de l'astre lunaire.

Elwen était assise, ses bras entourant ses genoux, la tête posée dessus, au milieu du toit enneigé. Elle regardait pensivement l'horizon net des plaines givrées. L'elfe brun vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle comme une ombre silencieuse et agile.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle avait enfin réussi à distinguer quel jumeau était qui. Elladan était fier, farceur et réconfortant. Il était plus comme un grand frère pour elle tandis que Elrohir ressemblait plus à un ami de longue date. Il était, contrairement à son frère, imprévisible et subtil. Mais elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait de meilleurs amis qu'eux, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre et étaient à la fois si semblables et différents …

Le silence qui régnait entre eux était confortable, apaisant. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait parler, laissant l'autre atténuer la tension du repas.

\- « _Je m'en fous de ce que vous me cach__ez__. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses secrets, je peux comprendre._ » déclara t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

Elrohir se tourna vers elle sans répondre, la considérant avec pudeur. Son amie ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part, son regard toujours fixé sur un point au loin.

\- « _Tu es en colère ? _» murmura t-il doucement.

\- « _Je ne suis pas fâchée, je me pose juste des questions … _»

\- «_ Quelles questions ?_ »

\- « _Je sais pas ... À __propos de__ nous __trois__. _» chuchota t-elle en dodelinant de la tête tout en soupirant. Comme il ne répondait pas, Elwen se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il parle. Il sembla hésiter un instant.

\- « _Elwen, je voulais te dire … Il fallait que tu saches que … Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de toi. Quel que soit ton passé et les erreurs que tu as pues faire, tu seras toujours la personne que j'admirai le plus._ »

\- « _Pourquoi ? Tu n'as vraiment aucun raison de penser cela ... _» Elle avait l'air étonné, un regard incertain figé sur le visage.

\- « _Au contraire, j'admire ta force_. » il fit une pause. _« __D'avoir eu le courage de te relever après tout ce que tu as fait … tout ce qu'on t'a fait._ _D'essayer d'assumer tous tes actes._ _De t'être rendu__e __compte que ce qui est fait, est fait. Tout ça … Tout ce qui fait que tu es une elfe unique en son genre. »_

Il lui fit un petit sourire tandis qu'elle semblait complètement perdue. Elle le regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- «_ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Elrohir ?_ »

_\- « Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne te l'avais jamais dit … »_

Le silence reprit sa place, Elrohir entoura Elwen de ses bras et ils observèrent ensemble la vue d'un monde désert et vierge. Elwen avait envie de faire face à ce monde dénudé et d'en créer un nouveau. Un monde où tous seraient égaux, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient pu faire auparavant. Mais elle savait que cela serait impossible alors elle ne dit rien. Lentement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura simplement :

_\- « J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir … »_

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans la petite chambre, Legolas et Elladan étaient là. Ils étaient en train de parler du chemin à prendre pour les semaines suivantes. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se rendraient près d' Erin Luin, en Eriador. Seule Elwen connaissait cette région et un groupe de rôdeurs avait décidé de s'y rendre l'année passée.

Lorsque les deux elfes passèrent l'encadrement de la fenêtre laissée ouverte, ils se tournèrent vers eux. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, chacun d'eux restant immobile.

_\- « Et si on recommençait ? _» souffla Elwen au bout d'un certain temps. _« Et si cette soirée disparaissait de nos mémoires. _»

_\- « Les souvenirs ne disparaissent pas Ilestelwen … Ils restent à jamais grav__és__ dans les mémoires elfiques. _»

\- «_ Je le sais mieux que quiconque … »_ murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire triste en se tournant vers Elladan. «_ Mais on n'a qu'à faire semblant. _»

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Legolas se détourna d'eux avant d'aller fermer la fenêtre. Il resta devant à regarder la nuit.

\- « _On pourrait essayer … d'oublier._ »

Sur un accord commun mais silencieux, tous allèrent se coucher dans leur lit. Elwen se fit une longue tresse rapidement.

\- _« Demain, ce souvenir ne sera plus. Il aura disparu de notre histoire et personne n'en reparlera._ » leur dit elle le dos tourné.

Elle se coucha silencieusement, regardant le plafond qui commençait à moisir dans les coins. Ses dernières paroles semblaient résonner dans le silence de la pièce. Elle entendit rapidement le souffle de ses compagnons se ralentir, ils dormaient tous. Mais le sommeil ne voulait lui parvenir, les mots d'Elladan retentissaient dans sa tête.

_Les souvenirs ne disparaissent pas Ilestelwen … Ils restent à jamais gravés dans les mémoires elfiques._

Qu'avait elle répondu ? Qu'il fallait faire semblant. Se voiler la face et continuer d'avancer tout en sachant au fond de soi que l'on se cachait quelque chose. Elle l'avait dit sans réfléchir, sans y penser.

Parce qu'elle l' avait toujours fait.

Elle cachait ce qu'elle était réellement. Mentir était devenu tellement naturel qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte que c'était ce qu'elle faisait à longueur de temps. Elle mentait à tout le monde. À ses amis, les seuls qui lui restaient, mais aussi à elle même. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elladan et Elrohir avaient été les seuls à lui faire confiance depuis un siècle et demi et comment les avait elle remerciés ? En leur cachant sa véritable identité. Ils avaient découverts beaucoup, elle avait tenté de leur raconter le reste mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Ils ignoraient tant de choses alors qu'ils pensaient tout savoir …

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité totale, le silence régnait. C'était le pire moment de la journée, quand il n'y a plus rien pour faire obstacle à ses pensées meurtrières, ses souvenirs et ses remords. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se tourna vers ses amis endormis.

Les étoiles étaient invisibles. Elwen savait que la nuit serait terrible.

* * *

**Bon, vous savez sûrement ce que je vais vous demander … Un review ! **

**Mais mince, c'est pas bien compliqué ! Ça prend que 5 minutes pour commenter un travail qui a prit plus de 16 heures ! **

**S'il vous plaît …**

**:/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de "La fille qui n'avait plus espoir". Désolée d'avance pour les fautes. Je tenais aussi à vous préciser que les chapitres suivants mettront peut être plus de temps que prévu à arriver, j'entre dans une période de mes études assez intense et j'espère tout de même avoir le temps mais … Bref. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Disclaimers: Sda ne m'appartient pas (par contre tous les personnages sortis de mon imagination, si.)**

_Italique : Elfique/Flash back_

Normal : Westron

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Ils étaient partis à l'aube naissante, sans reparler de la veille comme l'avait dit Elwen. La chevauchée était plus tranquille que la précédente, Elwen tentait de déterminer les atouts de sa monture, sans grand succès. Ils avaient quitté les plaines où la seule végétation était une herbe sèche et quelques arbres rabougris. Autour d'eux de larges buttes couvertes de longues herbes vertes les entouraient. Les touffes de végétations atteignaient parfois leurs cuisses. Le vent léger semblait créer une onde invisible sur ces collines verdoyantes. Elwen se sentait apaisée, libre et heureuse. Ils avaient quitté les baies glaciales du Forochel et les températures étaient revenues à un stade supportable.

Ces cheveux écarlates contrastaient avec le paysage, elle était une minuscule tâche rouge sang au milieu d'un tableau vert tendre. Tout n'était que beauté et paix autour d'eux. Mais lorsque le sol devint spongieux, aucun d'eux ne le remarqua, trop heureux d'observer les alentours. Ce fut Elwen qui s'en aperçut en jurant, son cheval refusant d'avancer plus. Ils découvrirent rapidement la cause de l'humidité : une large rivière dont le lit débordait sur les terres aux alentours. Les chevaux elfiques auraient certainement pu avancer encore un peu mais la traverser devint rapidement impossible. Ils descendirent de leur monture et regardèrent avec lassitude le cours d'eau. Il était beau, entouré de roseaux et de saules pleureurs.

Elwen tenta de rejoindre sa rive, marchant lentement sur le sol meuble et imbibé d'eau. Elle était légère ce qui lui permit de parvenir jusqu'à un arbre et de s'y accrocher. Elle grimpa facilement en haut et observa les dégâts du fleuve. Les récentes pluies avaient dû causer ce débordement. Les champs étaient dévastés, les fermes couvertes de vase tandis que les traces d'anciennes routes étaient encore à moitié visibles de haut. Elwen connaissait ce fleuve comme un des plus capricieux. Les crues de Lhùn était la raison de la perte de bien des récoltes et de la migration de beaucoup de peuples vers l'Est. Le printemps arrivait doucement dans ces régions et la fonte des glaces et les récentes précipitations étaient les causes les plus fréquentes.

Un homme, sûrement un paysan, arriva vers eux en tirant une charrette de foin trempé. Les trois elfes au sol parlaient un peu le Westron mais Elwen était la seule à le parler couramment. Elle tendit le cou pour voir s'il venait bien vers eux et commença à descendre rapidement. Elle sauta à terre, oubliant momentanément la crue récente. Ses deux pieds s'enfoncèrent d'un seul coup dans un mélange de terre et de vase. Elle regarda ses bottes avec un regard déprimé. Elle entendit les éclats de rire de ses amis et du paysan et elle releva la tête vers eux avec un sourire honteux.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme et entama une conversation qu'aucun d'eux ne comprit tant elle parlait vite. Quand le fermier repartit en la saluant d'un chaleureux sourire, Elwen s'approcha des trois elfes septiques.

\- « _Il dit que traverser est impossible dans cette région, la rive est bien trop meuble pour s'y aventurer, on risquerait de s'y enliser et de devoir attendre l'été._ »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent consternés tandis que Legolas regardait de l'autre coté du cours d'eau. Elle leur fit un petit sourire encourageant avant de poursuivre.

\- « _Par contre il paraît qu'il est possible de traverser plus au Nord, là où la neige n'a pas encore fondue … Les rives sont gelées et les ponts ont résisté … aux dernières nouvelles du moins._ »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de décider de suivre la rive du fleuve au Nord afin de trouver un passage. Elwen monta d'un bond sur son cheval qui grogna. Ses sabots s'enfonçaient dans le sol et l'herbe humide qui lui arrivait en haut des pattes semblaient le gêner. C'était un cheval des Hommes, sensibles et bien plus vulnérables que ceux de ses compagnons.

Ils repartirent au galop vers le Nord qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée jusqu'au soir. Aucun village n'était visible et la nuit commençait lentement à tomber.

Elwen était loin derrière eux, son cheval s'était essoufflé très vite dans cet environnement. Une centaines de mètres les séparait mais les trois elfes la voyait très nettement désormais marcher à coté de sa monture. Elle avait dû chuter plusieurs fois car ses mains portaient des traces de boue.

Elrohir sauta sur son cheval et alla la rejoindre, laissant ses deux compagnons les attendre. Quand il arriva près d'elle, Elwen était en train de pester en Westron sur un quelconque sujet. Il lui tendit la main et elle parut surprise avant de la saisir. Elle monta derrière lui, tenant toujours le lien de sa monture. L'elleth parla vivement à l'animal qui remua les oreilles, ne comprenant pas que sa maîtresse lui disait qu'il allait devoir forcer l'allure.

Elrohir se pencha doucement vers la tête de l'animal à la robe d'ébène et lui murmura lentement des paroles elfiques. Aussitôt, le cheval parut comprendre et se mit à trotter en avant. L'elfe brun fit un petit sourire moqueur à son amie qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- « _Le ton, tout est dans le ton chère amie !_ » déclara t-il un peu trop pompeusement au goût de l'elleth qui lui assena une tape sur la tête.

Une fois que l'équipe fut au complet, ils décidèrent de trouver un endroit où la terre n'était pas humide, ce qui signifiait s'écarter du fleuve. Une heure fut nécessaire à cela mais ils trouvèrent tout de même un arbre touffu à quelques kilomètres de la rivière.

Elwen s'écroula par terre, épuisée par cette journée. Elle ne se releva que pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien attaché sa monture et pour la desseller. Quand ses amis lui proposèrent un morceau de pain comme repas, elle l'accepta de bon coeur et resta à leurs cotés autour du feu. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, la conversation sembla floue et elle en perdit le fil jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

* * *

_Elwen faisait une fois de plus face à cette foule silencieuse. Ils avaient, cette fois-ci, tous une rose rouge à la main. Sans savoir pourquoi, Elwen commença à les supplier de ne pas faire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Une voix s'éleva, une voix inconnue, et sembla tous les envoûter. Ils commencèrent par fredonner doucement la chanson, une comptine que Mistrid chantait à Elenwë quand elle était petite. Puis, lentement, un par un, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers elle._

_L'elleth retint son souffle, elle connaissait cet étrange rituel. Il annonçait un jour très spécial. Un jour qu'elle aurait préféré oublier et bannir de sa mémoire. Il était sûrement le pire et le plus douloureux. Chacune des personnes la dépassa, passant auprès d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Ils soufflaient d'une seule et même voix la même ritournelle._

_Alors, lentement, Elwen se retourna pour faire face à la tombe blanche, bien plus belle que celle qu'elle n'avait autrefois construite. Chaque défunt déposait la fleur sur la toute petite tombe, formant comme une muraille tout autour. Elwen tenta de retenir les larmes qui voulaient lui échapper, comme à chaque nouvelle année. Elle observait la scène en essuyant ses larmes avec ses mains. Elwen se mit à sangloter misérablement, murmurant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu tout cela. La chanson résonnait de plus en fort et semblait de répercuter à l'infini. L'elleth finit par se détourner de la scène et se recroquevilla sur elle même en sanglotant. _

_Cette tombe signifiait tout. Elle aurait pu représenter la pire partie de sa vie. Ce jour là, elle avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Les voix s'entrechoquaient, résonnant entres elles et comblaient le vide qui emplissait chacun._

_Puis tout cessa d'un seul coup. Le silence fit à Elwen l'effet d'une claque. Elle releva lentement la tête avant de se remettre debout, elle était seule, tous avaient disparus. Seule une femme habillée de blanc lui tournait le dos. Elle tenait du bout de ses doigts blancs, une rose rouge sang. Ses longs cheveux blancs comme neige virevoltaient autour d'elle, poussés par un vent inexistant. Elwen s'approcha d'elle et de la tombe entourée de roses. La pierre était vierge, exceptée une inscription finement inscrite dans la roche._

_« Tôt ou tard, __arrivera le moment où __tout le monde aura ce qu'il mérite »_

_Elwen avait redressé la tête pour observer la jeune femme. Sa peau était si clair qu'elle paraissait translucide et ses yeux étaient si pâles qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour un spectre. Elle regardait la tombe, quelques larmes perlant de ses cils blancs. Elle se redressa vers l'elleth aux cheveux rouges et l'observa longuement avec sévérité. Son regard était implacable et plein de brutalité. Elwen laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Chaque fois qu'elle revoyait cette jeune femme qui avait été presque une amie, celle ci l'avait rejetée. Aujourd'hui ne semblait pas différent._

_\- « Je te tuerai, Ilestelwen, si seulement j'en avais le pouvoir … » murmura t-elle_

_Elwen ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer l'amas de fleurs à ses pieds. Elle finit par répondre sans relever les yeux._

_\- « Je sais … Je n'en t'en veux pas. Tu as le droit. Mais, après tout, tôt ou tard, arrivera le moment où tout le monde aura ce qu'il mérite … J'attends ce jour depuis des années. »_

_\- « Moi aussi … Depuis si longtemps. » La jeune femme fixa l'elleth. « Tu dois payer Elwen, pour tout ce que tu as fait. »_

_Elwen inspira une grande goulée d'air et tenta de se détendre. Les yeux pâles de son amie, si semblables aux siens dans certaines mesures, semblaient lire en elle, trouver les failles et appuyer là où ça faisait mal. La femme aux cheveux de neige lui tendit la fleur. Au moment où la tige de la rose passait dans la main blanche de l'elleth, l'humaine tira vivement la fleur vers elle, coupant profondément la paume de Elwen. Celle ci ne broncha pas et prit la fleur entre ses doigts, murmurant une prière elfique avant de la jeter sur la tombe._

_Sa main saignait, quelques gouttes roulèrent jusqu'à la pierre blanche et s'y imprimèrent. Et puis comme à chaque fois, tout bascula. Quand Elwen se retourna, elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Elenwë lui faisait face._

_\- « Qui es tu réellement Ilestelwen ? » murmura t-elle furieusement. « C'est vrai ça ! Tu as détruit nos vies mais, jamais, nous n'avons su qui se cachait derrière ce visage trompeur. »_

_Comme l'elfe restait silencieuse, l'humaine s'approcha d'elle, tournant autour d'elle comme un oiseau de proie._

_\- « Une fois marchande, voleuse, assassin, acrobate ou encore servante … Mais qui es tu ? »_

_\- « Je ne suis personne. Juste une semi-elfe. »_

_Elenwë partit dans un grand éclat de rire sans joie, juste triste et désespéré. Elle pointa son doigt vers elle comme une menace._

_\- « Ca c'est ce que tu nous racontes … Fille d'une elfe sylvestre et d'un homme du Nord ! Crois tu que nous goberons éternellement tes sornettes ? Des hommes ont dis que tu avais en ta possession quelque chose, une chose qui a causé la chute de bon nombre de royaumes. Une chose que ton père t'a légué. »_

_\- « Mon père ne m'a jamais rien laissé ! Il me haïssait ! » hurla-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant._

_\- « Vous entendez cela ! » cria à son tour Elenwë « Ilestelwen ose nous mentir ! À nous, ses victimes ! »_

_Elwen se retourna pour faire face à la foule de personnes qui avait auparavant disparu. Ils avaient tous un regard haineux dirigé vers elle. Elle aperçut des fermiers, des soldats, des rois défunts. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers elle, resserrant le cercle de plus en plus, elle commença à paniquer._

_\- « Je suis Ilestelwen fille de Fingon, originaire des royaumes du Nord ! Acrobate, voleuse, assassin, servante, … Tout ce que vous voulez mais rien d'autre ! Une elfe en cavale depuis toujours qui ne redoute qu'une seule chose : VOUS ! Alors, une bonne fois pour toute … LAISSEZ MOI ENFIN EN PAIX !_

_Elle avait hurlé cela sans y penser et elle eut la surprise de rouvrir les yeux pour les découvrir partis. Ce fut Mistrid qui s'adressa à elle cette fois ci. Elle avait encore sa robe de servante, brune et parsemée de tâches, et ses yeux reflétaient la fatigue des années de travail et de tristesse. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été un guide, une aide, presque une amie pour Elwen. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas cette haine qui semblait résonner en elle, seulement des regrets et une tristesse à l'état pur, si bouleversante et prenante. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un simple murmure qui fit écho à tant de souvenirs … _

_\- « Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche … Ilestelwen, fille sans espoir. » souffla t-elle avec un sourire triste avant de disparaître à son tour._

_Elwen se tourna vers la tombe entourée de fleurs écarlates et ferma les yeux. Tout son être semblait avoir été retourné. Un grand vide prit place en elle. _

* * *

Elle se réveilla alors que le soleil n'était pas levé et s'assit sur sa couche. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de se la vider. Ce jour était très spécial, et elle l'avait oublié. Il y a deux siècles, jour pour jour, un accident était arrivé dans les Monts Brumeux. Un accident qui était restait invisible à tous sauf à quelques personnes, les victimes. Quand elle y repensait, Elwen se disait qu'elle avait été stupide, inconsciente et complètement irresponsable. Quelle pensée lui était passée par la tête ! Passer le col de Caradras alors que l'hiver arrivait à sa fin ! N'importe qui aurait pu savoir que c'était la pire idée … Mais Elwen était poursuivie.

Elle tenta de faire sortir ses tristes souvenirs de sa tête mais l'image de la petite tombe revenait sans cesse à son esprit.

Une tombe de la taille d'un _enfant._

Elle attendit l'aurore la tête posée sur ses genoux, rêvant, les yeux dans les vagues. Quand elle perdit patience, elle se releva et alla raviver le feu éteint. Elle entassa un peu de bois malheureusement humide. Quand elle gratta deux pierres l'une contre l'autre afin de faire des étincelles, une flamme apparue … et s'étint aussitôt. Elwen grogna de frustration avant de recommencer. Elle mit plus d' une heure à faire un feu convenable. Il était tout petit et faisait beaucoup de fumée et produisait peu de chaleur mais cela lui suffit. Elle s'assit tranquillement à coté et avança ses mains vers les flammes. Son regard se posait passivement sur l'âtre, contente d'elle même quand un pied vint piétiner le feu.

\- « Espèce de stupide troll ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour faire ce feu ! » s'écria t-elle en se relevant vivement.

\- «_ Ilestelwen ! Calmes-toi ! _»

C'était la voix d'Elladan, il avait l'air confus et agacé. Elwen se calma vite quand elle entendit son ton effrayé.

\- «_ Que se passe t-il ?_ » murmura t-elle, essayant de croiser son regard fuyant.

\- « _Ces plaines sont désertes mais l'ennemi rôde toujours dans l'ombre … Nous sommes bien trop repérables. _» Répondit -il enfin.

Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers son frère et Legolas. Ils avaient l'air perdu et incertain. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation alors que l'elleth rousse grimpait à l'arbre. Il était assez haut et en arrivant au sommet, la vue coupa lui coupa le souffle. À perte de vue, des grandes plaines s'étalaient, couvertes de grandes herbes, au sol marécageux et instable. Le vent créait une onde sur les herbes et on aurait dit des êtres à part entière. L'aube était en train d'illuminer l'horizon et Elwen sentit son souffle se couper.

C'était tellement beau pour un endroit ravagé par l'eau.

Elle inspira longuement, le vent se fit plus fort. Elwen ne sut pas pourquoi elle eut soudainement envie de se lever, de tendre les bras vers le ciel et de crier au monde entier qu'elle était là, qu'elle n'avait pas disparue, que Nairawen, Hecilwen, Nuldawen et toutes les autres vivaient malgré tout encore en elle. Et que jamais elles ne disparaîtraient.

Ses yeux furent attirés par un point en mouvement à sa gauche. Une troupe d'Hommes arrivaient. Les hommes avaient le plus souvent peur des elfes mais Elwen connaissait les Hommes du Sud du Forochel. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers le soleil levant. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de redescendre.

\- « _Alors ? Qu'il y a t-il ?_ » Lui demanda Elladan, anxieux.

\- « _Rien … Juste une troupe d'hommes qui viennent du Nord. On ferait mieux de partir_. »

Ils plièrent bagages et sautèrent sur leur monture. Il avait dû pleuvoir un peu car la terre semblait encore plus humide qu'hier. Les trois elfes trouvèrent leur compagne bizarrement silencieuse, avec un air étrange sur le visage. Comme si des fantômes étaient venus la voir pour la punir. Mais dans son esprit tournaient les paroles des femmes, les cris des enfants et surtout une petite tombe qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, il y a plus d'un siècle. Une parmi tant d'autres.

Méritait-elle cette vie ? Méritait elle seulement la vie ?

Elwen savait que ces rêves finiraient par la briser si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt. Mais quelle solution y avait il à des défunts désirant venger leur existence volée ?

Ils arrivèrent au crépuscule dans un village des Terres intérieures, loin du fleuve colérique. Elwen connaissait ce village mais cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'auberge et entrèrent dans la salle bondée. De la musique résonnait dans la salle pleine de monde. Elwen abaissa sa capuche et s'approcha du comptoir d'un pas décidé.

\- « Il vous reste des chambres ? » demanda t-elle à l'aubergiste, dont le ventre semblait pouloir éclater à tout moment.

\- « Vous avez de la chance, il ne m'en reste que deux petites. » Il dut la voir hésiter car il ajouta. « Mais elles conviendront parfaitement à quatre personnes !"

Elwen se tourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient pas écouté la conversation, de toute façon ils n'auraient pas compris. Legolas semblait ébahis par le bruit et l'agitation de la salle. Elwen inspira avant de lancer à l'aubergiste quatre pièces d'argent.

Elle rejoint ses amis et ils s'installèrent pour manger. Elladan partit chercher les assiettes de bouillie d'orge et le vin. Pendant ce temps, Elwen se pencha vers les deux autres elfes.

\- «_ Il n'y a que deux petites chambres mais on peut se diviser en deux groupes, ça ira._ »

Elrohir la regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- «_ Qui y'a t-il ?_ »

\- « _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « une petite chambre pour deux_ » ? lui demanda t-il en souriant avec malaise.

Elwen eut un temps d'arrêt, elle se tourna vers lui d'un seul coup.

\- « _Un lit pour deux._ » souffla t-il avec une drôle de grimace.

Elwen se sentit soudain très bête, voir extrêmement. Elle se plaqua les mains sur la figure en grognant. Elle grommela quelque chose en Westron qu'elle seule put entendre.

\- « _Eh bien ... Je crois que quelqu'un va passer la nuit dans l'écurie. J'espère que le foin est sec parce que je déteste dormir sur du foin trempé …_ » murmura Legolas

\- « _Pfff … Arrêtes de dire des âneries ! C'est bon, on peut dormir dans un même lit pour une nuit !_ » dit elle avant de se tourner vers lui. « _à moins que ça te dérange bien sûr ! »_

Legolas parut perdu et chercha du soutien auprès d'Elladan qui venait d'arriver.

\- « _Non, … C'est juste que ce n'est pas très bon pour la réputation d'une femme …_ » souffla t-il, le bout des oreilles rouge comme une tomate.

À son grand étonnement, Elwen se mit à éclater de rire en se penchant vers lui.

\- « _Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai encore quelque chose à faire de ma réputation de femme ?! Legolas, je voyage toute l'année avec deux elfes depuis maintenant plus d'un siècle !_ »

Il lui sourit timidement et acquiesça avant de plonger le nez dans son verre de vin. Il l'entendit rire un peu mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils mangeaient silencieusement quand un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir un peu trop bu s'assit à coté d'Elwen. Elle se décala imperceptiblement mais l'homme revint se coller contre elle. Il commença à lui parler en Westron mais aucun des trois elfes ne comprit ce qu'il était de lui dire, seule l'expression d'Elwen en disait long.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était venu mais il commençait déjà à devenir louche. Soudain, alors que personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, Elwen se leva vivement et assena à l'ivrogne un coup de genou dans le ventre. D'un mouvement de bras il se retrouva très vite allongé par terre. Les trois elfes et tout le monde autour d'eux s'étaient levés d'un bond et un silence inquiétant régnait dans la salle.

Elwen l'avait fait tombé au sol et à présent elle le dominait, debout à coté de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et le tira par les pans de chemise. Elle lui souffla des paroles hargneuses dans une langue que personne ne comprit. Cela ressemblait à des sifflements menaçants, le langage noir. Elle eut l'air de soudain prendre conscience de la langue qu'elle utilisait car elle le souleva du sol en hurla, cette fois ci en Westron.

\- « Tu sais ce que ça fait de traiter les femmes comme ça ? Hein ? Moi je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à une femme pour lui faire ce que tu dis ! »

Elle se secouait dans tous les sens, l'injuriait de tous les noms et lui hurlait une série de mots dont le débit était bien trop important pour que ses amis n'en comprennent le sens. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Et alors que personne ne s'attendait à cela, elle lui assena un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire avant de le relâcher. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence total avant que d' autres hommes ne se précipitent sur elle.

Elwen se mit en position de combat, les poings levés et les jambes fléchis, et au moment où un des hommes arrivaient vers elle, elle lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, celui ci s'écroula. Elle allait en frapper un autre quand un jeune homme s'interposa devant elle. Elwen tenta de le contourner mais il la bloqua avec ses bras.

\- « Arrêtez ça immédiatement ou j'appelle la garde ! » hurla t-il.

Tous les hommes s'éparpillèrent et retournèrent à leur beuverie. Il se tourna vers elle et elle sentit son regard passer sur elle. Il prit soudain un air abasourdi et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Elwen sentit ses cheveux tomber de ses tresses, dévoilant deux oreilles à la pointes bien trop significatives. Elle entendit ses amis courir vers elle, sûrement pour la sermonner d'avoir encore déclencher une bagarre.

Et puis un visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir apparu devant ses yeux.

Celui d'un homme qu'elle avait connu il y a tant d'années, un homme aux cotés duquel elle avait combattu, un des rares hommes qui n'était pas mort par sa faute.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, mais ce fut le jeune homme qui lui coupa la parole.

\- « Nuldawen (femme secrète)… » murmura t-il « C'est bien toi ? »

\- « Oui … Oui, c'est moi. Je suis revenu Aedan, je suis là. Je suis là. » souffla t-elle, un air étrange sur le visage.

Il n'était pas mort, il était là, devant elle.

Il n'était pas mort. Il n'était pas mort. Il n'était pas mort.

Elle posa sa mains sur sa joue et lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes salées et se mit à rire. Un rire de délivrance, de consolation.

\- « Tu es vivant Aedan, tu es vivant. »

Elwen le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il était là. Mais il prit la parole et tout partit en éclats.

\- « Aedan est mort, Nuldawen. Deux ans après ton départ, il est tombé au combat contre une troupe d'Hommes venus d'au delà des Montagnes du Nord. Je suis son arrière-petit fils, Aël. »

\- « Il … Il est mort. » Souffla t-elle.

Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé à l'intérieur d'elle et cela faisait le bruit d'un dernier espoir fêlé. Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda de bas en haut, le visage neutre et impénétrable.

\- « Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. » murmura t-elle et il lui sourit. « Comment connais tu mon nom ? »

\- « Oh ! Aedan adorait parler de toi, il t'a même imaginé une histoire, une histoire qui circule dans toute notre famille depuis plus de 150 ans. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous parler d'une elfe aux cheveux rouges comme le sang qui parcourait la Terre du Milieu, une elfe formidable qu'il avait connue à la guerre. Il paraît qu'elle a passé cinq ans dans le village mais qu'un jour elle est partie sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Aedan en était fou amoureux dans sa jeunesse. »

Elwen avait un regard triste, étrange et elle inspira profondément avant de relever la tête vers lui.

\- « Aedan était un grand guerrier, il m'a sauvée la vie le jour de notre rencontre. »

\- « Si tu savais comme il a été malheureux après ton départ … Il s'est marié avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, il lui a fait un gamin, ma mère, et puis il est partit à la guerre pour ne jamais revenir. Cependant, il avait eu le temps de répandre ton histoire, il pensait pouvoir te retrouver ainsi. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. »

Cherchait il à la faire culpabiliser ? La menaçait il ?

Les jumeaux, derrière elle, durent entendre son ton colérique car ils vinrent se placer à ses cotés. Aël leva les yeux vers eux et enleva sa main de l'épaule de l'elleth.

\- « Vous devriez faire attention, messieurs. Cette femme n'apporte que des malheurs. »

Et il partit avec un étrange regard pour elle. La lueur de ses yeux voulait tout dire.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Cette fois-ci, j'aimerai vraiment que vous me laissiez une review … J'ai énormément travaillé ce chapitre qui me tenait à cœur et j'aimerai savoir si il vous a plu, ce que vous pensé de mon histoire, si mes personnages paraissent réels, si l'histoire ne se répète pas trop pour l'instant … Bref, je me pose beaucoup de questions dont vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'apporter les réponses … **

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le sixième chapitre. J'ai reçu une très longue review qui m'a beaucoup aidée et qui m'a permie de me poser des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas pensées ou à me montrer que certains points n'étaient pas suffisamment explicites. (Que cette histoire se passe bien avant SdA par exemple ****;) Bref tout ça pour vous dire que ces reviews me servent beaucoup ! Donc n'hésitez pas !**

**Voilà voilà !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Sda ne m'appartient pas **

_Italique_ : Elfique / Flashback

Normal : Westron

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

_Et il partit avec un étrange regard pour elle. La lueur de ses yeux voulait tout dire. _

Elwen se tourna vers ses amis mais détourna le regard rapidement. Elle se dégagea lentement et s'écarta d'eux. L'elleth inspira profondément, son souffle légèrement tremblant, puis se retourna à nouveau vers eux avec un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

\- « _Ne m'attendez pas cette nuit. _»

\- «_ Tu pars ?_ » murmura Elrohir, les yeux écarquillés.

\- « _Si c'est ce que vous désirez … Oui_ »

\- « _Tu es une idiote Ilestelwen, tu crois vraiment que nous allons t'ordonner de partir ?_ »

\- « _Laissez moi juste le temps de respirer un peu et de me remettre les idées en place._ »

Elwen commença à partir mais un bras la retint. Elle leva les yeux vers Legolas qui avait été silencieux tout le long de l'échange. Il y avait dans ses yeux bleus une étrange lueur, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il lui fallait. Comme s'il savait que tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était être avec eux et non seule dehors.

\- «_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes avec nous ce soir. _» Dit il lentement en la regardant intensément.

Les jumeaux ne notèrent même pas ce qu'il était en train de dire et allèrent se rasseoir à la table. Legolas s'approcha un peu plus d'elle avec un sourire presque compatissant avant de murmurer afin que seule elle l'entende.

\- « _Je sais à quel point elles peuvent être noires les pensées des nuits blanches. Surtout quand on est seul avec elles._ »

Elwen tenta de chercher un indice dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui dirait ce qu'il refusait de lui dire.

\- « _Il est bon parfois d'accepter d'être faible Elwen … Toi peut être plus que les autres. Il est temps de laisser glisser le masque et __de __se dévoiler, même si cela signifie être à découvert … _»

Elle lui fit un sourire, un sourire sincère qui sembla résonner dans tout son être. La salle fut lentement envahie de musique. Les gens se levèrent pour danser au rythme du violon et des tambours. L'elfe blond lui lâcha le bras, elle le retint.

\- « _Merci … Merci de tout coeur Legolas. _» Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « _Tu es __bien __le seul à avoir compris ... _»

Mais il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase et alla rejoindre leurs amis en lui souriant. La soirée devint plus joyeuse, la bière coulait à flot, les rires fusaient tandis que les danseurs tournoyaient sur le parquet. Elwen riait aussi, elle se sentait heureuse et ne put s'empêcher de penser à la soirée qu'elle aurait pu vivre si Legolas n'était pas intervenu. Elle serait sûrement seule sur le toit de l'auberge, observant les plaines désertes, comme à son habitude. La musique devenait de plus en plus entraînante, elle semblait l'appeler, la tirer vers elle. Normalement, Elwen n'aimait pas se montrer en public mais les bières et l'euphorie de la soirée eurent raison d'elle. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise.

\- « _J'ai envie de danser. _» Murmura t-elle en réponse à la question silencieuse d'Elladan.

Elle fendit la foule, sa chevelure de sang virevoltant derrière elle, semblant laisser comme une traînée écarlate dans son sillage.

Elwen se cala sur la musique et trouva un cavalier. Elle n'avait jamais appris à danser mais elle avait été durant des années équilibriste dans un cirque itinérant, bête de foire présentée comme une créature exotique dans les régions de l'Est. Bientôt, danser en couple devint ennuyant alors elle sauta sur une table et passa sur une autre en un saut qu'il la fit se retourner dans les airs. La foule se fit un instant silencieuse avant de s'emballer à nouveau. Les acclamations jaillirent et la musique reprit de plus belle. Les spectateurs tapèrent du pied et des mains pour l'encourager.

Alors la danse infernale commença.

Elwen savait faire toutes les acrobaties possibles, roues, souplesse, et salto par milliers. Le sol et le ciel ne firent qu'un alors qu'elle avait l'impression de s'envoler vers les cieux.

Elle se sentit revivre, la foule l'acclamait de tous les cotés, on applaudissait, on sifflait et les musiciens accélèrent le rythme qui devint effréné. Elle enchaînait les acrobaties avec une simplicité déconcertante, arrivant à rester sur place malgré tout.

Les trois elfes assis à leur table écarquillèrent les yeux, le souffle coupé. Jamais ils n'avaient soupçonné que sous ses airs de guerrière, Elwen puisse être une grande acrobate. Ils se levèrent lentement de leur siège, tentant d'imprimer sur leur rétine les mouvements de leur amie.

\- « _C'est … C'est incroyable ! _» Souffla Legolas en se tournant vers les jumeaux « _Vous le saviez ? »_

\- « _Non … _»

Les jumeaux semblaient sous le choc, comme si un cheval venait de les heurter en plein fouet. Ils échangèrent un regard et, soudainement, éclatèrent de rire. Cela dura dix bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne se calment, replongeant leur regard sur leur amie perchée sur la table, au centre de la pièce.

Ils se mirent alors à applaudir et à crier, se rapprochant encore pour la voir de plus près. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts, brillants de surprise et de joie.

L'elleth rousse était le centre du monde. Elle semblait faîte de caoutchouc et une vraie force émanait d'elle. Elle retombait toujours sur ses pieds, tournoyant au milieu des pintes de bières. Le violon faisait résonner un air entraînant dans toute la salle tandis que les tambours et les autres instruments faisaient retentir un rythme qui faisait trembler les coeurs et âmes.

Les applaudissements ne firent plus qu'un et, pendant un cours instant, Elwen se sentit fière de ce qu'elle était. Elle écarta les bras, bascula la tête en arrière, saluant son public, à bout de souffle. Elle descendit de la table et fit une dernière roue avec une seule main tout en souriant avant de revenir vers ses amis.

Elwen se sentait abasourdie de bonheur et de fierté. Les trois elfes la regardèrent, encore abasourdis par ce spectacle insoupçonné. Puis, Elrohir la serra dans ses bras en riant, son frère et Legolas vinrent les rejoindre dans une étreinte fraternelle. Elwen avait les joues rouges et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, elle était belle et pleine de vie.

La soirée se termina autour de bières et de petits pains au fromage cuisinés et offerts par l'aubergiste. Tard dans la nuit, les quatre elfes montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans l'une tandis que Legolas et Elwen se dirigeaient vers la seconde. Ils restèrent un instant devant la porte avant que l'elleth ne la pousse enfin.

Elle observa l'intérieur, Elladan avait eu raison. Un large et unique lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, l'odeur de la chambre était particulièrement dérangeante. Legolas entra à son tour, à la fois réservé et embarrassé.

\- « _T'en fais pas ! Ça va aller ! C'est seulement pour une nuit …_ »

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- « _Je peux dormir sur le sol si ça te dérange tant que ça … Vraiment, c'est comme tu veux._ » souffla t-elle

\- « _Non ! Non, non … Ca va, ça va aller. C'est juste la première fois que je partage ma couche avec une elleth ..._ » dit il timidement.

\- « _Oh … Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me classe pas vraiment __dans la catégorie des elleths susceptibles de déshonorer un elfe. _»

Elle avait dit ça pour rire mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter un petit quelque chose dans sa voix. Du regret ? De la tristesse ? Elle avait la tête baissée sur son sac et ses cheveux cachaient son visage, il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle pleurait … Mais c'était mal la connaître.

Elwen défit sa ceinture qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de se déchausser. Legolas fit de même et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage au seau en bois posé dans un coin de la pièce. Elwen se coucha dans le lit après avoir défait ses cheveux, l'elfe la rejoint et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle souffla la bougie et un silence gênant sembla s'éterniser entre eux.

\- « _Merci Legolas … Merci pour tout. _» murmura t-elle en se tournant vers lui dans l'obscurité.

\- « _Tu m'as déjà remerciée Elwen._ » souffla t-il avec un sourire

\- «_ Merci d'être là … Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec les jumeaux, ils sont devenus bizarre, ils me parlent moins._ »

\- « _De quoi parles -tu ? _»

\- « _Ce que je veux dire c'est que … j'ai l'impression que maintenant que tu es là, rien ne pourra être plus comme avant. Quelque chose a changé …_ »

Le silence reprit ses droits, seul la respiration des deux elfes le troublait.

\- « _Pourquoi cet Homme t'a t-il appelée Nuldawen __(femme secrère)__?_ » murmura t-il, il la sentit se figer.

\- « _C'est … C'est une très longue histoire. J'ai beaucoup voyagé autrefois, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, et à travers la Terre du Milieu, les différents peuples m'ont nommé. Ilestelwen (fille sans espoir) n'est pas un nom que l'on crie sur tout les toits, dans beaucoup de régions il signifie malheur et misère … J'ai rencontré Aedan à la guerre, c'est ses amis qui m'ont appelé Nuldawen (femme secrète). J'étais une guerrière sans nom, il faut les comprendre …_ » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

\- « _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec les jumeaux ?_ » murmura t-il au bout d'un moment. « _Comment cela se fait il que tu les aies rencontrés si loin de chez eux ?_ »

Elwen garda un long instant le silence, inspirant doucement avant de soupirer. Le lit grinça quand elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

\- « _Elladan et Elrohir m'ont sauvé la vie … Eux et personne d'autre. Ils m'ont trouvé à un moment de ma vie où je n'étais plus moi même. J'étais détruite, brisée et ils ont été la main qui m'aide à me relever. À l'époque, je vivais du coté Est des Montagnes Grises. Je ne les passai__s__ qu'une fois par an pour me rendre … dans un village fantôme qui portait toute mon histoire. Cette année là, j'avais pris du retard. Je devais y être pour le jour exacte … Le jour précis de leur perte_ »

\- « _La perte de qui ?_ »

\- « _De tous mes proches … _» Elle fit une pause. « _Donc, cette année là j'étais en retard. _»

Elle ne lui dit pas que ce retard était dû à son emprisonnement. Elle avait été rattrapée après plusieurs vols dans la région. Elwen avait suppliée le gardien de la laisser partir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques semaines, il avait refusé.

\- «_ Elladan et Elrohir étaient eux aussi bloqués de l'autre coté, ils voulaient traverser au plus vite les montagnes. __Ils étaient déjà deux elfes voyageant en Terre du Milieu la majeure partie de l'année !__Nous étions en plein hiver, la neige tombait durement et aucun guide ne voulait prendre le risque d'être emporté par une avalanche._ »

\- « _Alors tu les as conduis …_ »

\- « _Oui … Oui c'est ça._ »

Elle tût le fait que pendant des jours entiers, elle avait refusé. Refusé de mettre en danger la vie de deux autres personnes. Mais elle avait fini par accepter, par nécessité.

\- «_ Qu'est ce qui les a poussé à vouloir rentrer le plus vite possible ?_ »

\- « _Une elfe. Leur mère venait de mettre au monde leur petite sœur : Arwen._ » souffla t-elle avec nostalgie.

Le silence reprit sa place et s'installa partiellement. Elwen sentit la respiration de Legolas devenir de plus en plus lente. Il dormait. Alors, elle ferma aussi les yeux et murmura «Bonne nuit » à l'elfe.

* * *

_Aedan était devant elle. Aussi jeune et parfait que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le jour de son départ. Il était seul face à elle, les autres défunts n'étaient pas là. Il la fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable. Elwen s'avança vers lui, incertaine et hésitante. _

_\- « Aedan … Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée. » murmura t-elle. « J'ai vu ton arrière petit fils aujourd'hui, il m'a apprit que tu étais mort peu après mon départ … »_

_\- « Je suis mort à cause de toi, Nuldawen. » dit il en penchant la tête sur le coté. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je te l'avais pourtant dit … je t'aimais Nuldawen … à en mourir. »_

_\- « Il ne fallait pas. Je n'étais pas la bonne, je ne serai jamais celle de quelqu'un. »_

_\- « Je suis mort pour toi. Avec honneur sur le champs de bataille en tenant près de mon coeur la clé d'or que tu m'avais laissée. » Il la tira de sa chemise et la lui montra. « Tu vois, je l'ai toujours … Je l'ai gardé avec moi. »_

_Il se tut, laissant le silence occuper l'espace entre eux. Elwen ne savait pas quoi dire. Que devait on dire à un homme mort depuis plus de 100 ans ? Un homme dont la mort était sa faute._

_\- « Tu avais tout pour toi Aedan. Une femme aimante, un petit garçon formidable … Pourquoi ne pas avoir saisi ce bonheur à portée de main ? »_

_\- « C'était toi que je voulais Nuldawen … Toi seule. Et tu es partie, sans un au revoir, sans rien, comme ça. »_

_Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose comme des accusations. Elwen était mal à l'aise. _

_\- « Tu devrais venir me rejoindre » susurra t-il_

_\- « Je ne peux pas Aedan. Je ne veux pas de toute façon. »_

_\- « Ah … Et pourquoi ça Nuldawen ? »_

_\- « parce … PARCE QUE TU ES MORT, AEDAN! » hurla t-elle, complètement paniquée alors que l'homme s'approchait d'elle, caressant ses cheveux d'une main. « TU ES MORT ! Et rien ne pourra te faire revenir à présent. »_

_Il continua à lui toucher les cheveux, caressant les mèches rouges. Ses doigts descendirent dans sa nuque et frôlèrent sa peau blanche. Elwen ne pouvait pas bouger, elle semblait figée sur place._

_\- « Arrête Aedan … Je t'en prie. Ne m'oblige pas à me battre avec toi. » chuchota t-elle._

_\- « Tu devrais rester ici, avec nous. » Tous les autres étaient apparus autour d'eux et les regardaient. « Ça ne fait pas mal, Nuldawen. C'est comme s'endormir sauf qu'on ne se réveille jamais … »_

_\- « Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas mourir ! » cria t-elle_

_\- « Et aucun de nous ne l'a voulu … » Murmura une voix bien connue, Mistrid s'avançait à présent avec dans ses bras, Hélios aux yeux fermés._

_\- « Laissez moi partir … Je vous en prie. Laissez moi, tous ! » s'écria Elwen, à bout de force. Elle tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains._

_\- « Nous ne partirons que lorsque tu ne seras plus Ilestelwen … C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ? Ne jamais nous oublier. C'est un lourd fardeau que tu portes sur tes épaules mais tous ici te diront que tu l'as mérité. »_

_Elwen se mit à pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle ne voulait plus voir chaque nuit ces visages, elle voulait oublier, elle voulait que les larmes emportent avec elles ses souvenirs et remords. La comptine d'Hélios s'éleva par dessus ses pleurs. Au départ ce n'était qu'un souffle puis le chuchotements de la foule ne fit plus qu'un et son intensité augmenta. Les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, elles coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que le corps d'Elwen basculait sur le sol._

_Et la chanson résonnait dans tout l'espace. Elwen avait les yeux fermés, les mains sur son visage. Ses cheveux faisaient comme un rideau et ses jambes pliées sous elles la faisaient souffrir. La chanson résonnait encore et encore. _

_Au bout d'un moment, Elwen se leva lentement. Un jambe après l'autre, redressant son corps doucement. Tout son être sembla être heurté par quelque chose, une onde à la fois violente et réconfortante. Alors, Elwen trouva la force. La force de leur faire face. La comptine devint un doux murmure pour se stopper progressivement et peu à peu, tous disparurent. _

Et Elwen ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Legolas avait son visage au dessus du sien. Il lui tenait le bras et ses yeux semblaient affolés. Elwen se releva vivement, s'attendant à trouver un danger quelconque dans la chambre mais … rien.

\- « _Que se passe t-il ?_ » dit elle, tendue.

\- « _J'ai cru que tu étais morte …_ » souffla t-il en reprenant son souffle tout en l'observant attentivement.

\- « _Quoi ?!_ » répondit elle immédiatement avec surprise.

\- « _Tes yeux étaient fermés et tu ne réagissais pas à mes appels …_ »

Elwen le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, puis elle éclata de rire.

\- « _Je ne dors pas de la même manière que vous ! Je suis une demi-elfe, mon sommeil est humain._ » dit elle une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

Legolas resta silencieux, continuant à l'observer minutieusement. Elwen se sentit mal à l'aise devant son regard.

\- « _C'est vraiment étrange … J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte. Les elfes sentent ce genre de __chose__ normalement._ »

Il avait l'air suspicieux, ne cessant de la regarder sous tous les angles. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers elle.

\- « _Legolas ! Écoutes moi ! Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je suis là, je suis en vie !_ » l'implora t-elle.

Elle lui prit les mains et fixa son regard sur lui. Il se calma un peu mais ses yeux disaient tout. Elwen regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

\- « _On va aller se préparer, d'accord ? _» Son regard sur elle était encore inquiet si bien qu'elle ajouta « _Je vais bien Legolas, je t'assure._ »

Elwen se leva du lit et alla chercher une nouvelle tunique. Elle enleva celle qu'elle portait et entendit l'elfe se détourner, gêné. Elle sourit avant de passer l'autre tunique. Elle attacha sa ceinture en se retournant vers lui. Il regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.

\- « _La nuit fut bonne sinon ?_ » murmura t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses cotés.

\- « _Mmmm … Je n'ai pas très bien dormi._ » souffla t-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. « _Tu as les pieds gelés …_ »

\- « _Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne me rends pas compte que je bouge pendant la nuit. _» dit elle avec embarras.

\- « _Oh, si seulement tu ne faisais que bouger … _»

\- « _Quoi ? J'ai pris toute la couette ? Je t'ai pris ta place ? _»

_\- « Un peu …_ » murmura t-il en riant.

\- «_ Estimes toi heureux ! J'aurais pu te jeter hors du lit ! _» ajouta t-elle avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit, laissant l'elfe seul avec ses pensées. Elwen descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle principale de l'auberge. Les jumeaux arrivèrent peu de temps après, sans Legolas. Elladan partit acheter d'autres provisions avant leur départ et ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint que l'elfe blond fit son apparition.

Il avait un visage neutre, seule Elwen savait que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle le regarda avec méfiance, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il parle de leur réveil. Il n'en fit rien et resta silencieux. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant que Elladan ne leur indique de sortir et d'aller chercher les chevaux à l'écurie.

Les deux elfes se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment, marchant silencieusement sur la terre givrée. Elwen prit son cheval ainsi que celui d'Elrohir avec elle tandis que son compagnon se chargeait des deux autres. Alors qu'elle allait sortir dehors, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sans pour autant se retourner.

\- « _Ecoutes Legolas … Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin mais … je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en reparler. Tes sens ont peut être été trompés ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Il serait vraiment absurde de penser que j'étais réellement morte avant que tu ne me réveilles ! _»

\- « _C'est vrai … C'est vrai, tu as raison. Essayons d'oublier cet incident._ » murmura t-il.

Son visage était étrange, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait. Comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle même ignorait. Il la dépassa et s'arrêta quelques centimètres plus loin qu'elle. Alors, il se retourna et elle put voir un sourire sincère éclairer son visage jusqu'alors froid. Elle y répondit, le coeur plus léger qu'auparavant et guida lentement les montures vers les jumeaux qui les attendaient.

* * *

Le sol gelé était glissant et instable pour les sabots des chevaux. Elladan leur indiqua la route menant au fleuve pour qu'il le traverse.

Ils arrivèrent devant un pan de terre qui semblait surélevé par rapport à l'eau qui s'écoulait plus bas dans le précipice. À leurs pieds, une falaise descendait à pic. On pouvait voir le fleuve tout en bas. Il y avait bien 10 mètres entre eux et l'eau.

La rive d'en face était bien plus basse, comme si elle s'était enfoncée avec l'eau. Elwen n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, et les Valars savaient combien de siècles elle avait parcourue cette Terre !

Ils étaient tous penchés au dessus du vide, tentant d'évaluer quel dégât qu' une chute de cette hauteur leur causerait. Il était impossible de traverser à la nage et descendre la falaise était bien trop périlleux. La distance entre les deux rives n'était pas très grande, au plus, 10 mètres.

Elladan eut alors un éclair de génie. Il saisit une corde dans son sac et l'attacha à son épée. Son frère sembla comprendre son plan car il se redressa et le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- « _Tu n'y penses pas, mon frère ?_ »

\- « _C'est le seul moyen Elrohir … Nous avons pris suffisament de retard, si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, qui sait où les Rôdeurs iront. Il se pourrait que nous ne les retrouvions jamais …_ »

\- « _Quelques années contre toute une vie … Tu es sûr de ton choix ?_ » murmura Elwen qui s'était approchée.

\- « _C'est sans risque. Nous l'avons déjà fait !_ » leur assura Elladan.

\- « _Oui, nous l'avons déjà fait. Mais en été et au dessus du rivière dont le courant n'était pas aussi fort que celui ci !_ » s'écria son frère et leur pointant du doigt le précipice.

\- « _Elladan, les neiges ont fondues. Le courant est trop fort !_ » souffla Elwen en le regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

Personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de surplomber la falaise quand la voix de Legolas se fit entendre.

\- « _Elladan a raison, c'est le seul moyen de traverser ! Le pont qui était autrefois à cet emplacement n'est plus depuis des années !_ »

En effet, en se penchant assez on pouvait apercevoir les débris du pont, échoués sur une rocher d'une taille titanesque. Elwen soupira avant de braquer son regard sur l'elfe brun.

\- « _Je passerai le premier _» dit il doucement. « _Tout ira bien, je vous le promet__s_. »

Ils répartirent les sacs entre eux et libérèrent les chevaux qu'ils regardèrent s'éloigner. Elwen pesta en pensant au prix que lui avait coûté ce cheval tandis que ses trois compagnons murmuraient une prière pour leurs amis à quatre pattes.

Les sacs furent répartis en quatre. Elladan portait les vêtements et les couvertures, Elrohir et Legolas, la nourriture. Elwen se retrouva avec à sa charge l'argent et les armes de ses compagnons. Dire qu'elle était sereine et rassurée aurait été mentir mais le vide ne lui faisait pas peur.

Quand tout fut prêt, Elladan fit un pas en arrière et lança son épée de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle aille entourer un arbre avant de se ficher solidement dans le bois. Il testa la résistance de la corde et y grimpa. Elwen lui fit un sourire encourageant et il s'avança sur la corde.

Tout au long de la traversée, elle retint son souffle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa un pied sur l'herbe qu'il leur fit signe de passer à sa suite. Legolas s'engagea et quand il eut atteint le milieu, ce fut au tour d' Elrohir. Il contracta sa mâchoire et s'avança vers la corde.

\- « _Ca va aller, Elrohir … Ca va aller … On se retrouve là bas._ » murmura Elwen en lui prenant le bras.

Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il passa sa jambe de l'autre coté de la corde et commença à progresser dessus en cochon-pendu. Si on avait un jour dit à Elwen qu'elle verrait cet elfe respectable dans cette position, elle lui aurait sûrement rit au nez.

Il était au premier quart quand il s'arrêta. Il n'avançait plus, il s'était figé. Elwen lui cria de continuer et l'encouragea comme elle put. Alors il avança à nouveau, plus rapidement. Tout allait bien ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne dans la seconde précédant son mouvement que, non ça n'allait pas aller.

Elle vit sa jambe basculer et son corps suivre le mouvement.

Elwen hurla à Elrohir de remonter sur la corde, de se stabiliser. Mais l'elfe n'y parvient pas, les sacs entraînant son corps vers le vide. Alors, sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir, Elwen grimpa rapidement sur la corde et alla le rejoindre. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour parvenir jusqu'à son ami.

L'eau en dessous d'elle faisait un vacarme assourdissant mais les cris d'Elladan parvenait tout de même à percer le bruit ambiant. Il lui hurlait que la corde ne tiendrait jamais sous leur poids, qu'il fallait qu' Elrohir se débrouille tout seul, qu'il allait y parvenir.

Mais Elwen ne voyait que son ami. Et son ami avait besoin de son aide.

Ses pieds étaient brûlants de douleur à cause du frottement de la corde mais elle parvint à le rejoindre. D'un bras, elle tenta de retourner son ami, essayant de faire basculer son poids de l'autre coté pour équilibrer son corps. Après de longue minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle y arriva enfin. Elrohir était blanc, il tremblait. Elle passa sa main sur son visage tout en essayant de le calmer.

\- « _Elrohir ! Elrohir ! C'est moi, c'est Elwen !_ » cria t-elle. «_ Répond moi ! Je t'en supplie, répond moi !_ »

Il ouvrit les yeux et parut comprendre tout de suite la précarité de leur position car il se tendit. Il lui attrapa la main, se stabilisant ainsi. Puis le vent se mit à souffler. Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le ventre, la corde entre les jambes. Ils se tenaient la main tandis que la deuxième agrippait la corde aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elrohir tenta de lui faire un petit sourire.

\- « _Tout ira bien ? Hein ? _» murmura t-il en regardant le vide sous yeux alors que le vent faisait osciller la corde

\- «_ Ca va aller… Ca va aller ..._ » souffla Elwen, autant pour se calmer que pour calmer son ami.

Le vent était fort, il faisait à présent tourner la corde sur elle même. Les deux elfes cachèrent leur visage dans leur coude. Elladan continuait de crier depuis la rive, son ton était complètement paniqué.

Son frère était une partie de lui. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mourir. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Cela parut durer une éternité. Quelqu'un qui passerait par là aurait sûrement trouvé cela beau. C'était comme un ballet aérien de deux elfes. À la fois rendu gracieux par les mouvements du vent et vif par la raideur de leur corps. C'était un ballet avec la mort. Elwen eut juste le temps de voir les yeux gris de son ami avant que.

La corde ne cède dans un grand bruit.

Ils tombèrent.

Elle avait l'impression de voler.

Le vent fouettait tout leur corps.

L'eau noire se rapprochait à une vitesse folle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas voir la mort en face.

Surtout pas.

Car elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

**Review ? **

**S'il vous plaaaaaîîîîîîîîtttttt !**

**:/**

**Ça serait tellement gentil de votre part …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous remercie pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre ! Encore merci à tous ! Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs dédié à Arryane et Myositice, vraiment merci, merci beaucoup !**

**Bref … Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Italique : _Elfique/Flash back

Normal : Westron/Récit

**Discaimers (un peu oublié …) : Seul les personnages inventés m'appartiennent, le reste est à Tolkien !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_La corde ne céda dans un grand bruit. _

_Ils tombèrent._

_Elle avait l'impression de voler._

_Le vent fouettait tout leur corps._

_L'eau noire se rapprochait à une vitesse folle._

_Elle ferma les yeux._

_Elle ne voulait pas voir la mort en face._

_Surtout pas._

_Car elle savait ce qui l'attendait_

Elle vit dans le coin de son œil Elrohir tomber, lui aussi. Ses cheveux ondulaient autour de son visage. Elle avait l'impression de tomber au ralenti. De s'envoler vers le sol. Les cris déchirants d'Elladan et Legolas transpercèrent l'air.

L'eau les enveloppa de son manteau glacé. La température lui coupa le souffle tandis qu'elle luttait pour remonter à la surface. Le courant était si violent qu'elle eut juste le temps de reprendre une goulée d'air qu'une vague la ramenait déjà sous l'eau. Elladan avait réussi à s'accrocher plus loin sur un rocher. Elle tenta de le rejoindre quand un remous ne l'entraîna à son tour. Son sac dériva quelques instants sur l'eau avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs des eaux.

Elwen commença à suffoquer. Elle était ballottée de tous cotés, le courant puissant la faisant s'écraser sur le rocher. À chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle attrapait de l'air. Ses bras remuaient dans le vide. Ils allaient à une vitesse folle, la rivière était profonde et le courant ne cessait de les entraîner.

L'eau entrait dans ses poumons, les vagues semblaient lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Un rocher lui brisa quelque chose mais ses membres étaient trop anesthésiés par l'eau froide pour ressentir la douleur. Elle ne sentit rien. Elrohir disparu sous l'eau. Elle le perdit de vue.

Elle aussi fut engloutie par un remous qui l'entraîna au fond. Elle lutta pour remonter mais les armes la tiraient en arrière. Elle détacha une épée qui devait être la sienne vu sa lourdeur et battit des pieds violemment pour remonter à la surface. Ses poumons commencèrent à se remplir de liquide, elle allait mourir noyée. Dans un dernier effort, elle se projeta avec ses pieds en prenant appui sur une pierre.

Sa tête ressortit enfin à la surface et elle inspira un grand coup. Elle toussa et recracha le liquide froid et gelé. La rivière n'était pas très docile mais elle parvint à apercevoir son ami accroché à la paroi en pierre de la rive. Il tenait bon.

Il était loin devant elle alors, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle tentait de se diriger vers lui, nageant comme elle pouvait. Secouée dans tous les sens par le courant fort. L'eau glacée endormait ses jambes et ses bras, rendant difficile sa progression. Mais c'était son unique chance.

Elle se prépara et se jeta contre la roche, aux cotés de son ami. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi.

Au dessus d'eux, des cris retentirent. Legolas et Elladan se tenaient, penchés sur la rive, tentant de les apercevoir. Elwen entendit une prière elfique qui remerciait les Valar de leur bonté. Elrohir commença à grimper alors que son frère et Legolas venaient l'aider. Il avait perdu tous ses sacs mais il était vivant et en un seul morceau. Il mit beaucoup de temps à arriver en haut, une éternité pour Elwen qui était encore en bas, secouée par les vagues glacées. Elle posa son pied sur un renfoncement dans la roche et tenta de se hisser hors de l'eau. Elle entendait les voix de ses amis en haut, leur soulagement. Ils serraient Elrohir dans leurs bras, se disaient leur soulagement de le savoir sain et sauf. Et pendant ce temps, Elwen luttait pour grimper cette paroi raide.

Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle le savait, elle connaissait ses limites. Alors, elle se cala contre la roche et ferma les yeux. L'eau froide avait endormi ses membres et son effet se faisait à présent sentir. C'était maintenant à son esprit de s'endormir. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas sombrer. Mais le sommeil était tellement tentant ! Elle n'aurait qu'à poser sa tête sur la paroi et à fermer les yeux quelques instants … Mais non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Surtout pas … sombrer … dans … le … sommeil.

Quand Legolas passa sa tête pour voir où Elwen en était dans son ascension, il ne vit qu'une petite tâche rouge sang basculer en arrière, son corps entraîné par les sacs et les armes qu'elle portait dans son dos. Il cria avant de descendre précipitamment la falaise. Quand il arriva en bas, il l'aperçut, retenue par un amas de branche un peu plus loin. Elle y était agrippée mais les sacs étaient entraînés par le courant. Il ne réfléchit même pas et plongea dans l'eau glacée.

Avec suffisamment d'élan, il parvint à l'atteindre. Il enserra sa taille entre ses bras. Elwen leva la tête vers lui.

\- « _Je suis désolée … Je me suis assoupie quelques instants._ » murmura t-elle

\- « _Lâches les sacs, Elwen … Lâches les._ » souffla t-il à bout de souffle.

\- « _Tu es fou ! Tout notre argent est là dedans ! Comment on va faire si on perd tout ! Comment on dormira ? Comment on mangera ? »_

\- « _Ce ne sont que des pièces de métal et d'argent … Nos vies valent bien plus que quelques bourses. _»

Elwen le regarda encore un long moment avant de se tourner vers son bras tendu sous le poids des sacs. Elle les observa longtemps avant de les lâcher. Son regard resta perdu sur eux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient lourdement sous l'eau. Legolas raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

\- « _Il va falloir nager maintenant. Si tu n'arrives pas à suivre, agrippes toi à mon dos. »_

\- «_ D'accord_ » souffla t-elle

Ils prirent une grande inspiration et plongèrent à nouveau dans l'eau glacée. Bientôt, Elwen sentit la fatigue revenir. Elle eut la soudaine envie de voir ce que cela faisait de se laisser porter par le courant mais les paroles de Legolas lui revinrent en mémoire et elle agrippa ses bras à son dos. Elle posa sa tête entre ses bras et se laissa porter, aidant comme elle pouvait l'elfe.

Ils atteignirent tant bien que mal la paroi et s'y agrippèrent. Legolas la tint hors de l'eau et la fit passer devant lui. Elle se sentait si faible ! Faible comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'ascension fut longue et fatigante mais, finalement, les deux elfes parvinrent en haut.

Là, Elwen se laissa tomber à terre. Elle s'écroula sur le sol givré alors que Legolas tombait à ses cotés. Il était sur le dos, respirant lourdement tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Elladan accouru vers eux pour s'empresser d'évaluer leur état. Elwen tremblait de manière presque pittoresque, ses jambes étaient parcourues de frissons et ses mains ne tenaient pas en place. Ses lèvres bleues la faisaient ressembler à un cadavre tandis que son visage était plus blanc que jamais. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, fixant l'invisible.

Elle se mit à tousser fortement, se laissant basculer sur le coté.

Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient s'arracher de sa cage thoracique. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'intensité de la douleur. Une main vint se placer précipitamment dans son dos, la soulevant du sol. Sa vision était trouble et ses oreilles sifflaient. Elwen entraperçut entre le flou et l'étrange lueur, le visage d'Elladan.

Il avait dans les yeux une lueur inquiète et semblait chercher son regard. Il passa une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres en murmurant quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Sa tête bascula en arrière sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir et elle observa, impuissante, le monde se renverser. Quelqu'un cria derrière elle mais elle ne comprit pas les mots qui étaient hurlés. Le monde de clarté devint obscurité.

Elladan commença à paniquer en voyant le corps de son amie se détendre entièrement pour retomber entre ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon. Legolas, dans son dos, lui hurla de la coucher, de lui maintenir la tête et de faire en sorte qu'elle arrive à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux s'agitaient. Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

Tout était de sa faute. C'était lui, et lui seul, qui avait poussé les autres à traverser. Il en aurait pleuré de rage si la situation n'était pas aussi urgente. Il déposa le corps inanimé d'Elwen et écouta sa respiration. Elle était très faible et son corps entier tremblait de froid.

\- « _Il faut trouver un abri ! _» cria t-il durement, sous l'effet de la gravité de l'état de leur amie.

Legolas aida Elrohir à se relever et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules. Elladan se leva et alla chercher un des deux sacs qui leur restait. Seuls quelques habits et un peu de nourriture composaient leur contenu, ils ne tiendraient pas une semaine avec ça …

Il soupira et souleva le lourd paquetage sur ses épaules. Il observa le visage bleuté d'Elwen. Aucun sourire n'éclairait ce masque froid et indifférent. Ses paupières étaient baissées et pas un éclat de gris orageux ne perçait leur barrière. Elle semblait sans vie, triste à mourir et dépourvue de toute chaleur. Elladan soupira et se retourna vers Legolas et son frère. Elrohir avait l'air épuisé et il grelottait dans le vent froid qui soufflait à présent.

\- « _Qui va la porter ? Il faut que l'un de nous deux le fasse. _» dit Legolas en regardant fixement Elladan qui ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- « _Je vais le faire. Tout ça est de ma faute … C'est à moi d'en porter la responsabilité. _» murmura lentement l'elfe brun.

Il lui tendit le sac qu'il venait de poser sur ses épaules et s'approcha de la jeune elfe. Délicatement, il la saisit sous les jambes et sous les bras, maintenant sa tête contre son torse. Legolas prit le sac et amena l'autre à Elrohir. Il lui avait réservé le moins lourd mais cela n'empêcha pas l'elfe brun de vaciller sous son poids. Elladan se releva, portant Elwen tout contre lui. Elle était légère comme l'était les elfes.

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, ils partirent sur le champ.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'ils trouvèrent une grotte, seul abri visible dans la région. Il s'était mis à neiger pendant leur marche et tous étaient trempés, dégoulinant de flocon fondus. Elladan déposa Elwen sur le sol de la caverne, elle s'était réveillée à quelques centaines de mètres de l' abri mais seuls ses yeux bougeaient, ses pensées semblaient avoir été figées par l'eau gelée de la rivière car elle ne réagissait à aucun appel.

Il l'adossa contre une des parois et elle se laissa tomber contre. Ses lèvres bleues n'avaient pas changé de teinte et sa peau était toujours aussi pâle.

Ils firent rapidement un feu à l'entrée de la caverne. Ce fut Legolas qui eut la bonne idée de l'approcher du foyer. Elle avait les lèvres scellées entre elles et son regard vague faisait presque peur. Personne ne parlait, ils mangèrent juste quelques fruits secs. Legolas vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elwen et lui fit avaler quelque chose.

\- « _Elwen … Elwen, s'il te plaît répond moi. Ca va aller, tu te souviens ? Ca va aller ... _» murmura t-il en se penchant vers elle

Elle le regarda simplement avant de détourner la tête. Les trois elfes se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Que fallait il faire ? La forcer à parler ou alors considérer que c'était normal, qu'elle était juste en état de choc ? Aucun d'eux n'avait la réponse à cette question.

Elwen s'endormit rapidement, en un battement de cil. Ses amis la suivirent rapidement tant la journée avait été éprouvante. Mais chacun d'eux avait en son coeur une peur qu'aucun n'osait prononcer : Elwen était elle perdue à jamais ?

* * *

Legolas se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, entendant un souffle rauque résonner dans la caverne. Il se releva sur ses coudes pour trouver Elwen dans un équilibre précaire sur un de ses bras. Il se leva très vite et s'approcha d'elle. Legolas lui saisit la main et retira ses doigts de sa peau presque automatiquement. Elle était gelée. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Elwen n'était pas réellement une elfe.

Elle n'en était qu'une semi. Son corps n'avait pas la capacité de se réchauffer seul, don des elfes. Elle était en train de mourir de froid. Il posa sa main sur sa joue plus blanche que la lune. Ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu foncé, lui donnant un visage cadavérique. Elle cligna lentement des paupières tandis que ses lèvres semblaient vouloir remuer mais demeuraient closes.

La main de Legolas se retira vite sa joue et il se leva rapidement. Il se dirigea vers le feu, tenta comme il le pouvait de le raviver. Il ne vit pas l'elleth rousse s'écrouler par terre, sans force. Ses mouvements étaient fébriles, ses mains tremblaient de peur de la voir s'éteindre. Alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à rallumer le feu, il découvrit le corps inanimé de l'elfe et son esprit sut qu'elle ne fallait pas qu'elle ne se rendorme, sous peine de ne jamais se réveiller …

Il la prit entre ses bras, l'approcha du feu et commença à lui parler doucement. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva la tête pour croiser le regard des deux frères. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux, ils ne comprenaient pas cette soudaine panique.

\- « _Elwen n'est pas une elfe à part entière ! Son corps n'est pas comme le n__ô__tre ! Elle va mourir si elle ne se réchauffe pas vite ! _» cria t-il en les voyant.

Si au départ les jumeaux parurent perplexes, ils se tendirent à la seconde suivante. Elrohir alla chercher toutes leurs couvertures et capes pour couvrir le corps gelé de leur amie. Elladan s'approcha d'elle et toucha sa joue. Elwen ouvrit légèrement les yeux sous le touché de l'elfe brun et tenta de lui faire un minuscule sourire qui fut, pour eux tous, une première victoire.

Elrohir revint avec les couvertures et ils s'empressèrent d'entourer le corps de l'ellteh avec.

\- « _Il lui faut de la chaleur corporelle ! Les Hommes le font quand l'hiver est trop rude._ » souffla Elrohir dans un éclair de lucidité.

Legolas se déplaça alors pour venir se placer à coté d'elle, les jumeaux firent de même et bientôt, un petit cocon prit place autour d'elle. Les heures passèrent lentement mais Elwen semblait reprendre très lentement des couleurs. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait, même imperceptiblement, les yeux, un de ses amis lui souriait et semblait lui donner de sa force.

* * *

À l'aube, seul Elladan était encore réveillé, veillant sans relâche sur Elwen. Celle ci ouvrit les yeux plus largement et ses lèvres, bien que très pâles, n'étaient désormais plus bleues. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant en le voyant.

\- «_ Tu reviens de loin …_ »

\- « _Je suis là … Je suis là …_ » souffla t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle ne semblait pas y croire, elle ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Sa mort avait tant de fois été réclamé qu'il était à peine croyable de penser qu'elle était en vie. Elladan la regardait avec soulagement et l'émotion transperçait ses yeux gris. Il la prit contre lui.

\- «_ Je suis tellement désolée … Tout est de ma faute. Nous aurions dû attendre le printemps pour traverser … _»

\- «_ Chut … Chut ... _» souffla t-elle en fermant les yeux. « _Tout va bien maintenant. Nous sommes tous sains et saufs. »_

\- « _Si seulement vous ne m'aviez pas écouté, si vous ne m'aviez pas suivi, tu-_ »

\- «_ On pourrait refaire le monde avec des Si, Elladan … Si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvée dans cette prison il y des siècles, je serai peut être morte exécutée. Si je n'étais pas partie chasser dans la forêt, peut être n'aurions nous jamais retrouvé Legolas. Si je n'étais pas venue au monde, des centaines de personnes seraient encore en vie. Si ..._ »

Legolas remua de l'autre coté et elle se tut, il ne devait pas savoir. Elle se sépara de l'elfe brun et se tourna la tête vers lui. Il eu l'air surprit de la voir réveillée mais il le cacha rapidement par un sourire soulagé. Elle lui répondit de la même manière et tenta de tourner sa tête vers l'elfe brun qui dormait encore.

Une vive douleur lui frappa les côtes quand elle tenta de bouger. Elle ne cria pas mais son visage dû exprimer cette souffrance car Elladan s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

\- « _Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?_ »

\- « _Je dois avoir quelques côtes cassées ... _» murmura Elwen, les deux mains plaquées contre son flanc.

Chaque respirations étaient une torture et le moindre mouvement semblait la déchirer de l'intérieur. Elwen se dégagea lentement des couvertures, n'en gardant que deux sur elle. Elle s'approcha du feu, observant les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Elle avait l'impression que jamais ce froid ne la quitterait. C' était comme si il faisait désormais partie d'elle. L'elleth se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Legolas et Elladan firent alors l'inventaire du matériel restant. Tout l'argent leur venait de leur père chez qui ils revenaient une fois par an. Elwen travaillait souvent dans les auberges en tant que serveuse mais cela ne suffisait jamais. À présent, il ne leur restait que six couvertures, leurs habits, des gamelles, des bols en bois avec des couverts et quelques provisions. Ils ne tiendraient pas une semaine …

Il fallait rejoindre un village au plus vite et trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Pour l'instant, Elwen et Elrohir devaient se reposer. Legolas laissa échapper un soupir, il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'argent. Lorsque celui ci venait à manquer, il suffisait de chasser pour manger et de dormir dans les arbres pour la nuit.

Mais leurs armes avaient sombré dans l'eau noire et glacée qui avait faillit emporter leurs amis. Et l'état d'Elwen ne leur permettrait pas de dormir à la belle étoile. Le vent se remit à souffler dehors et la pluie se mit rapidement à tomber. C'était une petite pluie fine mais cinglante et glacée. Elladan était à l'entrée de la grotte, regardant piteusement la pluie recouvrir l'horizon.

* * *

Il fallut trois jours aux deux elfes pour se reposer suffisamment. Elwen était encore faible mais tous voyaient qu'elle tentait de le leur cacher. Elle détestait se sentir affaiblie et désarmée. C'était se rendre dépendante de la présence de ses amis. Elwen était quelqu'un de libre qui s'était toujours battu pour cette liberté si durement acquise.

Ils repartirent le quatrième jour, toutes leurs provisions disparues. Elladan avait tenté de les rationner mais il s'était avéré que Elwen mangeait comme quatre, comblant la perte d'énergie de son corps. Quand les trois elfes avaient le dos tourné, celle ci faisait de nombreux exercices pour renforcer ses muscles désarmés par l'eau gelée et le repos forcé. Ces exercices firent revenir en elle de très sombres souvenirs. Elle se revoyait, petite elfe recroquevillée dans un cachot, tentant de garder espoir en se disant qu'elle aurait besoin de toute sa force si une chance de s'échapper venait à se montrer.

Ses jambes, au départ faibles et tremblantes, redevinrent rapidement aussi solides qu'auparavant. Ses multiples côtes cassées la faisaient encore souffrir mais il semblait à l' ellteh que la douleur diminuait. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'en était rien, elle s'habituait simplement vite à cette douleur presque constante. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris au fil des années …

La route était encore boueuse et Elwen se cessait de glisser à chaque pas. Ils marchèrent toute la matinée sous cette petite brume qui rendait collant leurs vêtements. Elrohir avait l'air aussi mal en point qu'elle. Ils se souriaient de temps à autre, se soutenant mutuellement dans cette épreuve.

Legolas et Elladan marchaient devant, portant chacun un sac. Elwen soupira, les sacs contenant tout leur argent et leurs armes étaient à sa charge lorsqu'ils avaient traversé cette maudite rivière. Pourquoi lui avoir confié les sacs les plus importants ? Ils savaient pourtant tous à quel point elle était soigneuse …

Un point bien familier vint se coller à son coeur, celui bien connu de la culpabilité et des remords. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui confier ces sacs … Plusieurs millénaires de fautes, délits, impairs et déchéance mais elle était toujours incapable de contredire les autres avant le massacre lorsque ceux ci étaient amenés à lui confier une tâche de haute responsabilité …

* * *

Enfin, après des heures de marches, la silhouette d'une ville se dessina à travers la pluie. Elwen poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant cela et commença à accélérer le pas. Elle rattrapa ses deux amis devant et cria à Elrohir de se dépêcher. Elle l'entendit grommeler mais continua d'avancer.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande porte close. Un éclair illumina le ciel et fit trembler les deux battants en bois. Elladan frappa contre la lucarne et ils attendirent. Un jeune homme passa sa tête par l'ouverture et les observa consciencieusement. Il tiqua sur Elwen mais n'ajouta rien avant d'ouvrir une petite porte pour les faire passer.

Elwen était, comme tous les autres, trempée et ses cheveux étaient tant chargés d'eau qu'ils pesaient une tonne dans son dos. Elle avait rabattu sa capuche large sur sa tête et on ne voyait d'elle que deux yeux gris brillants dans le noirs encadrés par deux mèches de cheveux rouge sombre.

Le bruit de la pluie était assourdissant même ici. Le jeune homme leur indiqua l'auberge d'où s'échappait une lumière chaleureuse. Tous ressentirent au fond d'eux un soulagement inexpliqué. Legolas poussa lentement la porte de l'établissement et une vague de bruit vint les frapper en plein fouet. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas recroisé du monde. C'était comme se prendre une vague de Vie et d'humanité à l'état pur en pleine figure.

Le sourire d'Elwen grandit sur son visage, elle avait beau dire que les Hommes la haïssaient, c'était tout le contraire de son côté. Elle aimait cette agitation, ce bruit, cette vie pure et à l'état brut. Ils pouvaient être rudes, hargneux et porter tous les défauts du monde, elle aimait ces gens à la fois simples et complexes.

Les trois elfes parurent en même temps perplexes et joyeusement surpris. Elwen se mit à rire en les voyant. C'était un rire de délivrance après toutes ces catastrophes, il semblait lui déchirer la poitrine mais elle n'en avait rien à faire : tout ce qui comptait était l'instant présent et là, elle était heureuse de pouvoir encore mesurer sa chance d'être aux côtés de si talentueux, merveilleux et incroyables amis.

Legolas sourit en réponse à son rire et entra dans la salle bondée. Il faisait chaud et la pièce sentait la bière et la sueur mais c'était tellement réconfortant de se sentir enfin à l'abri. Le gérant les reçut, posant sur eux un regard intrigué mais étrangement menaçant. Legolas laissa leur amie passer devant lui pour négocier avec cet aubergiste peu avenant.

\- « Nous avons perdu tout notre argent lors de notre péripl- »

\- « Pas d'argent, pas de chambre. » la coupa t-il net, sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

\- « Cela je m'en doute bien … Nous pouvons en échange vous offrir nos services, monsieur ... »

\- « Monsieur Romuald. Je cherche une serveuse et une bonniche qui sache faire le ménage, préparer à manger, servir en salle et faire les corvées. »

\- « Je suis preneuse. Combien par semaine ? »

\- « Deux pièces d'argent la journée. La chambre est comprise dans l'emploi, elle est à vous pour la durée de votre service avec moi ... » souffla t-il avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

\- « Donnez moi quelques minutes s'il vous plaît ... » murmura t-elle avant de se détourner légèrement.

Elle regarda ses trois amis qui observaient autour d'eux l'agitation. Elle leur devait bien ça … Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait encore le courage d'affronter les durs emplois de sa jeunesse. Trop de mauvais souvenirs revenaient la hanter dans son sommeil et ses songes … mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'aubergiste qui l'observait attentivement, sans aucune gêne.

\- « J'accepte votre offre. Mais je vous demande de laisser mes amis obtenir une chambre pour eux tous, juste pour cette nuit, après je vous réglerai la somme convenue. »

L'homme sembla réfléchir, ses petits yeux porcins se tournaient dans tous les sens et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux inexistants. Enfin, après avoir regardé son autre serveuse, disgracieuse et maladroite, il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder bien en face.

\- « Marché conclu ! Mais tu auras plus de travail que convenu … pour le même salaire, tes amis peuvent garder la chambre tant que tu restes à mon service. » déclara t-il en montrant ses dents jaunes, peut être dans une tentative de sourire «éclatant».

Elwen soupira et se tourna enfin vers ses amis qui, désormais, l'observait discuter avec l'aubergiste. Elle leur résuma la situation à voix basse et leur indiqua l'étage de leur chambre. Ils lui jetèrent un regard inquiet avant de la laisser devant le bar et de monter vers leur chambre.

\- « Tu commences ce soir ! Passes de ce côté ! » lui ordonna Monsieur Romuald de derrière son comptoir.

Il la conduisit vers l'arrière de la pièce, à l'abri du bruit et de l'agitation. Il fouilla quelques instants avant de dénicher une robe brune et un tablier blanc taché. Il lui commanda de revêtir les vêtements et de le suivre vers le cellier. C'est sous le regard bestial de cet homme que Elwen passa la robe au dessus de sa tête après avoir ôté sa tunique.

Elle haïssait les robes pour une chose, être couvert de ces choses lui faisait comme si le monde entier avait vue sur son corps. Comme si tous les hommes étaient désormais en droit de la toucher et de _voir_ ce corps auparavant caché.

Le col était rond et large, laissant entrapercevoir son décolleté. La taille était fine et le jupon bouffant. Elwen soupira face à cette montagne de tissu. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son élément. Elle noua le tablier blanc autour de sa tailler et se tourna vers l'homme qui l'observait toujours.

Il s'approcha d'elle et avança sa main vers son cou. Il caressa sa peau avant de saisir le lin de cuir de ses cheveux et de le tirer. Une cascade de mèches écarlates se déversa dans son dos. Elwen releva la tête et remonta ses manches avant de sortir du cellier au plus vite.

L'agitation de la foule la frappa en plein fouet. Monsieur Romuald lui attrapa le bras avant de l'amener derrière le bar. L'autre serveuse, à l'air exténué, était en train de servir en salle.

\- « Tu vas servir au bar pour la première heure, ensuite tu iras en salle pour servir les commandes. j'ai hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilles face aux hommes … Agnès n'est vraiment pas faîte pour ce travail. » souffla t-il alors que la jeune fille revenait derrière le comptoir.

Elwen ne revit pas ses amis ce soir là. La première heure de travail passa difficilement, c'était toujours dur de se réhabituer après tant de temps. Monsieur Romuald, le visage rougeaud, résultat de quelques bières de trop qu'il s'était autorisé, lui ordonna d'aller prendre un plateau et de passer de l'autre côté du comptoir afin de servir les clients.

Elwen s'exécuta sans rien dire mais se prit les pieds dans son ample robe et manqua de s'étaler par terre. Elle camoufla sa chute en un petit saut qui fit rire les rares personnes qui lui portaient attention. Elle lissa son tablier qu'elle renoua à sa taille et suivit l'aubergiste. Celui ci lui tendit un plateau en bois et lui fit signe de rejoindre au plus vite la salle.

Elwen commença alors à se diriger vers les tables bondées, son plateau sur une main. Elle avait l'habitude et cela se ressentait dans sa posture. Elle s'approcha d'une table où quatre hommes jouaient aux cartes. Ils étaient relativement silencieux, par rapport au reste de la salle, tant ils étaient concentrés sur le jeu.

\- « Bonjour messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? » entama t-elle

\- « Quatre plats chauds, deux verres de vin et deux chope de bière. » répondit l'un d'eux.

\- « Bière brune ou blonde ? »

\- « Une de chaque, merci. »

Ils avaient l'air fermé, comme si cette petite serveuse de pacotille était trop insignifiante pour que le temps d'échange ne s'éternise. Elwen repartit avec un sourire et revint quelques minutes plus tard, son plateau calé contre sa hanche. Elle servit les commandes et repartit. La soirée se déroula ainsi, à déambuler à travers la pièce, portant bols et chopes, sans un regard, sans un merci, rien.

Ses trois amis ne descendirent que tard dans la soirée mais l'agitation était à son comble et Elwen ne put les voir que quelques secondes avant que Monsieur Romuald ne la rappelle. Ce fut Agnès la jeune serveuse, qui les servit. Quel ironie … Elwen avait servi tout le monde depuis des heures et il fallait que cet aubergiste envoie sa collègue servir ses amis !

Elle avait l'impression que Ilestelwen avait fondu pour ne laisser qu'une simple servante au coeur de glace, indifférente au bruit et sourde aux moqueries. Elle avait espéré que ses amis fassent rejaillir en elle cette part qui, désormais, lui manquait tant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle besoin de sentir cette Ilestelwen pleine d'histoire et de souvenirs.

Ni Legolas, ni Elladan, ni Elrohir ne virent qu'une ombre du passé avait pris possession d'elle. Hecilwen, l' abandonnée, servante du Rohan, une fantôme revenait à la vie dans chacun de ses mouvements.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 8 de mon histoire. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour l'écrire mais comme la fin de mon année approche, je dois absolument me concentrer un max sur mes études. (Et pour tout vous dire, dès que je trouvais un moment tranquille je n'avais pas vraiment la motivation d'écrire …)**

**C'est un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire parce que je ne le trouve pas personnellement palpitant et que j'ai tenté (tant bien que mal) de le rendre un peu moins mou … Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Bref, voici la suite !**

**Disclaimers : En dehors des personnages inventés, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Tolkien !**

* * *

_Italique_ : Elfique/passé

Normal : Westron/présent

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Elwen termina son service très tard dans la nuit. L'aubergiste était parti depuis longtemps se coucher et l'avait chargée de faire la fermeture. L'elfe monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'à sa petite chambre sous les toits. Il était 3 heure et toute l'auberge dormait.

Elwen trouva la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Elle dû se baisser pour entrer dans la minuscule mansarde où seul un matelas de paille et un tabouret occupaient l'espace. Elladan avait dû lui monter des couvertures car aucune autre n'était visible. Elwen soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de retirer cette robe.

Elle était fatiguée et tous ses muscles semblaient tirer sa peau. Elle aurait pu fondre en larmes si son contrôle et son emprise sur elle même n'étaient pas aussi fortes. Elle savait que le sommeil ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort, elle était pourtant si fatiguée …

Elle était allongée sur son lit, entre deux couvertures. Le vent soufflait fort et les parois du toit étaient si fines que le sifflements qui résonnaient dans la pièce était presque constant. Malgré cela, Elwen ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

* * *

_Elwen retomba brusquement dans le corps d'une jeune elfe de seize ans qu'elle pensait perdue à jamais. Elle avait laissé cette jeune elfe encore si pure près d'une énième tombe. Une perte qui l'avait brisée, déchirant son coeur et son âme en mille morceaux. _

_Elwen était arrivée il y a des mois, meurtrie et transie de froid, mais personne n'avait pris garde à cette petite mendiante aux pieds nus, à la peau blanche et à la chevelure de sang. Tous passaient sans un regard pour elle, elle les avait enviés, ces gens là, pour leur prestance et leur hypocrisie. _

_C'était Aldwyn, une jeune femme au coeur d'or, qui l'avait découverte un matin. Elwen s'était endormie dans la paille derrière chez elle et c'était sûrement le meilleur choix hasardeux qu'elle aurait pu faire. _

_Aldwyn avait remplacé pendant quelques temps tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Mahtan, Mistrid, Fingon, Elenwë et Aeglos. Elle se souvenait encore de la saveur de ces larmes, amers et pleines de culpabilité. Aldwyn avait un petit garçon de quatre ans, il s'appelait Piàn et était blond comme les blés. Elle l'aimait bien, ce petit garçon. Malgré la confiance qu'elle avait placée dans cette femme des Hommes, la jeune elfe fit naître Hecilwen (l'abandonnée), jeune fille du Rohan, abandonnée par sa famille, mais son amie découvrit bien vite qu'elle était une elfe. _

_Aldwyn travaillait comme servante dans une riche maison du village tandis que son mari passait des mois en tant que soldat dans l'armée. Hecilwen ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle avait bien du mal à croire ce que lui racontait Aldwyn sur cet homme. Elle faisait de lui des portraits très élogieux, elle était amoureuse. Elle le disait gentil, tendre et bon alors que les gens du village le décrivait comme quelqu'un de mystérieux, renfermé mais, en effet, très doux et généreux. _

_Elwen avait du mal à croire cet homme fantôme comme attentionné et doux, c'était un guerrier qui partait 6 mois de l'an pour défendre son royaume, abandonnant sa femme et son fils. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle le percevait. _

_Au début, lorsque la jeune femme travaillait, Hecilwen s'occupait de son fils, elle faisait le ménage et confectionnait des couronnes de fleurs pour les vendre sur le marché. Mais le coeur tendre d'Aldwyn se raffermit lorsqu'elle prit conscience que cette petite elfe, si belle, si innocente, se révélait être un poids pour eux deux. Les repas se faisaient plus frugales les uns après les autres et il devint vite évident que Hecilwen devrait travailler. _

_C'est ainsi que la jeune elfe vint à travailler pour l' aubergiste du village, un homme d'un certain âge mais tellement gentil et généreux. Cela faisait tant d'années qu' Hecilwen n'avait pas rencontré des gens aussi bons et bienveillants … _

_Elle commença à travailler quelques heures par jours, rentrait pour le souper et se levait à l'aube, l'aubergiste était agréable et presque amical avec elle. Hecilwen ramenait suffisamment d'argent chez Aldwyn pour qu'elle lui permette de se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un événement ne survienne subitement. _

_L'aubergiste mourut. _

_Un événement qui n'aurait absolument rien signifié deux ans auparavant où tout son monde tenait alors entre les quatre murs d'une cellule. Lorsque l'aubergiste rendit son dernier souffle, ce fut un autre homme qui prit sa place, un homme du Gondor, on murmurait qu'il avait été banni. Sur sa joue s'étalait une grande cicatrice qui lui fendait le visage en deux et un étrange tatouage ornait son bras droit._

_Il ne souriait jamais, ne répondait que par des mots uniques et semblait vous mépriser au premier regard. Il garda Hecilwen à son service et lui infligea des temps de travail inhumain, l'exploitant comme une ressource rare. Il était étrange avec elle, Elwen le surprenait souvent à l'observer en douce. _

_Elle se levait une heure avant l'aube, courrait à l'auberge, se changeait et nettoyait de fond en comble tout le local avant l'arrivée de l'homme que l'on appelait Malanor, ce n'était pas son vrai nom … Mais Elwen n'avait pas son mot à dire là dessus. Puis quand l'aube n'était plus qu'à cinq heures de se lever, il la renvoyait chez elle. _

_Ces temps furent durs, très durs. Elwen n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, la jeune Hecilwen fondait sur elle, révélant une à une des faiblesses qu'elle aurait dû ignorer. Personne ne savait qu'elle était elfique en dehors d'Aldwyn et son fils. _

_Elwen rentrait extrêmement tard, transparente et incapable de parler. Ses journées l'épuisaient et l'achevaient lentement. Aldwyn voyait bien que ce travail était trop lourd pour elle mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre ce salaire supplémentaire. _

_Un soir, alors que les clients arrivaient, une grande exclamation survint dans la rue attenante. Une clameur monta, on riait, on pleurait de joie face à cette nouvelle. Hecilwen se glissa parmi la foule attroupée devant l'auberge. Des chevaux montés par des cavaliers armés passaient majestueusement. Le bruit des sabots était hypnotisant et toute la scène faisait monter dans le coeur des gens une étrange fierté. _

_Les guerriers étaient revenus de la guerre de l'Est. Et avec eux, le mari d' Aldwyn, Daeley, était rentré chez lui. _

_Un grand froid descendit dans son cou et elle n'entendit presque pas le cri. Son amie, en larmes, se ruait sur un des cavaliers. Elle riait, souriait et pleurait de bonheur __à__ son retour. Sa longue chevelure noire entoura le soldat alors qu'elle l'enlaçait avec force tout en pleurant. Elwen ne vit pas le visage de l'homme, seulement sa main qui caressait le dos de sa femme en se penchant vers elle._

_Le souffle coupé, la jeune elfe sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle sentit qu'au fond d'elle même, ça allait recommencer. Elle aurait pu partir sur le champ, laisser cette famille vivre en paix et s'évaporer pour les laisser s'épanouir. Elle les aurait sauvés … Tous. _

_Mais Aldwyn était son amie, sa seule amie, elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, elle avait besoin d'elle ! Ce que Elwen n'avouerait jamais c'est que cette crainte de la solitude commença ici, à l'instant où elle renonça à laisser derrière elle Aldwyn, Daeley et leur fils, Piàn. _

_Autour d'elle, la foule semblait s'agiter au ralenti, les bruits résonnaient à l'infini dans son esprit et Elwen était incapable de bouger. Elle était une statue, figée, immobile. Au milieu, au centre même de cette agitation, elle faisait tâche. Ici n'était pas sa place. _

_Elle vit Aldwyn, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, se tourner vers elle avec ses yeux larmoyants qui brillaient dans le soleil couchant. Aldwyn était heureuse tandis qu' Hecilwen mourrait de l'intérieur. La jeune femme la pointait du doigt en murmurant des paroles à son mari. Celui ci tourna enfin la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elwen laissa lentement retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle avait l'air anéanti, vide et désespéré._

_Un main se saisit de son tablier et la tira en arrière. L'elfe se débattit et fit lâcher prise à l'aubergiste qui tentait de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers l'homme défiguré, celui ci la frappa violemment à la pommette. Hecilwen trébucha et perdit l'équilibre avant de se remettre de ses esprits. Son patron la tira brusquement à l'intérieur et ce fut la dernière vision qu' Aldwyn eut de sa petite protégée. _

* * *

Un bruit tira Elwen de son sommeil, stoppant net le rêve. Elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir et une paire d' yeux gris s'y glisser.

\- « T_u dors Elwen ?_ » murmura une voix.

\- « _Non …_ » souffla t-elle

Elrohir apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- « _J__e sais que ce travail n'est __pas __des plus plaisants mais nous avons besoin de cet argent pour rentrer. Demain, nous chercherons un emploi, __tous. _»

\- « _Tous les trois ?_ »

\- « _Oui, il est hors de question que tu sois la seule à travailler. Il faudra rester un peu de temps … _»

Elwen se décomposa mais tenta de ne pas le montrer à son ami. Elle pouvait travailler, elle l'avait déjà fait !

\- « _Combien de temps ? _»

\- « _Je ne sais pas … Elladan dit un mois, peut être ... _» il se tourna vers elle et vit sa mine sombre. « _On va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas. _»

Elwen ne répondit rien et dévia simplement son regard sur la lucarne qui laissait voir le ciel étoilé. Elrohir passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra doucement avant de partir sans un bruit.

\- « _Bonne nuit Elwen. _»

L'elleth rousse posa lentement sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle connaissait la suite, elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de la voir, ça faisait tellement mal … Elle soupira et laissa le sommeil la regagner avec appréhension.

* * *

_Elle rentra tard dans la nuit, la joue bleuie et exténuée. Hecilwen avait inexplicablement peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle poussa la porte de la maison avec la boule au ventre. Le feu était allumé mais personne n'était présent dans la pièce principale. Auparavant Aldwyn et Hecilwen dormaient dans la même chambre tandis que Piàn occupait la deuxième. _

_Mais Daeley était rentré … Rien ne serait plus pareil. Hecilwen hésita sur la pas de la porte, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Le doute était encore en elle, que devait elle faire ? Partir loin de cette famille ? Rester signifiait les condamnés tous. _

_C'était l'époque où Elwen avait lentement commencé à comprendre que tout être croisant sa route mourrait inévitablement par sa faute. _

_Mais partir n'était pas envisageable. Que fit donc Elwen ? Elle entama un long processus de descente aux cavernes de Mandos. Elwen commença à se mentir, à nier, à rejeter l'évidence qui aurait pu sauver tant de vies. _

_L'elfe entendit des voix dans la chambre qu'elle occupait auparavant avec Aldwyn. Elle s'approcha mais à mi chemin, elle baissa la tête et soupira. Elle n'avait plus sa place ici, Aldwyn l'avait remplacée, Aldwyn n'était plus seule. _

_Alors qu'elle repartait vers la porte, une voix l'arrêta. _

_\- « Hecilwen, c'est ça ? »_

_L'elfe se retourna vers l'homme qui l' avait appelé. Il était grand, fort et beau. Ses cheveux blonds ressemblaient à de l'or liquide et ses yeux verts brillaient dans le noir. Ses joues étaient parsemées de poussière d'or et un sourire timide naissait sur ses lèvres. Elwen devait l'avoir détaillé longuement car il sembla devenir mal à l'aise. _

_\- « Oui … Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu dois être Daeley. »_

_\- « Tout à fait. Aldwyn m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton histoire. » Il fit une pause et ce fut à lui de l'observer attentivement. « Tes cheveux sont étranges, je n'en ai jamais vus de pareil. »_

_Les boucles rouges sang se balancèrent doucement au creux de ses reins. Elwen ne sut que répondre et baissa les yeux. c'est ainsi qu'elle vit sa couchette, là, sur le sol, près du feu. Aldwyn apparut alors et détourna l'attention de son mari. _

_\- « Oh ! Hecilwen, voici ta couchette. Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas de place … »_

_Hecilwen resta silencieuse et alla s'allonger sur le fin matelas de paille tandis que le couple retournait à leur chambre. La nuit fut difficile, le sol était dur et Hecilwen se réveillait sans cesse, persuadée que quelque chose était en train de se passer. _

_Une heure avant l'aube elle se leva comme à son habitude et se rendit à l'auberge. Durant des semaines, elle ne croisa personne de la maison, rentrant toujours trop tard pour les voir et se levant trop tôt. Des mois passèrent ainsi, elle eut peur que cela ne soit des années mais il n'en fut rien. _

_Elwen ne vit pas Daeley se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Les mois où il était là étaient les moins durs à supporter. Il se levait en même temps qu'elle, l'attendait le soir très tard. Cela commença par ça, puis il vint la chercher quand elle avait finit son travail._

_Elle l'aimait bien, il était drôle et doux. Il devint très rapidement un bon ami et les jours de labeurs passèrent tout de suite plus vite. _Elwen se mit bientôt à attendre son retour à chaque fois, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir. _Certains après midi, durant ses périodes de repos, il venait la chercher en douce pour aller dans la forêt et respirer un peu. Ou alors il l'emmenait avec lui pour s'entraîner au tir et à l'épée. C'était innocent, Elwen ne voyait pas cela comme de la séduction. Après tout, ils avaient tout de même huit ans d'écart … _

_Il s'avéra être l'ami sur qui compter. Mais peu à peu, Aldwyn devint froide, distante avec elle, sans qu' Elwen ne comprenne pourquoi. Daeley lui faisait redécouvrir les rires et les joies. De temps à autres, elle se tournait vers lui et le surprenait à la fixer avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il était comme un grand frère dont elle avait cruellement besoin. _

* * *

_Un jour, ils rentraient de l'auberge comme tous les jours quand ils découvrirent de la lumière à l'intérieur de la maison. Elwen courut et ouvrit la porte en grand, ayant soudain peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Piàn ou à sa mère. _

_Mais rien. Seule Aldwyn attendait sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. _

_Elle avait le visage caché par ses longs cheveux noirs et elle avait la tête tournée vers l'âtre du feu. Des bougies étaient disposées sur la table, permettant de voir la pièce en entier. À l'instant où Elwen poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Aldwyn ne se tourna pas vers eux quand ils entrèrent en refermant la porte derrière eux. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de regarder ses mains entrelacées entre elles. Même de dos, on pouvait sentir cette lourde tristesse, ce mal qui la rongeait. Sa tête était baissée, sa posture close. _

_\- « Piàn t'a attendu cet après midi. Tu lui avais promis, Daeley. Si tu savais comme il attendait cette première séance de combat avec son papa adoré ... »_

_Elwen se figea, Aldwyn avait dans son ton quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien : de la culpabilité, elle leur en voulait. Enfin, la jeune femme se tourna vers eux mais ce fut pire encore. Son regard était froid, distant, douloureux et triste. _

_\- « Mais non … Non, tu ne sais plus rien ! Tu n'es plus là quand on a besoin de toi, Piàn ne voit plus son papa chéri et sa maman non plus … je croyais que tu nous aimais ! Daeley, je croyais que tu m'aimais ! »_

_Ses dernières paroles se brisèrent en même temps que sa voix. Aldwyn fondit en larmes et baissa la tête. Elwen était tétanisée. _

_\- « Aldwyn a raison. Tu as une famille qui a besoin de toi, une femme qui t'aime et un petit garçon adorable qui te vénère. Tu dois rentrer à la maison, Daeley, il est temps pour toi de les retrouver. » souffla Hecilwen._

_Ces mots lui brisaient le cœur, elle voulait garder cet ami si précieux pour elle seule ! Mais Aldwyn avait l'air si malheureux et son esprit divergea vers le petit Piàn qu'elle avait vu longuement pleurer plusieurs fois par jour ces dernières semaines. _

_Daeley ne disait rien et ce silence faisait peur. Aldwyn le regardait fixement, l'incitant à répondre. _

_\- « Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? On m'avait pourtant prévenue de ce qu'étaient capable ces garces elfiques ! Mais pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas laisser mourir sur cette route ! Hein ? Pourquoi ? » se mit à hurler Aldwyn en fixant Hecilwen de ses yeux fous._

_À mesure qu'elle parlait, Elwen sentait son coeur se glacer, se briser en mille morceaux. _

_\- « Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bon, Aldwyn. Tu es sûrement la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée. Et puis parce que je croyais que tu étais mon amie … Une si précieuse amie que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle ... »_

_\- « Tu ferais n'importe quoi ? Hecilwen, elfe perdue et bannie par son propre peuple ? Alors, chère amie de toujours, je vais te demander de quitter cette maison immédiatement et de ne jamais y revenir ! » cria Aldwyn en se levant et en se rapprochant à chaque pas de l'elleth rousse._

_Elwen aurait voulu retenir Daeley mais elle ne comprit que trop tard son geste. Sa main s'éleva dans les airs et frappa la joue de sa femme. Celle ci s'effondra par terre en pleurs. _

_\- « ARRÊTE ! DAELEY ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! » hurla d'une voix tremblotante Elwen mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait sa femme écroulée sur le sol. _

_\- « Ce n'était que de la pitié, Aldwyn. Juste de la pitié et de la compassion. C'était une union fausse. Notre mariage et ce fils étaient des erreurs, rien d'autres que des erreurs. Ce n'était pas de l'amour! Juste un peu de pitié pour une jeune fille triste de voir ses sœurs mariées et mères sans qu'aucun homme ne s'intéresse à elle ! »_

_\- « TAIS – TOI ! TAIS – TOI ! » hurlait Elwen sanglotante près de son amie qui avait levé les yeux vers cet homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, cet homme qui lui disait ces horreurs. _

_Et dans son regard se lisait toute la souffrance du monde, la douleur à l'état pur. Mais Daeley ne s'arrêtait pas, le flot de parole détruisait petit à petit le cœur de la jeune femme brune qui s'effondra sur le sol. Dans la pièce attenante, Piàn se mit à pleurer et à hurler le nom de sa mère._

_C'était une scène irréelle, c'était un cauchemar. Tant de haine pour deux êtres qui s'étaient auparavant tant aimés. _

_Daeley tira de force Elwen hors de la maison alors qu'elle continuait de crier que tout n'était que des mensonges. Il la porta jusqu'au petit bois derrière le jardin et l'adossa contre un arbre. Elwen se calma instantanément et braqua ses yeux gris clairs dans ceux de Daeley. _

_\- « Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix détruire cette femme qui ne mérite que du bonheur ? » Souffla t-elle encore sous le choc._

_\- « Parce qu'elle a raison. C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout. C'est pour toi que bat mon coeur et ce n'est que torture de se mentir. » murmura t-il en la regardant intensément._

_Il mit ses mains autour de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne se dégage. Elle inspira l'air tremblant avant de s'écarter de lui et de le contourner. Sa voix était tremblante, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes dans la seconde. _

_\- « Mais non … Non, Daeley. Tu as une femme, tu te souviens, Aldwyn. Elle t'aime plus que tout, tu es sa fierté et sa raison de vivre. Tu es mon ami mais rien de plus. »_

_Ses yeux verts reflétèrent une douleur sans nom avant qu'il ne tente de faire un pas vers elle. _

_\- « Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » murmura t-il._

_\- « Non, Daeley, je ne t'aime pas d'amour. Je t'aime comme un frère, un ami, rien de plus. Je suis encore trop jeune pour comprendre vraiment. Chez les elfes, l'amour est quelque chose de très spécial. On n'aime qu'une unique fois dans une vie … Et je ne penses pas que tu es celui que je recherche. Je suis désolée Daeley. »_

_\- « Tu es une elfe … Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie. Mon père m'avait compté à quel point ils étaient beaux mais comment aurais-je pu imaginer à tel point c'était vrai. » Il posa sa main sur la joue d' Hecilwen. « Tu es magnifique, Hecilwen. »_

_\- « Je ne m'appelle pas Hecilwen … » Elle vit le visage de Daeley se figer. « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne me connais pas ... »_

_Tout en disant ces paroles, l'elleth reculait lentement en arrière, mettant autant de distance que possible entre elle et lui. L'amour faisait il aussi peur ? Comment aurait elle pu se douter que l'amour dont on vantait les mérites rendait il aussi fou ? _

_\- « Mon nom est Ilestelwen, fille de Fingon. Ne connais tu pas les contes qui relatent l'amour impossible entre une elfe et un fils des Hommes ? Daeley, ouvre les yeux, Aldwyn t'aime ! Tu es tout son monde … Si tu disparais, elle disparaîtra aussi. »_

_\- « Pourquoi es tu venue à nous ? » Il s'accroupit et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Tout était si parfait, si simple. Et puis, à l'instant où je t'ai vue, j'ai su … J'ai su que jamais plus je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, Ilestelwen, si c'est ainsi que l'on t'appelle. Pour moi aussi, tu es tout mon monde, si tu disparais, tu m'emportes avec toi. »_

_\- « Retourne voir Aldwyn, dis lui que tu l'aimes, que tu as fais une bêtise et qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. » souffla t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait des arbres et faisait demi-tour._

_\- « Et toi ? »_

_\- « Moi ? Je partirai à l'aube sans un regard en arrière, sans un au revoir. »_

_Après cette dernière phrase, Elwen se retourna et partit en courant doucement. Elle n'entendit pas la dernière phrase que murmurait Daeley du bout des lèvres. _

_\- « Si tu pars, il est vrai que je risque de faire une bêtise … Mais tu l'as dit toi même, tout disparaîtra avec toi. »_

* * *

L'aube se leva et Elwen émergea du rêve difficilement, la journée de la veille se faisant ressentir. Elle passa devant la chambre de ses amis mais ils n'étaient pas encore levés. Les marches de l'escalier craquèrent quand Agnès descendit à son tour.

Elles commencèrent par laver le sol puis les tables furent remises en place. Elwen passa derrière le comptoir et vérifia le stock d'alcool. Monsieur Romuald arriva à son tour deux heures plus tard, une fois que tout était en ordre. Il paya à Elwen la soirée d'hier et leur ordonna d'aller préparer les chambres à l'étage.

Tout était monotone, répétitif et lui rappelait une époque ancienne où elle était sous les ordres d'un certain Malanor. Elle passa une nouvelle fois devant la chambre de ses amis qui étaient sortis depuis. Elwen ne résista pas à la tentation de pousser leur porte. Elle s'approcha du bureau et y découvrit une carte, un itinéraire y était tracé.

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'ils devraient faire un détour vers Hoarwell.

Elwen sentit son sang se glacer. Elle n'était pas retournée à Hoarwell depuis plus de 160 ans. La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue c'était lors de sa première rencontre avec les jumeaux. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner, surtout pas.

Elle avait appris à contrôler ses souvenirs, à ne pas les voir ressurgir à chaque endroit où ils étaient attachés mais Hoarwell était spécial. C'était un des lieux où elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait plus s'y rendre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Déjà, Elenwë, Hélios, Mistrid et tous les autres tentaient de se faire une place dans son esprit.

Hoarwelle restait l'unique souvenir qu'elle ne trouvait pas la force d'affronter. Jamais elle n'en avait rêvé, c'était trop dur, c'était sûrement _le_ _plus_ dur de tous à braver. C'était là que résidait sa plus grande douleur. Des centaines de tombes où il était inscrit la même date sauf une, dix ans plus tard. La tombe d'Hélios.

Parmi ces centaines de pierres tombales, quatre la détruisait plus que tout au monde, plus que n'importe quel souvenir.

Elwen sortit précipitamment de la chambre et descendit hâtivement les escaliers. Agnès l'attendait déjà en cuisine et avait commencé seule les préparations. Alors que l'elleth commençait à découper les légumes pour en faire une soupe au goût approximatif, Elwen se surprit à replonger dans ses souvenirs. Ils défilaient devant ses yeux, ses mains faisant seules les gestes qu'elle avait répété de nombreuses fois.

Elle ferma subitement les yeux, elle ne voulait pas revoir Hoarwell. Elle ne _voulait_ pas, elle ne _pouvait_ pas. Cela l'anéantirait à jamais.

Lorsque midi sonna, quelques clients arrivèrent, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour qu'Elwen soit occupée et ne puisse pas parler à ses amis.

Elle sentait Hecilwen revenir, renaître dans chacun de ses gestes. L'après midi passa rapidement mais Elwen se sentait inexplicablement épuisée. Elle mettait tous ses efforts dans le contrôle de ses souvenirs. Elle savait que Hoarwell tentait de percer dans son esprit mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner, elle le rejetterait pour l'éternité.

* * *

Le soir vint lentement, la salle se remplit et le brouhaha combla le vide d'Elwen. Un plateau calé contre sa hanche, elle virevoltait à travers les hommes, servant assiettes et chopes machinalement. Ses côtes lui lançaient des piques de douleur à chaque mouvement mais cela lui semblait insignifiant face à d'autres souffrance bien pires que celle la.

Agnès servait à ses côtés, elle était encore maladroite et ses gestes hésitants. Cela fit sourire l'elleth, lui rappelant ses débuts au manoir où Mistrid les avait recueillis. Elle n'avait que huit ans mais elle avait appris vite, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Dans l'agitation ambiante, un geste brusque attira son attention. Agnès était à la table de cinq hommes.

La petite avait les joues rouges d'embarras quand un des hommes se saisit de son bras pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Monsieur Romuald ne dit rien et observa juste la scène de loin.

L'homme qui l'avait violentée riait à présent à gorge déployée, mimant quelques atrocités à ses amis. L'aubergiste rit lui aussi à ces gestes et n'eut pas un seul regard pour la petite jeune fille qui tentait de retenir tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elwen avait observé la scène et était figée de stupeur. Quel homme était assez monstrueux pour rire d' une telle cruauté ?

Le monde aux alentours sembla se ralentir, les sons devinrent imprécis tandis que les images se floutaient. Elwen tenta de se contrôler, elle avait besoin de cette place et ses amis aussi. Alors, elle fit une chose qu'elle allait regretter pour l'éternité, elle baissa simplement la tête et ferma sa main en un poing serré sur la table.

Elle ne dit rien.

Elle détourna les yeux lorsque la jeune fille passa près d'elle. La honte la rongeait, la dévorait et semblait vouloir réduire tout son être en un corps de douleur. Un autre sentiment s'empara d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne put nommer, étrangement indescriptible.

Elwen serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de poser son regard plein de haine retenue sur la tablée de malotrus. Elle, autant coupable que ceux là, se voilait encore une fois la face. Elle était autant méprisable que Monsieur Romuald et ce n'était pas un air haineux qui allait changer ce quelque chose qui arrachait à son être une nouvelle part de son âme déjà si sombre …

Mais c'était ainsi, Ilestelwen, fille de Fingon, originaire du Nord, n'était pas de celles qui sauvent veuves et orphelins. Ilestelwen, fille sans espoir, n'était pas le héros d'un conte. Elle n'était pas courageuse ni brave, encore moins intrépide, volontaire, dévouée et fidèle.

Elwen était simplement une elfe qui avait vu, subit et accomplit trop de monstruosités pour encore se persuader d'agir pour la bonne cause.

Legolas descendit les escaliers et trouva son amie tétanisée, le regard braqué sur une table où les hommes riaient fort. Elle avait sa main serrée autour du rebord du comptoir. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

\- « _Tout va bien ?_ » souffla t-il

Elwen détourna son regard des hommes et regarda ses yeux bleu glace, si pur, si angélique. Il lui sembla qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle se tut. Elwen prit une grande inspiration et se détourna de la table où riaient encore les cinq hommes.

\- « _Est ce que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, Legolas ?_ » murmura t-elle

Il écarquilla les yeux et sembla se mettre à réfléchir longuement. Son regard se braqua sur le table des hommes et il plissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- « _Je ne te connais pas assez, Elwen. Mais le simple fait que tu te poses cette question montre que tu es quelqu'un qui donne de l'importance à cela. Quelqu'un qui se soucie de savoir s'il est bon ou mauvais ne peut pas être totalement l'un ou l'autre._ »

Elwen le dévisagea mais ne dit rien.

\- « _Quelqu'un m'a appris que je ne pouvais juger personne sans la connaître vraiment. Tu es la seule qui puisse te juger, seul ton jugement a de la valeur. Celui des autres ne vaut rien, tout simplement car ils n'ont pas vécu ce que toi tu as vécu. Personne ne te connais vraiment, Elwen._ »

Legolas la regarda un instant avant de se retourner et de partir vers la table que les jumeaux avaient réservée. Elwen resta un moment songeuse, pensant aux paroles de l'elfe. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de se juger elle même … Pourquoi ? Par peur de découvrir qu'elle était réellement un monstre ?

Quand elle alla se coucher, tard dans la nuit, Elwen sentit que le rêve n'était pas fini. Elle ne voulait pas voir la suite, surtout pas, c'était le pire ! Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux quand le visage de Daeley, d' Aldwyn et celui de leur enfant apparurent devant ses yeux.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**Merci de m'écrire un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Ah oui, et je voulais savoir un petit quelque chose : est ce que la longueur des chapitres vous convient ? Est ce qu'ils ne sont pas trop longs ? Merci de répondre à cette interrogation qui me permettra d'adapter ou non mes textes … **

**Bref, à la prochaine !**

**;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie tous pour vos retours, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !**

Réponse à Alicax123 :

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

* * *

_Italique_ : Elfique/passé

**Normal** : Westron/présent

Disclaimers : Tout est à Tolkien !

* * *

_Elwen observait la scène comme une simple spectatrice. Cela aurait été autrefois un soulagement de revoir cette scène mais désormais, cela n'avait plus qu'un seul sens pour elle. Ce passé était inatteignable, irrévocable et surtout inchangeable. Cette marque qui rendait immodifiable tout souvenir lui procurait un étrange sentiment de lassitude. _

_Hecilwen courrait vers le village, laissant derrière elle un homme au cœur brisé. Jamais elle ne s'était doutée du mal qu'elle avait pu provoquer chez cet homme, jamais elle ne s'était imaginé avoir le pouvoir de faire autant de mal._

_Elle voyait la petite elleth de 16 ans se hâter vers l'auberge, ouvrir d'un coup la porte et se précipiter à l'intérieur. Malanor l'attendait à l'intérieur, il avait sur le visage un air à faire peur._

_\- « Je viens vous annoncer que je quitte le village, je ne reviendrai jamais. »_

_Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue ici. Elle aurait très bien pu partir sans un regard pour cet homme …_

_Malanor n'avait rien répondu, il avait simplement levé la tête vers elle avec ce même regard. Il s'était levé de sa chaise, s'était approché et le coup était parti brusquement._

_\- « Tu n' iras nulle part … Ilestelwen. »_

_L'air manqua brusquement à la jeune elleth. Comment cet homme connaissez t-il son nom ? Elle s'était toujours douté que jamais il n'était venu du Gondor, qu'il avait menti, mais un grand malaise prit place en elle. Cet homme la connaissait, il était là pour elle. Elle revit soudain les étranges tatouages qui ornaient les bras de ceux qui avaient provoqué l'incendie. Ceux qui avaient tué Ella et condamné à mort Mistrid, il en faisait partie …_

_\- « Je vais partir. Et rien, même vous,ne me retiendra ! J'aurais dû faire cela depuis bien trop longtemps ... »_

_Elwen commença à reculer lentement vers la porte, un pied après l'autre. Mais l'homme se rapprocha d'elle aussi vite que le vent._

_\- « Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre … Hecilwen, si c'est le nom que tu t'es donnée. Tu n'iras nulle part. »_

_\- « Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre consentement pour quitter ce village ! Vous n'êtes personne ! »_

_\- « Tu ne comprends pas, Ilestelwen. Fengel m'avait prévenu de la stupidité des bâtardes elfiques mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu étais sotte à ce point. »_

_Elwen se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et tenta d'abattre son pied sur son ventre. L'homme fut plus rapide et la fit à nouveau tomber à terre. Elwen, la spectatrice, pouvait encore ressentir la peur qui l'avait saisie à cet instant. Un grand froid descendit dans son dos, une étrange sensation qui la glaçait toute entière. Comme si son être entier lui criait que cet homme n'était pas seul, qu'ils détruiraient sa vie._

_Malanor la maintenait au sol d'une main et caressait ses cheveux flamboyants de l'autre, d'un geste presque pervers._

_\- « Ce village est ta prison, cette auberge ta cellule et moi, ton gardien. Les autres arrivent, tu ne peux pas t' échapper. » susurra t- il d'un ton froid et dur._

_Une deuxième claque fusa vers sa joue, sa tête cogna la terre battue sous elle. Hecilwen était recroquevillée par terre, tout son corps figé sur place. Malanor se saisit de la petite clé d'or qu'elle portait autrefois autour de son cou, seul objet de valeur qu'elle ait jamais eu. Le grand froid semblait prendre part d'elle, il descendait peu à peu dans tout son être à mesure qu'elle comprenait._

_\- « Vous êtes un des hommes du Nord … Vous êtes là pour me tuer. » souffla t-elle alors qu'elle prenait conscience avec horreur de la nature de cet homme._

_\- « Je viens en effet du Nord … mais ce n'est pas à moi de te tuer. Fengel et ses hommes approchent chaque jour un peu plus de ce village. Ils veulent quelque chose qui t'appartient.»_

_\- « Vous … Vous êtes fou ! Je ne vais pas attendre ici que la mort en personne vienne me chercher. »_

_Tout en disant cela, l'elleth se débattit sous lui. Il la libéra de sa poigne et l'observa se relever. Elwen savait aujourd'hui que ce geste n'avait rien de sympathique, il tenait seulement d'un sadisme profond : lui faire humer la liberté avant de lui refermer la porte au nez. Hecilwen se dirigea vers la porte, une poigne puissante la retint, la faisant à nouveau chuter. _

_Elwen observait cette petite elfe, des siècles plus tard, mais se revoir si faible, si soumise et usée par la souffrance était une véritable torture. Sa mémoire la condamnait à revivre chaque instant de sa vie, rouvrant des blessures qu'elle croyait cicatrisées. Elle se voyait encore, là, sur le sol de terre, battue par un homme à la folie destructrice._

_Encore aujourd'hui, Elwen ne sait ce qui lui prit. Peut être que cela faisait trop longtemps que cet homme la battait ? Peut être que son esprit, son corps et son âme étaient au bord de l'anéantissement. Elle avait supporté cette année sans rien dire, en serrant les dents, en taisant sa douleur et son épuisement._

_Mais c'était la fois de trop._

_Une force de vivre battait dans son ventre avec vivacité. Une pensée lui apparut nettement : elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça._

_Hecilwen se mit à sangloter et à se débattre vainement, lâchant des « Je vous en prie » désespérés à travers ses sanglots. Malanor, au dessus d'elle, se mit à chanter une étrange chanson, à la fois douce et terrifiante. Elle vint à prier pour que Daeley vienne à son secours. Elle le voyait presque arriver, tout essoufflé de sa course, là, juste là, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il tirerait Malanor et le plaquerait contre le mur avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces._

_Derrière ses paupières closes, la scène avait l'air si réelle … Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit jamais, Daeley ne vint pas tirer cet homme de son corps. Elle était seule, elle devait défendre seule. C'était ainsi, Hecilwen ne l'avait pas encore appris mais elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir._

_Alors que l'homme levait sa main pour venir lui caresser la joue, Hecilwen lui attrapa le bras et propulsa ses jambes contre son ventre. Il s'écroula par terre dans un grand bruit. Encore étonnée de la facilité du mouvement, Hecilwen se releva vite._

_Elle avait toujours eu un poignard dans sa botte, au cas où. Une main qui ne lui appartenait pas le prit et le planta dans le ventre de cet homme alors qu'il chargeait à nouveau vers elle. Cette main lui était étrangère, pourtant c'était bien la sienne, sa main qui avait saisi cette arme sans réfléchir et avait enfoncé la lame dans l'abdomen de Malanor qui, à présent, s'effondrait sur le sol, une mare de sang écarlate autour de lui._

_Hecilwen était restée longtemps silencieuse face à ce corps inanimé. Tout était allé si vite qu'elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un rêve. Son esprit lui criait qu'elle l'avait fait, qu'elle avait tué son bourreau. Mais elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle avait l'impression que son âme, déjà si sombre, venait de se fissurer. Une douleur lui transperçait le coeur et elle eut envie de vomir subitement. Tremblante, elle se jeta par terre et son estomac rejeta le maigre repas qu'elle avait ingurgité quelques heures auparavant._

_Elwen, à travers Hecilwen, se mit à pleurer, à crier._

_Elle en avait assez. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas vivre sans cette souffrance éternelle ?_

_Elle ne demandait qu'à vivre heureuse. Simplement heureuse._

_Sans cette souffrance à l'état brute. Elle en avait assez. Assez de ne pas avoir le droit à un moment de répit dans cette vie de douleur constante._

_La jeune elfe était restée longtemps immobile face au cadavre de l'homme qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais ses yeux ne regardaient pas le corps inanimé de Malanor, ses prunelles grises, si claires et si luisantes, ne fixaient que le vide qui prenait son esprit. Plus rien ne comptait, tout était réduit au néant. Hecilwen ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à fixer l'invisible. Et puis quelque chose l'avait sorti de sa torpeur._

_Un cri de douleur profonde. Une douleur qui n'atteignait pas la peau mais qui touchait quelqu'un au plus profond de son être._

_Elwen se souvenait encore de ce cri qui avait résonné dans le village. C'était une de ces choses qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Instantanément, Hecilwen s'était levé et avait couru à la maison d'où venait le cri._

_Et une vision d'horreur était apparue dans son champ de vision. Une corde. Et Daeley qui y pendait au bout._

_À ses pieds, écroulée sur le sol, se tenait Aldwyn qui criait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle criait sa douleur, elle pleurait et en gémissant le nom de l'être tant aimé._

_C'était un des sons les plus troublants et horrifiants qu' Elwen ait pu entendre. Ce cri était rempli d'une souffrance si vive qu'elle semblait vous déchirer l'âme. Aldwyn avait besoin de cet homme pour vivre. Son coeur n'était pas conçu pour vivre sans._

_Elwen, de sa petite chambre, revoyait le corps de son amie sur le sol, incapable de bouger, tétanisée par la souffrance. Et dans la tête de la petite elleth, une seule chose était net, Daeley était mort et c'était de sa faute. La suite était floue. Elle pouvait pourtant se souvenir de cette Aldwyn détruite qui hurlait à tous ceux qui passaient d'achever la meurtrière de son amant._

_Cela avait été une des choses les plus dures à entendre de toute sa vie. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal c'était sûrement de savoir qu' Aldwyn avait raison … Daeley était mort pour elle, pour un amour qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre._

_Les cris de la jeune femme furent entendus dans toute la plaine et de partout on vint voir d'où venait ce cri qui définissait l'horreur et la souffrance à lui seul._

_Il y a longtemps, Aldwyn avait confié à Hecilwen sa plus grande crainte, la mort de Daeley. À chaque départ de son amour, elle pleurait toutes les nuits pendant un mois, pensant à sa mort et à la douleur de sa perte. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, c'était impossible._

_Son cri résonnait dans tout le village. C'était le son du désespoir, le son d'une vie qui se brise._

_Les bruits disparurent, Elwen vit seulement Piàn sortir de sa chambre, un air endormi encore inscrit sur le visage. Le petit visage du bambin se figea puis il ne parut pas comprendre. Que faisait son papa ainsi accroché au plafond ?_

_Il eut soudain peur. Cette poupée de chiffon ne pouvait pas être son papa … Son papa était joyeux, rieur et le prenait dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il le voyait … Mais le faux papa ne bougeait pas, il ressemblait aux lapins que l'on accroche au dessus du feu pour en sécher la chair._

_Un instant plus tard, le visage si tendre de Piàn se déformait sous les larmes. Il courut voir sa maman et s'écroula par terre. Il ne comprenait pas mais quelque chose lui fit comprendre que plus jamais son papa ne le prendrait dans ses bras. Pourquoi ne souriait il pas ? Aucune étincelle ne sortit d'entre ses paupières pour venir trouver celle bleuté de petit garçon._

_Elwen était immobile, figée. C'était elle, elle seule, la responsable de cette tristesse, de ce désespoir. Elle avait détruit une famille. Elle avait réduit à néant trois vies. Pourquoi ? Par simple égoïsme … Parce qu'elle redoutait la solitude._

_Quelque chose dans les cris de sa mère lui livrèrent un message. Un message qui lui disait que son papa ne redescendrait jamais de cette corde pour le faire voler au dessus de sa tête. Il s'accroupit près de sa maman abattue et cala sa tête contre son épaule._

_Le regard d'Hecilwen était dévasté, son corps ne répondait plus. Elle observait simplement les conséquences de ses actes._

_Le visage de Piàn était dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère, celle d'Aldwyn vers le ciel. Les bras en croix, les jambes repliées d'un coté et les yeux vers le plafond, elle semblait être tombée de centaines de mètres de hauteur, comme si jamais son corps ne pourrait retrouver sa verticalité._

_Elle n'était plus qu'une femme condamnée à rester ainsi, anéantie par la perte du seul être qui valait vraiment la peine de vivre. Piàn ne valait désormais plus rien, elle l'aurai vendu si cela avait pu permettre de faire revenir cet homme suspendu à une cinquantaine de centimètre du sol._

_Le corps d'Aldwyn s'était écroulé au pied de son amant, sa tête avait roulé sur le sol comme si plus aucun muscle ne la retenait. Plus aucune des forces qui l'avaient autrefois régit n'animait ce corps dénué de grandeur._

_La jeune femme, écroulée sur le sol, murmurait entre ses cris des paroles presque imperceptibles._

_\- « Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar …. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ….. Daeley est mon amour, il ne m'abandonnera jamais …. Que quelqu'un le réveille …. »_

_Ses yeux bruns s'ouvraient sur l'infini et des larmes les inondèrent rapidement. Tous les habitants du village étaient là, sur le pas de la porte. Ils observaient la scène avec recul, comme si cette toute petite femme avait toujours été destinée à un tel sort. Aucun n'alla la relever, personne n'alla sécher ses larmes. Hecilwen y serait bien allée si son corps avait bien voulu lui obéir mais elle était figée sur place._

_La voix de Aldwyn se brisa mais les pleurs de l'enfant résonnaient encore. Partout, il se murmurait que c'était à cause de cette petite étrangère rousse. Une sorcière, une meurtrière en fuite._

_Quelques instants plus tard, ses jambes se mirent en mouvement d'elles mêmes. Ses mains écartèrent les cheveux de son amie. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se fermer, un souffle tremblant s'échappait de ses lèvres, unique signe qu'elle était en vie._

_Hecilwen ne dit rien, son regard parlait pour elle. Aldwyn ne détourna pas son regard du ciel quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement._

_\- « Cela fait si mal … Si mal ... »_

_Elle recommença à pleurer et à gémir. Elwen aurait voulu serrer dans ses bras cette femme détruite, elle aurait voulu tenter de recoller les morceaux de son être pulvérisé. Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir, rien d'autre que les bribes d'une scène oubliée de tous._

_C'était là que résidait sa plus grande souffrance._

_Ilestelwen était condamnée à observer pour l'éternité des scènes perdues dans sa mémoire sans jamais pouvoir intervenir._

_Le cri d'Aldwyn la hantait encore aujourd'hui._

* * *

Les images se dispersèrent pour laisser place aux lattes de bois qu' Elwen regardait fixement. Mais dans son esprit, le cri d'Aldwyn résonnait à l'infini. Son regard et l'expression détruite de son visage s'étaient à jamais inscrits dans sa mémoire. Le plus dur avait de regarder cette femme qui était dans cet état par sa faute, comment pouvait elle causer autant de mal ? Comment était – ce possible, par les Valar !

Elwen ferma les yeux et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant ainsi un sanglot qui tentait de lui échapper. Aldwyn s'était tuée quelques jours plus tard, elle était parti rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait tant et s'était jetée dans une rivière agitée qui l'avait emportée.

Elwen avait appris cela seulement quelques semaines plus tard alors qu'elle avait réussi à rejoindre une ville qui n'avait pas eu vent de son histoire. Aldwyn avait abandonné son jeune fils Piàn pour aller retrouver son mari. Contrairement à celle de sa mère, l'histoire du petit garçon aux yeux si bleus ne lui vint que de nombreuses années plus tard.

Délaissé par ses parents, le petit garçon aux cheveux d'or et si plein de vie s'était transformé en un personnage solitaire et fou. Il avait été recueilli dans un orphelinat d'une ville voisine et partout il se murmurait qu'il était fou. Piàn parlait seul et lorsqu'il ne disait plus rien à ce vide pourtant si rempli pour son esprit, il braquait son regard dévoré par le néant sur un point invisible.

Piàn ne parla plus. On le disait sot et fou. Pourtant ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit garçon perdu. Un enfant qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre pourquoi son papa et sa maman adorés étaient partis sans le serrer une dernière fois dans leurs bras. Des fois, il se mettait à chanter et à danser avec des êtres invisibles.

Il n'avait pas atteint l'âge de 10 ans qu'il était déjà parti rejoindre ses parents qu'il voulait tant revoir. Un saut d'une fenêtre avait suffit à lui donner des ailes suffisamment puissantes pour le porter là où ni papa ni maman ne l'avait emmené avec eux. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un ange parti rejoindre un père et une mère qu'il aimait trop pour supporter leur absence. Une mère et un père qu'il avait attendu tellement fort qu'il avait fini par se perdre dans l'illusion de leur bras.

Bien des années plus tard, Elwen surprit une légende où l'on contait l'histoire de Mirina Sor, la Mort Rouge dans leur patois. On disait que la Mort Rouge avait emporté avec elle une famille en séduisant le mari et en poussant la femme et l'enfant au suicide.

Piàn, Aldwyn et Daeley étaient morts depuis longtemps mais Elwen pleurait à chaque fois. Ils avaient été la famille la plus heureuse et la plus inébranlable qu'elle eut connu. Malgré cela elle avait fini par tous les détruire, un par un ils étaient morts. Elwen repensait souvent à ce jour où Daeley était rentré de la guerre. Ce jour là, elle aurait pu les sauver si cette peur de la solitude n'était pas venue prendre le dessus.

Ce jour là ressemblait à tant d'autres, des jours de pluie, de soleil et d'hiver, elle aurait pu changer la vie – ou plutôt la mort - de milliers de personnes.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait.

Elwen se bâillonna de son autre main pour étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient de percer. Elle ferma les yeux de plus belle, tentant de contenir ses larmes derrière des paupières closes. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer ! Ce qui était fait était irrévocable, rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce qui s'était passé ! Alors pourquoi la faire souffrir ainsi ?

\- « Parce que tu le mérites, Ilestelwen, fille sans espoir … » souffla la voix d'Elenwë dans son esprit. « Et qu'il faut que tu sois punis … Puisque personne ne le fait, nous nous en chargeons. »

* * *

Au fil des jours, Elwen continua de jouer une jeune femme, invisible aux yeux de tous. Les jumeaux avaient trouvé un travail dans une ferme, ils y gagnaient très peu d'argent mais rien d'autre n'était à leur portée. Quant à lui, Legolas demeura quelques jours sans emploi, personne ne voulait se fier à lui. Ses longs cheveux d'or et son regard de glace dissuadaient tout employeur.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard qu'arriva la solution à ce problème. Un homme l'embaucha pour dresser des chevaux, son appartenance elfique le valorisant soudainement. Legolas aimait ce travail mais la paye n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il se contente de cela. Il devint palefrenier et travailla comme garçon de ferme, faisant toutes les corvées.

La vie continua ainsi, Elwen se levant bien avant l'aube, servant les clients en parcourant à longueur de journée la grande salle, un plateau calé contre sa hanche. Les jumeaux revenaient exténués de leur journée de labeur mais gardaient tout de même assez de force pour rire de tout.

Un mois passa mais l'argent amassé n'était jamais suffisant : il leur fallait des vivres et des chevaux pour espérer regagner Imladris. Un soir, Elwen trouva Elladan assis sur son lit, l'attendant dans sa toute petite chambre sous les toits. Il avait le regard vide de fatigue et sa posture témoignait presque d'un abattement. C'était mal connaître les elfes, jamais l'un des leurs ne souffrirait de la fatigue simplement causé par le labeur des Hommes. Cependant, Elwen ne faisait pas partie de cette classe et la fatigue commençait à la ronger

Elle s'approcha de son ami qui était assis, les coudes sur les genoux, en train de fixer ses doigts. Il leva la tête quand elle entra et lui sourit.

\- « _Ca ne peut plus durer …_ » murmura t-il quand elle s'assit à ses côtés.

Elwen resta silencieuse, qui avait il à répondre ? Elle était la première touchée par ce travail « forcé ».

\- «_ Chaque jour, le travail nous épuise un peu plus. Il faut que nous partions dans les prochaines semaines sinon je crains qu'il nous sera impossible de le faire._ »

\- « _Et que proposes-tu ? Doubler la charge de travail ? S'épuiser à la tâche ?_ »

\- « _Tu vas aller demander un salaire entier à ton patron. Nous allons tous quitter l'auberge, nous dormirons dehors._ »

\- «_ Et tu crois que se priver de toit va nous faire économiser combien ? Il faut voir la réalité en face, Elladan, nous n'y arriverons jamais._ »

Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose de fataliste qui sembla ébranler Elladan. Il releva la tête vers elle qui s'était allongée sur le lit, les jambes encore à terre. Son visage vers le plafond et ses yeux fermés creusaient son visage, faisant apparaître de légères cernes.

\- « _Il ne faut pas dire ça … Nous allons bien réussir à repartir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._ »

\- «_ L'un de nous pourrait s'acheter des provisions et une monture pour rejoindre Imladris et revenir avec de l'argent_. » souffla t-elle.

\- « _Cela prendrait quoi ? 5 mois au minimum ? On en deviendrait tous fous ..._ »

\- « _Mais cela reste une éventualité dans mon esprit … comme dans le tien._ »

Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés mais elle sentit son ami se tourner vers elle. Elladan avait beau dire, elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il avait envisagé cette possibilité. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'Elwen avait pensé à cette éventualité et cette perspective restait bien nette dans son esprit.

\- « _Je ne pense pas encore à mettre cette possibilité en application._ » Déclara t-il en se levant. « _En attendant, continue à servir à l'auberge. Ton salaire est le plus important des quatre, on ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre._ »

Elwen le laissa partir sans rien ajouter. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par avoir recours à l'éventualité d'en laisser partir un devant. Elle y pensait depuis des jours et des jours et cela lui été apparu comme la solution la plus efficace. Celle là mais aussi une autre … Une autre qu'elle n'envisagerait que si les choses venaient à empirer.

Le lendemain, elle alla trouver M. Romuald. L'homme dormait tard et il n'arrivait qu'une fois que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Elwen haïssait l'aubergiste de tout son être. Il était en train de faire ses comptes quand elle vint le trouver.

\- « Monsieur … Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous réclamer- »

\- « Oui, oui … Ton salaire ! » répondit il sans même chercher à cacher son agacement.

\- « Non Monsieur, il ne s'agit pas de cela, enfin pas entièrement. J'aimerai obtenir mon salaire entier, je vous laisse la chambre et mes amis quittent l'auberge aujourd'hui même. »

L'homme s'arrêta et releva lentement la tête vers elle. Il rangea les billets et les pièces dans son petit coffre avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- « Tu es en train de négocier ? Nous avions un arrangement, jeune fille. Trois pièces d'argent la journée, une chambre et une autre pour tes amis seulement pour une nuit. »

\- « Je le sais bien. Mes amis ont réglé leur chambre tous les jours et j'ai travaillé bien plus qu'il ne le faut pour un tel salaire ! »

\- « Il n'y a pas de marchandage ! Un marché est un marché ! »

\- « J'ai besoin de cet argent ! Je vous en prie, je ne demande pas grand-chose, cinq pièces la journée pour 17 heures de travail ? »

\- « Je ne te payerai jamais une telle somme ! Tes soupes ressemblent à de la boue et serpillière est un engin dont tu sembles ignorer l'existence. »

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, l'aubergiste la coupa.

\- « C'est non négociable ! Reprend ton travail et laisse moi ! »

Elwen n'ajouta rien, ils avaient besoin de sa paye et un écart de conduite lui vaudrait sa place. La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres : ennuyeuses et répétitives.

Alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, un étranger enveloppé d'une cape entra dans l'auberge. Il avait l'air mystérieux et sa présence imposa le silence à toute la salle.

Il était grand et sa carrure était imposante. Sur sa tunique s'étalait le grand arbre d'argent du Gondor. Il devait être haut gradé car ses manches étaient ornées de plusieurs étoiles, symboles de courage et du grade au Gondor.

À travers ses cheveux bruns, deux yeux bleus perçaient les ombres et les silhouettes. Elwen sentit un étrange pressentiment venir en elle, une sensation habituelle. L'homme posa ses yeux sur elle et l'observa un court instant, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse voir une étincelle s'y animer. Lorsqu'il alla s'installer à une table, l'aubergiste la poussa pour qu'elle aille le servir.

Il la regarda bien en face et tenta de lui sourire, la chaleur de son sourire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux qui restèrent de glace.

\- « Quel est votre nom ? » souffla t-il

\- « On m'appelle Elwany. Et vous, mon seigneur ? »

\- « Mon nom est Kerberos. »

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il lui adressa mais elle lui laissèrent une impression brûlante. Il ne la lâcha plus des yeux de la soirée. Il la regarda avec tant d'insistance que Legolas ne cessa de surveiller son amie du coin de l'oeil. Elrohir se leva au milieu de leur repas pour venir lui parler.

\- « _Que veut cet homme_ ? »

\- «_ Rien … Laisse le, je m'en charge._ » murmura t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

\- « _Je sais bien que nous avons besoin d'argent mais … Ne fais pas de bêtise. S'il te plaît._ » dit il en lui prenant le bras.

\- «_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses vraiment que j'envisage cette option ! Je ne suis peut être pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de bon mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais une vision de moi aussi négative ..._ »

Elwen se dégagea, profondément blessée. C'est cela que pensait ses amis d'elle … Elle n'était pas une sainte mais jamais elle n'envisagerait de vendre son corps. Elle en mourrait.

Elrohir la rattrapa et tenta de l'attirer à lui. Tous ses gestes témoignaient d'une profonde honte et étaient remplis d'excuses.

\- « _Elwen ! Elwen, je suis désolé ! C'est seulement que je m'inquiète pour toi … Fais attention, juste, les hommes ne sont pas aussi prudes que toi._ »

Elwen détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Kerberos qui les observait depuis sa table.

\- « _Ne t'en fais pas … J'ai appris ce genre de chose il y a bien longtemps_. »

La salle se vida lentement, l'ensemble des clients regagnant leur maison. Ses amis étaient partis pour tenter de se trouver un endroit au sec pour y passer la nuit, elle, elle restait là, à attendre que le dernier client quitte enfin l'auberge.

Les yeux de Kerberos ne la quittait pas. Ils brillaient dans la pénombre ambiante et la rendaient mal à l'aise. Enfin, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il passa près d'elle, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- « Suivez moi. »

Abasourdie, Elwen ne répondit pas tout de suite et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- « Je vous demande pardon, monsieur. »

\- « Oh ! Il n'y a plus de « mon seigneur » ? Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Les femmes comme vous sont prêtes à tout pour quelques pièces d'or, même à mettre leur corps au service d'un homme … »

Il avait dit cela en s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle, il leva la main et caressa ses cheveux. Alors qu'il tenait une mèche rouge entre ses doigts, Elwen se dégagea et tenta de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et lui.

\- « Allez ! Je sais que t'en rêve ! C'est combien ? » susurra t-il en s'approchant à nouveau.

\- « Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise, monsieur. »

\- « Fais pas ta précieuse ! Alors, tu dis combien ? »

Il se faisait de plus en plus insistant, il se collait à présent contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras, essayant de saisir ses cuisses. Elle le repoussa vivement en mettant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine mais cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

\- « Tu veux pas faire d'infidélité à tes amis aux oreilles pointues ? Je me demande le genre de nuit qu'ils doivent passer … C'est qu'ils sont costauds ! T'inquiète je dirai rien ! Faut que t'apprennes à diversifier ta clientèle, je sais comment ça marc- »

Elle n'y tient plus et envoya son poing dans la figure de l'homme. Il partit en arrière, le nez fracassé, du sang s'écoulant sur son menton et roulant sur sa chemise.

\- « Tu vas me le payer, petite garce ! »

Il se rua sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement. Elwen s'écarta juste à temps mais chuta avant de se relever dans une roulade.

\- « C'est que t'es une petite acrobate ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, espèce de garce ! »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Elwen se jeta sur lui. Elle lui assena un violent coup de pied au crâne. Kerberos hurla avant de se saisir de sa jambe et de la faire chuter. Cette scène ressemblait trop bien à des centaines d'autres. Mais Elwen n'était plus cette petite elfe faible et abattue, elle était une guerrière.

Comme l'homme se laissait tomber sur elle, elle eu le temps de l'observer se mouvoir. Il était lourd et de ce fait, ses gestes étaient lents, bruts. Son véritable atout résidait dans sa force. La sienne, dans sa rapidité et son efficacité.

La vie qu'elle menait encore aujourd'hui l'avait obligée à apprendre à se battre. Il lui tomba dessus et la frappa à la pommette. Elwen serra les dents et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de se relever alors qu'il se tordait de douleur.

Elle se mit en position de combat, les doigts repliés en poings et les jambes fléchis. À peine eut il le temps de se relever qu'elle lui assenait un nouveau coup. Alors qu'elle allait le frapper de son pied à nouveau, elle s'emmêla dans sa robe et cet instant de déséquilibre lui coûta un coup à la hanche, Elwen ne chuta pas mais fut déstabiliser.

\- « Je te l'avais bien dit, stupide femme ! J'ai bien cru un moment que tu allais me battre, mais tu es comme tous les autres, tu es faible et sans aucun esprit ! »

L'homme dût se rendre compte de sa bêtise car son visage se figea quand il aperçut le regard de l'elleth. Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine déchaînée. Elle se rua sur lui et le frappa avec force à l'aide de ses poings.

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à cet instant, il n'y aurait trouvé qu'une bête enragée, frappant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait son adversaire et lui assenant des dizaines de coups les uns après les autres.

Elwen sentit à peine qu'on la tirait en arrière, ce n'est que quand Kerberos se mit à gémir qu'elle remarqua l'homme qui la maintenait à terre.

\- « Je sais que mon oncle n'est pas un homme très correct mais je crois que cela suffit, mademoiselle. »

C'était un jeune homme qui s'était interposé entre elle et, d'après ce qu'il venait de dire, son oncle. Elle le regarda éberluée et battit un moment des paupières en prenant conscience qu'elle avait failli mettre à mort un homme.

\- « Je suis Emaël, fils de Terïon et neveu de Kerberos. Mais apparemment vous connaissez déjà mon oncle … »

\- « On m'appelle … Elwany. » répondit Elwen tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- « Je vous prie d'excuser mon oncle, mademoiselle Elwany. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Alors qu'il faisait demi tour, Kerberos se releva lentement et le suivit sans un mot. Elwen resta à sa place mais un bruit la fit se retourner. Monsieur Romuald venait d'entrer dans la pièce et regardait tour à tour le sang à terre, Kerberos au visage écarlate et Elwen dont les poings étaient encore tâchés.

\- « Je peux tout vous expliquer - » dit elle précipitamment.

\- « Je ne veux rien savoir ! Sors de chez moi immédiatement ! Ici, sache que le client est roi et frapper un homme qui est sous mon toit est intolérable ! Cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps que je te tolérait dans cette auberge ! » hurla t-il à renfort de grands gestes.

\- « Je crains qu'il n'y ait méprise ... » l'interromput Emaël en s'interposant.

\- « Laissez moi gérer mes problèmes comme bon me semble ! Cette garce n'est pas à sa place ici ! Elle doit partir, je lui ordonne ! Si un homme qui est mon client demande à partager sa couche avec une de mes servantes, je lui offre volontiers ! Ceci est mon auberge ! J'y fais ce que je veux ! »

Monsieur Romuald les observa tour à tour avant de reprendre.

\- « A présent, j'exige que vous quittiez tous mon établissement ! » hurla t-il en attrapant Elwen par les cheveux.

Elwen se retrouva dehors avant d'avoir pu dire un mot et reçut son sac et le reste de ses affaires à ses pieds quand l'aubergiste les lui jeta.

Une seule chose ne quittait pas son esprit, elle avait perdu la seule place qui leur permettrait de rentrer. Elladan ne lui pardonnerait jamais …

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les commentaires !**

**Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je rentre dans une période de révision et que je risque donc de ne rien poster ce mois de juin … Ne vous en faîtes pas, je reviens juste après ! (mon écrit est à mi juin tandis que l'oral est tout début juillet …)**

**Bref, à très vite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse de ce retard et j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Je n'ai eu aucun retour donc je me pose des questions … :/**

**Enfin bon ! Voici la suite et à bientôt !**

* * *

_Italique_ : Elfique/passé

Normal : Westron/Récit

**_Italique Gras_** : Légende

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel, elle éclairait tout le village. Emaël la regardait depuis un long moment sans rien dire tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, assise en tailleur par terre. Qu'allait elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait certainement pas retourner auprès des jumeaux et Legolas sans un mot …

Elwen se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Elle faisait toujours échouer. Elle sentit que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle le plus doucement possible.

\- « Je suis vraiment navré mademoiselle … Ce n'était pas voulu. »

\- « Je le sais bien … » soupira t-elle. « Qu'avez vous là ? »

\- « Oh … C'est un coffret que les troupes de mon oncle ont rapporté avec eux de leur dernière mission. » souffla t-il en regardant le petit coffre entre ses mains.

\- « Je vais aller retrouver mes amis. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Emaël. »

Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle surprit une étrange rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme, ou peut être était ce le reflet du bois ciré …

* * *

Elwen ne dormit pas cette nuit là, elle était assise sur le toit d'une maison et observait les étoiles. Elle repensa au petit visage de Piàn, l'enfant de Daeley et Aldwyn. Il était si innocent, si angélique. En plus de sa vie, elle lui avait volé son bonheur. Pour cela, une punition lui avait été donnée, durant chaque nuit durant deux ans, elle avait revécu cette scène cauchemardesque, chaque nuit avait été une véritable torture … Mais Elwen savait qu'elle le méritait.

Cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'elle n'avait plus revu cette scène et en rêver à nouveau avait provoqué en elle un remous de souvenirs enfouis. L'elleth rousse cala sa tête sur ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre et ferma les yeux.

Le visage d'Aldwyn apparu, il était illisible, seuls ses yeux exprimaient une étrange mélancolie chargé d'amertume.

\- « Je ferai tout pour que tu n'oublies jamais, Hecilwen. Je ne peux revenir à ce jour maudit où tu nous es apparue comme une enfant abandonnée et faible mais je peux te faire vivre l'enfer … »

Un sourire étrange étirait ses lèvres, les autres de ses victimes l'avaient habituée à une froideur et une colère haineuse, pas aux sourires qui en disaient long.

\- « Tous ici ne désirons qu'une chose : te voir souffrir comme tu nous as fais souffrir. J'attends le jour où je verrai ton coeur se briser et tout ton être le suivre. »

\- « Tu m'avais fais une promesse, Elwen. Encore une que tu n'as pas tenue … » souffla Elenwë derrière elle.

Il n'y avait pas une nuit où la jeune femme à la peau translucide et aux cheveux blancs ne disait cette phrase. Oui, Elwen lui avait promis quelque chose et elle n'avait pas tenu parole.

\- « Un jour, tu verras Hoarwell. Tu as beau te rassurer en te disant que ce jour ne viendra jamais, mais moi je sais que tu finiras par le voir … Hoarwell te brisera comme il nous a tous brisés. » susurra la jeune femme en se penchant à son oreille.

Elwen ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la voix d' Elenwë résonnant dans son esprit, encore et encore.

\- « Je le sais bien, Elenwë … Et je redoute ce jour autant que tu l'attends. » murmura t-elle d'une voix lasse et fatiguée de se battre contre l'évidence.

Elwen n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment que la vision d'horreur viendrait la hanter un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

Le jupon de sa robe fut balayé par le vent, dévoilant sa jambe droite à la lumière de la lune. Sur la peau blanche, s'étalaient de grandes arabesques tracées dans la chair. Elwen suivit l'une d'elle en la caressant du bout d'un doigt. Les fines cicatrices blanchâtres ornaient toute sa jambe, de la cheville au genou. Avec le temps, elles s'étaient agrandies et arrondies. Cela aurait presque pu être artistique si, à la simple pensée de cette torture, les souvenirs ne remontaient pas à la surface.

Elwen pouvait encore sentir la lame glisser dans sa chair. Ce jour là, Mahtan l'avait sauvée d'un homme qui n'était plus qu'un monstre à ses yeux. Elwen entendit quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle rabattu vite le tissu sur sa jambe mutilée.

\- « _Qu'est ce que cela ?_ » demanda Legolas.

\- « _Rien. Un souvenir._ » murmura t-elle d'un air buté.

Legolas ne dit plus rien et braqua son regard sur l'aube naissante. Elwen l'observa un instant, ses cheveux étaient d'or dans la lumière du soleil et ses yeux, habituellement clairs, brillaient sous la lumière rasante.

\- « _J'ai perdu mon travail. _» dit elle de but en blanc.

\- « _Quoi ? Comment ?_ »

\- « _J'ai frappé un homme. Il a voulu me mettre dans son lit.»_ souffla t-elle.

Elwen sentit le regard de Legolas sur elle, il était choqué. Il n'avait pas dû côtoyer beaucoup d'Hommes car cela semblait l'ébranler au plus profond de lui même.

\- « _Tu as bien fait alors …_ »

Elle se retourna vers lui, ne s'attendant pas ce genre de réponse.

\- «_ Je ne sais pas comment le dire aux jumeaux … Elladan va me tuer. Il comptait sur ma paye pour économiser assez d'argent pour le retour. _»

\- « _Ce n'est pas grave. Nous trouverons un autre moyen de gagner de l'argent. Tu n'as pas à supporter une responsabilité qui n'est pas la tienne …_ »

Le soleil se levait lentement et Legolas repartit vite pour être à l'heure à la ferme où il travaillait.

* * *

\- «_ C'est une catastrophe … _» souffla Elladan.

Sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Elwen voyait bien qu'il se retenait de lui hurler au visage des insultes. Son regard était dur et ses gestes brusques, il détournait les yeux, comme si le simple fait de la regarder déchaînerait sa colère.

\- « _Je suis vraiment désolée, Elladan … Je vais trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. _»

\- « _Comment veux tu que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Nous sommes à des centaines de kilomètres d'Imladris, sans aucune ressource et sans chevaux ! _» cria t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

\- « _Tout va s'arranger … Je vais faire le nécessaire._ » dit elle avant de se retourner et de partir.

Bien sûr que non, tout n'allait pas s'arranger. Elladan avait raison, ils étaient trop loin d'Imladris pour espérer une aide et elle venait d'abattre leur dernière chance de retrouver leur chez eux.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues, quelqu'un l'interpella. C'était le jeune homme d'hier soir, Emaël. Il accourut vers elle et lui saisit le bras dans un geste amical.

\- « Bonjour Elwany ! »

\- « Bonjour … »

\- « Je tenais à m'excuser encore une fois pour mon oncle. Ce n'était vraiment pas correct de sa part mais vous savez, il a l'habitude des grandes villes ! »

\- « Vous vous êtes déjà excusé hier soir … Ce n'était pas nécessaire de revenir. »

Son ton dût être un peu plus froid qu'elle ne l'imaginait car la figure du jeune homme se décomposa.

\- « Mais ce n'est rien ! Merci de vos excuses … » dit elle en s'éloignant.

\- « Vous avez perdu votre emploi par la faute de mon oncle, n'est ce pas ? »

\- « En effet, et avec lui l'unique chance pour moi de rejoindre ma ville de l'Est » mentit elle.

\- « Je … J'aimerai beaucoup vous dédommager mais mon oncle ne me le permettrait pas. Puis je vous inviter à vous joindre à moi pour le déjeuner, en contrepartie ? »

Elwen réfléchit quelques instants. Ce jeune homme paraissait très fortuné et vu comment les choses évoluaient, rien ne lui disait que faire connaissance avec les bonnes personnes serait défavorable.

Elle le suivit donc alors qu'il la menait vers une immense bâtisse de pierre. Un serviteur leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans un hall aux dalles luisantes. Emaël ne la conduisit pas dans une salle à manger mais dans une grande bibliothèque à l'ambiance chaleureuse.

\- « Le déjeuner sera servit dans une heure. » annonça un serviteur.

Elwen observa les hautes étagères de bois ciré. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'ouvrages identiques. La couverture des livres étaient toutes identiques.

\- « Mon oncle collectionne ces livres … Mais il m'a toujours interdit de toucher à l'un d'entre eux. Il paraît qu'une légende y est racontée dans toutes les langues. Une histoire de Montagnes et de Roi déchu … «

\- « Cet endroit est vraiment étrange … » murmura t-elle.

\- « Je l'aime pour son charme. Oh ! Voulez vous voir les dernières trouvailles des troupes de mon oncle ? »

Il se dirigea vers le coffret qu'elle l'avait tenir contre lui, la veille au soir. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et lui dévoila son contenu. Des bijoux, des parures et même, une toute petite clé d'or.

\- « C'est … C'est magnifique ! » souffla t-elle.

\- « N'est ce pas ? Mon oncle travaille dans la finance au royaume du Gondor alors il s'y connaît en richesse. »

Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien et quand le déjeuner sonna, Elwen sentit que ce jeune homme l'appréciait vraiment. Kerberos ne vint pas à leur table et ils purent discuter sans gêne.

Alors qu'il la raccompagnait à la porte du manoir, il lui offrit une rose blanche.

\- « Vous êtes magnifique Elwany … »

Elwen se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise à l'idée de mentir à ce jeune homme si touchant.

\- « Il n'y a pas qu'à mon oncle que vous plaisez. »

\- « Je dois vous arrêter tout de suite car je crains qu'il n'y ait méprise … C'était un moment très agréable en votre compagnie mais je dois vous prévenir que je ne recherche pas la même chose que vous, Emaël ... »

Il garda le silence pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité aux yeux d'Elwen. Quand enfin il releva la tête, il avait dans le regard une tristesse évidente et une déception à peine dissimulée.

\- « Je comprends … Me permettez vous alors de vous offrir mon amitié ? »

\- « C'est avec joie que je l'accepte et que je vous retourne la demande ! » dit elle en souriant doucement.

\- « J'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir Mademoiselle Elwany. Puis je vous réinviter dans trois jours à partager avec moi une promenade autour des bois ? »

\- « Je m'y rendrai avec joie ! Au revoir Emaël, à dans trois jours ! »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Elwen sentit dans son dos le regard de son nouvel ami. Le jeune garçon ne devait pas voir plus de vingt ans et il l'avait tout de suite intriguée. Pourquoi la défendre et excuser la mauvaise conduite d'un homme qu'elle venait de battre presque à mort ? Cet homme était son oncle et il avait préféré l'aider que de soutenir celui dont on s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse.

* * *

Elwen passa le reste de sa journée à réfléchir plus qu'à chercher un nouveau travail. Emaël était si naïf … Il avait osé lui montrer des objets de valeur mais en plus de cela, l'endroit où ils seraient cachés. Il fallait être bien sot pour faire une telle chose surtout concernant une personne aussi peu connue.

Elwen réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cela faisait des décennies qu'elle essayait de se défaire de ces moyens mais cela demeurait dans son esprit comme _la _solution.

Lorsque Elladan revint le soir même, elle avait fait son choix.

\- « _Le contrat de Legolas prend fin dans une semaine. _» Annonça t-il d'un air fatigué.

\- « _Qu'allons nous faire ?_ » souffla t-elle.

\- « _Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus. Tout semble si compliqué ! Une chose est pourtant sûre, il faut que nous parvenions à rentrer avant la fin de l'année ou alors notre père déploiera des troupes immenses pour nous retrouver …_ »

\- « _Nous pourrions partir à pied et chasser pendant quelques temps … _» murmura t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

\- « _Et on tiendrait combien de temps ? Nous n'avons plus assez d'armes, plus de vivres et encore moins la force d'entreprendre un tel voyage. Je te parle de plus de 3 mois de route à cheval, pas d'un aller retour au puits !_ »

Elladan commençait à s'énerver, il devenait agressif et chacun de ses gestes étaient brusques et violents. Elwen savait que cette routine fatigante et lassante lui pesait mais jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un elfe perdre ainsi ses moyens.

\- « _J'ai peut être une solution … _» murmura t-elle.

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

\- « _Je peux nous trouver de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, à la seule condition que personne ne pose de question. _» souffla t-elle, le regard fuyant.

Cette déclaration fit taire Elladan et il parut profondément choqué. Mais il n'y avait plus de colère sur son visage, juste une fatigue et une indécision marquée.

\- « _Je … Je dois en parler avec les autres._ » souffla t-il enfin.

Elladan partit, la laissant seule à ses pensées. Ça y était, elle l'avait dit. Elwen s'était engagée à refaire une chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais, au grand jamais, refaire. Mais Elwen n'était pas une douce elleth, elle n'était de celles qui passent leurs journées à broder et à se promener.

Elwen était une voleuse et une meurtrière.

Quand Elwen regagna la rue principale, elle fut interpellé par une voix. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Emaël courir vers elle qu'il se mit à parler.

\- « Mademoiselle Elwany ! Je vous trouve enfin ! Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure parler avec les elfes mais je n'ai pas osé venir vous déranger. »

\- « Ah … Euh merci. »

\- « Je vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle … Mon oncle m'a appris pas plus tard que ce soir que nous partions demain. Je suis vraiment désolé et croyez bien que j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps en votre compagnie. » murmura t-il, gêné.

Ses paroles glacèrent Elwen. Ils repartaient demain, elle n'aurait jamais suffisamment de temps !

\- « Je suppose que notre promenade dans les bois est ainsi annulée ... » il acquiesça « Et où allez vous donc ? »

\- « Mon oncle souhaite mettre à l'abri les joyaux, qu'il a accumulés au cours de ses missions, dans un manoir du Sud. »

Elwen ne sut que répondre. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de le laisser en plan. L'elleth entendit très clairement le jeune homme l'appeler mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser filer leur dernière chance ! Elle avait suffisamment fait de bêtises en perdant son emploi et en frappant un homme.

Elwen courut à travers tout le village, recherchant l'endroit où elle avait caché ses affaires. Quand enfin elle les trouva, elle se saisit de sa couverture et déchira celle ci. Là, dans la doublure, se cachait son plus lourd secret. Elwen observa le contenu et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de prévenir Elladan, il fallait qu'elle agisse dans le nuit. Son ami lui avait fait promettre de ne rien faire de stupide mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Ainsi, Elwen sortit de la doublure une étroite tunique noire munie d'une capuche, un pantalon collant à la peau et un foulard noir. À l'abri des regards, elle revêtit les habits, mit la capuche sur sa tête après y avoir dissimulé ses longs cheveux écarlates et finit de s'apprêter en accrochant ses poignards aux sangles de cuir qui barraient l'habit.

Elwany la serveuse avait disparu pour laisser place à Ilestelwen la voleuse.

Elwen prit le foulard et le mit sur son visage, cachant ainsi ses traits jusqu'au nez. Seuls ses yeux gris contrastaient avec les vêtements si sombres. Dans son dos, ses deux épées étaient maintenues par des liens de cuir. Elwen jeta un regard au lavoir près duquel elle avait trouvé refuge. Seul le visage d'un voleur s'y imprima. Elle était méconnaissable.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures mais le village n'était toujours pas silencieux. Elwen tenta de ne pas penser à ses amis qui devaient la chercher mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle n'était désormais plus qu'une ombre sur les toits du bourg.

Sa souplesse et son agilité l'avaient grandement aidé au temps où voler avait été son activité principale. D'un bond, elle sauta sur un balcon, sans un bruit. À l'intérieur, des enfants dormaient, le silence régnait.

Tout était enfin calme mais en elle, une tempête entre raison et nécessité battait jusque dans ses oreilles, couvrant le flux de ses pensées. C'était mal, elle le savait. Mais, étrangement, cette idée ne la dérangea pas, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé …

Il devait être 2 heures du matin quand elle finit par se diriger vers la grande bâtisse qui surplombait tout le village. Elle se balança à bout de bras sur une corniche et s'envola pour atterrir sur le toit au tuiles disjointes. La nuit s'étalait devant elle comme un tableau aux nuances si sombres.

Un balcon était à quelques mètres sous elle mais elle savait qu'il ne donnait nulle part, seulement sur une salle d'eau condamnée. Intérieurement, elle remercia Emaël de lui avoir fait visiter l'ensemble de la maison. Au fond d'elle, un profond remord grandit, ce jeune homme lui avait fait confiance, avait cherché à la connaître et elle était en train de le trahir.

Elwen marcha silencieusement sur le toit jusqu'à atteindre son sommet. Là, en équilibre sur la tranche de la charpente, elle marcha jusqu'à une petite tour. La paroi était lisse et seule une petite fenêtre à une hauteur vertigineuse contrastait avec le mur. Mais Elwen avait été voleuse durant tant d'années qu'elle avait apprit à surmonter ce genre d'épreuve.

Elle prit son élan et sauta. Ses mains agrippèrent la corniche et elle ne s'y arrêta pas, se propulsant avec force sur le toit pentu de la tourelle. Ses pieds glissèrent et elle faillit tomber mais ses réflexes lui permirent de se raccrocher rapidement à la pointe de fer qui la dominait.

Elle se tira à la force de ses bras et arriva tout en haut. Le vent était glacial et soufflait rudement. La jeune elleth ne perdit pas de temps à contempler la ville qui s'étendait sous elle et sauta à nouveau sur une autre tourelle, plus large et munie de multiples fenêtres mais aussi plus haute et plus loin. Le vide séparait les deux pans de murs et Elwen eut soudain peur que son habilité de voleuse ne se soit dégradée. Plus de 20 mètres la séparait de la cour intérieur qui s'étalait là, en bas. Une chute de cette hauteur lui serait sans aucun doute fatal.

Le vent faisait claquer ses cheveux dans son dos et elle les rabattit rapidement sous sa capuche. Avant de sauter, elle rajusta son foulard sur le bas de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Elwen inspira profondément et s'élança dans le vide.

Elle n'était qu'une ombre, silencieuse et rapide. Elle atterrit sans un bruit sur la façade opposée et sauta sans attendre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Une lumière passa. Son sang se glaça et elle se plaqua contre la pierre, retenant son souffle. La lueur d'une bougie était bien visible de derrière les carreaux mais la personne qui l'utilisait ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'elleth, cachée à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

Le vent se fit plus fort et Elwen ferma les yeux tout en remontant son foulard sur son nez. Des milliers d'aiguilles semblaient percer son corps. Une mèche écarlate sortit de sa capuche pour venir lui chatouiller le nez. Elwen rabattue ses manches sur ses doigts gelés et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

La flamme de la bougie s'éloigna et disparue dans un couloir. L'elleth attendit encore de très longues minutes avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre et de plaquer sa main contre un des carreaux. D'un geste vif, elle le cassa et introduit son bras à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elle fit sauter le loquet d'un geste devenu familier et put enfin pousser la fenêtre. Une douce chaleur lui frappa le visage. Elle sentit ses joues rouges de froid se réchauffer lentement. Sans perdre une minute, Elwen regarda autour d'elle et s'approcha de la porte laisser entrouverte.

Elle l'ouvrit sur un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, ses yeux elfiques lui permirent cependant de déterminer les potentiels obstacles sur son passage. Silencieusement, elle sortit de la pièce et suivit le corridor. Elwen n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation brillant mais elle trouva rapidement le chemin qui menait à la bibliothèque où l'avait emmené Emaël.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et elle entra sans un bruit, la refermant derrière elle. Le coffret était toujours à sa place, entouré des livres tous identiques.

Elwen aurait pu simplement s'en saisir et repartir mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Lentement, elle prit un des livres dans sa main et l'ouvrit. Des noms. Des centaines de milliers de noms y étaient inscrits. Certains étaient barrés, d'autres entourés.

Soudain, Elwen eut peur. Peur de ce que signifiait ces noms. Les mains tremblantes, elle revint à la première page.

_**La Légende : Åu delà des Montagnes Grises**_

_**Dans la vallée au-delà des Montagnes Grises, on raconte une bien étrange légende qui parle d'un roi et de deux femmes. **_

Elwen releva les yeux de la page, quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas lire cela. Malgré cette force incroyablement puissante qui tentait de la détourner de l'ouvrage, elle continua sa lecture.

_**Dans cette région, le Roi vivait auprès de son peuple et partageait coutumes et fêtes avec eux. Le pays vivait ainsi, au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper du lendemain, guidé par un Roi aimant et simple. **_

_**Un jour arriva où il dut choisir une Reine, il convoqua toutes les femmes de la ville et annonça qu'il choisirait parmi ces petites gens celle qui serait son épouse.**_

Un bruit retentit et Elwen vit avec effroi que quelqu'un venait de verrouiller la porte. De l'intérieur.

Kerberos s'avança vers elle, une arme pointée sur elle. Ses yeux scintillaient dans la pénombre ambiante et il alla à une petite table pour y allumer une bougie.

\- « Ainsi, vous vous intéressez à mes livres ? »

Elwen ne répondit rien, tétanisée. Elle avait lâché le livre et le suivait des yeux à mesure qu'il déambulait dans la pièce.

\- « Vous savez, ce n'est pas très poli de se servir dans les affaires des autres … »

Elwen attendit qu'il reprenne la parole mais il garda le silence, l'observant de ses petits yeux brillants. Il s'approcha d'elle et se saisit de son bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement. Alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager, il lui plaqua sa dague contre le cou, lui intimant de rester tranquille.

\- « Emaël ! » cria t-il.

Cela suffit à Elwen pour se défaire de sa poigne. Elle se saisit d'un poignard, caché dans sa tunique, et menaça Kerberos. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire et esquiva une de ses attaques.

\- « Emaël ! Emaël ! » appela t-il encore.

Sa lame frôla la joue de l'elleth, la coupant à la pommette. Celle ci réagit en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes, l'étourdissant quelques instants. Elle ne vit pourtant pas la main de son agresseur venir tirer sa capuche en arrière.

Juste à temps, elle la rabattit sur son visage, mais sa longue chevelure écarlate ne fut pas de cet avis et passa par dessus son épaule. Kerberos s'était redressé et l'attaquait à nouveau. Mais ses coups étaient incertains, presque faibles.

Elle lui fit enfin lâcher son arme d'un coup de pied, le maintenant à terre. En se penchant à son visage, elle comprit pourquoi le combat avait duré si peu de temps. Il avait bu. Et plus d'un verre apparemment. Elwen assomma l'homme et se redressa.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se saisir du coffret que déjà, quelqu'un lui tombait dessus. Elle sentit un poing la percuter et elle tomba à la renverse, du sang explosant dans sa bouche. D'une main elle l'essuya et se redressa pour faire face à son agresseur.

Emaël.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé et ne réagit même pas quand celui ci lui donna un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes. La douleur fusa dans son corps mais elle tenta d'en faire abstraction. Elwen ne rangea pas son couteau et elle sut qu'elle regretterait son geste plus tard.

Elle se jeta sur Emaël, le faisant trébucher avant de tourner sur elle même et de lui assener un coup de pied dans le genou. Elle l'entendit gémir de douleur et ferma les yeux, c'était toujours dur de faire mal à quelqu'un que l'on ne détestait pas …

Alors qu'elle le regardait à terre, Elwen en oublia le combat et fut surprise par une main qui lui tira la jambe en arrière. Elle chuta sur le parquet et se retrouva nez à nez avec Emaël.

Celui ci leva la main vers son visage et se saisit de sa capuche et du foulard. Elwen ferma les yeux.

À l'instant où elle sentit le tissu glisser, elle éprouva un grand vide en elle. Elwen ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa les prunelles du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air anéanti, dévasté par cette nouvelle.

\- « Toi ... »

Ses yeux ne fixaient qu'elle et rien d'autre que la stupeur ne vint gâcher leur éclat. Sa bouche était entrouverte de surprise.

Elle l'avait trahie.

C'était son unique pensée. Elle l'avait dupé, trompé, elle s'était jouée de lui. Et lui, lui, l'avait vraiment aimé. Il avait cru à la sincérité de ses sentiments. Il lui avait même avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Mais elle n'était rien ne plus qu'une voleuse, une femme sans âme et sans scrupule.

Elwen vit ses yeux se déformer sous la haine et elle propulsa ses pieds contre son torse, se dégagea. À peine était elle debout qu'elle se saisissait du coffret et courait vers la porte. Kerberos lui barra la route. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, elle ne réfléchit pas.

Elle sortit son poignard. Le planta durement dans la chemise blanche de l'homme. Une tâche écarlate s'y répandit rapidement, elle s'étendait de plus en plus. Kerberos tomba. Elwen prit la fuite.

Elle n'entendit même pas Emaël qui criait et se précipitait vers la première fenêtre qu'elle vit. D'un bond, elle sauta à travers le verre, brisant la vitre au passage. Ses mains agrippaient le coffret, ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Une main le lâcha pour attraper une gouttière.

Elwen se tira vers le ciel, montant sur les toits. Elle ne redevint rapidement qu'une ombre dansante dans la nuit.

Elle courait silencieusement sur les tuiles. Une seule pensée en tête, elle devait retrouver Elladan et les autres. À présent qu'Emaël l'avait reconnue, il ferait rapidement le lien avec eux. Ses mains étaient tâchées de sang.

Ce soir, elle avait tué un homme. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus froid dans le dos c'est de n'en ressentir que de l'indifférence. Était elle devenue à ce point mauvaise pour que le meurtre ne l'atteigne plus ?

Elwen sauta sur le toit d'une maison et s'agrippa à une barre de fer qui servait à y étendre un panneau de bois qui indiquait « armurerie ». Elle atterrit sans un bruit dans la rue et courut à la grange où elle avait vu les jumeaux pour la dernière fois. Ils avaient disparu. Plus personne n'était là.

Elwen eut soudain peur. Où était il allé ? Que s'était il passé ? Elle entendit des pas rapides venir par ici. C'était Legolas. Elle sauta sur une poutre du plafond, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Il ne savait rien. Il ne devait rien savoir.

Elwen sortit par une lucarne aux vitres brisées. Le vent lui frappa la visage et elle se laissa tomber à terre, dans une ruelle sombre. Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses habits mais fut stoppée net par une ombre qui venait vers elle. C'était Elrohir.

Elle le suivit et finit par trouver son frère assis près d'un feu qu'ils avaient établi près du bois qui bordait le village. Elwen entra dans la lumière et Elladan recula, surpris.

\- « Il faut qu'on se tire ! J'ai merdé. » dit elle vivement en rassemblant leurs affaires.

Elle était tant pressée et apeurée qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle parlait en Westron. Elrohir, derrière elle, la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle s'agitait autour de l'âtre.

\- « _Que se passe t-il ? » _souffla t-il.

\- « _Rien. Faut qu'on dégage d'ici. »_

Elladan se leva brusquement et s'approcha de l'elleth. Il lui prit les mains et observa le sang qui les maculait.

\- « _Elwen … Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! » _cria t-il

\- « _J'ai fais le nécessaire pour que l'on rentre. » _lui cria t-elle en retour.

\- « _Que c'est il passé ?_ » répondit il durement.

\- « _Il m'a vue. Et ça a mal tourné. Il faut qu'on quitte le ville avant le lever du soleil. »_

Elwen s'approcha d'un tonneau rempli d'eau et entreprit de laver tout le sang qu'elle portait. La coupure à sa pommette saignait ainsi que sa lèvre.

\- « _Non Elwen … C'est toi qui va partir, seule. » _déclara Elladan, les bras croisés.

\- « _Tu ne comprends pas ! Il m'a vue ! Il sait qui je suis et qui je fréquente. Il vous fera enfermer dès qu'il apprendra que j'ai fuit ! »_

_\- « ELWEN ! » _Hurla t-il si fort qu'elle stoppa ses mouvements pour se tourner vers lui. « _Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »_

_\- « Je … Je suis entrée dans la grande maison, celle de l'homme du Gondor. Et j'ai volé le coffret. »_

_\- « Mais, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »_

_\- « Et qu'est ce que tu imaginais ? Que j'allais aller chez cet homme, lui demander ses bijoux et qu'il allait me les donner sans un mot ? »_

_\- « Non. Je pensais que tu allais tenter de te lier d'amitié avec lui pour lui demander ensuite une aide. Pas que tu allais t'introduire chez lui et le tuer ! »_

Elwen le regarda avec des grands yeux. Elladan avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et dans ses yeux elle n'avait jamais vu autant de colère.

\- « _Je ne vois que le monde réel ! Je ne crois aux légendes qui compte la bonté des gens !__ Je suis une voleuse, Elladan. Ne l'oublie pas. » _souffla t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- « _Non, tu es une mauvaise personne, Ilestelwen. Et cela n'excuse pas tes gestes. »_

Ces paroles lui coupèrent le souffle et une douleur aigu vint la piquer droit au coeur. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux mais déjà la voix de ses victimes résonnaient dans son esprit. « Tu es une mauvaise personne, Ilestelwen. »

\- « _Je le sais bien. _» murmura t-elle, sans le regarder.

\- « _Alors pourquoi ne changes tu donc pas ! _» lui cria t-il. «_ J'avais confiance en toi ! Nous avions tous confiance en toi !_ »

\- « _Parce que je ne suis pas comme vous. Je suis Ilestelwen, fille sans espoir, mais aussi Hecilwen, Mirina Sor, Car__a__finda et bien d'autres ! Parce que je suis une meurtrière._ »

Elladan parut aussi surpris qu'elle par le coup qui partit. Elwen sentit sa joue brûler. Elladan l'avait frappée. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa sa peau à vif et en elle se brisa la dernière barrière qui maintenait la certitude qui était née en elle.

Elwen devait partir. Partir loin d'eux. Sa main retomba à ses côtés et elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant d'entre ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait la force. Elle voulait pourtant se convaincre que si.

Elwen se détourna d'eux et rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux écarlates. Elle se saisit du coffret l'ouvrit et prit au hasard six objets avant de le leur tendre.

\- « _Rentre chez toi, Elladan._ » Elle sortit de la clairière et ne se retourna pas. « _Adieu_ »

Elle quitta le couvert des arbres et courut jusqu'à une maison, ignorant les cris d'Elrohir qui l'appelait. Elle se tira vers le haut grâce à ses bras accrochés au rebord d'une fenêtre. De tout là haut, elle vit Legolas revenir vers le bois. L'elfe blond sembla un instant vouloir lever les yeux vers elle mais il se ravisa.

Silencieusement, elle le salua et le remercia pour les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Au plus profond d'elle, Elwen savait que l'elfe aux cheveux d'or lui manquerait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Elwen le regarda s'éloigner en imaginant ce qu'il penserait d'elle en s'apercevant de sa fuite. Elle resserra sa prise sur les trois pierres scintillantes, le collier de cristal, la minuscule clé d'or et l'étrange carnet de cuir avant de faire une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

Prendre la fuite en laissant derrière elle ceux qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'aimerai vraiment que vous me laissiez un petit mot, ça prend à peine 2 minutes et ça illumine ma journée ! J'espère publier plus fréquemment (je passe mon oral dans quelques jours et après c'est finiiiiiiit !) mais je ne peux rien promettre … **

**Bref, bonne fin de journée à tous et à la prochaine ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette absence un peu longue … J'ai tellement peu d'avis que ma motivation pour écrire est complétement retombée … mais bon. J'espère que vos vacances ont ****été bonnes, tout ça, tout ça !**

**Voici la suite, que j'espère vous commenterez (pleeeeaaase ;)**

* * *

_Italique_ : Elfique

Normal : Westron

(Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes)

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Elwen regardait la mer. Elle était partie sans but, simplement en fuite. La jeune elleth avait laissé derrière elle les seuls êtres pour qui elle éprouvait de l'amour et avec eux, l'unique lueur de sa vie. Sa vie était redevenue sombre, son esprit noir et son être obscur.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait quitté le sous-bois qui abritait ses seuls amis. Trois ans que, chaque matin, il lui fallait trouver la force de se lever et de continuer sa route. Elwen avait pleuré malgré se l'être interdit. Les paroles de Legolas lui étaient revenues « Il est bon parfois d'être faible, Elwen ... »

Elle s'était accrochée comme elle avait pu à cette voix, à ces mots, et alors, seulement à cet instant, elle s'était permise de pleurer. Au départ cela n'avait été que des larmes silencieuses, gouttes glissant le long de ses joues. Puis, c'était comme si toute sa tristesse, sa colère et sa frustration s'étaient accumulées pour ne former qu'un être de douleur.

Elwen s'était mise à gémir tout en se tordant les mains et puis elle n'avait pu retenir ses cris. Il s'était mis subitement à pleuvoir, le tonnerre grondait à l'unisson avec ses hurlements, la pluie balayait ses joues, mimant ses larmes. Mais le pire, cela avait été le vent. Une tempête avait arraché tout un bois, et elle était là, au milieu des arbres arrachés et de la terre soulevée par les bourrasques.

Ses cheveux volaient autour de son corps, l'auréolant d'écarlate. Elwen, à genoux, avait laissé jaillir tout son accablement, toute sa souffrance. Le vent s'était mis à hurler plus fort autour d'elle, arrachant les buissons et les branches sur son passage.

La tempête en elle sortait enfin pour la première fois.

Elwen ne se calma qu'au bout de nombreuses heures et un grand vide l' emplissant qu'elle sentit bien vite se remplir à nouveau d'amertume et de douleur. Cela était sans fin, une souffrance éternelle.

Quand le vent avait enfin cessé, Elwen était retombée sans force sur le sol, repliée sur elle même, sanglotant encore, faisant le deuil de cette amitié.

Alors elle avait fait ce que son coeur la suppliait de ne pas faire : elle était partie loin de tout. Elle avait suivie les routes sans penser où elle irait. Ses pas l'avaient menée à la mer de l'Est. Une mer chargée de souvenirs.

Elle aimait l'océan parce que chaque fois que les vagues quittaient la rive, elles revenaient toujours.

Elle aimait les voir revenir à l'infini et dans son coeur le même sentiment de joie naissait avec la même intensité. Les vagues revenaient, alors pourquoi pas ceux qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi la force de vivre de revenait pas comme les vagues, avec force et inéluctabilité ?

Elwen pencha la tête en avant, fermant les yeux. On ne voyait d'elle qu'une minuscule silhouette entourée de flammes, petite femme face la vaste étendue d'eau. Elle était seule, seule avec ses démons.

Elle devait voir la réalité en face : jamais elle n'avait eu tant envie d'entendre les jumeaux se moquer d'elle, de rire avec eux, de parler avec Legolas jusqu'à l'aube et de refaire le monde pour peu qu'ils soient à ses côtés.

Elle n'avait vendu que le collier et les pierres, gardant inexplicablement la clé et l'étrange carnet. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert, une promesse muette lui intimant de ne le lire que quand elle aurait atteint son but.

À présent, elle se tenait face à la mer, dominant cette étendue d'eau bleutée qui paraissait sans fin. Mais elle ne savait plus. Pourquoi était elle là ? Pourquoi être venue ? Rien ne l'attendait nulle part, elle avait simplement voulu se persuader que si. Le vent souleva du sable et forma un nuage doré à ses pieds.

Les rivages étaient déserts, vides. Cela l'avait rassuré au début, mais à présent, elle aurait tout donné pour voir un visage humain. Ces trois années étaient passées lentement, elle ne vivait que grâce à ses mensonges et à ses tromperies, volant des armes et des vivres. Elwen était redevenue le sombre être qu'elle avait été et qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire renaître.

Mais comme n'importe laquelle de ses promesses, elle ne l'avait pas tenue. Elwen quitta les rivages blancs, ceux d'un monde vierge, encore à construire.

* * *

Elle était partie.

Legolas regarda par la fenêtre de la promenade couverte. Dehors, une légère brise faisait bruisser les branches des arbres. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il avait quitté ce village où il avait été homme à tout faire dans une ferme. Cinq ans que l'elleth rousse qui habitait, encore à cet instant, ses pensées était partie sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il était revenu sous le couvert des arbres pour y retrouver les jumeaux et leur amie, elle était partie. À partir de ce jour, plus jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'elle. Ils étaient partis du village, emportant leurs affaires et laissant derrière eux celle qui leur était si chère.

Durant les mois qui avaient suivi leur départ, Legolas n'avait cessé de tenter de glisser un mot sur ce mystérieux argent qui était apparu et sur Elwen, mais seul le silence lui répondait. Son nom ne fut plus jamais prononcé mais Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose d'obscur entourait sa mention.

Le silence des jumeaux parlait pour eux, murmurant à l'oreille de l'elfe que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Elwen n'était pas partie, elle avait fuit.

Malgré son insistance, jamais ils ne reparlèrent de ce soir là et leur silence commença à peser de plus en plus sur eux. Legolas réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'elleth qu'il avait prise pour une amie. Elle avait tant de noms, elle portait en elle une histoire qu'il ignorait et des secrets si lourds qu'il avait l'impression de la voir encore ployer sous eux.

Elwen était une inconnue.

Mais à mesure que les années passaient, la vision de cette elfe ne s'effaçait pas, elle semblait au contraire devenir de plus en plus nette. Où était elle à cet instant ? Était elle seulement encore en vie ?

Au fond de lui, le désir de la revoir grandissait et l'effrayait. Legolas avait suivi les jumeaux jusqu'à Imladris mais était vite reparti pour son propre royaume. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux trois, un vide qui était bien trop net et explicite les séparait désormais.

Legolas n'avait même pas été attristé de les quitter. Il avait appris il y a longtemps que les au revoir les plus douloureux étaient ceux où on ne savait pas si on aurait l'occasion de se dire bonjour à nouveau.

Mais c'était ainsi, Elwen était partie et Legolas ne savait s'il pourrait un jour la revoir. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et soupira, le visage d'une elleth aux cheveux de feu dansant devant ses yeux. Devant lui, des elfes s'activaient. Ce soir, une grande fête avait lieu, une de celles auxquelles il aimait se rendre. Sa mère aimait par dessus tout entendre les rires et la musique se mêler, rendant les fêtes si fréquentes.

* * *

Elenya, fille de Aldaron et épouse de Thranduil, regardait son fils depuis les étages supérieurs. Il était rentré depuis déjà plus de cinq ans mais elle avait l'impression constante qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, son fils n'était plus le même, celui qu'elle connaissait avait disparu.

Elenya entendit des pas derrière elle et devina rapidement qui était la personne qui venait la chercher. Aldawen vint se placer silencieusement aux côtés de sa mère. Ses longues mèches d'un blond froid se balancèrent un instant dans le vent avant que la jeune elfe se tourne vers sa mère.

Ses yeux gris acier, rappelant étrangement ceux de son père, se posèrent à nouveau sur son frère aîné. Aldawen avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 14 ans mais cet âge sonnait faux. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une maturité étrange. On aurait dit que l'on regardait à travers l'âme d'une vieille femme, une humaine qui aurait vu et vécu tant de choses que cela n'aurait pas suffit à remplir une vie. Elle ressemblait à une déesse statufiée dont la beauté de ses traits avait quelque chose de glaçant. Aldawen n'avait pas l'espièglerie d'une enfant, son rire n'avait pas résonné depuis bien trop longtemps.

Sa longue robe blanche s'étalait à ses pieds mais si le tissu immaculé avait voulu mimer l'innocence, c'était raté. Aldawen n'en était que plus froide, ses lèvres rosées étaient serrées et aucune étincelle n'illuminait ses pupilles. Pourtant, elle était si douce et si gentille que l'on aurait presque pu croire que son âme était prisonnière d'un corps étranger.

\- « _Vous ne devriez pas être là, Nana. Cela va faire plusieurs heures qu' Ada vous fait demander._ »

\- « _Il est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?_ » souffla sa mère en désignant Legolas du regard.

Les yeux de la jeune elfe allèrent se poser sur son frère. Elle ne cilla pas, gardant intact ce masque d'impassibilité qu'elle avait adopté depuis bien longtemps.

\- «_ Legolas est rentré mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est perdu en chemin._ » poursuivit sa mère.

\- « _Je n'aime pas lire les esprits, j'ai l'impression d'être une intruse._ »

\- « _Ce n'est pas malhonnête, juste de l'observation. Il n'y a rien de magique là dedans …_ »

Aldawen ne répondit rien mais garda son regard fixé sur son frère. C'est vrai qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il était devenu un étranger pour elle. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma, il avait tellement grandi et changé qu'Aldawen n'avait pas voulu voir en cet elfe, son frère. Mais l'avait elle jamais connu ? Il était un être distant et leur 1000 ans de différence ne les avaient pas rapproché. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître tout en restant à ses yeux un étranger. Au fond d'elle, Aldawen pensait que son frère la jugeait faible, lâche et sans intérêt. Il avait toujours été distant, comme s'il ne savait pas se comporter devant elle, comment l'accepter, comment agir avec une _sœur. _

\- «_ Il porte en lui des regrets … dont il ignore lui même le sens_. » murmura Elenya.

\- «_ Nana, il faut que vous veniez, je vous en prie. Ada va finir par perdre patience._ »

Mais Elenya ne bougea pas. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord en pierre de la fenêtre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille. Elles étaient si différentes, pensa t-elle. Elle avait donné à Thranduil une fille qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elenya repoussa sa lourde tresse noire par dessus son épaule. Un instant, les mèches si sombres semblèrent vouloir rejoindre celles, presque blanches, de sa fille. Elle était comme ça, ténébreuse dans une famille aux cheveux d'or. Elenya aimait se dire que c'était ce qui avait tant attiré Thranduil : cette différence.

Elle, comme la nuit, et lui brillant comme l'astre solaire. Ils n'avaient en commun qu'une peau blanche, immaculée, comme si leur traits avaient été tracés dans de la porcelaine. Une peau si blanche qu'elle contrastait avec ses cheveux plus noir que l'encre. Legolas avait ses yeux bleus, étincelants et profonds mais aucun de ses enfants n'avaient hérité de sa chevelure d'un noir de jais. _Enfin si, un seul._

La main glacée d'Aldawen saisit doucement les doigts de sa mère et l'attira vers elle. Elenya, fille des étoiles, jeta un dernier regard à son fils et accepta enfin la supplique silencieuse de sa fille qui l'entraîna à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

Elwen avait marché pendant des mois, longeant ce rivage sans fin. Puis elle s'était subitement tournée vers l'Ouest et avait repris sa route. Elle avait vécu ainsi pendant deux ans, chassant pour se nourrir et dormant au milieu des bois en priant pour que personne ne la tue pendant son sommeil.

Elwen évitait les villages, se cachant des yeux du monde et disparaissant dans l'oubli. La simple pensée des moqueries de jumeaux sur ses talents de cuisinière arriva à lui arracher un ultime sourire dont seules les étoiles furent témoins. Et puis un jour, elle stoppa son voyage. Devant elle s'étendait une ville d'où s'échappaient des bruits qui lui étaient désormais étrangers, le bruit de la vie. Le rire d'une femme publique, le trot d'un cheval et des éclats de voix résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme une étrange musique. Cela lui semblait si lointain, comme si elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, comme si on la punissait de l'avoir fui pendant trop longtemps …

Elwen trouva un métier simple, elle devint plongeuse dans une auberge. Elle avait longuement hésité à prendre le poste de serveuse mais elle avait finalement renoncé. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de sourire aux clients, de leur répondre aimablement ou de leur dire « à bientôt ! » d'un ton enjoué. Non, il lui fallait un travail qui lui permettrait de vivre, de remplir ses journées mais surtout de penser.

Si Elwen n'avait pas quitté la route pendant ces cinq ans, c'était bien pour s'empêcher de penser. Elle ne voulait plus entendre cette petite voix de son esprit qui lui soufflait « _Si je n'étais pas partie, peut être que je serais autour d'un bon feu, en train de mordre à pleine dent dans un lapin rôti préparé par Legolas._ » Si certains contemplaient l'échec monumental de leur vie au fond d'un verre, Elwen le trouvait au fond des marmites sales et des écuelles en bois.

Au fil des mois, Elwen vit ses mains changer, l'eau savonneuse abîmant sa peau et la desséchant. Elle passait ses journées dans une arrière cour à moitié couverte, derrière l'auberge. La ruelle sur laquelle donnait les fenêtres aux verres brisés laissaient échapper une forte odeur d'urine et déchets si bien qu' Elwen se retrouva de nombreuses fois sans coéquipière. Cela l'arrangeait, faire la conversation n'avait jamais été son fort et si elle avait le malheur de ne pas répondre, on lui collait l'étiquette de « condescendante » ou «hautaine ».

L'aubergiste n'avait rien à redire sur cette étrange jeune fille, jamais elle ne venait se plaindre ou demander une augmentation. Elle était toujours à son poste, même l'hiver alors qu'il neigeait jusque dans l'appentis. Elle ne prononçait un mot que si on lui soutirait à grand recours de questions enthousiastes. Une chose était sûre, cette petite avait vécu trop de chose pour qu'on puisse la juger.

Elle n'était qu'une ombre, elle aurait presque pu être absente qu'on ne s'en serait même pas aperçu.

Et puis un jour comme les autres, Elwen, qui lavait une énième casserole, arrêta ses gestes. Ses mains retombèrent dans l'eau savonneuse où flottaient des tâches de graisse. La jeune fille baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Non ! Elle n'allait pas pleurer maintenant ! Il fallait faire taire cette voix. L'elleth releva la tête et ferma les yeux, un soupir de désespoir sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

La nuit dernière, Mahtan était venu. Il ne lui avait pas parlé, il l'avait simplement regardée fixement, détaillant la jeune femme qui devait désormais être une inconnue pour lui. Il avait donné sa vie pour une fillette et voici qu'il retrouvait une femme à sa place.

Mahtan n'avait pas dit un mot même sous les suppliques de celle qu'il avait élevée. Cela avait été une torture insurmontable pour elle. Elwen se revoyait recroquevillée à ses pieds, le suppliant de lui répondre. Ce n'est que quand elle avait senti le rêve décroître qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

\- « _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Elwen ? Regarde toi. Tu es misérable … Je ne veux pas être méchant, je suis juste honnête puisque tu ne l'es pas avec toi même._ »

Elle avait relevé la tête et avait voulu répondre mais déjà, il s'éloignait pour se fondre dans la foule silencieuse.

\- «_ Il n'y a que toi qui puisses choisir. Bien sûr, les autres veulent te faire du mal, mais toi, Elwen, le veux tu ?_ »

À présent, ces mots repassaient sans interruption dans son esprit. Elwen ouvrit les yeux sur les carreaux de verres brisés et couverts de givre.

_Est ce que j'aurai voulu pour moi ? Est ce que je souhaite être à jamais si misérable ? _

Ses mains glissèrent de la bassine de fonte et allèrent battre sa jupe de laine. Elwen regardait droit devant elle, les bras le longs du corps, le regard fixe et ses pensées se chevauchant. Alors la réponse vint d' elle même.

Non

Non, elle ne voulait pas décrasser des marmites pour l'éternité. Ni récurer les parquets et la vaisselle. Ni servir un quelconque maître, ni devoir s'incliner devant les maîtresses de maison, ni sortir laver le linge d'un de leur horrible mioche.

Comme un pantin, Elwen recula d'un pas raide, les yeux toujours fixé sur la fenêtre. Son regard tomba sur la cuve d'eau savonneuse et elle porta sa main à sa tête, défaisant l'épais chignon écarlate. Il _fallait _que cela cesse. Elle devait partir d'ici.

Sans un regard de plus pour le taudis qui l'avait abrité pendant des mois, elle sortit dehors, arrachant son tablier et courut presque à sa chambre. Elle enleva sa robe de laine épaisse et passa un pantalon et une tunique au hasard.

Une force nouvelle faisait battre son coeur, la forçant à accélérer le pas pour se rendre au ranch à la sortie du village. Elwen sauta par dessus la barrière, enfourcha un cheval et partit au galop sous les cris du propriétaire.

Le vent acheva de défaire sa coiffure et la sensation de ses cheveux battant dans son dos fut d'une telle force qu'elle accéléra la cadence. Elwen n'avait rien avec elle si ce n'est une sacoche de quelques vêtements et ses armes. Il était temps de voir revivre Siliama et Atheleen.

* * *

La fête fut merveilleuse. Elles étaient _toujours_ merveilleuses. Aldawen aimait sentir les rires autour d'elle, même si elle n'y prenait jamais part. De loin, elle avait vu Artanis danser avec Legolas. Il lui avait donné un sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. Ses prunelles glacées s'étaient un instant fixées sur sa jeune sœur mais Aldawen avait détourné le regard rapidement.

Du balcon, elle dominait toute la fête, observant cette effusion de vie comme si elle était inaccessible. La froide Aldawen ne participait jamais aux danses et aux chants. Elle demeurait seule dans le palais, à regarder en dessous d'elle des êtres qu'elle enviait tant. La jeune fille s'était construit seule sa prison, s'interdisant les joies et la liberté de vivre. Pourquoi faisait elle cela ? Elle même ne savait pas. Aldawen avait toujours eu au fond d'elle même cette tristesse, cet étrange sentiment qui pesait sur elle. Une amertume familière venait toujours se glisser en elle, rendant froid et distant chacun de ses gestes.

Elle rêvait d'un espace où elle pourrait laisser aller ce masque de cire qu'elle s'était créée, un endroit où seul le néant pourrait juger ses larmes trop nombreuses. Mais ceci était son secret. Jamais personne n'avait vu en elle quelqu'un d'autre que la Fille de Glace.

Elle portait en elle un désespoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser faire surface. Qui écouterait ses plaintes ? Sa mère trop occupée à soigner ses propres blessures ? Son père, si dur et sévère ? Son frère qui restait pour elle un étranger ?

Elle aimait être seule car elle pouvait alors pleurer sans que personne ne la voit si faible. Souvent, Aldawen se demandait si elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle savait pertinemment que non. C'était depuis qu'_elle _était partie.

Son père aussi avait changé, ils avaient tous changé. Même Legolas, sous ses airs de guerrier fort, ressentait cette douleur en son coeur. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Et là bas, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, une autre elleth rejoignait Aldawen dans la douleur des rêves.

* * *

Elwen se rendit dans une ville, à l'Est du royaume du Rohan, du nom d'Easthold. C'était une des plus grandes villes qu'elle est jamais vue et l'impressionnante tour du château laissait voir une énorme horloge dont le bout des aiguilles représentaient un renard, un serpent et une perdrix. Elwen connaissez bien cette ville, elle y avait une réputation bien trop sombre pour que l'on ne se souviennent pas d'elle, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait jusqu'à présent évitée.

Elwen n'avait pas choisi cette ville au hasard. Elle avait pris la décision de s'y rendre pour l'unique présence des souterrains creusés sous la ville. C'était le secret de cette cité, une terre percée de mille galeries dont on ignorait l'utilité. Ces boyaux étaient le repaire des bandits, des voleurs et des escrocs. C'était une ville inversée, une ville pour ceux qui se cachent et fuient celle de la surface.

Et Elwen en faisait malheureusement partie.

Elle trouva une des entrées secrètes et fut bientôt entourée par les ténèbres. L'échelle de fer était rouillée et les murs suintaient d'humidité mais Elwen choisit d'ignorer ces détails. Des voix lui parvinrent et elle put bientôt apercevoir la lueur lointaine d'une lanterne. Un groupe d'hommes buvaient un étrange breuvage noir et stoppèrent leur conversation à son approche. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femme ici, ce qui expliqua les regards intrigués, et pervers, qui la suivirent. Elwen, tout en les dépassant, sortit son long couteau en le faisant distinctement tinter. La lumière de la lanterne leur renvoya l'éclat de la lame et ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les méandres de Dlohtsae, la ville inversée.

Bientôt, Elwen sentit qu'elle approchait du centre des souterrains, de plus en plus de galeries débouchaient sur le tunnel qu'elle avait emprunté. Les clameurs lui parvinrent, le bruits des chopes les unes contre les autres et même des rires. Qu'auraient dit les jumeaux de cette ville de truand ? Qu'aurait pensé Legolas des milliers de galeries enfouies ? Elwen sourit en pensant que son ami n'y serait même pas entré, les elfes des bois détestaient être enfermés et loin de la lumière du jour. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur son passage mais aucune ne l' interpella.

Elle se rendit vers l'échoppe de ce qui semblait être un apothicaire. Elwen savait pourtant parfaitement que les deux tiers des flacons contenaient de puissants poisons mais elle n'était pas là pour cela, confectionner des poisons était une de ses spécialités depuis son passage ici et elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'en acheter.

Un tout petit homme la regardait avec suspicion quand elle tendit la main pou attraper une demi douzaine de flacons en verre.

\- « Je t'en donne 4 pièces. »

\- « 8. » répondit t-il d'un ton implacable.

\- « Tu es fou ! Pour combien tu les as eu ? 3 ? »

\- « 6, je ne m'abaisserai pas plus. »

\- « Alors tu peux les garder, j'irai voir ailleurs. »

Elwen reposa les flacons vides et se détourna. Quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle savait mieux que personne que tous ici étaient prêts à vendre leur propre enfant pour cinq pièces, tant la vie était dure.

\- « Voici tes flacons. À présent, l'argent. » maugréa le petit homme.

Elwen lui tendit les quatre pièces et se saisit des fioles. Elle sentait ses gestes devenir machinal, l'effrayant presque. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et marcha d'un pas ferme à travers les nombreuses galeries. Sur son passage, on s'écartait, on dévisageait cette étrange femme aux cheveux bien trop rouges.

Elwen rejoignit la forêt qui se tenait là, à la sortie de la ville. Les grands arbres cachaient le ciel, rendant l'espace sombre et menaçant. Sans attendre le lever du soleil, Elwen s'attela à la tâche.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil pointa à l'horizon, la ville était déjà en mouvement depuis quelques heures, préparant le marché quotidien. De partout, on entendait des meuglements de bœufs, des aboiements de chiens ou le cri d'un coq. Une effervescence nouvelle faisait vibrer l'air dans les rues.

Au milieu de cohue, Elwen marchait comme au ralenti, observant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, humant les différentes odeurs que portait le vent. Elle s'installa au bout d'une rue passante et étala les petites bouteilles remplies de liquides au nuances diverses, ainsi que de nombreuses baies et différentes herbes arrachées, devant elle.

Sa capuche ne laissait voir que le bas de son visage et une lourde et longue tresse rousse. Elle attendit là, appuyée sur le mur derrière elle. Un homme passa plusieurs fois devant elle, avec tout d'abord rien de plus qu'un discret regard intrigué mais cela suffit à Elwen pour comprendre qu'il viendrait avant la fin de la matinée.

En effet, après de nombreux passages, l'homme s'arrêta devant elle en prenant garde que personne ne l'ait vu.

\- « Vous connaissez les différentes herbes ? » souffla t-il.

\- « Je connais celles qui guérissent … mais aussi celles qui tuent. » murmura t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- « Très bien … très bien, je … Enfin. Je viens de la part de quelqu'un qui voudrait un poison. » dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- « Quel âge a t-elle ? »

\- « Je … je vous demande pardon ? »

\- « La femme que vous désirez voir mourir. »

L'homme la regarda bien en face et son visage se figea subitement. Il bafouilla quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- « Je ne souhaite pas sa mort mais celle de l'enfant qu'elle porte depuis maintenant 8 mois. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Elwen qui demeura sans voix. Tuer des personnes dont elle ne savait rien ne l'avait jamais dérangé, elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, mais mettre fin à une vie qui n'avait jamais vu le jour lui semblait atroce. Elle avait vu Mistrid pratiquer en cachette une de ces opérations qui consistaient à extraire un enfant qui n'était pas encore né mais son amie lui avait expliqué qu'avant trois mois, l'enfant n'en était pas un. Il n'était qu'un amas de cellules.

Pourtant, là, la substance qu'elle s'apprêtait à vendre assassinerait bien un enfant qui n'avait pas encore vu le jour.

\- « Qui êtes vous pour elle ? » souffla Elwen en abaissant sa capuche.

\- « En quoi cela vous importe ? » chuchota t-il, sur la défensive.

\- « J'ai besoin de savoir. Est elle seulement d'accord pour cela ? »

\- « Non. Non évidemment. Ma nièce n'en sait rien, elle l'apprendra en même temps que l'homme qui l'a engrossée. »

Elwen tendit la main vers la fiole en verre qui contenait le liquide qui tuerait l'enfant à naître. Son bras tremblait, ses pensées s'affolèrent et elle ferma un instant les yeux.

Elenwë apparut devant elle, ses longs cheveux blancs volant autour de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le néant d'une blancheur immaculé qui l'entourait mais un noir profond. Elle gifla Elwen si fort que celle ci en tomba à la renverse.

\- « Tu ne crois pas que tu as tué assez d'enfants déjà ! Pense à cet enfant qui ne grandira jamais ! Pense à la douleur de sa mère ! On ne donne pas la vie pour recevoir la mort, Elwen ! »

L'elleth ne dit rien et baissa simplement la tête. Devant ses yeux, elle vit grandir en accéléré l'enfant. Il ne mesurait pas plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres mais en sa poitrine battait un coeur. Sous ses yeux, il grandit. Ses rires résonnaient à l'oreille d'Elwen. Elle le voyait courir à perdre haleine dans les champs, une petite fille à ses côtés. L'enfant semblait ne pas la voir, elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, droite malgré son âme se fissurant. Elwen le vit devenir guérisseur. Il rendait fière sa mère. Son sourire s'emplissait de vie à mesure qu'il grandissait. Un instants, il donnait un enfant à une femme aux cheveux d'encre. À un autre, il parcourait le monde, tenant la main blanche de sa femme et celle, minuscule, de sa fille.

Voilà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, à détruire, à supprimer comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. _Juste _en donnant cette fiole à cet homme. Encore une fois, Elenwë lui faisait voir les conséquences de ses actes, à elle, pauvre aveugle.

\- « Excusez moi. » murmura t-elle en serrant le flacon au creux de sa main.

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? »

\- « Je ne peux pas vous aider. Personne ne peut faire cela. »

\- « Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je l'ai déjà f- »

Mais la fin de sa phrase ne vint jamais. Il se stoppa à temps et lança un regard derrière lui. Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne avant de se détourner.

\- « Je croyais que les gens comme vous n'avez aucun honneur, aucune pitié, à peine une âme. »

\- « Alors peut être que vous avez tort. Peut être que _ces gens là _ont eux aussi un cœur. Il y a longtemps, je vous aurais vendu ce poison en profitant même pour en tirer un bon prix, mais une vieille amie tente de me faire voir ce que signifie ces gestes. » Elle se tut un instant, observant son interlocuteur qui s'était figé. « Vous n'avez jamais pensé à ce que cet enfant aurait pu être et devenir ? Vous lui volez son futur, vous anéantissez l'avenir. »

\- « Qui croyez vous être pour parler ainsi ? Vous êtes une marchande de mort ! Vous pensez peut être être le héros qui raisonne le méchant oncle ? La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. »

\- « Oh mais je le sais bien. Je ne suis pas la courageuse jeune fille qui empêche les meurtres, je serais même plus celle qui les commet, celle que les _gentils_ pourchassent. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un roman, vous n'êtes pas l'implacable meurtrier d'enfants et je ne suis pas l'intelligente, la belle, l'équitable héroïne. Je suis juste … moi. »

Une grande mélancolie l'envahit d'un coup et Elwen ferma les yeux. Elle porta sa main à son visage, soudainement épuisée. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa.

\- « C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? Je ne vous connais pas et vous devez me mépriser autant que je vous méprise moi mais … on est quand même là, à discuter de ce que nous envions tous deux et qui, malheureusement, reste hors d'atteinte. Vous êtes un monstre comme je le suis moi même. » dit elle en gardant la tête baissée.

L' homme la regarda un instant puis se détourna d'elle lentement. Avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné, elle lui glissa dans la main une fiole. Sous son regard interrogateur et suspicieux, elle lui répondit.

\- « Si jamais vous changez d'avis, c'est un fortifiant pour nourrisson. » dit -elle tristement.

\- « Vous pouvez le garder, je ne compte pas changer d'avis là dessus. »

Et il disparut à l'angle de la rue marchande. Si Elwen avait été l' héroïne qu'elle aurait voulu être, elle aurait couru après cet homme qui s'apprêtait à tuer un enfant à naître. Mais la vie n'était pas ce conte de fée comme elle l'avait cru à tort il y a des années.

Alors, au lieu de faire tout son possible pour empêcher ce meurtre, elle rangea minutieusement ses flacons. Après tout, personne ne l'avait jamais empêché de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de raisonner cet homme ? Elle qui avait pris tant de vies.

Au fond de son sac, elle trouva la clef d'or qu'elle avait volée au village où elle avait laissé ses amis. Dans sa main, le minuscule objet semblait lui susurrer des paroles, lui rappelant le nom de tous ceux qui avaient péris sous sa main. Ses doigts caressèrent la couverture de cuir du carnet qui venait du même endroit que la clef.

Elwen s'était promis de ne l'ouvrir que quand elle aurait atteint ce qui serait pour elle, son but. En cet instant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle avait attendu trop de temps. Elwen savait qu'il renfermait des choses effroyables.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai essayé de développer d'autres personnages, je ne sais pas si cela est réussi ou non … mais bon.**

**J'avais déjà mentionné Aldawen et j'avais envie de développer son perso pour en même temps qu'on puisse en apprendre plus sur Legolas grâce à elle. **

**Dans tout les cas j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez un message, ne serait ce que pour dire quelques mots et me donner votre ressenti. Je sais bien que je me répète mais vous ne savez à quel point ça compte pour les auteurs de fanfiction ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, prenez juste deux minutes pour m'écrire un mot ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le douzième chapitre dont je m'excuse du temps qu'il a fallu pour l'écrire, le corriger et le poster. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaie toujours autant et si ce n'est plus le cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils dans les commentaires (que j'attends avec impatience!) **

**Merci à Em, à Elynana et Ariane-bob d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre posté, vous avez illuminé ma journée ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

_Italique : Passé/histoire antérieure/elfique_

Normal : récit/Westron

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

_Elle est arrivée un matin. À l'aube, elle prenait sa place parmi les servantes. Elle n'adressa pas un mot à quiconque et son visage resta fermé. Et moi, je me fondais dans la masse, un être parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne m'a jamais vu, je ne connais pas son nom et elle ignore ma présence._

_Elle me fascine et m'obsède. Mes yeux la cherchent lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Jamais un mot, jamais un sourire. Cette froideur m'appelle. Ce mutisme m'attire._

_Je l'observe. _

_Je l'observe quand elle croit être loin des regards. Je la vois chantant dans les champs, dansant dans les prés et murmurant des paroles aux arbres. Elle veut être comme les autres, elle veut que tous ne voient que sa banalité. Elle nous ment. Je vois ce qu'elle veut cacher, je la vois sans masque. Je suis seul. Je suis l'unique qui ouvre les yeux. _

_Elle me fascine et m'obsède. _

_Quand elle disparaît, je la suis. Il n'y a que moi qui la vois ainsi. Dans la lueur du crépuscule, elle court dans les blés, l'or l'entoure de ses bras et je reste le seul témoin de cette scène irréelle. Cette fille est une fée piégée dans le royaume des humains. Ces gestes portent une douleur qu'elle ne veut pas montrer. Elle ne doit pas voir plus de huit ans mais elle paraît plus frêle que je ne le suis. _

_Les jours depuis son arrivée sont différents. Les heures passent et ne se ressemblent plus. Lorsque j'aide à la cuisine, je guette chacun de ses gestes. Pourtant, jamais son nom n'est prononcé, ils veulent garder pour eux cette fille. Elle est aveugle aux regards qui se pressent sur elle, elle marche, tête haute et les yeux fixés sur son objectif, sans voir ceux qui se retournent pour la dévisager. _

_Elle ne craint ni le froid, ni le fouet. Elle a les mains blanches et le regard constamment baissé. Qui elle est, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est que son plus lourd secret n'est plus aussi bien gardé … _

* * *

Elwen leva les yeux du carnet de cuir. Elle avait lu tard dans la nuit, voulant savoir ce que renfermaient ces lignes d'écriture fine mais maladroite. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Halda, jeune servante d'un maître puissant et menant d'une main de fer un réseau de commerce. Des dizaines de pages décrivaient la vie quotidienne, le temps qu'il faisait et l'état de santé de ses amies.

La jeune fille ne disait rien d'elle, à peine son nom. Elwen ignorait son âge mais les phrases, bien que parfois hésitante, témoignaient d'une certaine maturité. La petite fille décrite sous sa plume aurait pu être n'importe qui, aucune description n'était donnée, pas un seul nom, pas un lieu qui aurait pu permettre à Elwen de se situer.

En lisant ces mots, l'elleth avait ressenti un étrange sentiment, la fillette qui s'était livrée dans ce carnet semblait avoir peur. Comme si elle se sentait piégée et menacée. En ne disant pas tout, elle se sentait protégée. L'absence de détails essentiels la conforta dans son intuition.

Halda était terrifiée. Une présence sombre masquait son esprit, l'empêchant de tout dire, de tout écrire, noir sur blanc.

Elwen passa les jours suivants à lire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. La marchande de mort ne vendit que très peu de flacons, seulement ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie.

Les milliers de souterrains l'oppressaient, Elwen sentait autour d'elle la peur constante. Chaque personne qu'elle croisait était une potentielle menace. Au fil des semaines, elle se fit une réputation d'empoisonneuse sans pitié et, à présent, on s'écartait de son chemin, la dévisageant avec malaise mais aussi méfiance.

Les mois passèrent, en parallèle de ceux de Halda. Elwen continuait de se livrer à son petit commerce de mort. On venait la voir le visage masqué, pas un nom n'était prononcé et les fioles s'échangeaient sous le manteau. En à peine quelques mois, il commença à se murmurer dans toute la cité des histoires à faire peur. Wiya Sor, la sorcière rouge, était revenue et faisait des victimes toutes les nuits. Les cadavres d'aristocrates, de maîtresses de maison et d' héritiers de pacotille étaient retrouvés morts chaque matin. On cachait les corps, on ne voulait surtout pas alarmer la population.

En son coeur, Elwen sentait une ombre grandir. Peut être que ces dizaines d'années en compagnie de deux elfes l'avaient finalement rendue moins insensible qu'elle ne l 'était. La ville comptait ses morts, mais ils étaient aussi ses victimes. C'était elle, et elle seule, qui avait fournie les poisons, esclave de la mort.

Chaque personne mise en terre par sa faute pesait sur elle mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Elwen était forte. Elle devait l'être, sinon comment supporter une telle vie ? Lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières, un monde de remord s'étendait devant elle. Un monde invisible dont le poids était bien réel. Elenwë l'attendait chaque soir, emportant avec elle les nouveaux tout droit venus des cavernes de Mandos. Son regard sur elle était froid, distant, plein d'accusations muettes. Chaque vision de cette femme entourée de longs cheveux immaculés faisait naître en elle une interrogation.

_Qu'ai je fais ?_

* * *

_Ella, la fille sans mari, a accouché hier. Ses cris ont résonné pendant toute la nuit. Au matin, elle tenait deux enfants dans ses bras, une fille et un garçon. La petite fille n'a pas de cheveux mais son frère possède une chevelure étrange. C'est comme si la neige qui emplie la cour ce matin s'était accordée avec lui pour lui en faire don sur son minuscule crâne._

_L'enfant est silencieux, sa sœur crie constamment mais lui reste muet. Tout est étrange chez lui, comme si sa venue sur Terre était une erreur de parcours. Il ressemble à un angelot, la peau translucide, des cheveux blancs et des yeux d'un bleu transparent. Sa mère semble s'inquiéter pour rien. Il ne mange pas assez, sa peau reste glacée malgré le foyer et les couvertures._

_Lorsqu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi, on aurait dit qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Ses pupilles ont continué leur route, s'ouvrant sur un espace que seul lui pouvait percevoir. C'est l'enfant de l'hiver, d'une beauté glaciale qui vous transperce de part en part._

Elle _est venue les voir. Une fois, juste une fois. Ses yeux se sont posés sur ces minuscules êtres enroulés dans un drap blanc. Ses doigts ont effleuré leurs joues et elle a sourit._

_Son rire a éclaté dans le silence figé._

_Il a brisé d'un coup sec cet espace dans le temps qui semblait s'être formé autour de cette mère solitaire et de ses enfants. C'est elle qui leur a donné un nom. Elle a un don pour nommer les choses. Elle dit les mots que tous voudraient taire et, si cela est sa plus grande faiblesse, c'est aussi sa force. Parce que son regard respire une innocence étrange. Qui sonne faux._

_Ses yeux révèlent des ombres qu'elle voudrait enfouir au fond d'elle même. Ses mains blanches semblent trop abîmées pour une fille de huit ans. Elle ne me voit toujours pas, personne ne me voit, mais je lui souffle silencieusement des prénoms qu'elle ne choisira pas._

* * *

Une main attrapa soudainement le carnet. Elwen leva aussitôt les yeux vers l'individu qui lui avait ôté le livret. D'un geste sec, elle le récupéra et demanda d'une voix hargneuse.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

\- « C'est toi celle qu'on appelle la Sorcière Rouge ? »

\- « Je ne le suis pas … Mais je peux porter son nom et me faire passer pour elle si quelqu'un me le demande. »

L'homme la regarda sans broncher. Les yeux d' Elwen ne cillaient pas, le fixant sans relâche. Il finit par se détourner sans un mot et partit lentement. Elwen en demeura un instant confuse. Venait elle réellement de confier son identité à un homme qui repartait ainsi ?

Le soir même, elle sentit presque imperceptiblement qu'une nouvelle menace pesait sur elle. Elle ne lut pas cette nuit là et s'empêcha de sombrer dans le sommeil trop rapidement. Son corps tout entier se tenait en alerte, attentif à tous les bruits, sursautant à chaque pas et lui criant de fuir quand une silhouette encapuchonnée approchait vers elle.

Elwen finit par s'assoupir quelques heures avant l'aube mais les rêves n'eurent pas le temps de venir qu'elle sentit une main attraper le devant de sa cape. Elwen fut soulevée de terre, ses pieds décolèrent du sol et battirent l'air violemment. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui était son agresseur, il faisait bien trop sombre ici …

D'un coup de pied, elle s' écarta de lui. Elwen entendit son assaillant grogner mais son autre main la plaquait déjà contre la pierre du mur. Son dos émit un craquement mais l' adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses veines l'empêcha de ressentir la douleur.

Elle leva son coude et l'envoya valser contre le nez de celui qui la maintenait plaquée contre la pierre. Elle sentit l'odeur du sang et l'homme jura. À nouveau, elle lui glissa d'entre les bras et parvint à faire un pas en avant.

L'homme se jeta sur elle et Elwen chuta. Elle lutta longtemps, tentant de l'éloigner d'elle à coups de pieds et de poings, mais il était trop lourd et fort pour qu'elle y parvienne. Sans pouvoir faire un geste, elle vit son immense main s'élever au dessus de sa tête, tenant au creux de ses doigts, un caillou. Criant de détresse, Elwen se tortilla, une fureur de vivre l'animant soudainement, elle essaya de protéger son visage de ses mains mais elle sentit trop tard que ce n'était pas l'endroit visé.

Le choc fut douloureux, il résonna dans tout son esprit et la souffrance explosa. Ses bras et ses jambes redevinrent inertes et, hurlant silencieusement, elle sentit un grand noir prendre possession d'elle.

Au bord de l'inconscience, elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers le haut. Quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras et ses cheveux en désordre se balancèrent sous elle. Ses yeux n'entrevirent que les bottes de son agresseur avant que tout ne devienne sombre. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait que partout où elle irait, Elenwë saurait la trouver. Elle serait là. Elle, ainsi que tous les autres. Ses démons l'accompagnaient partout, Elwen n'était jamais seule.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sentit que le monde autour d'elle retrouvait sa consistance, Elwen garda les yeux fermés, analysant les bruits, les odeurs qui l'entouraient. Une main lui saisit les cheveux et tira sa tête vers le haut, comme pour montrer son visage à quelqu'un. Il la relâcha et sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine. Elwen sentit que ses bras étaient liés dans son dos, elle était à genoux et quelqu'un la maintenait droite avec un main contre son dos.

\- « Pourquoi ne se réveille t-elle pas ? »

\- « Elle joue la comédie, elle et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Je connais bien cette femme, croyez moi. »

Elwen connaissait cette voix. Mais c'était impossible ! Il était mort depuis longtemps, elle l'avait vu. C'était elle qui avait passé la lame en travers de son corps. Elle l'avait vu chuter, le sang se répandant sous lui. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle blessure, elle savait où planter ses couteaux pour assurer la mort.

Une main l'attrapa au cou et la tira vers le haut. Elwen se sentit suffoquer et entrouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, un visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour lui souriait d'un air effrayant.

Il allait lui faire payer.

Sa trahison, sa mutinerie, sa tentative de meurtre, son évasion.

Norn vivait. Il avait survécu et son sourire peignait sa haine, exposant à son visage une violence à peine contenue. Norn était un nain, bandit depuis toujours, escroc qui avait jadis régné sur Dlohtsae. Que faisait il si loin des royaumes nains, seul lui le savait. Son simple nom faisait trembler les enfants et on racontait d'ignobles histoires sur lui et son passé.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, Norn portait avec fierté une imposante barbe rousse, dont on disait qu'elle rougissait à chacun de ses meurtres, où on voyait de multiples mèches de cheveux tressées aux siens. Chaque mèche représentait une personne à son service. Norn disait que cette partie de ses serviteurs attachée à lui, lui donnait un droit de vie et de mort sur eux. Il racontait que ce rituel était associé à un puissant sortilège qui liait chaque personne à lui. Personne n'avait jamais su si cela était vrai mais il était une chose dont on était sûr, c'est que Norn _savait. _

Lorsque l'un de ses serviteurs mourraient, il le savait. Il avait dit à Elwen qu'il avait ressenti sa trahison, puis son départ.

Son visage était à présent auréolé de blanc, le rendant ironiquement moins cruel avec sa barbe multicolore. De multiples perles terminaient les fines tresses qui ornaient sa barbe et chacune d'elle scintillait légèrement sous le reflet des torches. Parmi les multiples mèches colorées mêlées aux siennes, une rousse presque rouge était encore là, depuis bien des années.

Ses yeux noirs fendaient la pupille d' Elwen. Celle ci aurait pu en trembler si elle n'avait pas su que son ancien maître haïssait toute forme de lâcheté, la peur s'incluant à cette haine. Il ne fallait pas montrer sa peur, l'enfouir au fond de soi et regarder bien en face cet homme dont la puissance et l'envie de vengeance se lisaient comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- « Je te connais bien … Atheleen, Carafinda, Wiya Sor, Siliama … tant de noms pour une si petite femme. Mais je te vois, Elwen. Je lis ton âme, je déchire ton être et devine tes peurs. »

Elwen resta muette. Elle savait cet homme plus dangereux que n'importe qui. Norn savait faire souffrir comme personne ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Elwen savait ce qu'il fallait faire : se taire et baisser docilement la tête en espérant qu'il vous épargne. Mais Norn n'était pas de ceux à connaître la pitié.

Norn tuait pour punir, torturait par vengeance, comme si la faute commise devait être rendue. Le nain savait protéger les siens mais il savait aussi les châtier. Elwen avait eu tort de le trahir, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle s'était retrouvée piégée, comme des dizaines d'autres, sous les ordres inflexibles du nain, condamnée à tuer pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus de cette terre.

Ce n'était pas un acte réfléchi, elle avait agi sous la force de la détresse, de la panique. Cela lui était apparu comme une évidence : elle ne voulait plus être sous ses ordres, elle ne voulait plus être condamnée à se terrer dans les galeries, elle voulait retrouver sa liberté.

Dans sa chute, elle avait entraîné six autres compagnons, tous avaient tués, deux d'entre eux avaient succombé à des blessures, agonisant pendant des jours, leur peau pourrissant sur place. Ils étaient morts dans la souffrance, sous les yeux des autres serviteurs de Norn. Elwen avait été la seule à parvenir à se libérer des entraves du nain mais elle en avait payé le prix fort. Ses sbires l'avaient pourchassée sans relâche durant des mois, l'obligeant à disparaître à nouveau dans Dlohtsae.

Alors, en geste de dernier recours, elle s'était convaincue que le seul moyen d'échapper pour toujours aux griffes de Norn, était de le tuer. C'était lâche, elle l'avait toujours su, mais c'était l' unique moyen. Elle s'était introduie une nuit dans le repaire du nain et lui avait planté sa lame entre les côtes alors qu'il nageait dans les rêves. Il avait ouvert les yeux et la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avait été le regard plein de jouissance de l'elfe qu'il avait enchaînée à lui même.

Deux yeux gris orageux dans la pénombre. Pas un sourire, ni même une étincelle de satisfaction n'avait animé son regard. Juste une délectation profonde de voir son bourreau aux portes de la mort en sachant que c'était elle qui l'y avait accompagné.

\- « Voyez vous, cette jeune femme m'a fait du tort il y a bien longtemps. _Beaucoup de tort. _Et je pense qu'elle n'en a pas encore payé le prix … » susurra t-il.

Elwen sentait des dizaines de regards sur elle. Ils étaient là, dans la pénombre, les nouveaux prisonniers de Norn, des serviteurs sous les ordres d'un truand. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et l'observa longuement.

\- « Tu n'as pas changé, Elwen. Tu es restée la même. Mais … n'oublie pas que cette fois ci je connais les moyens de te faire plier. »

Il se détourna d'elle, parlant à ses hommes dont le bruissement devenait de plus en plus audible.

\- « Cette femme devant vous se croit plus intelligente, plus importante, plus forte qu'aucun de vous. Elle pense pouvoir subir toutes les tortures inimaginables, que nous allons lui infliger, sans broncher. » s'écria t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Son ton avait quelque chose de redoutable, un grondement terrifiant qui lui fit ressentir pendant un instant une immense peur. Il se tourna vers elle, la regarda bien en face.

\- « Mais, contrairement à elle, nous avons changé. Elle n'arriverait même pas à imaginer ce que nous allons lui faire. »

On lui saisit les bras, lui appuyant sur la tête pour qu'elle la garde baissée. On la traîna vers un espace qui lui était inconnu et elle sentit qu'on la faisait asseoir sur un tabouret. La pièce était vide et Elwen crut un instant qu'elle était seule.

\- « Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal … Elwen. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais. »

Elwen n'était pas assez idiote pour le supplier de l'achever maintenant. Norn faisait en sorte que la mort apparaisse comme la seule issue à la douleur mais il ne la donnait pas avec charité. Il voulait voir souffrir. Il voulait être supplié et avoir l'impression de remplir une dernière volonté tant désirée.

\- « Cela fait quelques années que j'utilise ces produits. Pour tout te dire, c'est tes poisons qui m'ont inspiré ceux là. » dit il en désignant une armoire pleine de flacons opaques.

Il alla se placer devant les étagères et les contempla longuement. Il caressa plusieurs fioles des doigts mais ne se retourna pas pour lui parler.

\- « C'est l'œuvre de ma vie. Ils me craignent tous, Elwen. Ton absence m'a pesée mais elle m'a aussi permis de construire un empire.

Elwen détourna la tête en reniflant dédaigneusement. Le nain se déplaça à une vitesse étonnamment élevée et lui saisit le menton.

\- « Regarde autour de toi ! Dlohtsae est mon empire! » hurla t-il « Tu n'as rien remarqué ? À chaque minute, à chaque seconde, je sais ce qu'il s'y trame, qui tue qui, pourquoi, comment. Je sais tout, Elwen. _Tout._ Et c'est pourquoi ils me craignent tant. Tu m'as fait changer … Les secrets sont devenus mes armes. »

\- « Qu'est ce que je fais ici, alors ? »

\- « Tout le monde a des secrets, Elwen. Toi plus que tout autre. Je parie même que tu ne connais pas la moitié de ceux qui te concernent. »

Norn repartit vers l'armoire et se saisit d'une fiole noir où une inscription devait indiquer ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- « Je connais ton histoire. Je dois dire qu'elle est étonnante, presque pittoresque. »

Il ouvrit le flacon et observa le liquide noirâtre qui y tournoyait. Lorsqu' il releva les yeux vers elle, Elwen sentit sa peur revenir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Soudainement, il la gifla et elle bascula à terre. D'un bond, il était sur elle et elle eut juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le liquide coulait déjà dans sa gorge. Elle eut un réflexe inutile et tenta de se relever. Une main la repoussa au sol et c'est comme ça qu' Elwen se rendit compte que sa vue baissait à une vitesse alarmante.

\- « Chut … Reste calme. Ca va aller très vite. »

Pendant un instant, Elwen ressentit une intense douleur dans tout le corps. Et puis, les visages de ceux qui lui rendaient visite toutes les nuits apparurent. Quelque chose n'avait pas l'air d'aller chez eux car, contrairement à normalement, ils avaient sur le visage un air inquiet. Mistrid l'observait avec les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mahtan se tenait près d'elle et semblait avoir le souffle coupé tandis qu'Elenwë papillonnait des paupières comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses yeux si clairs étaient pleins de peur et Elwen crut presque entendre un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de leurs lèvres.

C'est à cet instant que la douleur revint. Insoutenable, intolérable. L'image se fendit mais Elwen eut le temps d'entendre les cris. Des cris insupportables, inhumains et bestiales qui fendirent l'air à la seconde où ils disparurent. Ils l'appelaient.

La douleur semblait résonner dans tout son être. Mais les cris n'étaient déjà plus là pour faire écho à sa souffrance. Dans le silence oppressant, Elwen entendit quelqu'un hurler. Une voix de femme qui lui sembla familière. Elle vit une femme au cheveux roux se tordre de douleur, recroquevillée par terre. Sa mère ?

La douleur cessa, la laissant essoufflée, effondrée sur le sol qui lui restait invisible. Son souffle n'était plus qu'un râle mais devant elle, une nouvelle scène prenait vie sous ses yeux. Une lumière aveuglante surgit de l'obscurité et une silhouette bien connue lui apparut, comme si elle tombait du ciel.

Les sons avaient déserté l'espace si bien qu' Elenwë hurlait en silence. Mais ce n'en était que pire. Son visage était déformé par la puissance de sa détresse. La force de ses hurlements tordait ses traits. Elwen la vit tomber à genoux, sa tête basculant en arrière au ralenti et ses cris muets redoublant de violence. La jeune femme regardait désespérément autour d'elle mais seul le néant l'entourait. Ses mains tremblantes se saisirent de sa tête et, cette fois ci, le hurlement perça le silence, faisant éclater l'air.

Elwen était allongée sur le flanc, les yeux écarquillées devant cette scène. Le cri lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle inspira bruyamment l'air. Elenwë tourna la tête vers elle, l'enveloppant de son regard noyé de larmes.

Il n'y avait pas trace de colère, juste une immense détresse, un puits de désespoir. Elwen regardait une femme brisée. Elenwë n'était plus qu'un être défini par sa seule souffrance. Sa douleur se lisait dans tout son corps. Elle était perdue.

\- « Où est mon enfant, Elwen ? » gémit elle avant que sa voix ne se brise. « Où est mon bébé ? »

Elwen voulu lui répondre mais son corps était figé, il lui était impossible de bouger un seul de ses doigts. Pourtant, de toute son âme, elle voulait lui répondre, lui expliquer, mais surtout s'excuser. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas, malgré toute sa volonté, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit cru forte.

Elenwë se remit à pleurer, à hurler. Son corps bascula en arrière, accablé sous le poids de sa souffrance. Son visage se déforma à nouveau et ses cris restèrent muets, son corps tressautant sous leur violence. Elwen voulait se lever, la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire encore et encore qu'elle était désolée, que c'était de sa faute.

_Sa faute. _

\- « Regarde la, Elwen. Regarde la souffrance que tu lui inculques, regarde ce que tu lui as fait. C'est uniquement ta faute. Qu'est ce que cela fait de voir un être se briser par sa faute ? » murmura une voix grave.

Comme pour obéir aux ordres de la voix, sa tête se tourna vers la jeune femme qui hurlait toujours, interrompant à peine ses cris pour reprendre son souffle. Son corps était secoué de sanglots mêlés à ses plaintes. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'assaut de ses pleurs. Elwen voulait fermer les yeux à cette douleur.

La douleur revint. Plus forte encore qu'elle ne l'était avant. Le noir l'enveloppa et elle accueillit presque cette souffrance et ce néant avec soulagement.

Mais c'était trop long. Elwen sentait son esprit se fissurer, son corps se briser. La douleur était trop forte. Elle voulait que cela cesse. La femme se mit à nouveau à crier. Plus fort, plus longtemps. Elwen ouvrit les yeux d'un coup mais nulle femme ne se tenait là. Le cri continuait pourtant.

Ce n'était pas sa mère qui criait. C'était elle même.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de la pièce qu'elle avait quittée. Haletante, en pleurs et gémissant sans pouvoir se contrôler, Elwen sentit le regard de Norn sur elle. Elle était allongée par terre. Des sanglots lui échappaient, faisant trembloter ses membres et son torse.

\- « Voilà ce que tu leur fais, Elwen. Voilà ce que tu fais aux gens, tu leur fais du mal. Moi aussi, je fais du mal mais, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, je ne connais pas les remords. C'est un fait étrange, n'est ce pas ? Tu es faible, Elwen.»

Ses pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas, les images d'Elenwë brisée repassant sans cesse dans sa mémoire. Elle entendait ses cris, le bruit de son être se brisant. Norn se pencha sur elle, plaquant contre ses côtes un poinçon. Il lui entaillant profondément la peau et lui susurra :

\- « Tu veux connaître la suite ? »

\- « N-Non ! » parvint elle à gémir à travers ses sanglots.

\- « C'est dommage … On ne peut pas s'arrêter à un moment aussi crucial de l'histoire. » murmura t-il, faussement déçu. « Je vais te raconter une histoire, Elwen. Connais-tu la légende des Montagnes Grises ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il la gifla mais ne se préoccupa pas de sa réponse.

\- « C'est une curieuse histoire que j'ai entendue … Dans la vallée au-delà des Montagnes Grises, on raconte une bien étrange légende qui parle d'un roi et de deux femmes. »

Cette phrase, où l'avait elle entendue ?

\- « Dans cette région, le Roi vivait auprès de son peuple et partageait coutumes et fêtes avec eux. Le pays vivait ainsi, au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper du lendemain, guidé par un Roi aimant et simple. Un jour arriva où il dut choisir une Reine. Il convoqua toutes les femmes de la ville et annonça qu'il choisirait parmi ces petites gens celle qui serait son épouse. Le soir même, des centaines de femmes se présentèrent au palais. Bientôt, on put voir trois rangées de femmes toutes plus belles les une que les autres. Le Roi arriva et regarda chaque femme de la première rangée. Boulangères, fermières et servantes, toutes avaient leur chance. Il voulait une femme intelligente, jolie et aimable bref, l'épouse idéale. »

Elwen remua, tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte du nain. Celui ci appuya plus fort sa pointe de fer contre sa peau et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

\- « Chut ! Tiens toi tranquille ! Lorsqu'il termina la seconde rangée, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et quelques unes partirent en soupirant. Jamais on aurait cru le Roi aussi difficile ! Il arriva l'instant où il posa les yeux sur une jeune femme à la peau sombre, ses yeux clairs contrastant avec la noirceur de sa peau. Il sut à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur elle que cette femme serait différente des autres mais que ,par dessus tout, cela la rendrait plus belle encore. On l'avait rejetée pour cela mais il l'aimait justement d'un amour plus fort. »

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et Norn interrompit son récit. Il se releva et alla voir ce que l'homme qui venait d'entrer avait à lui dire. Ils parlèrent à voix basse mais Elwen, malgré sa condition elfique, n'eut pas la force de forcer l'oreille pour entendre leurs paroles. Norn jeta un regard agacé à l'homme puis se tourna imperceptiblement vers l'elleth et resta quelques secondes à l'observer.

\- « Donne lui quelques gouttes de mirinên derewîn {fausse mort} et laissa la ici pour la nuit, demain, elle sera prête. »

Norn partit sans un regard pour elle mais s'arrêta dans le couloir.

\- « J'aurais cru que cela serait plus dur … Mais apparemment, tu t'es affaiblie, Ilestelwen, fille de Fingon. » susurra t-il sans se tourner vers elle avant de repartir.

Lorsque sa silhouette ne fut plus en vue, l'homme se tourna vers Elwen et s'approcha d'elle. Il se mit à genoux devant son corps étendu et tendit la main pour attraper le flacon posé sur le tabouret dont elle était tombée.

C'était un jeune homme d'à peine 25 ans et son regard était plein de bonté. Elwen sentit en elle l'espoir naître à nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme qui la fixa dans les yeux pendant un instant.

\- « Je t'en prie … Ne fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas reprendre de ce poison. »

\- « je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolé. On passe tous par là, on survit. Ca fait mal mais on s'habitue, tu verras. »

\- « Non … Non, je ne veux pas … » gémit elle alors qu'il penchait la bouteille vers ses lèvres.

\- « Tout ira bien. Ça fait mal mais c'est comme ça, il faut que nous soyons punis. »

Elwen ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Elle voulait que cela cesse.

\- « Tue moi. »

Le garçon eut un petit rire sans joie et détourna la tête.

\- « On y pense tous, à la grande échappatoire, mais tu verras, ça passe. Bientôt tu n'auras plus envie de mourir. »

Elle ne sut jamais si il avait eut l'intention d'ajouter « Ni de vivre d'ailleurs ». Elwen sentit à nouveau le liquide gelé lui couler le long de la gorge et avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la souffrance, elle serra le bras du garçon.

\- « C'est quoi, cette douleur ? »

\- « Oh ça … C'est toute la souffrance que tu as infligée à ceux qui t'ont connue. »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour tout vous dire, j'appréhende un peu vos retours sur cette partie … J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cela trop bizarre ou flou.**

**À d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour dire que je ne compte pas arrêter cette histoire, même si je me suis absentée un peu plus d'un mois cet été, je n'envisage pas de stopper l'écriture de cette histoire ;)**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**Allez, à la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 13 qui clôt le récit d'Halda et révèle quelques détails importants ;)**

**Je m'excuse du temps qu'il m'a pris pour être écrit/corrigé/posté. **

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à commenter ce chapitre car j'y ai passé pas mal de temps … (J'y ai sacrifié mes maths * hum hum * mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même.)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Italique : histoire passée/elfique_

Normal : récit/Westron

* * *

_Elle est étrange ces temps ci. Comme si un voile était tombé sur elle, atténuant à peine ses sourires._

_Mais je le vois. Je vois ce voile qui masque le coin de ses yeux, qui estompe l'étincelle de ses prunelles. Les autres garçons l'ont frappée, je les ai entendus. L'homme qui l'accompagne aussi. Pourtant, il n'a rien fait. Il voit les marques sur ses bras, les traces de coups sur ses côtes mais il se tait. _

_Le travail la ronge, elle s'éteint jour après jour. Elle se lève bien avant moi, l'aube ne l'accompagne plus. Lorsque j'entends ses pas dans les couloirs, il est si tard que plus aucun autre bruit ne vient rompre le silence de la maison. _

_Cela va faire cinq ans qu'elle travaille ici, pourtant, j'ignore jusqu'à son nom. Personne ne la voit, elle est un fantôme, une Invisible. Si les regards s'accrochaient à elle à son arrivée, ils l'ont laissée retomber dans l'oubli. Elle me rejoint dans les abysses du néant. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe le soir. Personne ne le sait. Mais un grand silence descend sur le manoir. Ses rires ne résonnent plus, les jumeaux d'Ella ne jouent plus, ils se cachent dans leur chambre et n'en ressortent que lorsque leur mère vient les y rejoindre. _

_Elros, l'enfant aux yeux vides, chouine dans son coin et sa sœur l'enveloppe de ses bras, formant autour d'eux un amas de cheveux blancs comme neige. La couleur n'est jamais apparue, leur mère a pourtant prié les Valars chaque nuit depuis leur naissance. Mais les yeux si pâles des jumeaux ainsi que leurs cheveux n'ont jamais changé d'aspects. _

_Elros ne nous voit pas. Ses yeux sont aveugles, ils passent sur moi sans s'arrêter. Ses orbes d'un bleu presque blanc semblent constamment vides, ils reflètent le ciel. Oui, c'est ça. Elros, l'enfant aux yeux engloutissant le ciel. Il avale les nuages et ses yeux vitreux portent sur le monde un regard vide. _

_Sa sœur est étrange elle aussi. Elle est très douce, on a presque l'impression qu'on pourrait la briser d'une parole. Elle est fragile, délicate, sa présence semble éphémère. Elle semble être faite de porcelaine._

_Et ils sont là, l'enfant aux yeux vides tenant par la main une poupée de verre qu'une simple brise ferait voler en éclats. _

* * *

Quelqu'un interrompit sa lecture en donnant un coup dans le livre. Elwen releva les yeux et trouva un homme devant elle, Grig, si elle se souvenait bien. Il était un des dizaines de larbins que comptait Norn. _Et elle en faisait partie_.

Il l'avait brisée. Norn avait fait de l'elleth un être de douleur. Il avait ravagé son esprit comme jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible. À cet instant, elle pouvait encore sentir cette douleur qui battait ses côtes, un feu lui brûlait les entrailles. Son regard était vide, plus aucune expression ne venait se glisser sur son visage et Elwen sentait au fond d'elle même qu'elle était en train de fondre. Elle sortait de son corps, s'échappant.

Norn avait fait d'elle son esclave. Tuant pour lui. Volant pour lui. Plus aucun de ses crimes ne l'atteignaient. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, son âme s'écoulant d'elle sans bruit. Parce que chaque nuit, les cris d'Elenwë la réveillaient en sursaut, parce que personne n'était là pour lui dire que ça allait s'arranger.

Les autres étaient pareil à elle, on ne voyait déambuler que des fantômes dans les galeries du repaire de Norn, des êtres vides de vie, errant sans but dans le noir. Elwen passait ses périodes d'accalmie à lire sans relâche. Parcourir les lignes d'Halda l'empêchait de penser, d'entendre résonner en elle la souffrance qu'elle avait partout répandue à son passage.

L'homme qui se tenait toujours devant elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- « Norn te demande. Il t'attend dans la grande salle. » grogna t-il

Elwen ne répondit pas et fit glisser son regard sur le sol, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Cette nuit, une personne de plus mourrait sous son bras. Silencieusement, elle se leva et referma le livre qu'elle posa sans bruit sur le rebord de pierre où elle lisait auparavant.

Ses longs cheveux roux se balancèrent dans son dos mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Chacun de ses pas ravivaient en elle la souffrance qui la faisait gémir, la nuit, dans son sommeil. Elwen savait que le nain avait commis l'irréparable, il avait brisé en mille morceaux son être et espérer se reconstruire était à présent impossible.

La porte s'ouvrit à son approche et elle pénétra dans la pièce sans presser le pas. Le nain l'attendait là, affalé sur son énorme siège qui faisait penser à un trône. Un sourire de jubilation se tenait sur ses lèvres. Il contemplait son œuvre, une âme brisée parmi tant d'autres.

\- « Ah ! La voici, ma plus grande fierté … »

Elle vint se placer à ses côtés et le nain entoura sa taille de son bras qui ne tenait pas le verre d'alcool. En face de lui, un homme de forte carrure et à la peau bronzée le regardait avec dédain.

\- « Elwen est ma plus performante tueuse. Pas une faute, pas un soupçon sur elle, elle est fiable. »

L'homme la détailla longuement de son regard perçant, plissant les yeux. Elwen ressentit un étrange malaise, filtré par sa torpeur d'indifférence. L'homme croisa les bras et pencha légèrement la tête.

\- « Comment pouvez vous affirmer cela alors que cette femme est la même qui vous a trahis il y a bien longtemps. Elle a manqué de vous tuer de peu. »

\- « Ceci n'est plus un problème, nous avons réglé nos différents en privé. » dit Norn d'un ton soudainement menaçant.

Elwen sentit très clairement les doigts du nain se refermer autour d'une de ses côtes. Un avertissement. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair.

\- « Ainsi … Cette jeune femme est la plus grande assassin de tout l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu … Pas un des plus preux titres … »

\- « Vous n'êtes pas un homme de valeur et moi non plus. » coupa Norn d'un ton agressif. « Revenons en aux affaires, voulez vous. »

\- « Elwen n'est pas son nom complet, n'est ce pas ? »

\- « En effet mais nous l'appellerons ainsi. »

L'homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait ce point et changea de position. Être sous terre semblait le rendre nerveux. Sans s'en être rendue compte, Elwen était restée ainsi, à le dévisager d'un air neutre et vide. Tout le long de l'échange, ils avaient discuté entre eux, comme si Elwen n'était pas là. Cependant, Norn se tourna vers elle et enleva son bras de sa taille.

\- « L'homme que tu vois ici a, comment dire … un problème. Il aimerait notre aide pour _régler _définitivement ce problème. Je t'ai choisie pour cela. »

\- « Et quel est ce problème ? » murmura t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme.

\- « Un couple va arriver à Easthold dans quelques jours. Ils sont très riches et la femme m'a fait du tort. Vous n'avez rien besoin de savoir de plus. Contentez vous de faire le travail pour lequel je vous paye. »

Il avait parlé sans la regarder, détournant les yeux et fixant son regard durement sur l'armoire située derrière eux.

\- « Vous voulez la mort de ces deux personnes ? Vous voulez que je supprime ce _problème _? »

\- « Exact. Je veux la tête de cette femme, peu importe le prix. Mais avant cela, j'ai un autre travail à vous confier. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qu'elle transporte avec elle. Je veux tout savoir sur elle, tous ses secrets. »

\- « Je ne suis pas une espionne. Je tue sans laisser de trace mais je ne joue pas les mouchards. »

\- « Quelqu'un d'autre sera avec toi pour cette mission. Je vais enfin pouvoir te présenter Elorna. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, une femme sortit de l'ombre qui engloutissait le fond de la pièce. Elle était assez petite, trapue et musclée. Dans son sillage, trois lourdes tresses rousses accompagnaient sa démarche.

Elle avait dans le regard une force qu'aucun ici n'avait. Elle fixa Elwen sans ciller, son regard semblait pouvoir enflammer n'importe quel objet à sa portée. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé et ses bottes frappaient avec force le sol.

\- « Elorna travaille pour moi depuis des années. Elle est venue à moi volontairement et elle n'est jamais repartie. Elle a mon entière confiance. »

Elwen baissa automatiquement les yeux à ces mots. Jamais le nain n'oublierait ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Autrefois, Elwen s'était vantée intérieurement d'avoir été la seule que Norn est jamais craint. Aujourd'hui, elle fermait les yeux sur cette fierté qui faisait renaître en elle l'atroce douleur qui transperçait son cœur, son âme, son être.

Elorna avait un étrange sourire presque goguenard. Elle fixait toujours Norn dans les yeux. Autour d'elle, l'air semblait être prêt à prendre feu. Elorna dégageait un aura de puissance, sa force se ressentait dans l'air.

Elles se tenaient face à face, filles de feu emportées par les flammes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il n'y avait qu'elles. Parce qu'elles étaient si identiques au fond d'elles mêmes. Parce que chacune voyait en l'autre ce qu'elle ne voyait pas en elle. Parce qu'elles étaient si semblables et si différentes à la fois.

Norn interrompit leur échange et brisa le lien qui semblait s'étirer entre elles.

\- « Le couple arrivera du Gondor dans la semaine. Ils voyagent léger, ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention. Vous avez quatre jours pour trouver où ils logent. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps ici, leur route les emmène vers le nord. Il faudra faire vite. »

\- « Que se passera t-il si nous échouons ? Si la femme survit ? »

Norn posa un regard glacial sur Elwen et celle ci baissa les yeux. Une menace était en suspend dans l'air et l'espace autour d'eux quatre semblait s'être épaissit.

\- « Cela n'arrivera pas. Cette femme mourra quoi qu'il se passe. Si ce n'est pas vous, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, sachez que si vous échouez, cela pourrait entraîner de regrettables conséquences … »

Avant de les congédier, Norn se tourna vers l'homme toujours silencieux, l'interrogeant sans bruit. Un seul regard, ils échangèrent un seul regard pourtant, Elwen sentit toute la signification de ce geste.

\- « Il se pourrait que vous découvriez des choses … surprenantes. Si j'apprends que vous ne nous dîtes pas tout, je saurai vous punir. Vous n'avez besoin de savoir que leur nom, Vaewen et Greador. Personne ne sait rien d'eux, à vous de trouver pourquoi ils se dirigent vers le nord, ce qu'ils transportent, qui ils sont et quelle est leur histoire. »

Les deux femmes partirent de la salle en refermant la porte. Le silence s'étira et en devint presque dérangeant. Elwen sentait le regard d'Elorna sur elle.

\- « C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? »

\- « De quoi ? »

\- « Que tu es Mirina Sor. Que tu as tenté d'assassiner Norn. »

\- « Oui. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me couper la gorge pour avoir fait du mal à ton maître adoré ? »

Elorna parut surprise, les milliers de tâches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage ne parvinrent pas à camoufler la rougeur de ses joues.

\- « Je ne suis pas comme ça. Norn m'a sauvée et je sais être reconnaissante, ne crois pas qu'on te veut toujours du mal. Si nous allons devoir travailler en équipe, autant que tout soit clair. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. »

* * *

Legolas était reparti.

Il laissa derrière lui un vide que sa mère ne parviendrait jamais à combler. Quelques années, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu tenir en restant ici et non pas dehors à courir les ennuis. Aldawen ne l'avait jamais compris et cela s'affichait à elle comme à nouveau un évidence.

Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de l'attendre, de lui dire au revoir. Mais Legolas était parti sans rien dire à personne, tournant dédaigneusement le dos à son royaume. Elenya avait couru après lui, le suppliant de rester mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il était sorti du bureau de Thranduil d'un pas furieux et la voix de leur père résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Aldawen. Il lui avait dit qu'il fuyait ses responsabilités, que son peuple le demandait. Legolas n'avait rien répliqué mais avait porté son regard sur sa jeune sœur.

\- « _Je ne suis pas fait pour cela ! Aldawen remplirait dix fois mieux que moi ce rôle ! N'en attendez pas trop de moi, Ada ! _»

\- « _Aldawen est bien trop jeune. Elle est fragile et n'a pas les épaules pour ce genre de __charges ! Tu es le prince héritier, tu me succéderas au trône mais aussi en tant qu'administrateur de ce royaume ! Ce ne sera pas Aldawen, ni ta mère, ni personne d'autre qui accomplira cette tâche ! _»

Au fond d'elle même, Aldawen, la fragile, la frêle, l'insignifiante Aldawen, sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Son père ne l'avait jamais considérée comme digne de la famille royale, et elle le savait, cependant, l'entendre de vive voix lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

Et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle les avait regardés tour à tour, ce père et ce frère qui demeuraient pour elle des étrangers. Pas un n'eut un regard pour elle, effacée et ignorée de tous.

Aldawen aurait pu fondre en larmes mais cela aurait été leur donner raison. Ils étaient si cruels, si absents et elle les détestait pour cela. Legolas était parti après avoir longuement défié leur père. Celui ci n'avait rien ajouté d'autre que :

_\- « N'oublie pas qui tu es, Legolas, et ce que cela implique. »_

Alors, Aldawen s'était mise à penser au plus profond d'elle « Et moi ? Qui suis-je ? » . La réponse la terrifia car c'est ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu admettre.

« Je ne suis personne. Je suis une Invisible. »

* * *

Elwen était allongée sur un toit humide, à ses côtés ronflait Elorna. La bruine tombait sur elles et rendait poisseux leurs cheveux et leurs habits. Aujourd'hui arrivait le couple qui était destiné à périr de leurs mains. Après quelques recherches, Elorna avait facilement trouvé où allait loger la femme et l'homme.

Les jours qui avaient suivi n'avaient servi qu'à se connaître mieux. Elorna s'était révélée être quelqu'un de bon vivant et joyeux, en somme une amie parfaite pour Elwen. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de leur histoire, qui s'avérait être dans les deux cas un sujet sensible, mais avaient passé des nuits à se raconter leurs voyages. Elorna avait été fascinée par son périple et en demandait toujours plus.

Une calèche arriva, tirée par deux chevaux au pelage boueux. Elwen donna un coup de coude à son amie et celle ci ouvrit un œil en grognant. Une lanterne apparut à l'entrée même de l'auberge qu'elles avaient localisée quelques jours auparavant. Une femme de forte carrure sortit sur le porche et s'approcha de la calèche. La portière s'entrebâilla et une jeune femme en descendit. Sa robe d'un bleu délicat témoignait de son appartenance noble. Un homme, sûrement Greador, se précipita vers elle pour lui tendre la main et lui faire enjamber une flaque de boue.

Elorna pouffa et Elwen lui lança un regard noir. Vaewen, la femme, tenait dans ses bras un paquet de draps et de vêtements qu'elle ne semblait vouloir lâcher pour rien au monde tandis que son compagnon se hâtait de manière pittoresque pour aller chercher les malles restées dans la diligence.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'auberge et disparurent de la vue des deux jeunes femmes. Elorna se mit sur un coude pour tenter d'observer la scène par une des fenêtres mais cela se révéla impossible.

\- « Et bah ! Quels énergumènes avons nous là ! S'ils viennent du Gondor, je mets ma main à couper qu'ils vivent dans la grande tour blanche. D'après ce que Norn m'a dit, la femme devrait être une aristo bien typique. »

Après une pause où elle observa une fenêtre à l'étage être illuminée, Elorna s'assit sur ses genoux et poursuivit.

\- « J'irai voir ce que je peux apprendre sur eux demain. Il fait trop noir et le temps est vraiment horrible. Je rentre, ne tarde pas trop. »

Elwen lui fit un signe de tête et elle porta à nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre où, un instant, elle crut voir la visage d'une femme. Quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire était bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait. Cette femme semblait trop importante, trop mystérieuse. Comme si le secret même de son existence résidait dans ce qu'elle découvrirait sur cette femme.

Elle devait savoir. Silencieusement, Elwen se leva et marcha sur le toit de la maison jusqu'à atteindre le bout. Elle sauta avec agilité sur le balcon en dessous et s'envola dans le ciel pour atterrir en face.

Le toit était glissant et elle faillit tomber. Elwen sentit l'adrénaline couler à flot dans ses veines et son cœur battre plus vite. Ça aurait été à Elorna de le faire mais sa curiosité était trop grande.

Elle marcha avec précaution sur les tuiles instables et s'approcha peu à peu de la fenêtre. Elle s'allongea sur le toit et se pendit dans le vide, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement et la femme sortit vivement sa tête par l'embrasure. Elwen eut juste le temps de se hisser à nouveau sur le toit mais Vaewen ne sembla pas la voir.

La femme s'appuya sur le rebord en bois et inspira longuement l'air glacial, propageant de petits nuages de buée dans l'air. Elle était décoiffée et sa respiration tremblante.

Un sanglot lui échappa et elle leva les yeux devant elle, regardant la ville qui s'étendait dans le noir. Elle replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et Elwen l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose.

\- « Quand cela va t-il finir ? Chaque fois que je passe devant une maison, je me dis qu'il est peut être là, juste là, à portée de main ! Je ne veux plus de ces espoirs fous … » murmura t-elle.

\- « Il faut que nous cherchions encore. Il est forcément quelque part. Chaque jour, nous nous rapprochons de lui, ne perd pas espoir. »

\- « Et si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé avant nous ? Et si ce voyage était vain ? »

\- « Personne ne l'a découvert. La nouvelle se serait partout répandue ! Mon amour … cela ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras. »

\- « J'ai peur. Voilà la seule et unique vérité. À chaque instant, j'ai l'impression d'être traquée, d'être observée. Ils nous trouveront, Greador. Ils finiront bien par nous rattraper ! »

\- « Nous en avions conscience bien avant notre départ. Vaewen, cette mission pourrait changer notre vie et le monde avec ! Pense à ce qu'on dira de nous lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé, le royaume renaîtra de ses cendres ! Mais dans toutes révolutions il faut des braves et des sacrifices ! »

Le couple rentra à l'intérieur et un bras referma la fenêtre. Elwen resta encore un instant immobile de peur que l'un d'eux ne soit encore à l'affût. Lentement, elle se releva et pris la décision d'aller trouver Norn et de lui livrer ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Il se remit à pleuvoir fortement et bientôt des torrents d'eau empêchèrent la jeune elleth de progresser sur les toits. Elwen leva les yeux vers les épais nuages qui lui cachaient les étoiles et soupira. Les astres ne veillaient plus sur elle depuis longtemps mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Elle était l' Abandonnée des Valars.

Elle marcha à vive allure sur le toit glissant et manqua de tomber plus d'une fois. Des trombes d'eau tombaient à présent sur la ville et le ciel noir ne laissait plus rien paraître. L'entrée des souterrains n'était jamais indiquée, évidemment car cela aurait été signaler l'itinéraire aux gardes pour trouver le repaire de la pire vermine de l'Est. Elwen connaissait cette ville depuis longtemps mais les tunnels amenant aux galeries changeaient constamment de place.

Elle arriva devant l'entrée des galeries de Norn qui était camouflée par une plaque de fer rouillée. Le panneau d'acier était négligemment jeté sur le sol boueux et aucune bougie n'éclairait le fond du puits. Le vent s'y engouffrait avec bruit et alors qu'Elwen se tenait au dessus, un souffle fit voler ses cheveux trempés par dessus son épaule. La pluie s'engouffra dans la fosse et Elwen à sa suite.

Le noir complet rendait difficile tout déplacement, Elwen n'avait pas la vue infaillible des elfes et elle n'arrivait qu'à distinguer que le contour des formes. Son pied buta contre quelque chose et elle s'agenouilla pour en déterminer la nature.

Un corps.

Il était froid et ses muscles avaient durci son corps. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'aucune âme n'habitait cet être de chair. Elwen sentit un frisson glacé courir le long de son dos. Que s' était-il passé ?

\- « Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus … »

La voix résonna dans le noir et Elwen se tourna automatiquement vers la source du bruit. La rougeur d'une pipe illumina un instant le visage de Norn. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lourd et lui saisit le bras.

\- « C'est ainsi depuis que tu es partie. Ma mort a déclenché une vague de mouvement dans tout Dlohtsae et, par conséquent, dans Easthold. Ils font une descente presque deux fois par an. »

Sa voix grave et profonde semblait presque triste, atténuée par la peine. Elwen s'écarta de lui mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il fit quelques pas au hasard, dardant son regard sur elle.

\- « J'ai perdu tant d'hommes. À chacune de leur attaque, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui me pousse à continuer … »

Le nain soupira et posa lentement sa large main sur la paroi de pierre. Il avait presque l'air vulnérable, presque chancelant, comme si tout cela l'atteignait vraiment. Elwen se mouvait en même temps que lui, restant le plus possible loin de lui.

\- « Ne me faites pas croire que tout cela vous fait douter. Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, Norn. Vous avez un coeur de pierre et une âme absente. »

\- « Un coeur de pierre … Je ne suis pas le seul alors. Les gens peuvent changer, Elwen, mais ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas. Après tant d'années, j'ai cru que tu aurais appris à pardonner mais j'ai eu tort. »

Elwen stoppa sa marche et leva la tête vers lui. Son visage inexpressif ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa haine et elle vit très clairement le nain sourire.

\- « Vous êtes celui qui m'a brisée … Et vous me parlez de pardon ! Vous semez la mort et anéantissez tout être que vous souhaitez voir souffrir ! Vous êtes un monstre ! »

\- « Je crois ne pas être le seul ici." Il fit une pause qui glaça toute entière Elwen." Comment t'appelles t-on au Sud ? La Faucheuse ? La Mort Écarlate ? La Femme du dernier sommeil ? »

Elwen sentit ses poings se serrer et elle inspira un grand coup. Ses paupières battirent un peu trop rapidement mais Norn ne sembla rien remarquer. Il reprit sa lente progression, s'agenouillant devant le corps d'une jeune fille trop peu vêtue pour qu'elle ne vienne de là haut.

\- « Oui … Oui, je suis un monstre. Mais n'ai-je pas le droit de compatir les morts ? Regarde toi, tu n'es plus l'ombre de toi même. Une guerrière sans pitié, sans coeur, … sans âme ? Tes amis seraient tant déçus de t- »

\- « Taisez vous ! » hurla t-elle.

Norn se releva lentement et lui fit face. Son visage ne portait plus trace de quelconque tristesse mais une colère froide naissait sur ses traits. Il porta sa main à sa barbe et tint entre ses doigts la fine tresse où se mêlait roux et blanc. Il l'observa pensivement et le regarda bien en face de ses yeux si durs.

\- « Nous sommes bien plus semblables que tu ne veux l'admettre. Oui, je brise les êtres dont je souhaite la souffrance mais ne t'es tu jamais demandée pourquoi je faisais de telles choses ? »

\- « Parce que le monstre qui vit en vous a pris la place de votre coeur. »

\- « Derrière chaque monstre se cache un homme qu'une histoire a jadis métamorphosé. La vie m'a tant de fois prouvé que j'étais mon seul guide que plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je ne suis pas pire qu'un autre, pas pire que toi. Je suis peut être ton monstre mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es celui de centaines de personnes. »

\- « J' hante les cauchemars des enfants, je fais fuir les passants et une noire réputation me précède partout où je vais. Cela fait-il de moi le monstre que vous voyez en moi ? »

\- « Je ne vois aucun monstre. Ce sont ceux qui sont si sages, si respectables, dans leur haute tour loin du monde et de ses horreurs, qui nomment tous ceux qu'ils jugent mauvais des monstres. Mais n'est ce pas trop facile ? Juger les autres pour leurs actes alors que vous avez passé votre vie sans jamais à avoir à lever le petit doigt ? »

Norn s'arrêta un instant et leva des yeux vides vers Elwen. Celle ci s'était tendue et jetait sur lui un regard intense et à la fois vide. Elle s'entendit parler avant même avoir pensé le faire.

\- « Ils appellent monstres ceux qu'ils trouvent détestables … alors qu'ils ne les comprennent pas. Ils nous appellent monstres pour n'avoir jamais été aussi haut qu'eux. Ils jugent sans connaître la douleur, le froid, la faim, la détresse ou la contrainte. »

\- « Comme il est facile de juger un monde que vous surplombez du haut d'une tour d'ivoire … » murmura une voix dans la pénombre.

Elorna sortit d'une galerie et resserrant sans grande conviction une couverture autour de ses épaules. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser à terre.

\- « Comme j'aurais aimé entendre ses mots de la bouche de ma mère … »

* * *

_Elle est morte. _

_La fille aux cheveux de feu a périt dans les flammes. Quelle ironie._

_Sa mort a fait naître en moi quelque chose que je ne saurai décrire. Une détresse qui vous déchire l'âme. _

_Chaque matin, je me réveille et son départ me revient en mémoire. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ayant subitement émergé dans le monde réel. Alors je fonds. En larmes, en dehors de mon être. Je disparais, je quitte ce corps de douleur. Je glisse hors de moi._

_Je ne veux plus voir leurs larmes. Je ne veux plus de leur hypocrite compassion. Je ne veux plus de cette souffrance éternelle qui semble ne plus vouloir me quitter. Je traîne derrière moi cette douleur qui me dévore. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas que tout cela soit réel. _

_Je veux que tout cela s'arrête. _

_Mon coeur veut cesser de battre, mon souffle me laisse constamment essoufflé. Cela fait tellement mal. _

_Et les cris que je voudrais pousser ne sortent pas. Ils s'accumulent en moi, résonnant sans relâche dans mon esprit. _

_Je veux que tout cela s'arrête. _

_Lorsque j'ai vu les flammes dévorer sa chambre, je suis resté tétanisé. Une vague glaciale m'est tombée dessus, gelant mon corps et mon esprit. Et je n'ai pas compris. je n'ai pas voulu comprendre._

_Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait avoir quitté ce monde sans que je ne lui ai parlé. _

_Elle ne pouvait avoir disparu de ma vie. Elle ne pouvait être morte. J'ai prié nuit et jour les Valars de me la rendre. _

_Parce qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu. Parce que je n'existais pas dans son esprit et que la mort l'avait prise avant que nous ayons pu échanger un sourire. _

_Je ne me souviens ni des cendres volant partout, ni des gens hurlant, ni d'Ella, la mère des jumeaux, se précipitant dans leur chambre pour ne jamais revenir. Tout cela reste hors d'atteinte, comme si une barrière de verre me tenait loin de ces souvenirs que je perçois pourtant si bien. _

_L'enfant aux yeux vides, Elros, nous a quitté. Il a accompagné sa mère aux portes des Cavernes de Mandos. Sa jeune jumelle pleure sans cesse, cherchant le fantôme de son frère. Lorsqu'elle parle, Elenwë, fille couronnée d'étoile, s'arrête soudainement comme si quelqu'un allait poursuivre sa phrase. Son absence résonne sans cesse dans son être. Son regard dérive vers sa droite, cherchant un être dont l'adieu retenti dans chacun de ses gestes._

_Cette petite fille porte en elle un gouffre, une blessure qui la tiraillera sa vie entière. _

_Parce qu'un seul être manque et toute la terre est dépeuplée. La fille de feu ne chantera plus dans les bois, elle ne dansera plus dans les blés et elle ne connaîtra jamais mon nom. _

_Elle ne saura jamais que j'ai découvert son secret. _

_Elle ne saura jamais que je le partage avec elle. Tout comme elle, deux oreilles à la forme pointue se cachent sous mes cheveux._

_Elle ne m'entendra jamais prononcer son nom._

_Parce que la fille de feu, l' elfe bannie, a périt dans les flammes. _

_Elle ne connaîtra jamais mon secret, ni mon nom. _

_Je suis Halda et les ténèbres m'emporteront comme ils ont emportés Ilestelwen, fille de feu, fille sans espoir, elfe abandonnée des Valars et de la faveur des astres. _

_Et son nom résonnera à jamais dans le monde comme celui d'une fille aimée d'un fantôme invisible. _

* * *

**Voilà Voilà … **

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Je vous avoue que suis assez fébrile de lire vos retours ;) **

**Soyez nombreux à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, s'il vous plait ! **

**A bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé pour celui ci ! Dans mes stats, j'ai découvert que vous veniez de partout dans le monde et j'ai trouvé cela génial que l'on soit tous relié comme ça, bref j'arrête de papoter, voici le nouveau chap ! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci à Annay d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre ;)**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Normal : Récit/Westron

_Italique_ : Passé/Elfique

* * *

Elwen lisait et relisait encore ces mots. Mais aucune phrase n'avait de sens. Que faisait son nom dans ce carnet à l'écriture d'enfant ?

_Je suis Halda et les ténèbres m'emporteront comme ils ont emporté Ilestelwen, fille de feu, fille sans espoir, elfe abandonnée des Valars et de la faveur des astres. _

Cette unique et dernière phrase fit naître en elle un courant glacé. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'éclaircir son esprit embrouillé. Elwen était assise dans la pénombre des souterrains, le vent faisant silencieusement remuer les fines pages du cahier.

_Les ténèbres m'emporteront comme ils ont emporté Ilestelwen, fille de feu, fille sans espoir, elfe abandonnée des Valars et de la faveur des astres. _

Il n'y avait aucun doute, la jeune fille dont parlait Halda dans tout son carnet n'était autre qu'elle, Elwen, _fille de feu, fille sans espoir, elfe abandonnée des Valars et de la faveur des astres. _Celle qu'elle guettait, celle qu'elle observait secrétement, cette fille mystérieuse et éphémère, c'était elle.

Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai. Ces mots que les âges avaient tenté d'effacer ne pouvaient se tenir ici, entre ses mains. Les doigts tremblants, Elwen sentit à peine le carnet glisser et tomber à terre. Une irrésistible envie de pleurer lui noua la gorge. Durant toutes ses années, elle avait grandi à quelques mètres d'une personne qui se rêvait son amie. Pas une fois son regard n'était tombé sur elle. Mais dans l'ombre, Halda, jeune fille solitaire, l'observait, la guettait et priait les Valar pour que Ilestelwen pose les yeux sur elle.

Son souhait n'avait jamais été exaucé.

Une vague de regrets s'empara d'elle inexplicablement. Mais plus de mille cinq cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que l'enfant invisible avait écrit ses mots. Halda était peut être morte depuis des centaines d'années et peut être avait elle pensé longuement à cette elfe morte, emportée par les flammes sans qu'elle ne lui ait parlé.

Mais les Valar avaient été cléments, les mots d'enfant qu'elle aurait voulu crier avaient été finalement entendu … Elwen tenait aujourd'hui la requête silencieuse d' Halda, une prière murmurée par quelqu'un qui l'avait aimée d'un amour pur et libre d'accusations et de colère.

Halda avait été la seule à l'aimer sans la connaître. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas connaître la mort causée par celle qu'elle aimait profondément.

Une Invisible en aimant une autre. D'un lien invisible et silencieux qui était tombé dans l'oubli.

Halda avait vécu au rythme d'Ilestelwen. Des milliers d'années plus tard, Ilestelwen avait ouvert son carnet pour vivre des mois parallèles à ceux d'Halda.

Mais aucune n'avait jamais su que l'autre respirait à l'unisson des ses jours. Un fantôme cherchant l'autre.

Elwen se souvint brusquement. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce flot d'image qui ressortait d'elle, la submergeant toute entière.

Elle revoyait l'immense manoir dans lequel elle avait travaillé durant des années. Elle y avait trouvé refuge, fuyant un père qui était devenu un monstre. Elle revoyait les flammes rongeant le beau et grand manoir, les cadavres noircis et les colonnes de fumée noire.

Elle se souvenait de sa main jetant une chandelle sur un tas de vêtements dans la chambre du jeune maître. Il était là, juste derrière elle, l'observant de son œil perfide, guettant chacun de ses gestes. Elle revoyait la lourde chandelle de fer sur la cheminée éteinte, elle sentait encore la tension dans son corps, la peur d'échouer.

Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle voyait dans les yeux du jeune homme que ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant qu'on ne la retrouve couchée de force dans ses draps, jeune fille de treize ans un peu plus belle que les autres humaines.

Elle voyait encore son regard quand elle lui avait jeté à la figure le tas de tissus enflammés. Il était couché dans son grand lit, attendant que la servante allume sa cheminée. Il était mort couché, au milieu des couvertures et des baldaquins carbonisés.

Son dernier regard, ses derniers mots, un ultime geste pourtant inutile vers elle. Tout était encore si clair, si précis.

C'était le manoir tout entier qui était parti en fumée, emportant avec lui la moitié des serviteurs et l'ensemble des maîtres endormis, prisonniers de leur chambre.

La fumée était étouffante, piquant la gorge et pénétrant dans le nez, la bouche, les poumons et les bronches. La toux ravivait les flammes et faisait pleurer. Elwen était sortie du manoir couverte de suie, les cheveux roussis et respirant erratiquement.

La toiture s'était effondrée dans un immense craquement, juste avant que la lune n'éclaire la ville. Les pleurs des enfants et le cri des femmes étaient encore trop authentiques, trop justes pour qu'Elwen puisse affirmer avoir laissé derrière elle cette histoire.

Et devant ce tas informe de gravas fumant, devant ces ruines, devant cette évidence, Elwen avait seulement pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle ne s'était aperçue être tombée que lorsque ses genoux eurent lentement touché le sol, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Devant elle, la scène semblait irréelle, chaque détails étaient encore présents dans son esprit. Elle fermait les yeux et elle y était à nouveau.

Et elle était ainsi, à genoux dans la fine pluie de cendres, les larmes sillonnant ses joues noircies, le visage jeté vers le ciel. Les gens autour d'elle s'activaient, courraient partout, les jeunes servantes sortaient de la maison les cheveux carbonisés, s'étalant dans la poussière et hurlant de douleur à la vue de leur maison détruite. Et elle était là, immobile au milieu de ce monde en mouvement.

Mais aucun ne pouvait comprendre ce qui rongeait Elwen. C'était de sa faute. Tout n'était que de son fait. Chaque femmes, chaque enfants étaient morts par sa faute.

Elwen pleurait de rage, de désespoir. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout cela. Jamais.

Mais rien ne pourrait la pardonner. Elle était une meurtrière.

Elle se mit à gémir, à crier au travers de ses pleurs. Son cri résonna dans la rue pleine de monde. Ils envahirent l'espace et bientôt tous les regards se portèrent vers cette petite servante qui semblait être déchirée en deux. Sa gorge la brûlait, sa bouche et ses doigts tremblaient sans cesse. Ces « non » hachés par le désespoir résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu cela. Elle voulait que cela ne se soit jamais passé, que cet instant eu disparu.

Une immense bâtisse avait été réduite à l'état de ruine. Et ce geste, ce minuscule geste, si insignifiant, si vif, en était la cause. Par son simple geste, la mort avait surgi, emportant des dizaines de personnes

La colonne de fumée épaisse avait attiré tous les villages alentours et durant des jours, on avait tenté de retrouver les cadavres des victimes. Ella, la jeune sœur de Mistrid, avait périt dans les flammes en tentant de sauver son fils aveugle. Lorsque les cris de l'enfant avaient résonné dans la nuit, à travers le crépitement du feu et les hurlements des autres, Ella avait tout de suite comprit. Son fils était un prisonnier du feu parmi tant d'autres.

La jeune femme s'était engouffrée dans le couloir déjà rongé par les flammes sous les cris de désespoir de sa sœur et de sa fille. Mais Ella n'était jamais revenue. Elle était morte en accomplissant son ultime geste d'amour. Elle avait abandonné sa fille, elle avait laissé Elenwë derrière elle.

Elwen gisait dans les cendres, hurlant à s'en fendre la voix, son corps secoué de sanglots et de cris. Les griffures qu'elle se fit sur les bras en se tordant par terre étaient encore là, lui rappelant cette nuit où nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient péri par sa faute.

Lorsque Mahtan la trouva ainsi, il sut ce qu'elle avait fait. Il la prit dans ses bras, ne posa aucune question et l'attira contre lui. Elle était cette enfant en pleurs qu'il avait tiré de la poussière et des braises encore chaudes. Il l'avait portée tout contre lui et amenée à l'écurie.

Et puis elle n'avait pas compris. Ils étaient partis sans dire au revoir à quiconque. Ils étaient partis en laissant cinq ans de leur vie derrière eux, sans un regard, sans une parole.

Au loin, Elwen avait vu la colonne de fumée qui n'en finissait pas et, juste en dessous, une minuscule tâche grise : Mistrid. La si triste et si seule Mistrid qui regardait partir celle qui avait été comme sa fille.

Elwen s'était sentie ingrate, lâche, mauvaise. Elle avait répandu la mort et elle fuyait sans un merci pour ceux qui l'avaient recueillie. Les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries pendant des années à ce sujet.

L'odeur de fumée, les flammes léchant le ciel, le pleur des enfants et les poutres rongées par les braises disparurent.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la galerie et Elwen reprit vite contenance, ramassant le livret. Elorna arriva, une lanterne à la main.

\- « Il y a du mouvement. »

* * *

Les toits luisaient dans la nuit, recouverts d'une brume qui masquait les étoiles. Elorna courrait sur les tuiles, talonnée par Elwen. Elles étaient deux ombres silencieuses que la pénombre portait en elle. Leurs pas claquaient sur les tuiles humides mais leur bruit ne résonnait qu'aux oreilles de l'elfe.

Elorna s'agenouilla derrière une corniche et jeta un œil par dessus. Elwen l'imita silencieusement. À quelques mètres, une fenêtre qu'elles connaissaient bien était illuminée par la lueur des plusieurs chandelles.

Les rideaux étaient fermés, rendant impossible à tout être de voir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. Elwen se releva sous l' œil soupçonneux d'Elorna. Elle gravit un étage d'une petite tour et s'élança dans le vide. Sans bruit, elle atterrit de l'autre côté de la rue, surplombant la fenêtre de la chambre.

Dans le noir, elle vit tout de même le sourire d'Elorna qui se leva à son tour et la rejoignit. La voix de la femme était différente de l'autre soir, affirmée et claire.

\- « C'est le bon, j'en suis persuadée. Les écrits ne trompent pas. C'est lui. »

\- « Comment en être sûr ? Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, tu le sais bien Vaewen. »

\- « Je le sens dans mon coeur. »

\- « Vaewen … Il n'est pas question d'instinct dan- »

\- « Tout concorde Greador ! Les écrits, les contes, les chansons et les mythes ! Tout concorde !

_Une __fine __clé autour du cou il portera _

_Les jumelles d'ors ouvriront l'__infini._

_Et dans son coeur l'aube naîtra. _

_L__es esclaves de la peur seront affranchis _

_Et u__n __sommeil__ sans fin emportera le roi_

_La Reine __N__oire sortira de l'oubli_

_Et d'endeuillée elle s'envolera _

_Chercher un fils perdu que la vie a semé_

_L__es __effacés__ feront entendre leur voix _

_Alors __dans la nuit,__ il nous guidera »_

_\- « _Je connais ces vers par coeur. Vaewen … Nous devons être sûr. Nous nous sommes trompés trop de fois. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et les deux jeunes femmes entendirent quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit. La femme renifla et inspira longuement.

\- « Je veux croire que nous l'avons trouvé, Greador. Je veux tellement que ce soit lui. Je veux rentrer à la maison et revoir les tours blanches, l'arbre fleurir et la reine noire sourire à nouveau. »

\- « Moi aussi Vaewen … moi aussi. Je le souhaite plus que tout au monde. »

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, sûrement enlacé et sanglotant à l'unisson. Elanor remua à côté d'elle et Elwen lui jeta un regard. Le silence avait quelque chose de dérangeant, comme si Elwen et Elorna étaient hors du temps, accompagnées par ces deux inconnus. Il se mit à pleuvoir et Elorna pesta silencieusement.

\- « Va le chercher. »

La voix de l'homme sembla étrange, presque trop forte. La femme soupira et Elwen l'imagina lever des yeux remplis de larmes vers son visage.

\- « Tu es sûr ? »

\- « Nous devons être certain qu'il est bien celui que nous croyons. »

Le silence à nouveau. Puis un cri.

Un cri de nourrisson.

* * *

Elorna courrait tellement vite qu'Elwen se laissa distancer tant son coeur battait. Un enfant. Voilà ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle dérapa sur les tuiles glissantes et sauta à terre. Elorna avait déjà disparu sous terre par le puits et Elwen s'y engouffra sans même prendre le temps de s'agripper à la corde.

Le bruit des bottes de son amie résonnaient dans tout le souterrain et Elwen pouvait même entendre le sifflement de son souffle. Les trois tresses rousses se balançaient furieusement dans son dos et même si elle ne pouvait voir son visage, Elwen devina ce qui s'y imprimait.

Une horreur marquée, une expression de terreur choquée.

La colère durcissait ses traits, l'épouvante la rendait méconnaissable, faisant fondre son masque de puissance.

Norn était en train de boire avec leur employeur quand elles firent irruption dans la salle au trône. Les deux hommes ne semblèrent même pas surpris et se tournèrent à peine vers elles.

\- « Un enfant. C'est un enfant qu'ils recherchent. »

\- « Qu'avez vous vu ? » leur demanda lentement l'homme.

\- « Ils ont trouvé un enfant et le retiennent dans leur chambre. » dit fébrilement Elorna.

\- « _Une __fine __clé autour du cou il portera _

_Les jumelles d'ors ouvriront l'__infini._

_Et dans son coeur l'aube naîtra. _

_L__es esclaves de la peur seront affranchis _

_Et u__n __sommeil__ sans fin emportera le roi_

_La Reine __N__oire sortira de l'oubli_

_Et d'endeuillée elle s'envolera _

_Chercher un fils perdu que la vie a semé_

_L__es __effacés__ feront entendre leur voix _

_Alors __dans la nuit,__ il nous guider__a. _

Vaewen dit que c'est le bon. Ils recherchent un enfant en particulier._»_

Le silence s'empara de la pièce, gelant l'atmosphère malgré le foyer qui brûlait dans un coin. Elorna hésitait, Elwen le voyait.

\- « Ils ont ajoutés quelque chose à propos d'une cité blanche et d'un arbre à fleurir. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, n'est ce pas ? »

Norn se redressa et son regard se fixa sur l'homme qui se tenait les mains derrière le dos devant le feu. Il fronçait les sourcils et son corps semblait s'être rempli de fureur. Il fit violemment signe aux deux femmes de sortir. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, Elwen entendit très clairement Norn prendre la parole.

\- « Ils ne cherchent pas un enfant, ils cherchent un Roi ! »

\- « L'arbre du Gondor ne refleurira pas, plus jamais une fleur blanche n'ornera ses branches. La lignée des Rois s'est éteinte il y a des dizaines d'années, que croient ils ? »

Leurs voix résonnaient dans le couloir de pierre. Elwen savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder ici mais l'envie était trop grande. Elle laissa Elorna s'éloigner et se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur.

\- « Ce poème ne veut rien dire, ils voient l'espoir où il n'y en a pas. Leurs chimères finiront par les emporter. » assena Norn.

\- « Si ces chimères, comme vous dîtes, ont pu les tromper, elles pourront en faire autant avec d'autres ! Ils veulent retrouver la grandeur de Minas Tirith et reconquérir le trône, ils veulent le pouvoir qu'ils ont perdu avec les Intendants ! »

Sa voix était si forte qu'elle résonna dans le couloir, figeant les pierres des murs. Il y avait en lui une telle volonté d'anéantir tout espoir que sa force résidait même dans sa voix.

\- « Ils ne trouveront jamais l'enfant. C'est une légende et le conte est faux. » dit il plus calmement.

\- « Et cette reine Noire ? Que voudrait dire ce conte si il annonce la mort d'un roi qu'il rêve de voir revenir sur le trône ? »

\- « Le conte ne fait pas partie de leurs convictions. Ils l'ont pris comme une prophétie et ont inversé les rôles. » affirma t-il durement.

\- « Vous les croyez assez bêtes pour cela ? »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Elwen eut juste le temps de rentrer la tête dans les épaules que l'homme criait :

\- « Occupez vous de les faire abattre, tous les trois ! Je veux leur tête demain soir ! »

Il partit d'un pas rageur et les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Elwen resta un instant tremblante puis finit par se relever et rejoindre Elorna.

Les trois tresses étaient à moitié défaites et Elorna avait caché son visage dans ses bras, repliés autour de ses jambes. Elwen ne savait pas réconforter les gens, encore moins ceux qu'elle appelait ses amis. Mais Elorna avait l'air si désespéré qu'elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elles restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, Elorna ne pleurait pas, aucun sanglot ne faisait trembler ses épaules. Elwen aurait presque préféré qu'elle le fasse.

Le silence devint insupportable. Elwen aurait voulu le combler de toutes ses forces mais elle n'avait jamais su quoi dire. Pourtant, les paroles sortirent d'elle même, un flot qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir stopper.

\- « Il y a une histoire que je n'ai jamais racontée. » murmura t-elle dans la pénombre. « Parce que la honte me ronge dès que ces souvenirs reviennent. »

Elwen se tut. Il lui fallait trouver ce courage qui lui avait tant de fois fait défaut. Alors, parler dans le noir sans que personne ne voit cette lâcheté était plus évident.

\- « J'ai été détruite il y a longtemps. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ? De ne pas avoir envie de voir le jour se lever, de vivre dans la nuit, de vivre loin des autres ? Et on sent au plus profond de soi que la mort est la solution, que vivre n'est même plus une option. C'est peut être le pire sentiment. »

Elorna laissa échapper un sanglot dans le silence du couloir. Alors Elwen fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour, elle entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de ses propres bras, les engloutissant d'une froideur glaçante.

\- « Il y a plus de deux cents ans, j'ai rencontré Norn. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était celui que j'attendais depuis longtemps, celui qui m'apprendrait à être forte. J'étais détruite, brisée, et vivre me faisait mal. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que c'était pour cela que j'avais fait le choix de me mettre à son service, aujourd'hui je sais que non. Je voulais me punir pour ce que j'avais fait. Oh si tu savais combien j'ai voulu me faire mal ! Je me devais de souffrir après ce que j'avais fait. »

Elorna n'avait pas bougé mais son souffle s'était calmé, elle écoutait. Les barrières qu'Elwen avait érigées entre les souvenirs et elle cédèrent brusquement. Ce ne fut pas un flot de parole qui jaillit d'elle mais une tempête. Une tempête capable de tout balayer sur son passage.

\- « Norn m'a beaucoup appris, c'est une chose dont je suis certaine. Et je me suis punie, oh oui … je me suis infligée les pires traitements corporelles et Norn, ceux mentales. Il me comprenait, il savait ce que je voulais et il s'en ait servi. Mais il a profité de cette faiblesse pour m'avoir. Il m'a pris quelque chose. Nous avons passé un marché : il gardait mon secret et je travaillais pour lui. Pendant 20 ans j'ai été à son service, tuant des centaines et des centaines de personnes à sa demande. Et tu sais quoi ? À la fin, cela ne m'atteignait même plus. J'ôtais la vie, je répandais la mort. Et cela me plaisait. Parce que j'avais tant eu mal que c'était injuste qu'il n'y ait que moi qui souffre ! Je suis un monstre. Je n'ai réalisé l'évidence qu' au bout de dizaines d'années : j'étais l'esclave de Norn. Son maître tueur, un outil. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est impossible de rompre un marché avec Norn. Je me demande s'il n'est pas sorcier mais ce qu'il m'avait pris, je ne m'en souvenais pas, seul lui détenait cette information. Alors j'ai ouvert les yeux sur son emprise. Il nous prenait quelque chose et nous réduisait à l'état d'esclaves. Si le marché était accompli, il nous rendait cette chose perdue. Mais pour moi c'était différent, je voulais oublier ce quelque chose, l'effacer de ma mémoire. Norn a rendu cela possible en pensant avoir l'avantage, il ne s'est jamais autant trompé. Lorsque j'en ai eu assez de travailler pour lui, j'ai monté une mutinerie contre lui et la suite tu la connais. »

Elwen avait parlé lentement, ses phrases s'enchaînant machinalement sans vraiment de sens. Ces phrases n'étaient pas seulement destinées à Elorna mais aussi à elle, Ilestelwen. À présent, elle ne voulait plus rien dire. Trop de souvenirs. Sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux la piquaient. Elorna releva la tête silencieusement et observa son amie.

\- « Alors tu as convaincu cinq autres personnes de vous rebeller contre Norn. Mais ils voulaient retrouver ce quelque chose perdu. Un soir, vous êtes entrés dans la salle du trône et avez voulu récupérer vos souvenirs de force. Norn est resté muet comme un tombe et dans un élan de rage, tu l'as transpercé d'une épée. Puis les gardes sont arrivés, alarmés par le bruit, et ils ont chargé. Tous les autres ont été tués, sauf toi, Elwen. Toi tu t'es sauvée et tu as réussi à leur échapper. Tu as cru Norn mort alors que pendant tout ce temps, il était bien en vie, gardant en lui ce souvenir que tu voulais oublier. Il s'est chargé du fardeau que tu ne voulais plus en pensant qu'il serait maître de ta personne alors qu'il t'a libéré de cette charge. »

Elwen avait les yeux baissés, les mains jointes et la tête pleine de remords.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Elwen ? Pourquoi rester si ce souvenir n'a plus d'importance ? » demanda durement Elorna en se penchant vers elle.

\- « Parce que ce souvenir que j'ai voulu oublier m'appelle. Je dois savoir. J'ai cru que m'en délaisser aller m'aider. Mais les remords sont plus forts, la peine plus grande et je ne parviens pas à me souvenir … Que c'est il passé à Hoarwell ? » murmura t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Elles restèrent ainsi, sans bruit, dans la pénombre, s'épaulant l'une l'autre. Comme il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous comprenait …

\- « Et toi, pourquoi ne pars tu pas ? »

Elorna se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elwen vit la douleur se répandre dans son corps, lancinante et mordante. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

\- « Parce que Norn sait qui étaient mes parents. Il sait qui étaient ceux qui m'ont abandonnée, il sait à qui je dois cette éternelle peine dans mon coeur. Je dois savoir. »

Le silence se poursuivit, un silence chargé de tristesse, de mots qu'on ne dit pas. Un silence qui emplissait le coeur de chacune.

Mais dans l'esprit d'Elwen, une voix susurra distinctement.

_« Alors c'est ainsi que tu t'en tiens hors de portée … En confiant ce souvenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Hoarwell renaitra dans ton esprit. On n'oublie pas ces choses là … Elles laissent des traces, des cicatrices invisibles. On ne les oublie jamais … »_

* * *

Des arbres, des branches, des feuilles. La marée verte s'étalait devant elle, à perte de vue, et c'était peu dire pour un elfe.

_Insignifiante. Invisible. Personne. Personne. Personne. _

_Personne. _

Les mots tournoyaient dans sa tête, devant ses yeux et à ses oreilles. Aldawen s'était réveillée dans le corps d'une autre. Une étrangère parmi des étrangers. Elle n'avait rien fait. Il était pourtant là, ce mal être, cette impression constante d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

_Personne. _

_Tu n'es personne. _

Et avec elle avait éclaté l'unique vérité que ses yeux aveugles avaient rejeté. _Elle n'était personne._ Les autres elfes l'appelaient Hénö Heleg, l'enfant de glace. Froide mais surtout insensible et insignifiante.

La vérité l'avait inondée. La giflant si fort qu'elle en avait perdu l'équilibre. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était relevée du sol, elle avait enfin pu ouvrir les yeux. Une profonde inspiration, c'est tout ce qu'il avait suffit, pour que son regard se porte sur le palais de pierre dans lequel chacune de ses années s'étaient écoulées. Aldawen n'avait pas mis le pied en dehors du royaume depuis sa naissance.

Elle était la victoire de sa mère. Un enfant qui aurait dû être perdu. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer cette protection envahissante de sa mère. _Il était venu et reparti avant elle._

Ce qui poussait Legolas à partir chaque année, à passer les frontières de son royaume, de son père et de lui même lui apparut comme une évidence.

Il fallait partir pour se retrouver. Soi même et les autres.

Legolas partait pour se découvrir, découvrir le monde mais aussi pour mieux revenir. Pour leur manquer.

_Ou alors j'ai tout faux. Legolas part pour nous fuir. Non. Non, je sais que j'ai raison, Legolas part pour que sa présence soit un cadeau._

Aldawen avait toujours eu cette voix dans sa tête. Une petite voix qui lui soufflait sa médiocrité, son insuffisance face aux attentes, son insignifiance. Le monde aurait pu ne pas la connaître qu'il n'en n'aurait été pas changé.

Aldawen voulait se rendre indispensable. Au monde. À son peuple. À ceux qui la voyaient comme une ombre. Ni présente, ni absente.

Elle voulait être acclamée, applaudie. Elle voulait voir la foule en liesse à son approche. Elle voulait entendre son nom sur toutes les bouches quelques jours avant son arrivée dans la cité. Mais surtout, elle voulait voir sa mère pleurer de joie de la revoir, son père porter un regard plein de fierté sur elle. Elle ne voulait plus être transparente.

Elle voulait que l'on soit fier d'elle.

La forêt lui tendait les bras, elle n'avait qu'à s'élancer. L'invisible se tenait entre son royaume et l'extérieur, l'inconnu, un monde dont il fallait tout apprendre. Son sac et son arc étaient accrochés à sa selle et son cheval n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour partir au galop entre les branches.

La forêt se tut. Plus aucun bruit ne vint à la jeune elfe. La palais était silencieux. Les arbres sentaient que leur gardienne s'en allait. C 'était un hommage silencieux qui pointaient de leurs branches. Et puis un puissant vent fit chanter les feuilles.

Elenya sortit aux portes du palais. Elle sentit toute la glace de cette terre lui couler dans les veines. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et son visage blêmit délicatement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en avant.

\- « _Aldawen_ ! »

La jeune elfe ne se retourna pas, elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle n'arriverait pas à se détourner pour quitter cet endroit. Sa mère ne comprenait pas. Elle se mit à la rappeler en gémissant. La jeune elfe l'entendit glisser au sol, ses violents sanglots étaient authentiques mais Aldawen les ignora.

Son coeur se brisa à chaque pleurs. Et elles étaient là, mère et fille, l'une suppliant l'autre à genoux de rester dans la prison d'ivoire qu'elle lui avait construite.

\- « _Ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie, Aldawen ! Reste !_ »

\- « _Je suis désolée, Nana. Ha-nä anand. Il est temps …_ »

\- « _Ne pars pas … Aldawen_. »

Ses sanglots avaient alerté des elfes qui se tenaient à présent en foule silencieuse derrière sa mère. Mais soudain cette foule se fendit en deux et Aldawen comprit sans se retourner pourquoi. Thranduil, grand roi des elfes, marchait vers elle d'un pas vif. Son large manteau balayait le sol furieusement.

Il allait la gronder comme une enfant avant de la ramener dans sa chambre. _Comme une enfant._

_Non. _

Avant qu'il ne pose le pied sur la première marche du perron, Aldawen donna un petit coup de talon à sa monture qui s'élança dans les arbres. Derrière elle, les hurlements de son père retentissaient, entrecoupés des cris de la foule et des sanglots de sa mère.

Mais elle ne ferait pas demi tour. _Pas cette fois._

Bientôt, les bruits s'estompèrent mais Aldawen ne ralentit pas sa course. Thranduil n'allait pas tarder à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Elle pensa à sa mère. Abandonnée de ses enfants, de son peuple qui ne voyait en elle qu'une elfe faible, incapable de l'avoir sauver, _lui, cet autre dont on ne parlait jamais, dont le nom était tût. _

_Elenya_. Jamais elle ne lui avait raconté son histoire, celle d'une elfe étrangère qui venait d'un royaume perdu au nom éteint. Une pointe de regret naquit dans son coeur. Elle la voyait, effondrée sur le parvis, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et son menton, sa bouche tordue par les pleurs et son visage levé vers les cieux, questionnant les Valars.

Elle serait seule, sans enfant à chérir, sans mari dans ses bras, sans peuple pour la voir comme celle qu'elle aurait voulu être. Elenya connaîtrait la solitude et l'abandon. Alors seulement elle pourrait pardonner à sa fille.

Cette elfe si différente était mystérieuse, tous ceux qui l'avaient connue ne savaient d'elle que ce qu'elle choisissait de dire. Une elfe à la beauté noire, vivante et intrigante. Elle n'avait pas la beauté solaire de ceux des bois, ni celle douce de ceux des Montagnes, Elenya était belle, belle d'une beauté violente, ensorcelante, envoûtante.

Les branches griffaient ses bras, les racines sortaient de terre comme pour retenir le galop du cheval. Le vent se fit plus fort, faisant tournoyer une multitude de feuilles au dessus de sa tête, faisant danser les arbres.

La forêt tentait de retenir sa reine. Lui chantant un ultime adieu, lui faisant promettre de revenir, d'honorer sa parole.

Aldawen sentit ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues, un sanglot lui déchira la poitrine mais elle fit accélérer sa monture.

\- « _Je reviendrai, je le promet_ ... » murmura t-elle avant de lancer sa monture aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Le vent hurla, chantant que le temps viendrait pour elle de revenir et qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir.

* * *

Quelqu'un approcha. Ses pas résonnaient distinctement sur le sol. Elorna sortit de son sommeil et releva lentement la tête.

L'homme les conduit à une petite salle dissimulée derrière un panneau en fer. Une seule bougie éclairait la pièce, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse distinguer le visage de l'homme qui les employait. Elle ne savait pas son nom tout comme il ignorait le sien.

Le panneau se referma derrière elle dans un claquement. L'homme se leva et s'approcha d'elles lentement.

\- « Norn ne sait pas que nous sommes ici, faisons vite. » chuchota t-il.

Il ne fit plus un geste, pensant avoir entendu un bruit puis poursuivit.

\- « Votre mission s'achève ici. Une autre commence, vous êtes sous mes ordres désormais, pour le bien de tous. »

Il s'approcha encore plus d'Elwen, posant sa main sur son bras, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. C'est à la lueur si intime de cette bougie que cet inconnu leur confia ce secret qui les détruirait.

\- « Vous ne tuerez pas ces personnes. Vous les détruirez. Lentement, petit à petit, vous briserez leur âme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se haïssent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de leur coeur qu'un tas de cendres. Greador sombrera dans tes bras, Elorna. La femme qui l'aime ne verra que son abandon, sa traîtrise, sa lâcheté. Vous serez celle qui le fera tomber, celle qui la remplacera. »

\- « On ne fais pas ce genre de boulot. Tromper les hommes pour duper leur femme, l'honneur est brisé. »

L'homme détourna lentement son regard d'Elwen pour regarder Elorna. Son visage était inexpressif mais l'elfe sentit sa main se resserrer.

\- « Vous parlez d'honneur mais où est l'honneur lorsque vous espionnez des inconnus. Où est l'honneur lorsque votre poignard s'abat encore et encore sur la gorge d'une femme dont vous ne savez rien ? »

Elwen ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se taire mais l'homme la tira par le bras, la serrant contre lui. Son nez touchait le sien, son haleine se mélangeait à la sienne. Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux.

\- « Vous n'avez pas d'honneur, pas de valeur, rien d'autre que vous en tête. Votre survie, juste votre unique survie. S'en sortir, toujours, n'est ce pas ? Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il vous reste. Vous les ferez tomber, la femme mourra sous votre bras, l'homme tombera dans les vôtres. Et plus que tout, vous me rapporterez leurs secrets. »

Il la lâcha et sortit vivement de la petite pièce. Elorna tremblait, comme une enfant, comme une femme qu'on menait à la potence. Elle trébucha vers le panneau et s'engouffra dehors, lançant un unique regard à son amie.

Elwen resta dans le noir, tétanisée. La bougie faisait vivre son ombre, ironique. Ses pensées étaient mortes, son esprit vide. Mais cet homme avait raison. Il ne lui restait que sa vie.

Norn avait un pouvoir sur tout, sa liberté, ses souvenirs, elle. Elle était prisonnière. Pourtant, il y avait une seule chose que Norn ne pourrait jamais lui enlever.

Elle gardait le pouvoir de perdre la vie. Elle avait le pouvoir de sa mort.

* * *

**Voilà ! Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez des récents événements, j'attends vraiment vos commentaires. Ils sont la seule contrepartie à tout ce travail et j'aimerai vraiment avoir des retours.**

**Merci à vous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence. J'ai eu de graves problèmes de santé début janvier qui se sont soldés par plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Mais tout va bien et me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de nos amis de la Terre du Milieu ! **

**Ce chapitre aborde des thèmes assez durs donc je conseille aux plus jeunes et sensibles lecteurs d'être prudents. Si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à zapper le passage ! **

* * *

Normal : Westron/Présent

_Italique_ : Elfique/Passé

* * *

Il pleuvait depuis maintenant quatre jours. La ville s'était transformée en affluant de rigoles. Les pavés étaient immergés et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore, luisaient à la lumière des chandelles. Une femme sur le pas de la porte de l'auberge regarda le ciel et sortit tout en rabattant sa capuche en frissonnant.

Vaewen prit la direction des grandes halles qui abritaient le marché. Un panier se balançait contre ses jambes, emportant la robe de laine alourdie par l'eau. Les bottines de la femme claquaient doucement sur les pavés inondés et l'ourlet trempé se laissait tomber dans les flaques. La femme avait la tête baissée, les yeux ourlés de grandes cernes noires. La fatigue alourdissait ses traits, tirant ses paupières et ses pommettes. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints, l'étincelle qui les avaient animés autrefois était morte.

Elwen lui emboîta le pas silencieusement. Elle tenta de ne pas penser à Elorna qui devait prendre son service à l'auberge à cet instant. Elle croiserait sûrement dans l'escalier un homme. Un homme qu'elle devrait séduire. Comment ferait-elle ? Jamais on ne leur avait appris ça.

À Dlohtsae, la plupart des hommes ne prenaient même pas cette peine, ils vous abordaient dans un couloir sombre, vous plaquant contre un mur, barrant toute occasion de s'échapper. Et puis, ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Elorna n'avait pas envie de séduire un homme alors qu'eux même l'avaient détruite. Elle les avait fuis, redoutés, elle s'était soustraite à leur loi. Elorna ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle en tremblait de peur, redoutant ce que lui ferait subir cet homme. Elle se conduisait seule à l'échafaud, tenant par la main la mort et la souffrance.

Elwen suivait des yeux la femme devant elle. Le bruit des halles semblait irréel, trop fort, trop clair. Le tonnerre s'arrêta quelques instants, comme pour laisser à ce bruit de vie remplir mieux les oreilles de l'elfe. Les marchands criaient que leur viande était la plus tendre et deux femmes se hurlaient des insultes à travers un étale. C'était comme si cet instant s'était détaché du reste, il avait laissé derrière lui la misère, le déluge et la ville basse. Comment pouvait il y avoir encore de la vie aussi bruyante après tout ce qui c'était passé ? Comment pouvaient ils encore vivre ?

La réalité d'Elwen revint à la charge, la rattrapa au vol. Les paroles de Norn et de l'homme du Gondor lui revinrent en mémoire, les pleurs d'Elorna, le désespoir du peuple qui vivait sous terre la frappèrent en pleine poitrine.

Et puis, au milieu des rires gras des marchands, par dessus les bavardages des bonnes, un cri. Un cri retentit. Ce fut comme si toute cette vie s'était soudainement tut pour laisser ce cri résonner. Elwen vit un enfant courir sur les pavés inondés. Le temps s'arrêta, la pluie sembla cesser et les voix retentirent en silence.

Elwen porta la main à sa capuche et la retira lentement, sans lâcher des yeux le petit garçon qui courrait dans les flaques en hurlant de peur. Il trébucha dans une flaque et s'étala dans l'eau sale. Mais sa détresse était trop grande pour qu'il n'y porte attention. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put, jetant un regard terrifié derrière lui.

Elwen se tenait droite, ses cheveux libres lui claquant dans le dos. Toute son attention était sur l'enfant. Elle se revoyait, là, dans la pluie et la boue, fuyant un père, fuyant un monstre. Tous semblaient sourds aux cris du garçon, pas un regard, pas un geste pour lui. Elle aussi n'avait eu personne pour la protéger. Mahtan détournait les yeux, refusant de voir cela. Elle tendit la main vers l'enfant, mais son geste s'arrêta.

\- « Tu ne peux pas le sauver, Ilestelwen. » murmura une voix . « Il n'y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas sauver. »

Un homme immense arriva, inconscient de la pluie qui lui barrait les joues. Il semblait furieux et tenait dans sa main un objet brisé. Et elle était là, Elwen, spectatrice parmi tous les spectateurs qui lui avaient tourné le dos, qui avaient ignoré sa main tendue, son appel à l'aide.

L'homme attrapa l'enfant par sa tunique est le souleva de terre, sourd aux cris suppliant. Elwen resta figée sur place.

Le monde autour d'elle semblait avoir fondu, seul le noir les entourait, elle et les deux humains. Le tonnerre, la pluie, la vie avaient cessé autour d'eux. Et comme si le temps s'était soudainement ralenti, l'homme saisi le bras de son fils et le tira en arrière. Le garçon hurlait dans le silence, il criait aux spectateurs de venir le sauver, d'empêcher cet homme qui était autrefois son père de lui faire du mal.

\- « Personne ne m'a sauvée, moi … » murmura t-elle.

\- « Tu te places en victime … comme toujours. »

Mistrid se tenait à ses cotés, immobile, fixant elle aussi la scène. Elwen se tourna pour l'observer. La femme n'avait pas changé, elle portait encore aujourd'hui sa petite robe brune.

\- « Mahtan a été ton sauveur. Mais tu refuses de le voir ainsi. Cet homme a fait des choses mal, c'est vrai, mais n'a t-il pas essayé de se racheter ? »

\- « Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être rachetées. »

\- « Et toi ? Je sais aussi bien que toi, Ilestelwen, que tu as fait des choses impardonnables, penses-tu mériter d'être traitée autrement que tu ne l'es ? La plupart des royaumes te condamnent encore aujourd'hui à mort pour les actes que tu y as fait. »

Elwen ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête et serra les lèvres. L'elfe savait être quelqu'un de mauvais, elle savait aussi que rien ne lui permettrait de se racheter mais elle gardait au fond d'elle même, un espoir fou.

L'enfant et son père disparurent, emportant avec eux l'écho d'un cri. Le charme fut brisé. Le bruit frappa Elwen subitement. La pluie revint, la foule reprit sa place et Elwen dut faire face à nouveau à cette réalité trompeuse. Les rires sonnaient faux, les bavardages enjoués aussi.

Alors qu'elle remettait sa capuche sur ses cheveux trempés, l'elfe s'entendit murmurer :

\- « Tu l'as dis toi même, Mistrid, certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être sauvées. D'autres ne le peuvent tout simplement plus. »

* * *

Elorna gravit l'escalier lentement, supportant autant qu'elle le pouvait le lourd seau d'eau et la serpillière. Elle atteint le deuxième étage avec difficulté et déposa violemment le seau sur le parquet qui gémit. Elle souffla un coup et empoigna le manche de la serpillière.

Elorna se retourna vivement et aperçu au bout du couloir, un homme. _Greador. _D'une main elle se recoiffa et se pinça les joues. Ses doigts tremblaient et son souffle devint rapide. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, elle se releva et lui sourit innocemment. Il lui rendit son sourire et poursuivit sa route.

La jeune femme souffla de soulagement mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre son travail, elle sursauta :

\- « Excusez moi ? Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

Elorna sentit ses joues rougir furieusement et elle acquiesça vivement. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule ainsi mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune femme l'observa timidement mais avec précision. Il était plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sillonnés de minces traits d'argent et une courte barbe dorée s'étalait sur ses joues. Il avait des yeux noirs et étranges mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut le tatouage qui ornait son bras gauche.

Elle se racla la gorge avec embarras et chercha tout le courage qui lui faisait défaut dans l'étude des lattes de parquet.

\- « Votre femme est sortie il y a plus d'une heure. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir. »

\- « Merci à vous … » Il fit une pause et examina son visage avec attention. « C'est étrange, je jurerai vous avoir déjà vue ! »

Elorna eut un petit rire nerveux qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux comme elle avait vu tant de filles le faire. Son geste sonnait faux, ce n'était pas elle ça. Elorna était plus à boire des bières à la taverne en riant avec les autres hommes ou à défier des gamins à peine sortis de l'enfance de faire une chose stupide.

\- « C'est impossible malheureusement … Je viens du Nord, près de Bree et je viens juste d'arriver. J'ai passé quelques temps au Rohan, c'est une région très étrange ! »

L'homme lui sourit avec gentillesse et chercha son regard. Il avait l'air indécis, comme s'il hésitait. Il sembla se raviser et il se détourna en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elorna sentit toute la tension accumulée la quitter quand il disparut dans l'escalier. Dans son esprit, une chose devenait de plus en plus claire, elle n'y arriverait pas.

* * *

Elwen releva la tête et l'effroi la prit aussitôt à la gorge. Vaewen avait disparu. Elle la chercha des yeux avec frénésie, sentant la peur grandir en elle. Si elle perdait cette femme, si Vaewen parvenait à s'enfuir de cette ville, Norn ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle sentait presque son poignard lui fendre la peau, traçant dans sa chair le dessin mortel qu'il lui confectionnerait.

La femme aux cheveux d'or pâle n'était nulle part, le sang d'Elwen commençait doucement à geler, la terreur prenant place en elle. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement, regardant de tous côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir la cape gris perle de la femme. Le tonnerre éclata au dessus d'elle, couvrant les jurons qu'elle murmurait.

Elwen s'éloigna du marché, courant dans les rues aux alentours, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux cette femme dont on lui avait confié la charge. Sa capuche se renversa sous l'effet du vent et de sa course mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop obnubilée par la peur qui grandissait en elle.

Et soudain, comme si les Valars l'avaient entendu, un faible cri retentit dans le brouhaha ambiant. C'était elle. Elwen en était persuadée. Se fiant à ses oreilles elfiques, elle tourna dans une ruelle et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux hommes.

Leur visage, couvert de pluie et de suie, indiquait clairement de quelle face de la ville ils venaient. Des brigands chargés de dépouiller les passants. Ils se tenaient de manière à bloquer tout échappatoire à la femme blonde, tremblant derrière eux.

Avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers elle, Elwen avait déjà sorti son couteau et abattu un des deux hommes. Cependant, en voyant son compagnon à terre, gisant dans son sang, l'autre brigand se jeta sur elle et fit voler son poignard.

Elwen sentit à peine un poing l'effleurer, elle le jeta à terre et frappa sa tête contre les pavés. Il était assommé mais pouvait se réveiller à tout instant, alors elle prit la femme par le bras et l'entraîna loin de la ruelle où gisaient les deux hommes.

Vaewen la regarda avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, quand elles stoppèrent enfin leur course. Elwen, remarquant que sa cape avait glissé, rabattit sa capuche sur son regard et détourna les yeux.

\- « Merci ... » murmura Vaewen, visiblement sous le choc.

\- « Cette ville est mauvaise, prenez garde à couvrir vos arrières désormais. » souffla Elwen en se détournant pour partir.

La pluie était devenue fine, glaçante, mais à travers le vacarme des gouttes, l'elfe entendit très clairement la jeune femme s'exclamer :

\- « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je ne connais même pas votre nom ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna dans la rue suivante avant de grimper jusqu'aux toits. De son perchoir, elle observa le haut de la cape grise poursuivre son chemin pour enfin rentrer dans l'auberge où Elorna se tenait toujours, une serpillière à la main et un seau à ses pieds.

Et Elwen ne put s'empêcher de penser comme il était agréable de sauver quelqu'un, de voir la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, de se dire que l'on avait quelque chose de bien. C'était un sentiment si étrange, si inconnu … Il était tellement plus facile désormais de s'endormir en pensant que l'on était bon et courageux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Elwen suivait toujours la jeune femme partout où elle allait, vivant à l'unisson d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup Elorna qui dormait dans l'auberge et venait faire son rapport tous les deux jours chez Norn. Une chose était sûre, les rares fois où elle l'avait croisée, la jeune femme aux trois tresses écarlate semblait éteinte, comme si la flamme qui l'animait autrefois s'était tout simplement tarie.

Elwen avait entendu de nombreuses fois des éclats de voix dans la chambre de celle qu'elle guettait. C'était bon signe, lui avait dit l'homme du Gondor, cela signifiait que Greador était en train de tomber amoureux de la petite servante de l'auberge, Elorna.

Vaewen pleurait un peu plus chaque jour, déplorant un amour perdu et une quête sans fin. Elwen tentait de se tenir loin des sentiments de cette femme mais n'y parvenait pas, le mal était en train de la ronger comme il l'avait rongé, elle, des années auparavant. Elwen savait qu'elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un l'aide, que quelqu'un lui offre son épaule pour pleurer, sa personne pour écouter les malheurs que lui faisait la vie.

Et puis une nuit, toute cette belle routine sombra.

Vaewen sortit en courant de l'auberge, en pleurs. L'elfe qui la guettait depuis le toit la suivit jusqu'au fleuve. L'eau noire coulait devant elle et elle semblait la fixer sans la voir. La jeune femme était à genoux par terre, l'eau glacée à quelque centimètres de ses doigts. Elle pleurait, le visage tordu par la douleur, gémissant sous l'assaut de son coeur. Elwen descendit à terre et avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança.

\- « Ça fait tellement mal, n'est ce pas ? »

Vaewen ne répondit pas, fermant simplement ses paupières sur ses trop nombreuses larmes.

\- « Comment on fait quand on est perdu ? » souffla t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Comment on fait ... »

Elle éclata en sanglots. De dos, son corps tressautait au rythme de ses pleurs. Elwen s'approcha de la berge silencieusement. L'eau à leurs pieds clapotait doucement.

\- « Comment on fait lorsque celui qui était la plus belle part de votre vie vous abandonne? Je veux comprendre … »

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots. Chacun d'eux faisaient poindre des failles insoupçonnées. Elwen était muette face à cette détresse dont ils étaient la cause.

\- « Comprendre quoi ? Qu'un jour on se réveille et qu' on ne pleure plus ? Que les jours passent et qu'on ne les compte plus ? Il y a des personnes que l'ont oubli jamais tant elles ont bouleversé tout ce qui fait votre être. Alors, comment oublier cette peine qui vous ronge le coeur ? Je n'ai pas la réponse, personne ne l'a. » souffla Elwen.

La jeune femme à côté d'elle ne répondit rien. Si elle avait voulu hurler des mots, ils ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Parce que les mots ne peuvent pas les expliquer, les silences sont parfois les plus durs à entendre. Des silences qui font du bruit à s'en déchirer le coeur.

Et, alors que la nuit devenait plus sombre encore, Vaewen tourna vers elle son visage si pâle, si délicat et pourtant chargé de larmes et de douleurs. Ses cheveux blonds argentés coulaient dans sa nuque vaporeusement. Elle était belle au clair de lune, si belle et innocente en cette nuit d'hiver.

Le froid et les larmes avaient rougis ses lèvres et ses joues mais ses yeux révélaient une immense fatigue, comme si elle allait s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre. Son regard alla vers le ciel calme et chargé d'étoiles.

\- « C'est une belle nuit … » murmura t-elle.

Elwen sentit qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien. Alors, elle se leva lentement, lissa l'ourlet de sa légère robe de nuit et braqua ses yeux si bleu sur l'horizon. Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant se tourner légèrement vers l'elfe à ses côtés.

\- « Personne ne m'en voudra si je n'y arrive plus ? Lorsque je regarde le monde tourner autour de moi, je sais que je n'en fais déjà plus partie … »

Elle était devenue sourde au monde et la seule douleur qu'elle entendait était la sienne. Elwen eut alors une certitude, Vaewen était déjà morte depuis des jours, elle le savait mieux que tout le monde, on n'a pas besoin de mourir pour perdre la vie.

Elwen ne dit rien, peut être car elle savait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter ou alors par simple lâcheté. Vaewen prit cela comme une réponse affirmative et parut plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- « C'est bien … Il est temps que ça s'arrête, je suis épuisée … »

La jeune femme, enveloppée de bleu pâle, avança vers l'eau et se tourna une dernière fois vers Elwen.

\- « Dites lui que je l'aime, je vous en prie. »

Une tristesse étrange glissa sur son visage et elle fixa son regard sur le ciel. Elle soupira comme si le soulagement était immense et avança dans l'eau. La masse noire l'emporta en quelques secondes et Vaewen, fille du Gondor, ange blond au regard bleuté, sombra dans les ténèbres de la mort, jetant un dernier sourire à cette terre qui l'avait vu naître. Sa robe se gonfla d'air avant que la noirceur de l'eau ne l'emporte, délivrant un dernier ballet à son unique spectatrice.

Un grand vide prenait place dans son coeur. Elwen leva les yeux vers le ciel et une pensée fusa dans son esprit où le néant s'installait. Vaewen avait raison.

C'était une belle nuit pour mourir. Une dernière nuit.

* * *

Une main glissa dans ses mèches écarlate, caressant lentement ses cheveux. Elorna était assise sur le lit de l'homme qu' on l'avait chargée de séduire. Son coeur battait fort, non pas d'amour comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais de terreur.

Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle avait tellement peur. La jeune femme tenta de se calmer en inspirant doucement. Elle sentait les yeux de son compagnon l'observer, pourtant, elle ne lui fit pas face. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- « Tu es si belle … » souffla t-il en embrassant sa nuque.

Son souffle tremblant s'abattit sur sa peau et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle lui prit la main, peut être pour se rassurer elle même. Greador repoussa délicatement ses longs cheveux de feu, défait de leurs tresses, pour dévoiler sa peau blanche et constellée de minuscules tâches de rousseur.

\- « Si belle et vivante. Tu as ce tempérament de feu qui me manque tant chez les femmes. Tu es l'unique, la seule en ce monde imparfait. » susurra t-il en caressant lentement ses épaules.

Sous ses caresses, Elorna se tendit, gardant le regard braqué sur la fenêtre. Elle appelait à l'aide une amie qui lui avait promis de toujours être là. Greador l'embrassa avec force et ses mains commencèrent à la dévêtir.

Alors qu'il la jetait sur le lit, Elorna sut que cette amie avait menti. Ses suppliques restèrent sans réponse.

Elwen ne vint jamais.

Elle essaya de se défaire de ce corps, de glisser hors d'elle. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Elorna n'entendait que le désir de l'homme, son plaisir et son manque d'intérêt pour celle qu'il disait tant aimer. La nuit les emporta dans son manteau étoilé, délaissant une jeune fille et ses malheurs. Un monde qui l'avait vu faire ses premiers pas l'abandonnait aux bras d'un homme qu'elle haïssait.

Et si les Valars existaient bien, elle les haïrait eux aussi jusqu'au dernier. Elle aurait voulu haïr tous les hommes mais elle n'avait plus la force pour cela. Elorna voulait rejoindre ce pays lointain, loin de tous les malheurs de ce monde trop cruel pour les femmes.

Elwen rentra à la cachette de Norn. Le vide emportait tout, cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Elorna recroquevillée dans l'obscurité, des larmes intarissables coulant sur ses joues, une fureur étrangère germa en elle. Son amie leva ses yeux éteints vers elle mais ne dit rien pendant un long instant.

\- « Tu m'avais promis de venir me sauver … » murmura t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elwen ne répondit rien, la colère noire coulant à travers elle. Elle cherchait quoi faire même si la solution était très claire. Plus aucune pensée morale ne traversait son esprit.

\- « Tu avais promis … » gémit-elle alors que sa voix se brisait.

Elorna éclata en sanglots, resserrant ses bras autour de ses jambes. C'était une petite fille perdue, semée par la vie, ne parvenant pas à se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Elwen s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille alors qu'elle sanglotait.

\- « Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets. »

\- « Que valent tes promesses … »

\- « Je tiendrai celle ci. »

\- « Je n'y arriverai pas. Je le sais. Il m'a fait trop de mal pour que je me relève … »

Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Elle ne vit pas le regard d'Elwen se faire plus dur que jamais, ses sourcils se froncèrent et lorsqu'elle se dégagea de la jeune femme, elle saisit sa plus longue épée.

D'un pas ferme, Elwen marcha vers le puits dont on sortait pour rejoindre la ville. Elorna la suivit du regard, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

\- « Où vas tu ? »

\- « Te faire justice et tenir ma promesse. »

Elwen disparut, avalée par les ténèbres, tout comme son coeur. Elorna se laissa glisser à terre, pleurant sans pouvoir tarir ce torrent de larmes

Dans les rues, on s'écartait du chemin de cette étrange femme aux cheveux écarlate, tenant dans chaque main une longue épée. Elle avait le regard ferme, les traits durcis par une haine innommable. Tous la dévisageaient furtivement. Si la mort avait un visage, c'était bien celui là.

Elwen entra simplement dans l'auberge d'un coup de pied dans la porte. Une femme ronde apparut, muette de stupeur et les yeux écarquillés. Elwen n'hésita pas un seul instant avant que sa lame ne la transperce. Le corps ensanglanté de la femme vola contre le mur à sa gauche. Elwen gravit lentement les escaliers alors que des cris étouffés retentissaient à l'étage.

Elle ne pensait à rien. Son esprit réalisait à peine ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La fureur guidait ses gestes, lui dictait ses actions. Au milieu de cette tornade de colère et haine, Ilestelwen resurgissait du passé, renaissait à nouveau. Et avec elle, tous les noms qu'on lui avait donné s'élevaient. Elwen sentit les barrières céder en elle, noyant celle qu'elle était, engloutissant ce qu'elle avait construit durant des années. Ilestelwen reprenait sa juste place.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années sortit de sa chambre et elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de celle qui la conduit aux portes du ténébreux royaume de Mandos. Ses yeux ne se fermèrent jamais, figés par le choc et la surprise.

La jeune elfe s'approcha lentement, comme au ralenti, de la porte qui se tenait entre elle et l'homme qu'elle mettrait à mort cette nuit. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte de bois si noir. Dans son lit, l'homme dormait, immobile. Ilestelwen n'y vit qu'un monstre.

La colère métamorphosait sa vision. Elle ne vit pas Greador étendu là, elle n'y vit que de la haine pour tous les hommes qui lui avaient tant fait de mal. Il entrouvrit un œil et se redressa immédiatement.

Ilestelwen resta penchée au dessus du lit un instant mais elle sentit ses muscles se tendre : il fallait en finir. Son regard se fit encore plus dur et l'homme commença à trembler.

\- « Qui êtes vous ? » cria t-il désespérément.

Il tenta de s'éloigner de l'elfe au dessus de lui mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La lame d'Ilestelwen se planta profondément dans sa jambe. Il hurla.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle voulait tant le punir, lui montrer le mal qu'il avait fait, lui faire voir comment une vie pouvait être brisée par un seul acte dont le motif était le désir. Mais par dessus tout, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point cela faisait mal.

Ilestelwen planta son autre lame dans sa seconde jambe avant de les retirer. Les draps étaient écarlate, Greador hurlait, la suppliant d'arrêter. Et parce qu'il n'y avait pas de justice dans ce monde pour les femmes, Ilestelwen lui ferait payer.

Elle allait tenir cette promesse, plus jamais quelqu'un ne lui dirait « Encore une que tu n'as pas tenue ». Cette époque n'avait que trop duré. Elwen disparaissait, laissant sa place à la ténébreuse Ilestelwen.

Les lames jumelles se plantèrent dans son torse et ses bras. Ce n'était plus un cri à présent qui s'échappait de la gorge de cet homme, c'était toute la souffrance du monde, celle qu'il avait mérité.

\- « Ça fait tellement mal, n'est ce pas ? Si mal que l'on voudrait que tout s'arrête … pour de bon. »

\- « Tuez moi, je vous en prie ! » parvint-il à bégayer par dessus ses hurlements. « TUEZ MOI ! »

\- « C'est à vous désormais de connaître la douleur. Vaewen est morte, à cause de vous. Vous aussi, Greador, vous allez mourir. Le monde oubliera votre nom, vos actes. Mais personne n'oubliera le mal que vous avez fait. »

\- « Vous êtes un monstre … »

\- « Je le sais … Un jour, moi aussi je payerai pour mes crimes. Je veux que vous mourriez en regardant le visage de celle qui vous a battue, celle qui vous a tué. Puisse votre agonie être longue et douloureuse. »

Ilestelwen leva son épée bien haut avant de frapper l'homme à la poitrine, là où elle savait qu'un cœur, bien qu'obscur, battait. Greador tourna son visage vers elle. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens. Durant un bref instant, Elwen y vit un sentiment étrange s'y refléter. On aurait dit de la surprise, non pas liée à son coup fatal, mais en réaction à toute sa personne.

Avant que l'étincelle de ses yeux ne s'éteigne à jamais, il leva le bras et effleura doucement les cheveux d'Ilestelwen.

\- « Alors c'était toi depuis tout ce temps … »

Ilestelwen se figea sur place. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Dans le regard de l'homme, la vie s'éteint lentement. Sa main retomba contre son flanc ensanglanté. La jeune elfe rejeta le corps sur le matelas avec force et se saisit du sac en cuir qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Elle fouilla dedans et dénicha un carnet de cuir usé et le glissa dans la doublure de sa veste.

Un bout de parchemin carbonisé reposait sur le bureau. Malgré la suie et le papier détruit, on parvenait à lire difficilement cinq mots.

_La légende des Montagnes Grises_

Ilestelwen fourra le bout de parchemin dans sa poche avant de jeter un œil à la porte de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas ferme et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. L'air hivernal gela ses poumons, lui faisant l'effet d'une claque. Elle tourna son regard vers le corps de l'homme. Il paraissait pitoyable avec ses membres ensanglantés et ses draps tâchés.

Ilestelwen grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prit son élan et sauta. Elle attrapa le haut du toit et se hissa dessus. La nuit était paisible, les étoiles brillaient doucement au dessus de sa tête, ignorant le carnage qui venait d'avoir lieu sous les yeux impuissants des Valars.

Une seule chose était encore sûre à cet instant. C'était vraiment une belle nuit pour perdre la vie. Ou plutôt pour _se _faire perdre la vie. Cette nuit, Elwen allait mourir.

* * *

L'obscurité des galeries n'étaient pas un bon présage. Cependant, Ilestelwen marcha d'un pas résolu vers la salle du trône où siégeait Norn. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, deux gardes pointèrent leurs armes sur elle. Ilestelwen ne broncha pas.

Norn lui faisait face, tenant par le bras une Elorna effondrée. L'homme du Gondor la dévisageait d'un air profondément mécontent. L'elfe s'avança dans la pièce, ignorant les lances braquées sur elle.

\- « Notre mission s'achève ici. » dit elle au Gondorien.

\- « Notre marché était bien clair, vos souvenirs contre cet homme que vous avez froidement abattu. »

\- « L'homme est mort, en effet. Mais les informations que vous cherchiez ne sont pas perdues. » Les yeux de l'homme se fixèrent sur elle. « Elles sont en ma possession. Cependant elles ne valent rien sans celles que détient Elorna. »

Norn se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux défaits. Sa prise sur son bras se resserra imperceptiblement. Elorna gardait son visage résolument tourné vers le sol.

\- « Que proposez vous ? Un échange loyal ? » s'exclama Norn.

\- « Ces informations ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Tout ce que je demande, c'est notre liberté et qu'on nous rende cette chose qui nous manque. Je demande à ce que Norn mette fin à l'ensorcellement qui nous tient prisonnières à lui. »

Norn fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas être satisfait car tout en lui exprimait la colère et la frustration que tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il se saisit d'un couteau et Ilestelwen retint son souffle lorsqu'il l'approcha de la gorge d'Elorna.

\- « Si vous refusez cela, je mourrai ce soir. Les informations qui vivent en moi seront emportées à jamais. Inaccessibles. »

\- « Il reste Vaewen. » s'exclama Norn en tremblant de fureur.

\- « Trop tard ! Elle est morte il y a peine quelques heures. Son sourire à la lune a été son ultime geste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour l'éternité. »

Ses mensonges sonnaient tellement vrais dans sa bouche, qu'Ilestelwen se surprit à y croire un instant. Une voix étrangement douce enveloppait ses paroles, les rendant irréelles, éphémères, fragiles.

Ilestelwen porta une de ses épées à son cou et la plaça sous son menton. Elle tenta de chasser toute peur de son visage et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Le gondorien eut un geste brusque vers elle et fit signe aux gardes d'abaisser leurs armes. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- « Norn, si vous nous rendez cette chose si précieuse, les informations qui vous semblent si importantes ne seront pas perdues. Au contraire si vous choisissez d'ignorer mes avertissements, je n'hésiterai pas me tuer. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Très lentement, Norn leva son couteau et chercha dans sa barbe la petite mèche de cheveux écarlate qui y était reliée. Il plaça la lame tout contre le poil et fixa l'elfe dans les yeux.

\- « Où sont les preuves que ce que tu avances est vrai ? »

\- « je n'ai pas de preuve. Sachez seulement que perdre la vie ne me fera rien. Des centaines de personnes n'attendent que cela, moi y comprit. »

Norn jura et interrogea du regard son collègue. Celui ci eut un bref mouvement de tête qui indiqua à Ilestelwen qu'elle avait gagné.

Elle avait le souffle coupé. En rentrant dans cette salle, elle était persuadée d'en ressortir sans vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ces informations en vaudraient autant. Elwen, refaisant surface, resta figée de stupeur. Elle avait voulu perdre la vie … quelle étrange expression. Ilestelwen avait déjà perdu sa vie. Aux mains des ténèbres qui s'en étaient emparées aussi vite qu'elle l'avait lâchée.

Tout semblait si irréel. Elles allaient s'en sortir. Avec des gestes lents, comme ralenti par le caractère extraordinaire de cette scène, Norn coupa peu à peu la mèche blanche mêlée au roux. Chaque brin sembla prendre une éternité à céder.

Elwen s'attendait à quelque chose de spectaculaire, une explosion, un éclair mais il n'en fut rien. Alors que le dernier fil cassait, une douce et faible lueur auréola l'alliage du blanc et d'écarlate.

Norn avait fermé les yeux. Comme si il venait de perdre une part de sa propre vie. Il tendit les cheveux qu'il venait de couper à Elwen qui s'en saisit vivement. Elle s'attendait à voir un flot d'images revenir à l'instant où elle le toucherait.

Rien ne se passa.

Elle fronça les sourcils, passa un doigt tremblant sur cette part d'elle qu'elle avait laissé à un nain pendant des dizaines d'années.

\- « Lorsque tu retourneras à Hoarwell, les liens se déferont. Alors, ta mémoire se déliera et les souvenirs reviendront. Ne défais pas les liens avant ou les images qui te sont si chère seront perdues à jamais. »

\- « Elorna est aussi comprise dans notre marché. » insista Ilestelwen.

\- « Elorna ne m'a jamais confié de souvenirs. Elle est venue d'elle même. Elle est l'unique personne à savoir ce qu'elle cherche, je ne peux rien pour elle. » rétorqua le nain, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

Il relâcha sa prise sur la jeune humaine rousse. Le nain la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle trébuchait vers un coin de la pièce en ignorant les signes de son amie. Le sourire ne cessa de grandir sur son visage. Elwen eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Elorna ? » appela t-elle avec appréhension.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elwen le sentait au plus profond de son coeur.

\- « Il te faut à présent remplir ta part du marché. » lâcha l'homme du Gondor.

\- « Pourquoi ne répond t-elle pas ? » demanda fébrilement l'elfe.

Elle se tourna vers Norn. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, quelque chose de terrible. Elwen se tourna à nouveau vers son amie, attendant une réponse, un signe.

\- « Elorna ! ELORNA! »

Elle se précipita vers elle, lui prit les mains, chercha son regard. Mais la jeune fille la dévisagea, ses yeux passant sur elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- « Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ! » cria Elwen.

Elle dégagea fébrilement le visage de son amie. Son regard était vide, l'étincelle qui y brillait autrefois avait disparu.

\- « Elle ne se souvient pas de toi, Ilestelwen. Elle t'a oubliée. »

Elwen se releva pour faire face à Norn. Il avait l'air terriblement satisfait.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Même les critiques sont les bienvenues et un petit mot (ça prend 10 secondes !) permet de refaire ma journée ;) **

**à la prochaine !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment se passe le confinement chez vous ? Pour ma part j'ai cru que cela me donnerait plus de temps pour l'écriture, et bien je me suis trompée ! La charge de travail est plus importante et les profs ne nous facilitent pas la tâche …**

**Bref j'arrête de blablater. Je tenais juste à vous préciser avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce chapitre et la suite de cette histoire que certains personnages pensent et agissent d'une manière que je n'approuverai jamais. Si je leur fait dire quelque chose avec lequel vous n'êtes pas en accord, c'est sûrement que je me servirai de cet élément pour montrer l'évolution d'un personnage.**

**Je fais dire des choses à mes personnages que je n'approuve pas forcément ! Je ne le pense pas personnellement :) **

**c'était juste au cas où … voilà XD**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Yurie : Hey ! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ca me fait vraiment plaisir;)**

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser, normalement je réponds aux reviews avec compte systématiquement et ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête ! **

* * *

_Italique : Passé/Elfique_

Normal : Présent/Westron

* * *

\- « Dis nous ce que tu sais et le sort sera brisé. Norn s'est engagé à le faire. » répondit calmement le gondorien.

\- « Ses promesses ne valent rien ! » cracha la jeune elfe en se tournant vers lui.

\- « Alors, ton amie se perdra à jamais dans les méandres de l'oubli. Tu sombreras de sa mémoire si faible … si faible et influençable. » murmura Norn.

Elwen tremblait. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour essayer de se calmer. Que fallait-il faire ? Quel était le bon choix ?

Elwen ne savait rien mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se trahir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Elorna, perdue et jetant un regard abasourdi sur la salle. Elwen lui avait fait une promesse. Elle se devait de sauver Elorna.

Une idée vint lentement dans son esprit. Ilestelwen se vit, là, juste là, au dessus du nain, un couteau pointé sur sa gorge. Elle pourrait le tuer … _Elle pourrait tuer Norn … Oui, anéantir cet homme réglerait la question. _

\- « Le sort ne sera brisé que si je coupe moi même les liens de ton amie qui la retienne à moi. » souffla Norn avec un sourire triomphant.

La détresse s'empara d'elle. Elwen se prit la tête entre les mains et détourna les yeux.

Soudain, un éclair de génie fusa dans son esprit. Ses mains cherchèrent machinalement dans la doublure de son manteau. Ses doigts trouvèrent la couverture de cuir du carnet qu'elle avait volé à Greador. Elle caressa pensivement les pages de l'index et le tendit au gondorien.

\- « Qu'est ce que cela ? » dit il lentement en s' en saisissant.

\- « Greador y inscrivait toutes ses recherches, si vous voulez des réponses, c'est ici que vous les trouverez. »

Elwen tentait de cacher le tremblement de sa voix mais l'homme n'était pas dupe. Il ouvrit lentement le carnet, le feuilleta et s'arrêta sur une page qu'il lut avec précision. Ses yeux passaient d'une ligne à l'autre avec frénésie, s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure.

Elwen n'avait pas lu ce qui y était écrit mais une seule chose comptait à cet instant : se sauver. Le gondorien releva avec lenteur la tête et fixa son regard dur et perçant sur elle. Le coeur de l'elfe se mit à battre plus fort, la peur s'insinua en elle.

* * *

Aldawen fit ralentir son cheval à mesure que le soleil éclairait une dernière fois les plaines sans fin. Elle avait quitté la forêt noire et traversait à présent les immenses plaines du Rhovanion. La jeune elfe n'avait pas levé la tête de sa route pour observer les alentours depuis des kilomètres.

Lentement, elle écarquilla les yeux. Tout autour d'elle, des terres vallonnées s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le soleil rasant faisait naître et mourir le monde des ombres. Aldawen ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle stoppait sa monture, elle jetait un regard abasourdi sur ces paysages inconnus. Le souffle coupé, une seule pensée était encore présente à son esprit. Depuis tout ce temps, ces terres vivaient, évoluaient sans qu'elle ne les ait même imaginé.

La bouche entrouverte, une étrange tristesse glissa des larmes sur ses orbes bleues, elle battit des paupières pour les chasser. Devant elle, au loin, se tenait un mont de roche blanche où un minuscule royaume se terrait, suspendu au dessus du sol.

Le vent fit voler des feuilles orangées dans la lumière dorée du soleil. Ce monde était peuplé de milliers de petits bruits qu'Aldawen ne connaissait pas.

Depuis des centaines d'années, Aldawen, enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire, ignorait la beauté du monde. Une colère perça dans son coeur. Une colère qui était destinée à tous ceux qui l'avait retenue. Si sa mère avait été devant elle, Aldawen lui aurait crié sans relâche dessus.

Ceux qu'elle aimait tant, et qui l'aimaient en retour, lui avaient refusé ce cadeau. Legolas, ses parents, son peuple lui avaient refusé le monde. Ils avaient voulu la garder bien à l'abri, cachée des yeux de tous, la préservant d'un monde qui leur avait déjà bien trop pris.

La fureur figea ses traits. Aldawen se découvrait prisonnière alors qu'elle était enfin libre. Elle en voulut à son frère de ne pas lui avoir fait vivre cette joie de découvrir que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas aux frontières du royaume des elfes. Elle en voulait à son père de l'avoir toujours vu comme celle à protéger, celle qui était trop faible et qui avait besoin qu'on la préserve.

Mais par dessus tout, la colère d'Aldawen était dirigée vers celle qui l'avait retenu pendant toutes ces années. Celle qui lui avait murmuré que le monde était dangereux, hostile et inadapté aux petites elfes comme elle. Celle qui, en gardant sa fille près d'elle, lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Elenya s'était menti à elle même, se disant que c'était pour le bien de sa fille alors que tout cela n'était que pour son propre bonheur. Une mère qui veut protéger ses enfants, les arracher au monde, pour être heureuse, les avoir près d'elle, les savoir en sécurité pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit.

Elenya avait voulu empêcher Aldawen de connaître les malheurs du monde mais aussi les joies qu'il lui aurait apporté. Elle n'avait jamais compris que les enfants étaient fait pour grandir, s'en aller vers l'avenir, en laissant derrière eux des rires, pleins de rêves et de souvenirs.

Elenya l'aimait. Une seule vérité ternissait cela : Elenya avait voulu les tenir loin du monde, elle avait voulu lui imposer une vie, la tenant loin de celle qu'elle aurait dû vivre. Pourquoi ? Aldawen n'en savait rien. La peur pouvait-elle devenir aussi grande au point de ne plus laisser vivre ses enfants ?

Legolas partait, Aldawen restait, cela avait toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose s'était passé pendant ce temps où Aldawen n'était pas encore là, elle le savait. Leur famille avait toujours porté en elle comme une ombre, une noirceur que tous taisaient, dont on ne parlait jamais. Personne n'y mettait de nom.

Quelque chose avait brisé ses parents mais aussi son frère. Aldawen savait lire les ombres dans les yeux et celles que portaient Legolas étaient indéchiffrables. Elle repensait à ce malaise, à ce non-dit, lorsqu'elle les regardait tous les trois. Une froideur les gelait tous, figeant leur visage et leurs paroles.

Quelque chose avait brisé ce fragile équilibre. Quelque chose s'était passé avant sa naissance.

Un mal sans nom avait toujours était présent au sein de cette famille qui était la sienne. Aldawen ouvrait les yeux sur l' inconnu : le monde et l' ombre que portait ses proches.

Elle chassa d'un geste brusque ses larmes avant de claquer les rênes du cheval et de serrer les jambes, ordonnant à sa monture de reprendre sa route.

* * *

Elwen aida avec tendresse Elorna à monter sur le cheval qu'elle avait volé. Dans sa poche, deux mèches rousses tressées au blanc étaient soigneusement rangées. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle posa pour la dernière fois ses yeux sur la ville à double face.

La silhouette des maisons disparut derrière la colline qu'elles gravissaient. Elwen ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres, retenant un soupir de soulagement et de joie. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids étrange et pria pour ne jamais revoir le triste visage de Norn.

L'elfe repensa à la facilité avec laquelle elles étaient sorties de la cachette du nain. Le carnet devait contenir les informations qu'ils voulaient car des gardes de Norn les avaient même raccompagnées aux portes de Dlohtsae.

Elorna appuya sa tête sur son torse et l'elfe resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle chute. La jeune humaine dormait depuis leur départ de la ville et Elwen sentait qu'un nouveau combat, plus éprouvant et plus long encore, était en train de se mettre lentement en place.

Elorna était morte une première fois cette nuit, sous les assauts d'un homme. Elwen savait que ce serait à elle de la sauver et de l'aider à faire l'impossible : se reconstruire. L'intime blessure menait à la mort de l'esprit et même parfois, à celle du corps.

Elle avait sauvé Elorna de l'oubli et du nain, restait à présent un plus dur combat, la sauver d'elle même. Au clair de lune, on voyait les traces de larmes sur les joues constellées de tâches de rousseur de la jeune femme. Elwen avait envie de les effacer à jamais et de remettre un sourire sur ce visage. Elle voulait entendre à nouveau le rire de son amie, revoir les étoiles qui brillaient autrefois dans ses yeux et percevoir dans sa voix la joie de se savoir en vie.

Parce qu'Elorna méritait d'être heureuse. Elwen pensa à ce que diraient les seigneurs de toutes races : le malheur qui l'asseyait à présent n'était que le juste retour de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elorna était une voleuse, une espionne, une de celles qui ne se classaient pas dans la classe des héros. Et comme il était dur de vivre lorsque le monde croit être en pouvoir de vous juger …

Non, en effet, Elwen n'était pas un héros. Elle était quelqu'un qui aurait plus eu la place d'un méchant dans un conte elfique. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste voir la nuit si noire de ses pensées se lever sur une aube pleine de lumière.

Le monde n'était pas juste. Elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse, ni même de vivre encore ce jour, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour elle pourrait prononcer ces prières sans en avoir honte.

Elles s'arrêtèrent alors que l'aube naissait lentement au dessus des arbres. Elwen réveilla doucement son amie qui ouvrit les yeux. Dans son regard, l'elfe se rappela qu'Elorna ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'elle. Une douleur aigu frappa son corps. C'était si difficile de regarder en face quelqu'un qui ne vous reconnaît pas.

Elorna la dévisageait sans dire un mot et ses traits figés ne laissaient même pas place à la peur. Seul un vide grandissait dans ses yeux. À cet instant, Elwen comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Jamais elle ne retrouverait Elorna. Jamais elle n'entendrait à nouveau son rire résonner. Elle, la fille sans espoir, Ilestelwen sentait en son coeur que c'était un combat vain.

Mais elle se fit la promesse d'essayer de vaincre l'ombre, qui causerait la mort d'Elorna, jusqu'au bout. La jeune femme détourna les yeux et jeta un regard vague sur ce qui l' entourait. Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était plus qu'une femme brisée, un corps vide. Elorna avait glissé hors d'elle et n'y était pas revenue.

Doucement, Elwen saisit la main de la jeune humaine, plaça sa paume vers le ciel et y mit la mèche rousse reliée aux cheveux blancs de Norn. Ici, sous le couvert des arbres et de la nuit, tout prendrait fin. Elwen releva la tête vers celle qu'elle appelait son amie. Elorna ne répondit jamais à son regard et détourna le visage vers le cheval qui broutait en silence.

Le peu d'espoir d'Elwen glissa hors d'elle, abattant ses dernières forces. Elorna ne voulait pas cela, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, ni d'elle, ni de rien au monde. Dans sa prison d'oubli, Elorna était reine.

Alors, Elwen se demanda si il fallait l'obliger à défaire les liens qui lui permettraient de se souvenir d'elle ou la laisser choisir. Elorna ne dit rien, laissa tomber les mèches par terre et fit demi tour.

Elle avait fait son choix.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu étais tombée du toit de la maison qu'on essayait de voler ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elorna resta silencieuse, caressant lentement les feuilles de l'arbre à sa droite. L'elfe ramassa doucement les mèches rousses et blanches.

\- « Tu t'es fait attraper par les gardes mais tu riais. Et moi, de là haut, je te regardais sans comprendre. Ils se moquaient de toi et t'humiliaient, mais toi, toi tu éclatais de rire toujours plus fort. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que je ne serai jamais aussi forte que toi. »

Elorna caressait le cheval d'un air distrait. Elle ne disait toujours rien, fredonnant de temps à autre une comptine pour enfants.

\- « Ils étaient prêts à te tuer et toi tu riais aussi fort que tu le pouvais. Je les ai tous tués et lorsque tu a été tiré d'affaire je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu riais. »

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers le ciel mais ne bougea pas.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que tu as répondu ? Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit ? » cria Elwen.

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola dans le ciel, attirant l'attention d'Elorna.

\- « Tu m'as dit qu' il fallait rire avant que tout ne se soit arrangé, de peur de mourir sans avoir ri. J'avais trouvé cela tellement beau … Tellement courageux. »

Elwen s'approcha à grandes enjambées de le jeune femme et saisit son épaule pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- « Tu riais si fort que les gens se retournaient sur notre passage. » murmura t-elle, sa voix se brisant. « Je veux retrouver cette Elorna, je veux l'entendre rire, je veux la voir heureuse. JE VEUX QUE TOUT CELA NE SOIT JAMAIS ARRIVÉ ! »

L'elfe jeta loin d'elle les mèches qui maintenaient son amie dans l'oubli. Elwen tomba à genoux et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Au dessus d'elle, Elorna la regardait avec indifférence, ignorant les sanglots de son amie.

Elle marcha et sembla ramasser quelque chose. Elwen se faisait violence pour se relever et arrêter de pleurnicher comme une enfant mais les sanglots qui la secouaient ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible et se gifla mentalement.

\- « Je riais pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Parce que fuir les pleurs est bien plus simple qu'on ne le pense. Le courage est de les affronter sans peur. »

Elwen se retourna brusquement. Devant elle se tenait Elorna et à ses pieds, deux mèches de cheveux déliées.

* * *

Aldawen arriva en vue d'une forteresse nichée dans la pierre. Elle ne devait pas rassembler plus d'une centaine de personnes mais l'architecture était si différente de celle des elfes qu'elle resta bouche bée devant les portes.

Elle entra et décida d'y passer la nuit. Elle savait qu'au même instant, les troupes de son père était à sa recherche.

Une auberge était encore ouverte et elle en poussa la porte. Une forte odeur lui frappa les narines. La sueur et l'alcool prédominaient et elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, elle était déjà habillée en robe elfique alors elle ne devait surtout pas montrer en plus son inadaptation au monde des Hommes.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle alla au comptoir et attendit. Une femme rondouillarde et au décolleté plongeant lui adressa un regard mauvais avant d'essuyer le bar devant elle.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

À cet instant, Aldawen réalisa qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot de Westron. Elle resta pantoise devant cette femme si atypique et ne sut quoi faire.

\- « Bah alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? »

La femme partit dans un rire gras et se détourna de la jeune elfe qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était si drôle. Lorsqu'elle revint vers elle, la femme ne riait plus du tout.

\- « Bon arrêtes de jouer avec moi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

\- « _Je … Je voudrais une chambre pour passer la nuit. » _souffla Aldawen en baissant les yeux

La femme écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de l'elfe en l'examinant avec attention.

\- « Tu serais pas sorcière par hasard ? À marmonner des formules dès qu'on a le dos tourné ! »

\- « _Oui, une chambre s'il vous plaît ! _»

_\- _« Une sorcière ! Je le savais ! » cria l'aubergiste.

La pièce se figea dans un silence inconfortable. Aldawen se retourna pour voir tous les clients l'observer avec une lueur méchante dans les yeux.

\- « _S'il vous plaît, je voudrais juste une chambre ! _» dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Cette fois ci toute la salle l'entendit. Les hommes se crispèrent et prirent un air choqué. Les femmes sortirent précipitamment. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la pièce.

Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée approcha du comptoir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

\- « Ce n'est rien, c'est une femme du Nord. Elle ne parle pas la même langue que nous mais elle n'a rien de dangereux. » murmura une voix sous la capuche.

L'inconnu dévisagea l'assemblée et se tourna vers l'aubergiste.

\- « Une assiette et une coupe pour cette demoiselle ! »

Aldawen ne comprenait rien mais les choses revinrent à leur état d'origine et la salle fut à nouveau noyée sous le brouhaha constant. L'inconnu saisit son bras et l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce.

Elle s'assit en face de la silhouette encapuchonnée et tenta de distinguer le visage de son sauveur.

\- « _Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais cela doit être la première fois que tu sors de ton royaume, n'est ce pas ? »_

_\- « Comment le savez vous ? »_

_\- « On ne voit pas beaucoup d'elfe par ici et au vu de ta maîtrise de la langue des Hommes il est facile d'en déduire que c'est première fois que tu mets un pied en dehors d'un royaume elfique. »_

_\- « Qui êtes vous ? »_

_\- « Je m'appelle Halda et je suis moi aussi une elfe. » _murmura celle ci en abaissant sa capuche avec un sourire.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'Elwen et Elorna longeaient l'Anduin en remontant au Nord. Elorna était une autre personne, à présent vide et froide. Chaque jour était un obstacle, un combat quotidien qu'Elwen tentait de surmonter. Elorna fondait alors en larmes à n'importe quel instant de la journée. Le reste du temps, elle posait un regard vide sur le monde qui l'entourait. Alors Elwen avait du être forte pour deux, ne s'accordant aucun répit.

Il y a plusieurs années, elle avait entendu parler d'une jeune femme qui guérissait les maux du corps et de l'esprit avec succès. S'il fallait parcourir la moitié d'Arda pour sauver Elorna, alors elle le ferait.

Une nuit, Elwen s'était réveillée en ne trouvant pas Elorna à ses côtés. En panique, elle s'était levée et avait couru en criant son nom. Elle l'avait trouvé dans les eaux du fleuve jusqu'à la taille. L'eau noire et glacial de ce début d'automne était dangereuse et emportait des dizaines de malheureux à cette période.

Elwen avait couru dans l'eau et avait tiré Elorna sur la berge avec force. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à la hisser sur la berge, les mots étaient sortis tous seul.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas sauver pour que tu te laisses mourir ! » avait-elle crié. « Je ne veux pas que tu meurt ! Je veux que tu vives heureuse ! ALORS ARRÊTES ! J'en ai assez … J'en ai assez … »

Elle s'était laissé tomber sur le sol gorgé d'eau avant de se cacher le visage dans les mains. Elwen se tourna vers elle à nouveau.

\- « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu ailles mieux, d'accord ? »

Elorna n'avait même pas dénié lever les yeux vers elle, se levant et repartant au campement.

Un grognement sortit subitement Elwen de ses pensées. Elle stoppa sa monture et Elorna fit de même sans se poser de questions. Elles n'avaient pas eu d'embûches depuis le début de leur voyage et cela surprit l'elfe lorsqu'elles virent devant elles une petite patrouille d'orcs.

Ils étaient cinq et paraissaient agressifs. Elwen décida de les contourner, se disant que la violence ferait plus de mal que de bien à son amie.

\- « J'ai bien envie de les tuer. » souffla Elorna de son ton morne.

Elwen, frappée de surprise, se retourna vers elle en écarquilla les yeux.

\- « Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire du mal à quelqu'un. » dit Elorna comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde.

Elwen observa son amie qui avait braqué son regard anormalement vivant sur les créatures. C'était peut être une bonne idée … Lui faire évacuer toute cette colère qu'elle ne pouvait libérer.

Elwen sortit alors ses courtes épées et attendit que son amie fasse de même. Elorna avait une hache qu'elle maniait avec force, c'était avec cette arme qu'elle était la plus redoutable. Sans échanger une parole, elles descendirent de leur monture et approchèrent des orcs.

Elwen compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois et elles se jetèrent sur les monstres. Tout se passa très vite. À peine sortit de leur cachette, un des orcs tomba raide mort, décapité par une hache. Elwen enfonça ses épées dans le torse d'une des créatures et bouscula un deuxième.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Elorna achevait, avec toute la violence dont elle était capable, la dernière bête. Alors qu'elle plantait violemment sa hache dans le corps mort de l'orc, elle se mit à hurler. Elle tomba à genoux en criant plus fort encore.

Elwen se jeta sur elle, cherchant d'où venait cette douleur qui semblait transpercer son corps. Elorna se mit à pleurer, hurlant de souffrance. L'elfe en écarquilla les yeux, ne trouvant aucune blessure.

\- « Ca fait tellement mal ! Je veux que cela cesse ! » hurlait Elorna, usant sa voix tant elle criait fort.

De violents sanglots la secouaient, tordant ses traits pourtant si inexpressifs. Elwen se releva et regarda un instant le corps étendu de son amie. C'était une blessure invisible qui lui faisait tant de mal. Une de celles si terribles que personne ne voit. Silencieusement, elle entoura de ses bras le corps d'Elorna. Lentement, les cris cessèrent, laissant place à des plaintes brisées.

Elorna mit longtemps à se calmer et ne se rendit compte que très tard qu'Elwen était là, juste là derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle était à la place qu'elle voulait. Les corps des orcs dégageaient une odeur infâme et la terre se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Le sang, la puanteur et la souffrance lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Elle se tourna vivement sur le côté pour y vomir son déjeuner. L'odeur des orcs qui emplissaient son nez la fit vomir à nouveau. Elorna s'essuya la bouche et s'assit par terre.

Alors qu'elle voyait Elwen accroupit devant elle, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche tenta d'étouffer les sanglots qui venaient en masse.

\- « C'est pas juste … c'est pas juste ! » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi à moi ! »

Sa voix se brisait sans cesse mais Elwen sentait qu'elle avait besoin de mettre des mots sur tout ça. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, au milieu des cadavres orcs.

\- « J'ai l'impression que le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais sur cette nuit si sombre. Je voudrais que toute cette souffrance cesse, je voudrais tant que cela cesse ! Mais par dessus tout, j'aurais voulu lui faire du mal de mes propres mains. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis perdue moi. Je pleure sans savoir pourquoi, je me rue dans des fleuves pour mettre fin à cette souffrances qui me dévore le corps. »

Elle fit une pause pour essuyer ses larmes et se tourna vers Elwen qui la regardait attentivement.

\- « Je … Je voulais pas … Je voulais pas qu'il me touche. Alors j'ai prié pour que quelqu'un est la force de l'arrêter. Personne n'est venu, personne ! je sens encore ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle dans ma nuque et ses caresses sur mon corps. Il m'a fait si mal ! Si mal … Je veux que cela cesse ! Je ne veux pas continuer ! »

Elwen ne savait pas quoi faire alors que les pleurs reprenaient le dessus alors elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- « Chut … chut, tout va bien … Tout ira bien … » chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

\- « Non … Tout n'ira pas bien ! Tout n'ira plus jamais bien ! »

Elorna tenta de s'écarter de l'elfe mais celle ci la retint fermement dans ses bras.

\- « Tu vas m'écouter calmement Elorna … Je t'ai fais une promesse que je tiendrais. Je t'offrirai un monde assez beau pour que tu sourisses à nouveau ! Nous irons voir les plus beaux endroits d'Arda et les Valars éclaireront ton chemin ! »

Elorna ne répondit rien et un nouveau sanglot fit tressauter ses épaules.

Elles reprirent la route silencieusement le lendemain et une nouvelle vint faire grandir la joie dans le coeur de l'elfe. Selon un voyageur, la vieille Ilessä était encore dans la ville qu'il venait de quitter, à une heure d'ici.

Redoublant l'allure de leur monture, elles atteignirent la ville en question où la guérisseuse s'était établie. Celle ci les accueillit avec gentillesse et les fit entrer chez elle. Cependant alors que la conversation s'entamait, Ilessä demanda à Elwen de quitter la pièce.

Les laissant seules, Elwen attendit dehors sans dire un mot, l'appréhension lui nouant la gorge. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que personne ne ressorte de la maison à la porte close. Enfin lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit, ce fut la vieille femme qui lui indiqua de venir.

Les mains moites, Elwen traversa la rue pour venir se tenir devant Ilessä. Le silence se fit angoissant, dérangeant.

\- « Votre amie a subit un grave choc et affirmer qu'elle s'en sortira n'est pas de mon ressors, personne ne le peut. »

\- « Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

\- « Je soigne les maux de l'esprit comme ceux du corps. Et comme ceux du corps, certains ne peuvent être guéri. Je suis désolée. » déclara la vieille femme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

\- « Que devons nous faire alors ? »

\- « Je ne peux pas guérir un tel traumatisme, pas après ce qu'elle a subit. La plupart des jeunes filles dans son cas ne parviennent jamais jusqu'à moi, la mort les emporte avant. Je m'étonne qu'elle soit parvenue jusqu'à là. »

\- « C'est donc une cause perdue ? Laissons la mourir puisque c'est ce qui nous attend tous ? C'est cela ! » répondit Elwen en haussant le ton.

\- « Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je dis que les séquelles d'un choc comme celui ci ne peuvent être amoindries. Chez les elfes, les victimes en meurent. Les Humaines survivent peut être mais meurent aussi d'une manière particulière. Demandez moi de ressusciter quelqu'un cela sera du même effet ! »

Elwen baissa les yeux, porta la main à sa tête et tenta de ne pas montrer son désespoir. C'était peine perdue, la femme lui prit la main et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Ecoutez moi. L'amie que vous connaissiez est morte, aidez celle qui naît à travers elle à vivre la vie que l'Elorna que vous connaissiez aurait voulu. »

Elwen fixa ses yeux sur Elorna qui attendait à l'intérieur. Elle semblait en dehors du temps, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait plus.

\- « C'est l'unique chose que vous puissiez faire. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, au contraire … Et l'enfant qu'elle porte ne facilitera pas la tâche. »

* * *

**Alors ? J'avoue que j'ai terriblement peur des réactions sur ce chapitre ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Est ce que le personnage d' Elorna est assez réaliste ? Que vous fait le subit retour d'Halda (jeune fille dont Elwen lisait le carnet secret dans les chapitres précédents) ? Et celle de l'annonce de la grossesse de Elorna, est ce crédible ?**

**Une petite dernière question pour la route : Que pensez vous du résumé de cette histoire ? **

**Je l'ai relu il y a quelques temps et je me suis dit … c'est vraiment pas engageant. **

**Donc quel est votre avis de lecteur sur ce résumé ? **

**Bon je vous laisse, à la prochaine ^^ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bon … aucun retour sur le dernier chapitre …**

* * *

_Italique _: Elfique/Passé

Normal : Westron/Présent

* * *

Le feu crépitait doucement dans le noir. Elwen montait la garde. Elorna s'était assoupie, éreintée par la journée de marche qu'elles avaient fait. La route vers le sud était assez fréquentée mais elles n'avaient croisé que quelques marchands et des fermiers depuis leur départ.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le village de la vieille guérisseuse. Aucune n' avaient prononcé un mot, taisant leurs interrogations et leurs peurs. Elorna gardait un regard vide où de temps à autre, une avalanche de tristesse la faisait s'écrouler.

Elwen avait cessé de guetter l'étincelle de ses yeux. Son amie semblait vide, comme si son enveloppe de chair était tout ce qui restait.

Elwen ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais ces trois mois furent les plus difficiles de ceux qu'elle ait connu. Elle ne savait pas consoler, ni rassurer une mère qui ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Par dessus tout, elle redoutait l'accouchement mais s'obligeait à ne rien laisser paraître devant son amie.

Elorna n'avait pas eu de réaction immédiate à l'annonce de la guérisseuse. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle avait réalisé l'ampleur des paroles. Les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries, au contraire. Mais toutes deux savaient que cet enfant viendrait au monde peu importe leurs sentiments.

Le sujet n'avait pas été abordé depuis leur départ et aucune ne semblait prête à le faire. La présence de cet enfant se ressentait dans les longs silences de leurs conversations et dans le vide qui prenait place entre elles.

Elwen avait pris la route du Sud qui longeait le fleuve, elle rebroussait chemin, comme si revenir sur leurs pas annulerait les actes passés. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de où aller. Une chose était sûre, il fallait trouver un endroit où Elorna pourrait mettre au monde son enfant et vite.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus Elorna fatiguait vite. Le temps ne tarderait pas à leur manquer et Elwen ne se voyait pas seule dans les plaines du Rohan accompagnée d'une femme enceinte incapable de se déplacer.

Le Rohan était une terre dangereuse pour elle. Elwen espérait malgré tout que les années passés loin de cette région avait suffit à faire oublier Mirina Sor. Revoir ses paysages faisait naître en elle un sentiment étrange. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de voir l'histoire se répéter. Elle ne voulait pas voir mourir Elorna de la main de ceux qui la pourchassaient.

Les beaux jours arrivaient lentement, l'air se réchauffait et la chasse devenait plus fournie. L'enfant naîtrait au coeur de l'été. Elwen n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'elles feraient de l'enfant une fois né.

C'était un être non désiré, témoin muet d'un crime. L'elfe ne savait pas comment on accueillait ce genre d'enfant. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il ne ressemble pas à son père.

Un craquement soudain venant des bois la sortit de ses pensées. Elwen se leva lentement, prit ses armes et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. L'obscurité était totale mais elle avait hérité d'une partie des qualités elfiques de sa mère. Sa vue elfique, bien qu'amoindrie, lui était d'une grande aide.

Elwen tomba nez à nez avec une louve. Celle ci parut terrifiée à son approche et l'elfe comprit pourquoi quand elle vit son énorme ventre où pendait des mamelles pleines de lait. L'animal était prêt à mettre bas. L'elfe s'éloigna silencieusement, laissant un peu de paix à la louve.

Lorsqu'elle retourna finalement au campement, elle trouva Elorna assise près du feu. Celle ci se tourna vers elle brusquement et Elwen put voir sur ses joues des traces de larmes.

Elorna pleurait souvent. C'était normal. L'acte d'un homme lui avait fait perdre foi en tous les autres. Mais à chaque fois, ses larmes prenait au dépourvu son amie.

Elwen ne savait jamais s'il valait mieux la prendre dans ses bras, lui laisser de l'espace ou la laisser seule avec ses pensées. Alors, comme dans tous les cas, elle s'assit à ses côtés, tourna son regard vers le feu et fit comme si son amie ne pleurait pas.

Ce n'était pas la bonne solution, elle le savait. Mais elle se sentait si maladroite, si gauche qu'elle préférait se mentir en se répétant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Les sanglots d'Elorna résonnaient étrangement dans le silence de la nuit.

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la clairière qui abritait leur campement, il aurait vu deux jeunes femmes assises auprès du feu, l'une pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'autre l'ignorant avec gêne.

C'était une si triste scène qu'Elwen décida de bannir de sa mémoire.

La vérité était que l'elfe ne manquait pas de courage pour foncer sur un champ de bataille mais en manquait lorsqu'il fallait consoler une amie. Elle avait si honte, si honte de sa lâcheté. Mais la peur était trop grande. La peur de faire le mauvais geste, de dire des paroles remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Elle préférait se taire plutôt que de faire un mauvais pas.

Elwen savait bien que personne ne parviendrait à comprendre le pourquoi de sa réaction mais elle tentait de se rassurer tout de même. Elle voulait attendre qu'Elorna lui dise ce dont elle avait besoin.

La jeune fille aux trois tresses rousses à ses côtés mourrait lentement, en silence, attendant un soutien, une aide qui ne viendrait jamais. Elwen ne voyait pas son amie périr, ou peut être fermait elle juste les yeux. Elorna criait son appel à l'aide silencieusement, chaque larmes étaient un signe. Un signe hurlant qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour avoir le courage de demander de l'aide.

Elles étaient ainsi, côte à côte, l'une trop faible pour demander une aide, l'autre trop lâche et terrifiée pour en saisir les signes.

Aucune d'elles ne se rendaient compte de l'ampleur de leur erreur. Des années après, Elwen repenserait à cette nuit. Elle se reverrait, tournant le dos à une amie, tournant le dos à une mère désespérée de ne pas aimer l'enfant qu'elle portait.

* * *

Aldawen observa attentivement la femme en face d'elle. C'était une elfe, elle pouvait à présent voir la pointe délicate de ses oreilles dégagée du couvert de ses cheveux. Halda la dévisageait sans broncher. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer mais cette petite elfe l'intriguait au plus haut point.

\- « _Que fais tu ici ? »_

Aldawen décida de mentir. Elle avait peur de l'ombre étrange qui régnait dans ses yeux, un fin voile couvrait de temps à autre ses pupilles, témoins d'une grandes tristesse qui n'atteignait plus que le coeur.

\- « _Je viens du royaume de Vert Bois. Mon père est garde chasse et ma mère chanteuse de la famille royale. » _murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- « _C'est quoi ton nom ?_ »

\- « _Aldawen._ » souffla la jeune elfe.

Halda écarquilla les yeux et se tendit. Elle prit la jeune elfe par le bras, s'approcha d'elle brusquement avant de chuchoter le plus silencieusement possible.

\- « _Fille des arbres … __C'est un prénom royal … Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi mais quelque chose me dit que tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. _»

Aldawen se figea sur place. Cette elfe étrangère l'avait reconnue tout de suite en ne connaissant que son nom. Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître mais en réalité elle était terrifiée.

\- « _Je ne connais pas Vert-Bois-le-Grand. Étonnant pour une elfe n'est ce pas ? _» murmura Halda en la relâchant avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- « _Comment cela est-il possible ! Vert Bois est un des plus grand royaume elfique !_ »

\- « _Ma mère en est originaire mais il faut croire que cette région ne lui a pas réussi … Elle est morte assassinée à l'âge de mes huit ans dans un petit village. Elle n'y avait jamais remis les pieds avant. »_

Aldawen resta muette de stupeur. Elle comprit soudain que cette étrangère tentait de la mettre en confiance, lui livrant elle aussi son histoire et son nom.

\- « _Que fais __une elfe qui n'est jamais entrée dans l'enceinte d'un royaume dans ces contrées ?_ »

\- « _Je ne peux pas encore te répondre … Disons que je voyage. _»

Son regard s'était imperceptiblement durci. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aldawen pour qu'elle en reste là avec ses interrogations. À cet instant, elle se détestait. Elle se détestait d'être aussi naïve, réservée et maladroite.

Mais par dessus tout, elle se sentait perdue. Aldawen avait quitté le palais, une famille, un peuple respectueux, pour se retrouver confrontée au vrai monde. À présent, elle regrettait. Toute la force qu'elle avait ressentie en elle l'avait quitté. La triste et solitaire Aldawen refaisait surface. Mais elle ne voulait pas … Elle ne voulait plus sentir en elle cette faiblesse, ce vide au fond d'elle.

\- « _Apprenez moi._ » souffla t-elle.

\- «_ T'apprendre quoi ?_ »

\- « _À voyager. _»

* * *

Foldburg, enfin. Un soupir quitta les lèvres de l'elfe, un poids s'envola un autre prit de l'ampleur. Au loin, à moins de deux jours de marche, la ville, encadrée par les montagnes, était le point de passage le plus sûr pour traverser le col.

Les elfes avaient surnommé un temps ce passage Aulë Macil, épée d'Aulë, tant les monts semblaient s'être fendus pour ne laisser qu' une bande de terre. Il leur avait fallut plus de quatre mois pour arriver ici et il était temps.

Le ventre d' Elorna s'était arrondi très rapidement et la jeune femme peinait de plus en plus à marcher toute une journée. Elwen avait perdu le compte des jours mais au vu de la taille de son ventre, il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre que la jeune femme ne tarderait pas à accoucher.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel mais Elorna s'arrêta à l'ombre et sembla ne plus être capable de bouger. Elwen soupira discrètement et rebroussa chemin pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Elle savait bien que la jeune femme n'y pouvait rien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacée de la lenteur d'Elorna.

Le silence s'étendit entre elles. Elwen s'attendait à une énième pause sans aucune parole échangée mais il n'en fut rien. Elorna semblait tendue, mal à l'aise.

\- « Pourquoi tu m'aides ? »

Elwen se tourna vers elle de surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce soudain effort de conversation ? Elle devait avoir l'air abasourdie car Elorna reprit :

\- « J'ai besoin de savoir, Elwen. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aides depuis notre départ ? Je suis un fardeau pour toi. » Elwen voulut protester mais la jeune femme lui coupa à nouveau la parole. « Arrêtes … Toi même tu le penses ! »

Elwen braqua son regard dans celui de son amie. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit mal au coeur. Elorna était en quête de réponses, quelles qu'elles soient. C'était le regard d'une femme qui veut être rassurée. L'elfe comprit soudainement que la jeune femme était terrifiée.

\- « Je t'ai fait une promesse, Elorna. Une promesse que je compte bien tenir. »

\- « Alors c'est à cause de cette promesse que tu te sens attachée à moi ? »

Il y avait une grande tristesse dans sa voix, si grande qu'elle masquait presque la déception. Elorna détourna les yeux, portant son regard sur la ville à l'horizon.

\- « Et avant tout parce que tu es mon amie, Elorna. Tu es la personne dont je suis à présent la plus proche. Je veux te voir heureuse et je sais que tu ne souriras pas temps que tu te sens perdue. »

\- « Qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ? »

\- « Je peux t'aider à retrouver le chemin, je peux te guider. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Elwen observa avec stupeur son amie se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- « Avoue le enfin ! Je le sais, l'Elorna que tu connaissais est morte ! Mais ais au moins le courage de l'admettre ! Ton amie est morte et rien ne pourra la faire revenir … » déclara t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le silence lui répondit. Elwen sentit tout le poids du monde lui retomber subitement sur les épaules.

\- « Et que veux tu que je fasse ? » murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Que j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que je fasse comme si tout allait bien, que tout était comme avant ? Celle que je connaissais est morte, oui. Mais le temps du deuil est passé ! »

\- « Et si au contraire il était temps de se souvenir ? Aucune de nous n'a eu le temps de lui dire adieu. »

\- « Elorna … Cela ne sert à rien de revenir encore au passé alors que tu t'apprêtes à bâtir l'avenir. Tu portes en toi une vie ! »

\- « Une vie que j'ai peur de haïr ! » hurla t-elle en se relevant brusquement. « Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase d'une voix brisée. C'était l'appel à l'aide qui lui demandait trop de courage et qu'Elwen ne parvint pas à saisir.

\- « Tu ne comprends pas … Cet homme m'a fait mal comme on ne m'a jamais fait mal. Cet enfant me ramènera toujours à cette terreur, il est la preuve d'une nuit que j'aurai voulu oublier ! Que crois tu ? Que lorsque je le verrai, les neuf mois à le haïr s'effaceront d'eux même ? Que je l'aimerai comme une mère est censée aimer son enfant ? »

Elorna pleurait, de lourdes larmes coulaient sur ces joues mais elle ne fit même pas mine de les chasser. Elle se tenait devant Elwen, les poings serrés, tendue de haine.

\- « J'ai vu des choses horribles moi aussi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible à mettre de côté pour revivre … »

\- « Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis plus là. Quelque chose est mort en moi, quelque chose d'indispensable. Je survis dans une enveloppe de chair mais, au fond, je suis vide. Je vois le monde à travers des yeux pleins de néant. »

\- « Elorna est morte mais quelque chose de nouveau peut naître en t- »

\- « JE SUIS MORTE CE JOUR LÀ ! Et rien ne pourra changer cela, RIEN ! On ne revient pas des cavernes de Mandos ! Pourquoi ne l'admets tu pas ? »

\- « Parce que je veux croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. » souffla Elwen baissant la tête, soudainement accablée.

Elorna eut un petit rire triste qui acheva de briser le coeur de l'elfe. Celle ci passa une main sur ses yeux pour en chasser les quelques larmes qui parvenaient à s'échapper. Elle se sentait épuisée. Comme si, depuis huit mois, elle portait deux âmes.

\- « Tu veux croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir … Ilestelwen, fille sans espoir, il faudra que tu en ait pour deux. »

\- « Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire ! » cria Elwen en se tournant vers son amie. « Dis moi ce qu'il faut faire pour voir renaître en toi quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! »

Elorna avait repris son masque insensible et aussitôt que l'elfe porta sur elle son regard, elle sut que la partie était finie. Elle avait perdu. Plus aucun mot n'atteindraient son coeur gelé. Les larmes s'étaient taries d'elles même mais c'était pire. Elwen préférait la voir hurler, pleurer que de se retrouver face à sa statue de pierre, inébranlable, brisée de l'intérieur et inaccessible.

\- « Tu ne comprends pas … Tu ne comprends toujours pas. » souffla Elorna avant de se remettre en marche. « Et j'ai peur de ne jamais te voir comprendre. »

Elwen la suivit des yeux, une douleur sourde la prenant au ventre. Elle remit les lourds sacs sur ces épaules, rajustant sa cape sur son dos avant de la rattraper.

\- « Quel âge as tu, Elorna ? »

\- « Je sais pas vraiment … 23 ans, peut être 24. »

\- « Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu as envie de voir ? Une région que tu rêves de découvrir ? »

\- « Pourquoi tu me dis ca ? »

Sa voix était indéchiffrable, ne laissant paraître ni de l'agacement, ni de la joie ni même du soupçon. Elorna parlait avec une voix qui ne la quittait plus depuis des mois, une voix vide.

\- « Tu es jeune, peut être que partir d'ici te permettra de te reconstruire. »

Elwen crut un instant que Elorna allait lui hurler que rien ne lui permettrait de se reconstruire mais en réalité elle se retourna lentement. Dans ses yeux brillaient une étrange lueur, un instant, Elwen eut l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle Elorna, la vraie, et non pas le fantôme qui avait pris sa place.

\- « Je veux voir la mer. Je veux voir l'océan … »

Elwen sentit son ventre se tordre. À cet instant, elle se permit d'espérer de revoir un jour Elorna sourire. Une joie incomparable naquit et sembla prête à chasser tous ces mois de souffrance. C'était la première fois qu'Elorna parlait avec son coeur, la première fois qu'elle s'adressait vraiment à elle. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

\- « On ira voir la mer, Elorna. Je te le promets. »

Elle n'ajouta pas que lorsqu'elles iraient voir l'océan, une troisième personne serait là. Une image lui vint. Elle se voyait, de dos, ses longs cheveux écarlates se balançant sous l'effet du vent. Son regard se porta à sa droite. Elorna était là, paisible, droite, ses trois tresses rousses s'envolant lentement. Elle tenait par la main une petit être à la chevelure flamboyante. Devant elles, la mer.

Ce n'était pas une vision, juste un peu d'espoir. C'était un but, un achèvement. Dans trois ans, peut être moins, elle se fit la promesse de voir cette scène se réaliser.

* * *

Aldawen stoppa sa monture à côté de celle de sa guide. Trois mois étaient passés mais elle avait l'impression d'être partie il y a quelques jours. Halda s'était révélée être la meilleure compagne de voyage qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cette elfe lui apprendrait plus que quiconque.

Celle ci ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué en quoi consistait son travail mais Aldawen avait en elle une confiance aveugle. Elle qui avait toujours été si prudente, quelque chose, un instinct, lui dictait que cette femme serait la plus importante de sa vie.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un ruisseau, remplissant leurs outres. Halda observa un instant la jeune elfe. On aurait pu lire dans ses yeux qu'elle envisageait quelque chose. Elle s'écarta de l'eau et se dirigea vers le bois. À l'aide de son épée, elle coupa deux branches avant d'en tendre une à la jeune fille.

\- « L_à où nous allons, il vaut mieux que tu sois capable de te défendre seule._ »

\- « _Où allons nous ?_ » demanda Aldawen en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- « I_l n'est pas encore temps de te le dire. Sache que c'est un endroit sombre __qu' __une petite elfe comme toi n'imaginerait même pas. _»

Elle avait un sourire rassurant, une lueur maternelle dans le regard. Cette femme lui apprendrait quelque chose qu'on lui avait toujours refusé.

\- « _Le voyage nous prendra encore plusieurs mois, voir__e__ des années. Je compte sur toi pour mettre à profit ce temps pour être capable de te défendre seule. » _Aldawen acquiesça._ « Je serai intransigeante sur ton enseignement. __Ce que tu apprendras aujourd'hui te serviras pour des siècles. Ne retiens pas tes coups car je ne les retiendrai pas._ »

Elle attaqua rapidement, visant son ventre. Aldawen recula brusquement et tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle observait la garde du royaume s'entraîner. Elle plaça ses bras devant elle, légèrement pliés, tenant à distance Halda à l'aide de son bâton.

\- « _C'est bien … __sois plus ferme, ne montre pas à l'adversaire que tu as peur. Il faut que tu arrives à te persuader que, même si tu sais que tu n'as pas les capacités, tu peux battre ton adversaire._ »

\- « _Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne pourrais jamais te battre avec un tel niveau !_ »

\- « _Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut réussir à se convaincre que l'on va gagner. __Lorsque tu auras suffisamment confiance en toi, l__e__ travail psychologique sera acquis._ »

\- « _Pourquoi tu me dis ca ?_ »

\- « _Parce que, lorsque tu te retrouves face à des dizaines d'ennemis, céder à la panique est la plus grosse erreur. Si tu ne contrôles plus ton esprit, tu ne contrôles pas non plus ton corps. _»

Devant la mine dubitative de la jeune elfe, Halda ajouta.

\- « _Ce sera ton premier enseignement. Sûrement le plus précieux que je puisse t'offrir. _»

L'elfe se remit en garde et indiqua à son amie de faire de même. Aldawen ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre et fière de l'apprentissage qu'elle était en train d'accomplir.

* * *

Les portes de la ville étaient enfin devant elles. Elwen aida son amie que des contractions avaient surprise soudainement à la fin de la matinée. Son visage se tordait sous l'effet de la douleur mais Elwen ne pouvait rien faire. Elle fit asseoir la jeune femme près d'une fontaine, lui donna à boire puis attendit que les vagues de douleur passent d'elles mêmes.

L'accouchement n'était peut être pas pour aujourd'hui mais il fallait se presser. Elles étaient dans une ville qu'aucune ne connaissait, Elorna allait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre et aucune sage femme n'était connue.

Elwen tentait de ne pas céder à la panique, essayant de faire méthodiquement chaque tâches essentielles. Il leur fallait avant tout un abri pour la nuit, Elorna méritait de dormir dans un vrai lit et non pas dans une rue peu sûre. Une femme enceinte était une cible facile et l'elfe savait que si elle s'était retrouvé dans son cas, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir au dessus de sa tête un toit pour mettre au monde son enfant.

Elle dénicha rapidement une auberge aux tarifs modestes mais aux chambres sûres. La question du payement arriva très vite et la réponse fut presque immédiate. Elwen l'avait déjà fait, dérober les bourgeois au creux de la nuit, voler sur les étals des marchés ou encore faire le coupe-bourse devant les spectacles de rues. Le jour même, elle déroba la bourse d'une demi douzaine de bourgeois.

Foldburg était une ville avec beaucoup de passage, toujours animée et pleine de monde. C'était la ville parfaite pour passer inaperçu au milieu des bourgeois venus en province pour se saouler.

Mais c'était aussi un terrain dangereux, la garde y était réputée pour son efficacité et très peu de voleurs s'y risquaient. C'était un fait qu'aucun n'ignorait : une fois emprisonné dans les prisons de Foldburg, votre image était ternie, votre vie détruite et votre image réduite au rang de brigand de pacotille.

Elwen connaissait ces risques, elle en avait pleine conscience. Cependant, cette ville était celle de la dernière chance. L'unique au milieu de centaines de kilomètres de montagnes impraticables. La contourner aurait été une perte de temps et elles en manquaient.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, auréolant d'or la ville niché entre deux montagnes. C'était beau, une paix se dégageait de ce lieu. À cet instant, Elwen sut qu'elle avait le bon choix. L'enfant d'Elorna naîtrait dans un lieu capable de l'accueillir et où elle serait en mesure de l'aimer.

Elwen était né dans une auberge au milieu de la campagne qu'elle avait quitté avec son père le jour suivant, laissant derrière eux sa mère morte en couches. Toute son enfance avait été rythmée par des voyages à travers Arda, ils ne restaient pas plus de quelques semaines dans une région, fuyant quelque chose qu'elle ignorait encore aujourd'hui.

Cet enfant n'était pas attendu, pas désiré, presque détesté par sa mère. Elwen lui devait le meilleur départ pour sa venue au monde. Elle voulait lui donner la chance de se construire dans les meilleures conditions qu'elle puisse lui donner. Elle voulait lui donner la chance qu'elle n'avait pas eu.

Elwen s'éloignant discrètement de son amie et s'approcha d'un étal de fruit. Elle commença à parler avec le marchand tout en étudiant le terrain. Il semblait être seul et faisait une cible parfaite. Alors qu'elle lui disait au revoir et qu'il se détournait, elle déroba une dizaine de pommes et les cacha sous sa cape.

Elle avait dû perdre un peu l'habitude des vols à l'étalages car un homme derrière elle se mit à crier au voleur. D'un regard fou, elle l'observa avant de prendre la fuite, le marchand aux trousses, appelant, à grands renforts de cris, la garde.

Mais il était lent, trop lent pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à s' enfuir. Elwen le sema très rapidement mais attendit quelques minutes avant de revenir vers la fontaine.

Elorna, toujours appuyée contre le rebord de la fontaine, paraissait exténuée. Elwen se retourna vers elle et s'approcha lentement. L'elfe lui tendit une pomme avant de lui prendre délicatement la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- « Viens … On va aller manger. »

Elorna la suivit docilement, sans chercher vraiment à comprendre où elles allaient. Les gens passaient autour d'eux sans les voir, elles étaient invisibles.

L'auberge était discrète et ne comptait que quelques chambres. Elwen paya la vieille femme qui tenait l'établissement avant d'aider son amie à traverser la pièce et à rejoindre leur chambre qui donnait sur la cour.

Soudain, Elorna se plia en deux. Les mains sur son ventre se crispèrent et son visage se figea dans la douleur.

\- « Elwen … Elwen, je crois qu'il arrive. » souffla Elorna, les dents serrés.

Elwen laissa tomber les sacs et accourut vers elle, complètement paniquée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son esprit s'embrouilla, lui dictant de fuir.

_Fuis. _

_Fuis sans attendre._

Elwen ordonna à cette voix traître de se taire. Elorna commença à s'agiter. L'enfant naitrait dans deux heures tout au plus. Les contractions qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée ne mentaient pas.

\- _ « _Elwen ! Vite ! Vite ! »

L'elfe se tourna vers la vieille femme qui tenait l'auberge et se rua vers elle en trébuchant.

\- « S'il vous plaît ! Un médecin ! Un guérisseur ! N'importe quoi ! » hurla t-elle.

La vieille femme sursauta et lui indiqua une porte donnant sur la rue.

\- « Il n'y a qu'une seule guérisseuse dans cette ville. Les médecins n'ont pas le droit d'accoucher les femmes. »

\- « Où est – elle ? Dîtes moi où elle est ! » cria la jeune elfe, sa voix tremblant de peur.

\- « Elle doit être en train de visiter ses patientes. »

Elwen se précipita vers Elorna qui gémissait de douleur, les doigts toujours crispés autour de son ventre rond. Elle avait fermé les yeux, pas une larme ne s'en échappant.

\- « Elorna ! Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Ne bouge pas ! »

\- « Reste … je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule. »

Elorna leva des yeux suppliant vers elle. Elle était terrifiée. Un instant, Elwen entrevit dans ses yeux l' amie qu'elle avait perdu. Elorna semblait prisonnière de son corps, de son esprit. Cette impression n'était plus un hasard. Elle était encore là, juste là, faible et pourtant bien vivante.

\- « Je ne laisserai jamais, Elorna ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! » s'écria Elwen avant de partir en courant par la porte que lui avait désigné l'aubergiste.

Les rues étaient bondées, elle devait pousser brutalement les gens pour pouvoir se faufiler entre eux. Mais à présent, Elwen se moquait de passer inaperçue. Elle hurlait dans les rues, appelant la guérisseuse.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle parcourait les rues sans relâche quand, à l'appel de ses cris, une jeune femme sortie d'une maison. Elwen s'approcha d'elle en courant, son visage sûrement figé de peur.

\- « Je vous en prie ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! » supplia t-elle. « Mon amie a besoin d'aide ! Je vous en prie ! Aidez moi ! »

La guerrière sans peur fondait, laissait apparaître une pauvre fille terrifiée. La jeune femme l'observa avec attention avant de se saisir d'une sacoche en cuir à ses pieds. Aucune d'elles ne parla et elles se mirent à courir. Elwen dévalait la pente qu'elle venait de gravir, sentant la sueur lui glisser dans le dos. Elle devait donner un spectacle des plus surprenants avec sa tresse informe d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles et ses joues rouges.

Leur course dura une dizaine de minutes et Elwen sentit le soulagement s'insinuer en elle quand elle vit au loin la ruelle où se trouvait Elorna. Un cri dans son dos mit fin à tous ses espoirs.

\- « C'est elle ! Arrêtez la ! » hurla une puissante voix d'homme.

Elwen continua à courir aux côtés de la guérisseuse mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la ruelle où Elorna les attendait. L'elfe hurla à la jeune femme de continuer sans elle.

Puis elle se retourna.

Une dizaine d'hommes en armure lui arrivaient dessus en hurlant. Un instant, elle envisagea de rester ainsi, les pieds bien campés dans le sol, et de les laisser lui arriver dessus. Mais elle pensa à Elorna, seule avec une inconnue pour accueillir l'enfant qu'elle avait peur de haïr.

Elwen fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, fuir.

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir. La fatigue avait disparu sous l'effet de la peur et elle ne s'était jamais senti aller aussi vite. Dans son dos, les hommes se mirent à crier de rage. Eux aussi allaient vite. Très vite même. L'adrénaline devait couler à flot dans leurs veines.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seule Elorna comptait. Si elle restait seule, elle ferait une erreur qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Des rires dans son dos lui firent comprendre qu'elle fonçait vers un mur. Sans pour autant s'arrêter, elle accéléra. L'élan était suffisant mais il lui fallait plus de puissance. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite. Elwen mit toute sa puissance dans ses jambes alors que celles ci se pliaient pour se tendre. Elle laissa échapper un grognement quand elle décolla du sol.

Elle se vit s'élancer dans les airs, attraper le rebord du toit d'un bras et se tirer vers le ciel pour continuer sa course à des mètres de distance de ses poursuivants. Un instant plus tôt, elle était au sol, la seconde suivante, elle était sur le toit.

Elle ne vit rien de la scène qui suivit. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent lentement, trop stupéfaits pour continuer à la courser. Aucun ne comprenait. Cette femme était une sorcière. Ça ne pouvait pas être une humaine, personne n'était capable de sauter aussi haut.

Elwen sauta du toit avant de se remettre à courir vers l'auberge. Elle entra par la porte de derrière et fit face à une scène qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Elorna était allongée sur une table.

Les cheveux collés à son visage sous l'effet de la sueur.

Sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Tout son corps était tendu.

Des veines violettes parcouraient ses membres luisants de transpiration.

Un drap couvrait pudiquement ses jambes écartées.

La guérisseuse hurlait à la jeune femme d'être forte, de pousser, d'être courageuse. Des draps tâchés de sang étaient posés sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Elwen s'était figée sur le pas de la porte. Incapable de s'avancer dans la pièce. Une peur l'étouffait. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire demi tour et sortir de cette pièce.

Mais tout ce que Elwen parvenait à analyser c'était que Elorna était en train de souffrir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière. Et pourtant, aucun cri ne sortait de sa bouche ouverte. Ses mains étaient encore crispées, agrippées à son ventre.

La seule fois où elle avait vu une telle souffrance, c'était sur le visage de Aldwyn à la mort de Daeley.

Lentement, Elwen posa un pied sur le carrelage et s'approcha de son amie. Ce geste fut certainement le plus courageux qu'elle n'ai jamais fait.

Ilestelwen, fille sans espoir, pour la première fois, ne s'enfuit pas.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle d' Elorna. Elle était brûlante. La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur elle.

\- « Tu es venue … Tu es venue … » murmura Elorna.

Sa voix paraissait brisée et une larme roula sur sa joue. Mais le plus important fut l'infime sourire de soulagement qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux plein de larmes, Elwen lui sourit en hochant la tête. Ce jour là, Elwen n'essuya pas ses larmes, elle les laissa couler librement sur son menton. Ce jour là, elle n'eut pas honte de pleurer.

Leurs mains liées fut le plus cadeau qu'Elorna reçut. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de la soutenir et de vivre à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la guérisseuse se releva, le visage impassible. Elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Elwen se tourna silencieusement vers elle, n'osant pas regarder son amie. La guérisseuse posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- « C'est fini … »

* * *

**Allez ! À vous de m'écrire un truc !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Un grand immense merci aux deux personnes qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre ! **

**(Réponse à ceux n'ayant pas de compte : **

**Nenya : Ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire et mon écriture te plaise ! Voici tout de suite le prochain chapitre ;)**

_Italique _: Elfique/Passé

Normal : Westron/Présent

* * *

_Au bout de quelques minutes, la guérisseuse se releva, le visage impassible. Elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Elwen se tourna silencieusement vers elle, n'osant pas regarder son amie. La guérisseuse posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. _

_\- « C'est fini … »_

Elwen n'osait pas se tourner vers son amie, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que signifiaient les mots de la jeune guérisseuse. La main d'Elorna ne bougeait pas dans la sienne. Un poids tomba dans le ventre de l'elfe, une douleur sourde se propagea dans tout son corps, lui donnant la nausée.

Et puis, elle sentit son coeur s'envoler quand elle sentit les doigts d'Elorna se resserrer imperceptiblement contre sa main. Elwen se tourna vers elle vivement, cherchant des yeux une preuve de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas la voir mourir comme ça. Pas après si peu de temps.

Elorna pleurait. Pas comme elle avait toujours pleuré sur la route jusqu'ici. Elle se vidait d'une tristesse sans fin. Son visage était tordu par des sanglots silencieux. Ses yeux fermés laissaient glisser des larmes qui ne semblaient jamais pouvoir se tarir.

La guérisseuse était au dessus d'une table, dans un coin de la pièce. L'enfant n'avait pas crié, il ne respirait pas. Elle n'avait pas posé la question qui briserait la jeune femme.

_Que fait-on de l'enfant ?_

Elorna semblait morte. Son corps ne bougeait plus, seules ses lèvres serrées contenant ses sanglots témoignaient d'un signe de vie. Elwen se vit porter sa main à sa tête. Elle lui caressa lentement, délicatement les cheveux. Elle la laissa pleurer.

\- « C'est fini … c'est fini. Tour ira bien … » chuchota t-elle.

Elorna ne répondit pas. Ne bougea pas. Les minutes qui passèrent semblèrent durer des heures. Le silence de la pièce fut soudainement interrompu par un cri d'enfant. Les pleurs d'Elorna redoublèrent de violence. Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains et lâcha la main de son amie.

La jeune guérisseuse s'approcha d'elles lentement, tenant dans les bras un paquet de linge d'où s'échappaient les cris d'un nouveau né. Elle chercha le regard d'Elwen, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- « Que voulez vous faire de l'enfant ? » souffla la jeune femme.

Personne ne lui répondit, Elwen avait baissé les yeux, peut être par lâcheté, peut être parce qu'elle sentait que c'était ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça.

\- « Il existe des solutions … Des orphelinats, des foyers pour ceux qui ne sont pas désirés. » murmura doucement la guérisseuse en s'adressant à Elorna. « Beaucoup de femmes nobles seraient enchantées d'avoir un enfant aussi beau. »

Elorna s'était juré plus jeune de ne jamais faire vivre à son enfant la détresse qu'elle avait vécu dans les orphelinats. Comment pouvait-on être heureux si personne n'avait jamais voulu de vous ?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle hésitait. Serait-elle seulement capable d'élever et d'aimer cet enfant en ne l'associant pas à son père ?

L'avenir était incertain, le passé horrifiant et le présent terrifiant. Elle était encore plus perdue que lors de sa grossesse. La décision qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre déterminerait les prochaines années de sa vie.

La guérisseuse en face d'elle attendait calmement sans dire un mot. Le paquet de drap dans ses bras ne bougeait pas. Soudain, un minuscule bras sortit du linge et s' agita.

La simple vue de ce bras lui brisa le coeur. Elorna réalisa brusquement que cet minuscule être était là, juste là, à portée de main. Elle avait porté cet enfant pendant un peu plus de huit mois mais jamais elle ne s'en était sentie aussi proche.

Il respirait le même air qu'elle, il possédait un corps semblable au sien. Elorna tendit le bras vers lui.

\- « Est ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

Sa voix était cassée, comme si tous les efforts de la journée l'avait brisée. La guérisseuse s'approcha d'elle et abaissa ses bras vers elle. Le nourrisson possédait un touffe de cheveux roux flamboyant et ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

\- « C'est une petite fille … » murmura la jeune femme en mettant l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

Le bébé était minuscule. Sa peau était rose et marquée à certains endroits de marques rouge vif. Elwen se sentait comme un intrus face à cette scène, elle faisait tâche. Ce qu'elle voyait était la première rencontre entre une mère et son enfant. C'était beau, émouvant et triste à la fois.

Secrètement, elle espérait qu'Elorna accepterait ce bébé. Cependant, si Elorna faisait le choix de le garder, il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle ne le fasse pas seulement pour ne pas l'abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle l'aime. Elwen souffrait encore aujourd'hui d'avoir été haïs par un homme qui n'était plus son père.

\- « Vous voulez la nommer ? »

Elorna prit un air songeur sans quitter des yeux le bébé blotti contre elle. Elle releva les yeux vers Elwen.

\- « C'est une enfant maudite. Elle le sera à jamais. Comment dit-on maudit en elfique ? »

\- « Elorna … Tu ne peux pas l'appeler maudite ! Tu veux qu'elle porte avec elle le poids d'un acte dont elle est la preuve ! »

\- « Elwen ! Comment dit-on maudit en elfique ! » déclara durement la jeune femme.

Un silence s'étendit entre elles. Elwen ne dit rien, gardant pour elle le nom qu'elle ne prononcerait jamais.

\- « J'ai besoin de savoir … » souffla Elorna.

\- « Tu n'as pas retenu tes erreurs ? »

\- « Bien sûr que si ! Mais je veux que ma fille sache la vérité, même si cette vérité fâche ! »

\- « J'ai connu une petite fille que ses parents avaient nommé Souffrance. Comme si on avait voulu lui rappelé toute sa vie que sa venue au monde n'avait pas été désirée, pire, qu'elle avait été haïs avant même qu'elle ne voit le jour. Souffrance a grandi, persuadée qu'elle ne serait jamais aimée, que sa seule présence suffisait à faire souffrir. Tout est devenu réel, personne ne l'aimait, même elle a commencé à se haïr. Et si elle faisait souffrir les autres pourquoi ne se ferait-elle pas souffrir aussi ? Elle morte à l'age de 14 ans, les veines ouvertes, des coupures sur tout le corps. Elle morte, tu entends ? Elle morte à cause de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu d'elle, qui lui avaient fait croire par son nom elle ne serait jamais aimée ! »

Elwen avait dans la voix une dureté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. À cet instant, elle se tenait entre Elorna et le monstre qui avait pris sa place. Elle protégeait l'enfant d'un destin qu'elle ne voulait pas voir se réaliser.

\- « Je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Me vois tu à ce point mauvaise pour confier à un bébé une destinée que je ne souhaite à personne ? Mais je veux qu'il sache, je veux qu'il ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il est fautif. Je veux qu'il porte en lui la bêtise de son père, les pleurs de sa mère et les siècles de barbaries des Hommes. »

Elwen l'observa longuement. Les yeux de son amie s'étaient fait suppliants. Le nourrisson se mit à gémir. Elwen pensa à lui, à ce que serait sa vie, à ce qu'il penserait de son choix. Elle releva les yeux vers Elorna.

\- « Il existe plusieurs mots pour signifier maudit en elfique. Hùtawen signifie femme qui a été maudite par la vie, mais il annonce une vie malheureuse aux personnes qui ne parviendront pas à se défaire de leur malédiction. Penya signifie femme maudite mais suggère qu'elle parviendra à se libérer de sa condition en vivant toute sa vie dans la peine. Et enfin il y a Naïquetwen, femme maudite qui sera écrasée toute sa vie, il y a une connotation de faiblesse et de fatalité. »

Elwen avait déblatéré son discours linguiste sans regarder une seule fois son amie. Le bébé pleurait bruyamment maintenant mais sa mère semblait ne pas y prêter attention. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle avait choisi.

\- « Elle s'appellera Penya. » souffla t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de l'enfant.

* * *

Aldawen guettait du haut d'un arbre. Le clair de lune diffusait une lumière si faible qu'un humain n'aurait vu que les ténèbres devant lui. Sa vue elfique était un atout qu'elle n'aurait soupçonné. Halda était une semi-elfe et ses sens n'étaient pas aussi aiguisés que ceux de la jeune elfe.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu le compte des semaines. Halda continuait à la former, durement, sévèrement, mais Aldawen l'en remerciait silencieusement. Jamais elle n'aurait eu la force de continuer si son mentor n'avait pas été aussi fort.

Quand elle s'observait dans le reflet de l'eau, elle avait presque du mal à croire que la petite elfe chétive et effacée lui faisait aujourd'hui face. Sa présence était encore là, bien présente, mais si faible. La froide Aldawen avait fondu.

Mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Pas assez forte. Au fond d'elle, Aldawen savait que si elle revenait à Vert-Bois elle n'aurait jamais la force de partir à nouveau. Et puis, elle voulait leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort de la croire faible et insignifiante.

Un jour, Aldawen reviendrait. Ce jour là, elle leur montrerait leur erreur, elle rendrait fière sa mère d'avoir une fille aussi digne, son frère ouvrirait grand les yeux en voyant sa petite soeur devenue si forte. Mais par dessus tout, elle voulait voir dans le regard de son père de la fierté face à celle en qui il n'avait jamais cru.

Un jour, elle reviendrait et ils sauraient à quel point ils s'étaient trompés.

Halda, en bas de l'arbre, siffla un petit coup sec. Aldawen redescendit en silence et lui fit un signe négatif. Personne en vue.

Elles remontèrent en selles et s'avancèrent dans la faible lumière qui éclairait la plaine devant elles. Aucune ne dit un mot. Il se murmurait dans toute la lande que des patrouilles orques avaient réussi à passer les portes du Gondor.

Aldawen ne savait toujours pas où elles allaient, cela la rassurait presque. Elle avait placé une confiance aveugle en son amie, peut être trop. Pourtant quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elle avait raison. Une sorte d'intuition étrange lui murmurait qu'Halda serait la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Le galop de leurs montures étaient le seul bruit à retentir dans la plaine vide. La puissance des chevaux elfiques étaient remarquables. Leurs sabots touchaient le sol puissamment avant de se propulser en avant. Aldawen s'y était habituée mais la vitesse lui coupait encore parfois le souffle.

Halda, devant elle, était concentrée sur la route. Elle semblait préoccupée par une menace encore invisible mais Aldawen avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer les pressentiments. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elles pouvaient le sentir dans l'air, dans la tension qui régnait dans la lande.

Le silence ne mentait pas.

Là, quelque part dans l'ombre, une menace grandissait. Aux aguets, Halda se tendit soudainement et braqua son regard sur la gauche. La jeune elfe en fit de même. Au loin, dans les ténèbres impénétrables, quelque chose avançait.

Soudain, une énorme bête sortit de l'ombre, chevauchée d'une créature immonde. Aldawen laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Son amie se tourna vers elle, sans comprendre. Halda ne pouvait voir cette menace, seulement en sentir la présence.

\- « _Des … des cavaliers Wargs ! _» cria Aldawen en cédant à la panique.

Halda ne répondit rien mais fit accélérer sa monture, invitant son amie à en faire de même. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, les rendant sourdes au bruit des monstres se rapprochant. Pourquoi allaient-ils aussi vite ?

\- « I_l faut nous battre ! Ils sont trop rapide !_ » hurla Aldawen par dessus le vent.

\- « _Impossible ! Tu n'es pas assez prête ! _» cria Halda en retour. « _Je refuse de prendre un tel risque ! Tu te laisserai céder à la panique !_ »

\- « _Non ! Je peux me battre, tu m'as appris ! Je suis prête !_ »

\- « _Il faut des années pour être prêt ! Encore plus pour pouvoir livrer bataille sans trembler. Je n'aurais pas la prétention __de dire __que je t'ai formé aussi vite !_ »

Un sentiment glacé glissa subitement en la jeune elfe. _Elle n'était pas prête. _Tous ses rêves s'effondraient en un claquement de doigt. Halda dut le sentir car elle se retourna vers elle en souriant faiblement.

\- « _Tu es très forte mais pas assez pour ce combat. Ce jour viendra, ne l'espère pas trop. Il faut aussi avoir suffisamment de courage pour avouer ses faiblesses et renoncer, peut être plus que pour monter sur un __champs de __bataille._ »

Halda avait le don de trouver les mots qui réchauffent le coeur et qui vous font vous sentir assez fort pour relever la tête sans honte. Aldawen serra les dents, s'avoua vaincu et accéléra encore. Derrière elles, les orcs ralentissaient. Les Wargs n'avaient pas l'endurance des chevaux elfiques.

* * *

Elorna dormait depuis une quinzaine d'heures, son enfant endormie à ses côtés dans un berceau de fortune. De temps à autre, la jeune femme se levait pour allaiter sa fille. Son infinie précaution était la chose la plus remarquable qu'Elwen ait jamais vu.

Cette mère n'avait pas désiré ni aimé cet enfant mais elle mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas lui montrer. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, il n'y avait plus qu'elles.

Penya. Elorna. Elwen.

Elwen. Elorna. Penya.

Comme si tout le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, comme si les rues s'étaient subitement tues pour laisser à cette vie le temps de s'habituer au bruit du monde. Arda était muette devant cette enfant, taisant les crimes et les horreurs quotidiennes.

Mais la réalité revint bien vite à elles lorsque Elwen s'aperçut que leurs vivres diminuaient à vue d'oeil. Le coeur gros, elle porta un dernier regard sur Elorna près du feu en train de bercer délicatement le minuscule être aux cheveux déjà flamboyants.

Elle poussa la porte de l'auberge et inspira profondément l'air chaud de la ville. Une peur nouvelle avait naquis au creux de son ventre, celle d'abandonner son amie pour la prison. Elle exerçait une activité dangereuse dans une ville sans pitié. Elle ne pouvait promettre à Elorna de revenir avant la nuit.

C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur cette scène alors elle prit tout son temps pour graver chaque détail de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il tapait fort et les auberges s'étaient remplies rapidement. Elwen marcha quelques minutes, longeant les murs à la recherche d'un peu d'ombre et de l'abri des regards. Elle évita les patrouilles de gardes circulant sur la rue principale.

Cette ville était construite sur la butte naturelle. Une grande rue séparait la cité en deux, partant des grandes portes à la base du dôme et rejoignant le sommet de la colline. Un immense manoir dominait les rues. De loin, on n'aurait vu qu' une grande ville en forme de dôme, une allée la coupant en deux.

Elwen descendit vers la base de la ville, cherchant une auberge suffisamment fréquentée pour y passer inaperçue. De la musique sortait des fenêtres ouvertes d'un établissement bondé. C'était l'endroit parfait. L'endroit où personne ne remarquerait cette femme si étrange à la chevelure flamboyante. Les clients étaient déjà trop imbibés d'alcool pour ne serait-ce que pour noter sa présence.

C'est au milieu de toute cette vie, de toute cette agitation qu'elle ne toucherait que du doigt, qu'elle transperça la foule. Les gens semblaient s'écarter d'eux même, elle faisait peur, elle n'était pas comme les autres, tellement différente.

Le bruit autour d'elle ne l'atteignait pas. Le silence avait pris sa place. Elwen évaluait chaque détail avec un infinie précision, cherchant la cible parfaite.

_Ne prends aucun risque. _

_Tu le regretteras, comme tout le reste. _

Cette voix ne la quittait plus, collant à sa peau, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Près du feu, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dormait profondément, inconscient du bruit autour de lui. Sa tête appuyée sur sa main témoignait de la quantité d'alcool ingérée.

Elwen s'approcha de lui, ses yeux cherchant où il cachait son argent. À ses pieds, un sac de toile semblait contenir tous ses effets personnels. Elle défit avec précaution le cordon qui maintenait le sac fermé. Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

La sueur commença à couler sur son front tant sa concentration était intense. Le feu se reflétait doucement dans ses yeux. D'une main, elle ouvrit le sac et fouilla dedans. Ses doigts trouvèrent une bourse pleine. En une seconde, elle s'en saisit et fit demi tour.

L'homme ne s'était même pas réveillé. Elwen se sourit à elle même, elle n'avait pas tant perdu la main finalement ! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme.

Emaël.

Son souffle se coupa soudainement. La peur lui tordit l'estomac et elle sentit un grand poids descendre en elle. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait reconnue et la haine qui faisait briller ses pupilles ne mentait pas.

Lorsqu'elle atteint le bout de la rue, elle commença à courir. Il allait la suivre, elle en était sûre. L'elfe prit son élan et, d'un bond, sauta sur les toits. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Emaël savait comment elle fuyait, il l'avait déjà vue faire , il connaissait ses techniques.

Il était déjà arrivé qu'Elwen rencontre à nouveau ses victimes. Mais c'était différent. Elle avait tué son oncle. Elle avait tué Kerberos, son protecteur. Et par dessus tout, elle l'avait trahis. Il l'avait aimée d'un amour vrai tandis qu'elle s'était servi de lui.

Sous pieds, les tuiles sèches crissaient, supportant son poids. Le soleil était écrasant mais elle n'y fit même pas attention. Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, elle sentait qu'elle était suivie, guettée. Des yeux la suivaient en silence.

Elwen sauta sur un balcon et grimpa jusqu'au toit, beaucoup plus haut que le précédent. Ses bras étaient crispés. Elle avait peur. Tout avait changé, deux femmes comptaient à présent sur elle. Si elle se faisait attraper, elle ne serait pas la seule à en payer le prix. Tout était différent, Elorna et sa fille l'attendaient à l'auberge, comptaient sur sa protection et sur son retour.

En grimpant, tout contre la façade, Elwen prit conscience du poids qu'elles impliquaient. On n'agit pas pareil si on sait que des personnes que l'on aime sont dans notre dos. L'elfe avait toujours vécu détachée de tout, subissant seule les conséquences de ses actes. Cette nouvelle responsabilité lui briserait les os.

Haletante, elle atteint le haut du toit. À ses pieds, s'étendait la ville. Grande, majestueuse, lumineuse. C'était une si belle cité. Reprenant son souffle comme elle pouvait, Elwen jeta un œil derrière elle, cherchant son poursuivant.

Personne n'était visible, elle devait l'avoir semé. Elle resta encore quelques dizaines de minutes, les bourrasques de vent faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, une main accrochée au mat qui faisait voler le drapeau aux écussons du royaume. Elwen savourait ce bref instant de calme et de paix.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait glissé vers le bas du ciel. C'était la fin de l'après midi. Aussitôt, elle s'en voulut d'être partie aussi longtemps. Elle imagina Elorna, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, assise sur son lit avec le minuscule bébé dans les bras.

Personne ne méritait d'être laissée seule dans de telles conditions. Mère depuis à peine un jour, il lui fallait apprendre à aimer cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas désiré, pire, le fruit d'un acte qui l'avait brisé.

Elwen glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer la bourse qu'elle avait fauchée. Celle ci était bien remplie et l'elfe s'en étonna, l'homme à qui elle l'avait volée paraissait misérable, pauvre et sans foyer. Avec une telle somme, il aurait pu s'acheter bien plus que quelques bières.

En la redéposant dans sa poche, ses doigts effleurèrent les deux mèches, rousse et blanche, que lui avait remis Norn. Le visage du nain apparut devant ses yeux un instant.

Et puis un autre visage, celui d'une jeune femme à la peau si blanche que l'on voyait ses veines bleutées en dessous, surgit. Les cheveux blancs d'Elenwë s'élevaient dans l'air comme au ralenti. Elle était là, si proche et si loin. La jeune femme regardait l'horizon avec une tristesse qui irradiait l'air autour d'elle.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers l'elfe qui était restée muette. Ses longs cheveux de neige suivirent le mouvement avant de s'envoler à nouveau au dessus de son dos. On aurait dit qu'elle nageait dans une eau que les mortels ne pouvaient voir.

\- « Tu m'as fait une promesse, Elwen. Encore une que tu n'as pas tenue. »

Chaque fois qu'Elenwë apparaissait, c'était pour lui dire au moins cette phrase. Elwen détourna les yeux, serrant les lèvres pour éviter que des soupirs traîtres ne la quittent. La jeune femme se déplaça, chacun de ses pas semblaient aériens, comme si elle flottait. Elle leva les yeux vers l'elfe qui s'évertuait à la fuir.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir éternellement, fille sans espoir. Ce jour approche, chacun de nous le sent. Hoarwell approche. Il approche et balayera tout sur son passage. Sans pitié. Comme toi. »

\- « J'irai voir Hoarwell. Je verrai de mes yeux ce qui vous a tous détruit. Et si je dois périr, alors j'accueillerai la mort qui me sera donnée sans lutte. »

\- « C'est bien trop facile. Hoarwell te détruira comme il nous a tous détruit. Mais ne t'avise pas de mourir. Il te manque encore tant de choses à subir. Je veux voir la vie s'éteindre dans tes yeux, je veux te voir mourir à petit feu, dévorée par ce que tu as fait. »

Elenwë s'approchait lentement d' Elwen, assenant chaque mot durement. La haine dans son regard ne mentait pas. L'elfe reculait, terrifiée par cette femme et ses paroles.

Un silence glaçant prit place entre elles. Elwen n'osait pas parler. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de la femme en face d'elle. Mais la détresse se reflétait dans ses yeux si pâle.

\- « Tu m'as tout pris, Elwen, tout. Bien plus que la vie. Je t'ai aimée comme une sœur mais à présent, je n'arrive plus à éprouver que de la haine à ton égard. Et ça fait si mal. De voir que celle que j'aimais tant m'a fait si mal. Je voudrais te souhaiter le meilleur, je voudrais te pardonner. Mais c'est impossible. Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas. »

Les larmes coulaient de son menton et étaient emportées par le vent. Des pleurs emportés dans l'oubli. Invisibles et véritables.

\- « Tu m'as brisée. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur que tu m'as fait vivre. Aucune parole ne pourra exprimer le mal que cela fait. Je passe sûrement pour la méchante de ton histoire mais si, au contraire, j'étais la gentille et toi la méchante ? » murmura Elenwë, la voix cassée par les larmes.

\- « Tu es la gentille. Je suis le monstre de nos histoires. Rien ne pourra effacer ce que j'ai fait. Je me demande sans cesse comment les Valars peuvent laisser la vie à une ordure pareille. »

\- « Parce que tu ne mérites même pas la mort. Tu mérites une vie de souffrance, une éternité de châtiment. Et tous ceux qui croiseront ta route en souffriront. Ils connaîtront tout le mal que tu m'as fait. »

Elwen leva les yeux vers elle. Elle pleurait encore, silencieusement. Son visage était vide, comme si quelque chose avait chassé de son corps tous les sentiments existants.

\- « Tu ne seras jamais aimée. Tu ne seras jamais la gentille de l'histoire. Et tu porteras à jamais cette souffrance en toi. Celle de quelqu'un qui cherche à tous prix à se racheter mais dont rien ne sera suffisant pour faire oublier ce qu' il a fait. »

Elenwë disparut, s'évaporant dans les airs. Elwen ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, tentant de garder un semblant contrôle. Ses jambes plièrent sous elle et elle se retrouva accroupie sur le toit, le visage caché dans ses mains.

Elwen inspira fort et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Elle tourna la tête vers le bord du toit. Son regard resta fixé sur le vide qui s'étendait là.

_Ce serait tellement plus facile. Tellement plus rapide. _

Elle approcha un pied du bord. Puis un autre. Le vent fit voler violemment ses cheveux écarlates derrière elle. Ses yeux se baissèrent, jaugeant la hauteur. _Mort immédiate. _Elle releva lentement la tête et fixa l'horizon. Les orteils dans le vide, le vent faisant claquer ses vêtements, le soleil réchauffant sa peau. Elle était en paix.

_Un pas. Un pas et tout s'arrête. Tout. _

Elle tenta de ne pas écouter la voix de Mahtan et de Mistrid. Ils hurlaient. Mais elle choisit de ne pas les entendre.

\- « Vous seriez prête à vous ôter la vie alors que des centaines d'autres vendraient leur âme pour revenir ne serait-ce qu'une heure sur Arda ? »

Elwen ne se retourna pas. La voix appartenait à une de ses victimes mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir laquelle. _Il y en a__vait__ tant. _

\- « Êtes vous à ce point folle ? Vous avez enlevé la vie à des centaines de personnes qui n'en avaient pas demandé autant. Ils donneraient tout pour échanger leur place avec la vôtre. »

Ces paroles étaient en l'air. Aucun mot ne la ferait changer d'avis. Même le visage d'Elorna, seule dans sa chambre, abandonnée et désespérée, avec dans les bras un fardeau qu'elle n'avait pas la force de porter seule.

\- « S'ôter la vie. Une fois que c'est fait, ce n'est pas vous qui le subissez. Ce sont les autres. Mais de quel droit enlevez-vous la vie ? Au nom de quoi ? Personne n'a choisi de mourir ici. Mon oncle n'était pas une bonne personne, je vous l'accorde. Mais qui êtes vous pour reprendre la vie ? »

Elwen se retourna brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

Emaël était là. Juste derrière elle.

Il avait changé. Quelque chose dans ses yeux avait fondu pour se transformer. Son regard était devenu dur. Il la toisait sans pitié, avec colère. Après tout, elle s'était servie de lui, elle l'avait trahie alors que lui avait cru en cette amitié.

\- « J'ai entendu d'étranges histoires sur une assassin qui parcourent Arda depuis des siècles. Mirina Sor, la mort rouge, Cara Finda la faucheuse. Mais la plus étrange d'entre elle reste la Guerrière Noire, la dernière ombre. Vous les connaissez ? »

Elwen ne répondit rien. Jaugeant son adversaire discrètement. Il avait vieilli mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans. Elle était une elfe, un être immortel, mais elle avait appris à vivre au rythme des Hommes. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité qu'elle avait quitté le village, adressant un au revoir muet à Legolas.

\- « C'est toujours la même histoire. Une voleuse arrive dans une région, puis elle commence à tuer. Sans pitié, sans peur. Toute la lande est alors terrorisée par sa présence, tellement terrifiée qu'ils en viennent à l'immortaliser dans leurs légendes. Elle a bien des noms mais celui qui revient le plus est sans aucun doute la Guerrière Noire. Tu ne le sais donc pas ? »

Le vouvoiement avait laissé sa place à un tutoiement froid et dominateur. Il fit un pas dans sa direction. Acculée sur le rebord du toit, Elwen se sentit bête, prise au piège par sa propre bêtise.

\- « Tu es la Guerrière Noire. Celle dont le nom hante encore les esprits. »

Elwen ne connaissait pas celle dont il parlait. Il faisait erreur et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Cette guerrière noire n'était pas elle. Tous les autres noms lui revenaient mais pas celui là. Il la prenait pour une autre.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'on dira de moi lorsque j'apporterai ta tête à tous les royaumes qui la réclament ? Je serai un héros. On vantera mes mérites dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Je serai immortel dans les mémoires. »

\- « Et de quel droit ferais-tu ça ? » demanda Elwen, reprenant ses paroles d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Du droit de justice. Je veux me venger et venger mon oncle. »

Il mit sa main sur le pommeau de son épée et la sortit de son fourreau en avançant lentement vers elle. La peur saisit Elwen à la gorge. Aucune issue. Elle l'observa s'approcher, son épée levée, une étincelle de satisfaction brillait dans ses yeux.

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous pourriez m'écrire un mot s'il vous plait ? **

**Pitié ! Pour une auteure en manque d'avis ! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

\- « Si tu me tues, c'est trois personnes que tu précipites vers la mort. J'ai offert ma protection à une amie et sa fille qui est née hier. Laisse moi au moins aller les prévenir. »

C'était bien bas de se servir comme ça d'Elorna et de son bébé mais si cela pouvait toutes les sauver, elle n'hésiterait pas. Emaël la fixait en silence, quelque chose dans son regard fondit.

\- « Sa fille et elle m'ont demandé protection, elles sont seules et personnes ne les aidera. Elle a beaucoup souffert par ma faute, il faut que je lui dises au moins adieu. »

\- « Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? » souffla t-il. « M'émouvoir ? Et bien c'est raté. »

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lourd, leva son épée et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elwen plaça son bras devant sa lame, baissa la tête et retint son souffle.

\- « Tu mets beaucoup en œuvre pour sauver ta vie pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à se jeter du haut de ce toit. »

\- « Elle s'appelle Elorna. » chuchota t-elle en dernier recours. « Sauve les, je t' en prie. »

Emaël eut un instant de réflexion, son épée s'abaissa, laissant à Elwen suffisamment d'espace pour qu'elle effleure le pommeau de son épée. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait compris à l'instant même où ses doubles poignards sortirent de leur fourreau.

C'était Elladan qui lui avait appris cette ruse. Détourner l'attention de son ennemi en lui demandant pitié, passer pour faible et pris au piège pour mieux le surprendre le moment venu.

Elle sentit quelque chose prendre le contrôle de son corps, une force ricocha en elle et fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur terrifiante. Un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres. Ilestelwen renaissait et reprenait ses droit.

Depuis cette nuit à Dlohtsea, plus rien n'était pareil. Les barrières qu'elle avait érigé entre elle et Ilestelwen s'étaient faites plus minces, plus fragiles. Elle la remplaçait de plus en plus souvent. Mais Ilestelwen n'était pas une autre personne, c'était simplement une part d'Elwen. Une part qui était née de l'action des autres. Une part d'elle qu'elle avait à tout prix voulu effacer mais qui, malgré tout cela, avait toujours été là, au fond d'elle.

Elwen redevenait Ilestelwen à chaque meurtre, à chaque vie enlevée. À cet instant, elle avait pris la place qui lui revenait et levait ses lames vers le corps d' Emaël.

Mais ce n'était plus le jeune homme chétif qui se tenait devant elle, c'était un guerrier aguerri et entraîné. Il bloqua son attaque d'un puissant coup d'épée. Elwen ne se démonta pas, elle avait déjà combattu des adversaires plus forts qu'elle, elle savait quelles positions tenir.

Il se décala légèrement, lui laissant enfin un passage. Avec un soupir, elle s'écarta vivement du bord du toit. Emaël se retourna furieusement et chargea sans attendre. Sa lame la manqua de peu et elle fit un bond sur le côté. Tous ses réflexes revenaient d'un coup, tous les gestes qu'elle avait fait des milliers de fois aux côtés des jumeaux.

Ses épées doubles fendaient l'air en sifflant alors qu'elle les faisait tourner au dessus de sa tête. Son regard sans pitié ne déstabilisa pas l'homme mais il se tendit, restant sur ses gardes, accentuant ses coups. Il avait peur d'elle mais la haine était plus forte.

Il lui donna un coup de pied inattendu qui l'envoya rouler à terre. Elwen se reprit aussitôt et se mit à courir vers lui, tendant ses épées à bout de bras. Emaël campa ses pieds dans le sol et se mit en position. Au dernier moment, il leva son épée devant lui. Elwen allait s'empaler sur la lame. C'était une ruse grossière, maladroite.

Elle plia les jambes, s'agenouillant pour ne pas être atteinte par l'arme. Un de ses poignards passa vivement sur le mollet d'Emaël qui grogna et tenta de la blesser à son tour en balançant son épée autour de lui.

Elwen se releva rapidement, prête pour l'affrontement final. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent avec violence et le bras de l'elfe tressaillit. Emaël était fort. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une faille dans sa technique.

Leur échange était mécanique, chacun observant l'autre avec attention. Elwen commençait à perdre espoir lorsque, enfin, elle remarqua que son adversaire laissait une ouverture sur son flanc lors de l'attaque.

Elle attendit avec appréhension qu'il attaque à nouveau. Soudain, il plongea vers elle, brisant ses lignes de défenses. Sous la surprise, elle trébucha et il vint la toucher à la cuisse. Sa lame déchira les couches de vêtements et entailla la peau sur une dizaines de centimètres. La blessure était superficielle mais ça la tiraillait désagréablement.

Emaël avait un sourire ravi. _Quel idiot. _Tout se passa très vite. Elle l'attaqua avec violence, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Emaël parut surpris par ce déferlement de haine et cela se ressentit dans l'assurance de sa défense. Il avait peur.

Les doubles lames de l'elfe tournoyaient autour d'elle en sifflant. Emaël recula, incertain, avant de se reprendre. Un des poignards d'Elwen l'atteint au niveau du torse et l'autre, à la jambe.

Il s'écroula par terre, gémissant de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec comme une demande de pitié dans les yeux. Elwen s'approcha de lui en appuyant avec force ses pieds sur les tuiles. Elle voulait le terrifier. Elle voulait qu'il ait suffisamment peur pour les laisser en paix. Son regard descendit sur lui, sans pitié, implacable.

\- « Pitié … Je t'en prie. » murmura-t il se traînant à terre en tenant sa jambe ensanglantée.

\- « Pourquoi aurais-je de la pitié pour quelqu'un qui n'en aurait pas eu pour moi ? »

\- « Cela fait douze ans que je m'entraîne et que je te cherche pour venger mon oncle. Douze ans qui se finirait par ma mort ? »

\- « Tu n'avais pas à faire cela. Kerberos te haïssait, il ne t'a jamais aimé. Pourquoi ce désir de vengeance pour un homme que tu ne portais pas dans ton coeur ? » dit-elle froidement, le regardant de haut.

\- « Je … je voulais avoir le plaisir de te tuer. » haleta t-il « Je voulais te trahir comme tu m'as trahis. Tu étais mon premier amour et tu as piétiné mon coeur. »

Elwen partit dans un grand éclat de rire sans joie. Emaël se figea sur place.

\- « Alors c'était pour réparer ton petit coeur brisé ? La vie est faite de souffrance, Emaël. C'est une des seules choses que j'ai retenue. »

Emaël rugit et se débattit sous elle. Elwen raffermit sa prise sur lui et enfonça un de ses poignards tout contre son flanc. L'homme, sentant la lame lui piquer la peau, se calma. La peur dans ses yeux grandit. Que dirait-on de lui quand on saurait qu'il avait été abattu par une _femme. _

Il ne vit pas l'elfe, au dessus de lui, hésiter pendant de longues secondes. Et puis, sans prévenir, elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :

\- « Je ne vais pas te tuer, alors essaye de te rappeler de ce que j'ai fais pour toi. Je t'ai épargné. Ne l'oublie pas, Emaël. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit : Kerberos méritait cela, tu ne lui dois rien. »

Un instant plus tard, elle n'était déjà plus là, envolée.

* * *

Elorna était assise sur son lit, son enfant dans les bras. Le bébé n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, gigotant entre ses mains. Elle le reposa délicatement sur son lit et se leva. Un fois debout, elle observa ce minuscule être qui dormait paisiblement sur les draps fait de toile grossière, gris et rêches.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, mis un main sur ses yeux et sentit les sanglots venir la troubler à nouveau. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elorna ne parvenait même pas à mettre une raison précise à ses pleurs. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle renifla et ferma les yeux.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec force, tentant de chasser les larmes. Par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à baisser et une chose lui vint à l'esprit : où était Elwen ?

Elle tenta de repousser la peur, de ne pas céder à la panique mais l'inquiétude était trop grande. Qu'allait-elle faire si Elwen les avait abandonnées ? Elles partiraient, c'était une chose dont elle était sûre. Cette ville ne lui plaisait pas, trop de mauvais souvenirs pour y construire une nouvelle vie.

Epuisée, Elorna finit par s'endormir contre le lit, les bras serrés autour de son corps.

* * *

Elwen poussa la porte de l'auberge très tard dans la nuit. Elle avait passé des heures à semer les gardes qui l'avaient retrouvée.

Demain, on ne parlerait que la mystérieuse fille qui semblait s'envoler dans les airs quand elle sautait au dessus d'un toit. Elle avait fait tourner en rond la garde réputée dans toute la région pour arrêter tous les brigands, sans exception. Elle pouvait presque les entendre pester contre cette ombre qui leur échappait depuis 3 jours.

L'elfe contourna discrètement le comptoir désert de l'auberge et se saisit d'une carafe en terre cuite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans mais elle avait tant soif qu'elle aurait pu avaler de la boue.

C'était de la bière brune, amère et âcre. Le liquide lui dégoulina sur le menton et elle l'essuya de sa manche.

Son corps se figea quand ses yeux passèrent sur la porte de leur chambre. Ouverte en grand. Elle reposa la carafe précipitamment et courut vers la pièce.

Il faisait noir mais Elwen discerna vite la forme du lit dans la pénombre. Il était vide. L'elfe sentit la panique la gagner, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux la silhouette de son amie. Elle sentit sur sa peau l'air frais de la nuit et elle découvrit la fenêtre de leur minuscule chambre ouverte.

Un détail lui glaça le sang. Leurs sacs n'étaient plus là.

La lune était noire, ne laissant aucune lumière passer. Elwen sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en tentant de se calmer, en vain. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec l'aubergiste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- « Vous cherchez votre amie ? »

\- « Oui, celle avec le bébé. »

\- « Elle est partie il y a trois heure, elle n'a pas dit où elle allait. »

Elwen sentit un grand froid descendre le long de son corps, gelant chaque centimètres de sa peau et de ses entrailles. Elle se força à inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer.

\- « Elle n'a rien laissé ? Rien dit pour moi ? »

\- « Non. Elle est juste partie … »

Elwen enleva ses vêtements, bien trop reconnaissables, d'un geste brusque, plein de colère contenue, et passa une des robes posées sur le lit. L'elfe se mit à marcher d'un pas qui dû paraître menaçant car l'aubergiste s'écarta de la porte. Elle marcha avec détermination jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- « Attendez ! Elle nous a confié ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on le donne à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mais comme elle n'a pas l'air de revenir … »

Elwen tourna lentement la tête. Le mari de l'aubergiste, venu les rejoindre, tenait dans ses bras une couverture où s'agitait un bras minuscule.

\- « Il gêne les autres clients, voyez vous … On ne sait pas trop quoi en faire. »

Une colère sourde monta subitement en Elwen. Son visage se ferma, durcissant ses traits, la rendant terrifiante. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et lui prit le paquet des mains. Penya s'agitait, pleurant de détresse. Elle était minuscule.

Comment avait-elle pu ! Par les Valar, comment Elorna avait-elle osé abandonner ainsi son enfant au mains d'inconnus !

Elwen fit demi-tour, le nourrisson dans ses bras, le regard sans pitié, les sourcils froncés de colère. Elle aurait baffé Elorna si celle ci avait été devant elle.

Comment avait-elle pu ! Par les Valar ! Elle, enfant abandonnée par ses parents, depuis toujours en quête de leur identité, comment avait-elle pu refaire cette erreur ! Elle qui savait ce que cela faisait ! Elle qui connaissait la douleur de se savoir non désirée, rejetée par mépris !

Les rues sombres étaient jonchées de passants, endormis là, sûrement ivres morts. Elwen, marchant toujours aussi vite, rejoint la grande rue principale. Ici, des patrouilles circulaient à chaque instants. Elwen baissa la tête et passa devant eux. Ils ne prirent même pas garde à elle.

Et puis, alors qu'elle allait les dépasser, Penya se mit à pleurer. Elwen sentit la glace descendre dans ses veines quand la patrouille s'arrêta. Leur commandant donna un ordre à deux gardes qui s'approchèrent d'elles.

Elwen hésita. Fuir ou rester. La réponse lui fut dictée par les pleurs du bébé qui reprirent. Jamais elle ne pourrait sauter des toits et leur échapper avec le nourrisson dans les bras. Elle tenta de calmer Penya à mesure qu'elle continuait de marcher, remontant la pente de la grande avenue.

\- « Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît ! »

L'elfe s'arrêta, figée sur place. Elle se tourna lentement vers les deux gardes et tenta de garder un air neutre.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous voudrions juste voir la couleur de vos cheveux. »

\- « C'est une bien étrange requête, pourquoi faire cela ? » souffla-t-elle en tentant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

\- « Une diablesse rousse nous échappe depuis maintenant trois jours, c'est l'unique signe distinctif qui nous permettra de l'arrêter. Ça et le fait qu'elle a la sale manie de sauter de toit en toit. » répondit un des gardes, souriant largement.

\- « Oh … Et bien … Je suis moi même rousse. » murmura t-elle en abaissant sa capuche. « Et ma fille aussi. »

Le garde en perdit son sourire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son collègue qui fixait la jeune femme. Le silence devint angoissant. Elwen sentait la sueur glacée dégouliner lentement entre ses omoplates.

\- « Ecoutez, j'ai accouché hier soir. Comment voulez vous que je saute d'un toit à l'autre ? »

\- « Comment pouvons nous être sûr de votre parole ? »

\- « Regardez mon enfant ! Elle a à peine 24 heures de vie ! »

Un des gardes se pencha sur le bébé, l'observa avec beaucoup de minutie et releva les yeux vers Elwen.

\- « Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. Félicitations. »

Il se détourna et fit un signe à son collègue de les laisser. Elwen souffla l'air qu'elle avait retenu tout au long de l'échange. Elle remercia les Valar d'avoir fait son amie rousse.

Elle reprit son ascension. Alors qu'elle allait s'arrêter pour prendre une pause, elle remarqua une silhouette appuyée contre le mur de la ruelle. L'odeur d'urine était forte, agressive et Elwen se cacha le nez dans son col.

Elle s'approcha de la personne à pas lents. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître qui était cette personne. Elle fit demi tour, raffermissant sa prise sur le bébé dans ses bras. Penya gémit dans son sommeil.

\- « Elwen ? » souffla une voix.

L'elfe se retourna brusquement et accourut vers la silhouette avachie contre le mur. Elle reconnut les contours du visage de cet inconnu. Son nez un peu trop large, sa mâchoire nette, ses trois tresses épaisses.

\- « Elorna … Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Elwen mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle pleurait.

\- « J'ai … J'ai eu peur que tu nous ais abandonnées … » souffla t-elle avant que sa voix se brise en sanglots violents.

\- « Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Tu as laissé Penya aux aubergistes, tu l'as abandonnée ! »

\- « Je suis partie à ta recherche parce que tu ne rentrais pas. J'ai préféré laisser Penya derrière. »

\- « Elorna … Personne ne prendrait des sacs avec soit pour partir à la recherche d'une amie. Je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité autant que toi. »

Elwen s'accroupit face à la jeune femme dont les sanglots faisaient tressauter ses épaules. Penya s'était endormie contre elle, au chaud sous sa cape.

\- « Elorna … Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura doucement l'elfe.

\- « J'ai eu … J'ai eu peur. Je veux pas de cette vie, je veux pas de cette enfant. Et puis … je sais pas. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle. »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains avant de se remettre à pleurer bruyamment.

\- « Elorna, dis moi ce qui ne va p- »

\- « J'ai cru qu'il était là ! » hurla-t-elle, coupant son amie. « J'ai cru qu'il était revenu me chercher, qu'il savait où me trouver ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne recommence ! »

Elwen ne savait pas quoi faire, elle resta là, accroupie près de son amie, en silence.

\- « Je veux pas qu'il recommence ! Je le revis chaque nuit, chaque jour. J'ai l'impression de sentir ses ongles sur ma peau. »

\- « Greador est mort, Elorna. Il est mort et c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Je te le promets. »

\- « Tu fais beaucoup de promesses. Trop de promesses. Il ne faut promettre que des choses dont on est sûr. »

\- « C'est moi qui l'ai achevé. Je l'ai vu s'éteindre sous mes yeux. »

\- « Cet homme est mort. Qu'en est-il des millions d'autres qui peuplent cette Terre ? Je vois en chacun d'eux un agresseur. Alors ne me promets pas une chose qui ne se réalisera jamais. » souffla Elorna en se levant.

Elwen la suivit des yeux et se leva à son tour. La jeune femme sécha rageusement ses larmes avant de sortir de la ruelle pour rejoindre la grande route, traînant leurs sacs derrière elle. L'elfe la rejoint alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles d'un air absent, las, fatigué.

\- « J'en ai assez. Je passe mes journées à pleurer, à redouter un homme qui est mort, à refuser de sortir parce que la simple vue d'un homme blond me terrifie. Où est passé l'Elorna d'avant ? Celle qui refusait de pleurer devant quelqu'un, celle qui battait les hommes au jeu, celle qui riait à gorge déployée quand l'un d'eux lui faisait des allusions obscènes ? »

\- « Il est temps d'accepter sa perte et d'avancer. Tu as trop pleurer. Les pleurs t'ont rendu faible. »

Elorna se tourna vers elle aussitôt, un éclair dans le regard. L'elfe tressaillit presque et resserra ses bras autour de l'enfant qui gigotait.

Elwen savait que ce n'était pas la chose à dire à cet instant mais elle réalisa trop tard les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle était persuadée que c'était la vérité et pour rien au monde n'aurait pensé le contraire. Cela faisait partie de sa réalité : pleurer était une preuve de faiblesse, quoiqu'en dise un elfe blond.

\- « Tu peux parler toi ! C'est facile de ne rien laisser paraître lorsqu'on a un glaçon à la place du coeur ! Je me découvre humaine, avec des faiblesses, et toi, de ta stature d'elfe, tu te permets de juger ! » cracha la jeune femme en la fixant férocement.

\- « Je ne suis pas une elfe. Je n'ai d'eux qu'une immortalité et une paire d'oreilles pointues. »

Elorna se détourna d'elle en soufflant, ses trois lourdes tresses suivirent lentement le mouvement. Elwen sourit intérieurement, elle voyait enfin son amie renaître et sortir de sa torpeur. Elle lui emboîta le pas, regagnant docilement leur chambre.

* * *

Alors que l'aube se levait lentement, Elwen se réveilla. Elle avait dormi sur le fauteuil de la chambre, laissant le lit à son amie. Penya n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et c'était l'elfe qui s'était levée à chaque fois.

L'aubergiste leur avait prêté un petit panier en osier qui servait de berceau. Elwen se redressa, frottant ses yeux et commença à ressentir les effets du manque de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures et son mal de tête le lui rappela brusquement.

Penya se mit à chouiner et l'elfe se leva pour aller la bercer. Elorna dormait toujours et Elwen n'eut pas le coeur à la réveiller pour qu'elle allaite son enfant.

Maintenant le bébé contre son corps, l'elfe se saisit d'un foulard pour l'accrocher à elle. Toutes deux sortirent pour aller marcher. Il faisait frais, le soleil n'avait pas encore eut le temps de réchauffer la ville.

Penya se mit à pleurer et Elwen finit par s'asseoir, exténuée, sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Elle regarda la ville s'éveiller doucement. Les gens ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Une patrouille passa, s'attardant quelques instants sur la place. Elle détourna le regard.

Elwen sursauta quand une ombre arriva vers elle. C'était un des deux gardes de cette nuit. Il était jeune, un grand sourire étirant sa bouche.

\- « Bonjour ! »

L'elfe lui répondit en hochant la tête, trop fatiguée pour répondre à ses politesses.

\- « Je vois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi ! Ma sœur a eu un bébé il y a un an et elle ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus … »

Penya se mit à remuer contre l'elfe, pleurant un peu pour la forme. Elwen la berça machinalement en avançant et en reculant son corps.

\- « Je crois qu'elle a faim, vous devriez lui donner le sein. »

Elwen réalisa trop tard dans quel guêpier elle était allée se fourrer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant ni rester immobile. Le garde la fixait et sembla se rendre compte qu'il était de trop car il s'écarta en s'excusant maladroitement.

L'elfe regarda autour d'elle, la place était remplie de monde. Elle se leva et regagna le plus vite possible la chambre où Elorna dormait. Le bébé s'égosillait contre elle. Elwen ne vit pas l'étrange regard du garde qui la suivit. Il se mit brusquement à penser qu'elle les avait peut être tous dupés …

* * *

Le soleil se coucha, laissant place à une nuit noire. Elwen, malgré la fatigue, s'habilla de noir pour aller dérober quelques bourses dont l'argent leur permettrait d'acheter un cheval et des vivres pour quitter cette ville.

Les pubs étaient tous ouverts, regorgeant de clients, de cibles potentielles. L' alcool coulait à flot et elle n'eut presque aucun mal à voler des bourses bien remplies. Un aubergiste la surprit cependant en train de voler dans la caisse et elle disparut rapidement, semant bien vite ses poursuivants.

Elle regagna sagement un toit et s'assit pour contempler la ville en ébullition. Une ombre apparut à côté d'elle, l'elfe leva les yeux.

Emaël.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, gauchement, prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber. Il avait l'air fatigué.

\- « J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Longtemps. J'y ai passé la nuit et le jour. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Mon oncle était un porc. Mais il ne méritait pas d'être tué comme tel. Tu es autant une ordure que lui. Tu n'as le droit de mort sur personne, j'aimerai t'entendre dire ces paroles. »

Elwen ne répondit rien, soupirant juste en détournant les yeux.

\- « Je le sais bien. Mais toi tu ne sais pas tout. Je vais te faire plaisir : je n'ai le droit de mort sur personne, aucun être sur cette terre ne le possède. »

Emaël la regarda avec un air satisfait et sourit doucement. Il se releva.

\- « La garde te cherche, ils remuent toute la ville pour mettre la main sur toi. C'est un petit jeune qui a donné l'alerte ce matin sur la place. »

Il repartit sur le toit, marchant en écartant les bras comme un enfant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- « Attend ! J'ai besoin que tu me promettes une chose ! »

Il se retourna et la regarda étrangement.

\- « Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour toi ? »

\- « Parce que tu es la seule personne de cette ville a pouvoir m'aider. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu ais envie d'aider mais j'ai emmené avec moi une femme et son enfant qui n'ont rien demandé ! Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, fait le pour elles ! »

Emaël hésitait, l'elfe le voyait clairement dans ses yeux.

\- « Tu es le genre de personne qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin n'est ce pas ? »

\- « Qu'est ce que je dois promettre ? » souffla t-il, vaincu.

\- « S'il m'arrive quelque chose, sauve les. Je t'en supplie Emaël, sauve les ! Emmène les loin d'ici, emmène les voir la mer. Fais les rêver, elles y ont bien droit. »

Emaël croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

\- « Parce que je sens que le vent ne va tarder à tourner et pas en mon sens … Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, je leur ai promis de leur donner le bonheur. Et je me suis fait la promesse de les voir sourire. »

\- « Où sont-elles ? »

\- « Dans une auberge du bas de la ville. _Au bœuf Rouge. _»

Le jeune homme hocha simplement de la tête et partit. Elwen resta encore quelques temps assise ici avant de se lever pour aller faucher quelques bourses.

Elle avait tant sommeil qu'elle s'arrêta un instant, appuyée sur une cheminée, surplombant les toits. Elle ferma les yeux. _Juste quelques secondes. Pour souffler. Juste le temps de se reposer. _

Elwen ouvrit soudainement les yeux quand un cri déchira le ciel.

\- « Là ! Ici, je l'ai vu ! » s'égosilla quelqu'un.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui ce cri visait. Elle s'attendait à voir débouler une silhouette, courant à perdre haleine, mais ce fut une troupe de garde qui se rua sur les toits. Son sang se glaça, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ce n'était pas un brigand qu'ils chassaient. C'était elle.

Elle se releva le plus vite possible, jetant un regard fou à ses poursuivants qui gagnaient du terrain. Son instinct lui dicta de se mettre à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Les tuiles inclinées glissaient sous ses bottes. La sueur commença à recouvrir son dos et son front. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines mais la fatigue reprit le dessus rapidement.

Elle n'allait pas assez vite. Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir à chaque enjambée, son souffle devenir plus rapide et plus sec.

Elle les entendait rire derrière elle. Elle les aurait maudit si seulement elle en avait eu le temps. À grandes enjambées, elle courrait. L'elfe sauta d'un toit, resta quelques secondes en l'air avant d'atterrir en face et de se remettre à courir. Les gardes rugirent de rage mais des cris de victoire fusèrent à nouveau quand ils la virent trébucher.

Son pied dérapa brusquement dans un grand crissement. Son corps bascula vers la gauche et le seul réflexe qu'elle eut fut de protéger son crâne de ses bras.

Elle sentit son épaule, puis son dos, s'écraser sur le toit. Son corps dégringola sur la pente du toit. Elle avait l'impression que sa chute ne se finirait jamais.

D'une main, elle se raccrocha au rebord du toit. Suspendue dans le vide, elle retint son souffle, tout comme toute la garde.

Elwen ne se fit pourtant pas d'illusions. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se hisser sur le toit d'un bras. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de le prétendre.

Economisant son souffle, Elwen tenta d'évaluer la situation. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, elle jaugea la hauteur du toit. Une dizaine de mètres. De quoi se tuer sur le coup.

L'elfe sentit dans son dos la sueur gelée glisser dans son dos. Elle entendit les gardes sauter à leur tour sur le toit, leurs voix se rapprochaient. Ils riaient forts. Ils se moquaient de sa stupidité.

Elwen sentit son sang bouillir de rage quand trois d'entre eux se penchèrent par dessus le toit pour la regarder en hurlant de rire. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir et envisagea un instant de sauter, juste pour voir leurs visages stupéfaits.

Mais mourir comme ça était trop bête. Elle se réconforta en imaginant leur tête quand elle leur filerait entre les doigts juste après. Elle pria les Valar de veiller sur ses deux protégées, elle les supplia les épargner.

Et puis une pensée fusa dans son esprit.

_Et si Emaël l'avait trahie ? Et si il était allé les voir, dans l'auberge, et qu'il les avait livrées à la garde ? _

Elle lui avait donné l'adresse, lui avait confié combien elles comptaient pour elle. Après tout, elle avait brisé son jeune coeur et l'avait trahis en détruisant sa vie.

_Non. Non. Non !_

Elwen ferma les yeux, refusant de penser à cela. Mais les images de Elorna enchaînée au fond d'une cellule, son enfant posé dans un coin, ne cessaient de revenir devant ses yeux.

Deux gardes, riant d'un air bête, remontèrent l'elfe. Elwen fut bientôt entourée de dizaines d'hommes en colère ou éclatant de rire sans aucun retenue. L'un d'eux, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, s'approcha d'elle, la haine remplissant ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la frappa à la pommette. Si fort qu'elle s'écroula par terre.

\- « Tu nous a bien fait courir, hein ! Maintenant c'est à nous de rire ! » cria t-il.

Il lui donna un coup de pied alors qu'elle était encore à terre. Elwen gémit en serrant les dents. Des hommes comme lui, elle avait eu affaire à eux des centaines de fois, elle savait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ne rien répliquer, glisser hors de son corps sans un bruit, ne pas réagir et tenter d'oublier la douleur. Ils se lassaient vite si leur victime ne réagissait pas.

Deux d'entre eux la relevèrent en la saisissant sous les bras et la traînèrent au sol. La foule s'était regroupée, comme appelée par les rires. Les applaudissements retentirent partout, on criait des félicitations aux gardes. On donnait des coups de pieds à la voleuse, on l'insultait des pires noms, on lui tirait les cheveux.

La nouvelle se répandit vite dans la ville. On avait enfin réussi à arrêter la voleuse rousse et elle allait être jetée en prison dans l'attente de son procès qui promettait d'être palpitant. La ville était en ébullition, on pariait déjà sur la peine dont elle écoperait.

Elwen fut amener au sommet de la ville ce qui l'obligea à remonter toute la grande avenue qui traversait tout. Le chemin lui parut interminable. On lui jetait des ordures, on l'accusait de détruire l'avenir des enfants de la cité.

Mais à travers toute cette agitation, entre la matrone qui hurlait des insultes et les enfants qui la huaient, Elwen perçut une voix. Une voix d'homme.

Tous ses espoirs rejaillirent d'un coup. Elle leva la tête, tentant de déterminer d'où venait cette voix. Elwen observa la foule et son regard tomba soudain sur Emaël, coincé dans cette cohue, qui essayait en vain d'attirer son attention.

Il lui faisait de grands signes et Elwen se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Soudain, les images d'une ville qu'elle connaissait peu lui revinrent. _Ost-Andrast_

\- « Ost-Andrast ! Conduit les à Ost-Andrast ! » hurla t-elle par dessus le brouhaha de la foule.

Mais il n'entendit pas. Le jeune homme tentait de se frayer un chemin pour rester à sa hauteur. Elwen puisa tout l'air qui était dans ses poumons et essaya de se faire entendre.

\- « OST-ANDRAST ! À l'Ouest ! Conduit les à Ost-Andrast ! Je vous retrouverai là-bas ! »

Cette fois ci, Emaël sembla entendre car il répondit pas un hochement de tête et arrêta de la suivre. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur lui et Elwen hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle tenta de le suivre du regard mais les gardes la bousculèrent pour la faire avancer et leur contact visuel fut rompu.

On la jeta dans un cachot du dernier sous-sol, les plus humides. Les murs suintaient d'humidité et le moisi avait empoisonné l'air au même titre que l'urine et la pourriture. Elwen s'assit contre un mur et se laissa glisser au sol.

Quand la porte se referma bruyamment, elle resta une dizaine de minutes dans le noir complet avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Et elle se vit, recroquevillée dans une cellule, rongée par l'inquiétude de ne plus être aux côtés d'Elorna et de sa fille. Elle pria les Valar de les protéger et de la faire sortir vite.

Cette nuit là, une grande fête eut lieu dans la cité. À l'abri des regards et du monde, Elwen, dans l'obscurité totale, seule dans un cachot humide, se permit de laisser échapper quelques larmes en pensant à Penya qu'elle ne reverrait que dans au moins plusieurs mois.

* * *

**Voilàààààà ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, si Elorna n'est pas trop larmoyante (je trouve que si), si cela vous plaît, comment je pourrai m'améliorer, ... N'hésitez pas à me suivre, tout ça tout ça ! **

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser du temps entre chaque chapitre, je sais que c'est vraiment trop long mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus vite ... **


End file.
